zindagi ki talashshreya dareya story
by priyanshul
Summary: a story all about dareya...a journey of a girl...in search of life she want to be in...but will this search be ever over or not lets peep in ZINDGI KI TALASH MAIN
1. Chapter 1

**ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **Chapter-1**

She was lying on the bed in a deep sleep, shivering with cold and suddenly she woke hearing the alarm. She looked at the watch it was 7:00 am in the morning. She had a thought that it's her first day in the bureau . She took bath went to the kitchen had some milk and left for the bureau. Her car was gone for repair and while having milk she watched news displaying auto drivers on strike. She thought of going by foot and tuck earphones in her year enjoying music and moved on …

Suddenly a quails rushed to her she being ignorant just moved on and cccchhhhhh….qualis stops a man with the strong and heavy built came out shouting…aandhi ho kya dikhta nai…..she quickly removed her earphones politly said sorry …

Person:- what sorry ,agar kuch ho jata to…

Girl :- again said sorry sir , its all my fault

Person :- sambhal kar chalna chaiye….pehle hi late ho rha hun, saying this he sat in the quails and went on.

Girl:- (Pov) din hi bura hai , pehle car kharab ho gyi, phir auto ki strike or ab ye saab…..pehle hi din aisa ho rha hai to na jaane aage kya hoga. Thinking this she moved on and entered bureau by 8:45 a.m. no one was there except one person having back towards her. She just said excuse me… person turned to her….

Person:- Tum….yaha kaise

Girl:-Aap yaha

Person:- ab kya yaha tum se pooch kar aana parega…waise yaha kya kar rahi hai aap.

Girl :- actually….she was going to say further but suddenly door opens and acp comes in….

Person & Girl:- good morning sir

Acp:- Good morning…..he looked at the girl and asked her or kaisi ho shreya…..Mumbai kaisa laga , ane main koi deekat to nai hui

Shreya: No sir

Person: (POV) acha to Acp sir ki koi jaan pehchaan wali hogi.

Acp:- Chalo cabin main baith kar baat karte hai and they moved on.

By 9:10 all CID officers were in the bureau sachin,freddy,dushyant,rajat,purvi,ishita,pankaj,divyana and abhijeet except Daya who had gone to meet his informer. All started their work and were quite busy. ACP with Shreya came out of the cabin and all stood up to wish him . Than all looked towards Shreya- now Acp introduced her to all officer saying that- ye inspector Shreya hain inka delhi se yaha transfer hua hai …all shook hand with her , acp asked her to work on the case on which the whole team is working and to study the file of the same….and left

Sachin: shreya or bta kaisi hai (sachin worked in delhi Cid and was Shreya's god brother)

Shreya: theek hun sir

Sachin: Sir…ye kya, Shreya tum to bilkul badal gyi

Shreya: sorry Bhai

Sachin : or uncle aunty kaise hai

Shreya: her expression suddenly changed on this (Pov: maa-papa main hi aaap ki maut ki zimedar hun….) she was in her thaughts when door opened and Daya entered and she came out of her trans and the questioned remained unanswered…

Daya: went to abhijeet yaar ye kon hai aaj subah se hi isne mera din kharab kar rakha hai…..

Abhijeet: matlab kya hai boss

Daya: told him what happened in the morning….

Abhijeet: yaar ye to kisi se bhi ho skta hai isme iski kya galti uska dhyaan nai tha… or usne sorry bhi bola na..

Daya: yaar tu uski side to aise le rha hai jaise ki koi important person ho mana ki acp sir ki janene wali hai iska matlab ye to nai ki tu uski side lega ab…ek to din khraab kar diya pehle raste main takra gyi or ab informer se bhi kuch khaas pta nai chala…..in anger iski shakal jo dekhi thi subha subha.

Abhijeet: shant ho ja bhai….(POV shayad ye isko nai janta maze leta hun iske) wo to Astt. Acp hai

Daya:-kya…..looking towards her

Author's note (dekhte hai ki aaage kya hota hai)….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the warm welcome to all the reviewers , actually you all are my inspiration , i thought of writing reading yours stories only, aap sab ne jo reviews diya hai i will consider them, may be slowly slowly but i will, or han pichle chapter main maine "astt. acp" word use kiya halaki ye koi post hoti hi nai isliye i replaced it with " ". mere pass waqt kam hota hai i have to take 7to 8 lectures a day so please late updates ke liye i hope you all will forgive...thanks all of you...meri stories type karte hue hi banti hai so preconception main nahi de pati. bye take care and enjoy the chapter hope you all will like it...**

 **ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **Chapter-2**

Daya:- yaar mazak krne ke koi nai mila subah subah….ye or Add. ACP ho hi nai sakta

Abhijeet:- kyun nai ho sakta….

Daya :- yaar bachi nazar aati hai ye kaise ho sakti hai. Itni badi bhi nai lagti yaar

Abhijeet:- Boss maintain krke rakha hai khud ko…..mujhe bhi shock laga tha jab ACP sir ne ise intoduce karvaya… but jo hai wo hai tu man ya na man.

Daya:- yaar ise ab mam kehke bulana padega kya…subah itna kuch suna diya maine…..

Abhijeet:- to jakar sorry bol de mam ko..

Daya:- boss main nahi bolta sorry worry….mujhe kya pta tha ki wo…..waise bhi galti uski thi meri nai.

Abhijeet:- uski nai unki…..smiled evilly

Daya:- moved to his desk confused and annoyed.

Abhijeet:- (thinking: phas gya bakra) he texted everyone that to be remain silent about sherya in front of daya and pretend that shreya is Add. ACP. He send another massage to purvi to create a bad impression of daya in her mind saying that:- ki woe k sarfira officer hai baddimag, batameez , aariyal or chipku)

In bureau everyone read the massage and signed each other with eyes. Here Purvi went to Shreya

Purvi:- Shreya jee koi dikat to nai aa rahi na aapko yaha kam karne main.

Shreya:- nai yaha sab itne friendly hai ki koi dikat aa hi nai sakti. Mujhe laga tha pehla din hai koi janta bhi nai hai aaj to bore ho jaungi… but to my surprise itna comfortable mahaul maine apni abhi tak ki service main nai dekha.

Purvi:- wo to theek hai, but pointing towards Daya inse zara sambhal kar rehna ho sake to avoid hi kar dena.

Shreya:- kyun….

Purvi:- smiled and told her everything which Abhijeet had texted her in her own way. Then they have some formal talks and went to their work again.

 **LUNCH TIME**

Every one went to cafeteria except Daya who was still working on his computer.

 **IN CAFETERIA**

PURVI: went to shreya . Aap akele kyon baithi hai, aiye saath main lunch karte hai.

SHREYA: Mera Fast hai , phir bhi aapki company ke liye main aapke saath baith jaati hun,.

PURVI: ye aap aap kya lga rakhi hai hum saath main kaam karte hai to aap mujhe tum kehke bula sakti hain

SHREYA: wo to hai par ye baat aap par bhi lagu hoti hai.

PURVI: phir aap, aacha chodo hum dono aab se ek dusre ko tum se hi address karenge o.k.

SHREYA: ok

PURVI:- waise tum har Monday vrat rakhti ho.

SHREYA:- Nai _ **,(thinking main aapne past ke bare main na sochungi na hi kisi se discuss karungi, aaj mummy papa ko gye 4 mahine ho gye mera man hi nai karta is din kisi se baat krneka,khane ka ya kisi or cheez ka bas man karta hai ya to ye din aye na ya jaldi chala jaye)**_

PURVI: observed that she is lost somewhere, so she jerked her…kha kho gayi

SHREYA:- kuch nai bas aise hi….

PURVI :To Tumne bataya nai ki tumne vrat kyun rakha hai

SHREYA: Aise hi mahine main kabhi kabhi rakh leti hun you know its good for health.

PURVI: To tum kuch nai logi.

SHREYA: lagta hai jab tak kuch lungi nai tum mujhse enquiry jari rakhogi…ok I will get juice for my self.

She got up and moved towards the counter and suddenly Daya rushed in and collided with her; everyone in the cafeteria observed and wait for what will happen next….

DAYA: sorry mam….aapko lagi to nahi

Listning "mam" Everyone giggled

SHREYA: (Thinking ajeeb aadmi hai…subah khane ko pad rha tha ab muh se phool jhad rahe hai purvi ne theek hi kha tha isse dur rehna) Jee main theek hun and she moved on.

DAYA: went to the counter too and ordered coffee and sandwiches .

Shreya: ordered juice

When both got their orders they turned from counter and again collided coffee split on shreya and juice too. Now it was too much for her to bear all this….

DAYA: Again sorry mam….i am really sorry , I will get another juice for you

SHREYA: its ok and no need to do anything for me please (POV: wakai pagal hai or chipku bhi sbah se din kharab kar rakha hai) and she left to washroom to clean all mess.

DAYA: POV yaar ye ho kya rha hai subah se dimaag kharab ho gya hai….kya sooch rahi hongi mere bare main…..kuch to krna parega.

Yet lunch was not over when all officers got massage regarding some lead about the case that the sumgllers are in the godown near versova. The team of Eight Members got ready to be there and soon they were on the site . They move slowly slowly with their guns and entered the godown and spread in different directions. Shreya is with Abhijeet, Daya , purvi and sachin together in the other direction, Rajat ,divyana and fedrick in another direction. Soon fight between officers and goons started, threre was volley of bullets from both sides. After some time all goons got arrested, suddenly daya saw someone targetting Purvi, shreya also seen the same she pushed Purvi and here Daya ran towards Purvi to safe her bullet shot hit his chest. He screamed in pain. Everyone rushed to him except purvi who was still in shock. By then he falled on floor and become unconscious.

Abhijeet:- Daya ankhe kholo….ye khoon ….

Rajat & Sachin:- Ran Towards the shooter and caught him.

Purvi:- who was still not able to understand what happened came out of shock and ran towards Daya .

Ambulance was called for when other officers were carring daya on stretcher his CID batch fall down which was picked up by shreya. She was about to hand it over to Abhijeet but seeing that he is too concerned for Daya she kept it in her pocket thinking that she will return it later

Outside O.T. :- every one was tensed for the Daya. After two hours doctor came out every one rushed to the doctor.

Abhijeet:- doctor Daya kaisa hai….

Doctor:- tensed abhi kuch kaha nai jaa sakta , goli to nikal di hai par ….

Abhijeet:- par kya?..

Doc:- khoon bahut beh chukka hai…. Unki heart sink kar rha hai humne ventilator par rakha hai agle 24 ghante crucial hai kuch kaha nai jaa sakta .(Doctor left)

Abhijeet: standing still

Every one heard what doctor said and were quiet worried for their Daya sir

Abhijeet:- informed ACP. Acp Asked him to be with Daya and instructed him to send all others to bureau. Abhijeet followed orders and did the same.

All officers went from there….. _to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **Chapter-3**

 **IN BUREAU:**

Every one is busy in interrogating the smugglers and preparing reports

PURVI:- POV: with tears in her eyes! Hey bhagwan please Daya Bhaiya ko bacha lijeye. Unhe kuch nai hona chaiye please bhagwan…. .pl…..

Seeing this Shreya came to her

SHREYA: Purvi tum aise mat roo. Sab theek ho jayega , unhe kuch nai hoga. He will be perfectly fine..

PURVI: (Who is still trying to compose herself) Shreya agar unhe kuch ho gya to main khud ko kabhi maaf nai kar payongi. Ye saab meri vajah se….(still trying hard to speak)…..kyun hamesha ache logon ke saath hi aisa hota ha. Kyun Daya Bhaiya ko itna dard, itni takleef jhelni pad rahi hai …..ye sab to mere saath hona tha …unhone kyu mujhe bachaya…kyun? Saying this she moved out of the bureau crying….

SHREYA: Who was listening to all this carefully was shocked to listen words like "acha", "bahiya"etc from Purvi for Daya.

She was comparing two versions for the same person given by the same person, one in the morning and one in the evening…..(POV) ye ho kya rha hai. Yaha sab use itna pyaar karte hai …..phir bhi jatate aisa hai ki us jaisa ghatiya insaan is puri duniya main nai hai ….mujhe kuch samajh nai aa rha…I am just confused….thinking this she moved to her desk and engrossed herself in files…

In the evening at around 9 P.M all left the bureau except Sachin and Rajat who were still working.

IN PARKING LOT:-

PURVI:- (POV) I should go to the hospital to see Daya Bhaiya once. Par akele kaise jaun .Abhijeet Bhaiya dantege ki itni raat ko ane ki kya zarurat thi.

SHREYA:- (on the other hand coming out of the bureau thinking) late ho gayi, aaj to auto walo ki strike hai paidal hi jana parega

PURVI:- seeing Shreya thought isse poochti hun chalne ke liye…..saath bhi ho jayega or daya bhaiya ko bhi dekh ayongi. Having this thought she moved to Shreya … Shreya akeli ja rahi ho kya

SHREYA:- han Purvi, kyu koi kam tha

PURVI:- Shreya wo mujhe hospital jana tha Daya Bhaiya ko dekhne…tum chalogi mere saath.

SHREYA:- Purvi itni raat ko jana zaroori hai kya, kal suba bureau aane se pehle hospital ho ana , Waise bhi aaj bahut hectic day tha you should take rest.

PURVI:- Sherya mujhe ek baar , bas ek bar bhaiya ko dekhna hai , nai to mujhe neend nai ayegi…

SHREYA: seeing her like that agreed to go with her… both boarded in purvi's car and rushed to hospital.

AT HOSPITAL:-

Daya was still in ICU and Abhijeet was sitting next to him as it was odd hours in hospital and visitors were not allowed and only one attendant can stay with the patient. Purvi & Shreya were stopped by the guard at the entrance…

PURVI:- Shreya ab kya kare ye to hame jaane hi nai de raha

SHREYA:- Purvi maine to pehle hi kaha tha par tum mani hi nai.

PURVI:- yaar mujhe nai pata bas mujhe milna hai Daya Bhaiya se…..Kuch karo na please

SHREYA:- Acha, sochti hun (after a while….) Purvi tumahare pass Abhijeet Sir ka number hai.

PURVI:- han hai ! toooo…

SHREYA:- unhe phone karo or kaho kit um bahar ho or Daya se milna chahti ho

PURVI:- han ye to maine socha hi nai.& Purvi called Abhijeet

ABHIJEET:- ye kiska call aa gaya is waqt. He picked his phone out of his pocket & after seeing the caller I.D. he thought "Purvi" is waqt….. call kyun kar rahi hai….kahi kuch …..& he picked up the call. Han purvi kya hua tum theek to ho…

PURVI:- main theek hun bhai , main hospital ke bahar hun! or guard mujhe andar aane hi nai de rha. Mujhe Daya bhaiya se milna hai please kuch karo na

ABHIJEET:- Purvi ! tum pagal ho kya…. is waqt ane ki kya zarurat thi…..aur koi aaya hai saath main ya akele hi aagyi….han

PURVI:- bhaiya Shreya hai mere saath

ABHIJEET:- Purvi tumhe pata nai kab akal ayegi. Hai to wo bhi ladki hi naaa…..

PURVI:- bhaiya aap bhul rahe hai ki hum dono ladkiya hone ke saath-2 CID officers bhi hai. Ab please gussa mat karo or mujhe lene aao.

ABHIJEET:- ruko main aata hun

With this call ended & the two girls were waiting for Abhijeet in front of hospital entrance.

After some time Abhijeet came & he gave the attendant pass to Purvi ….& purvi went to see her Daya Bhaiya.

Now Abhijeet & Shreya were sitting in the lawn outside the hospital. Both were silent…..

ABHIJEET:- was the first to break the silent….to Shreya aaj tumhara pehla din tha bureau main …kaisa rha…..

SHREYA:- aap to jante hi hai sir. Jab team main se koi is tarah dard seh rha ho to din kaise aacha jaa sakta hai…

ABHIJEET:- was pleased to see her innocence and concern for Daya who is just a stranger to her…

Shreya ye saab to chalta rehta hai…..bas Daya ko hosh aa jaye to chain ki saans lunga…use kuch hona nai chaiye…..sab ka dhayan rakhta hai par apna khayal bilkul nai rakhta….pta hai Shreya uski har chooti badi cheez ka dhayan mujhe rakhna padta hai. Bilkul bacha hai … bas is bache ko kuch na ho and tears started flowing from his eyes…

SHREYA:- seeing him like this felt bad and just whispered . sir, sab theek ho jayega unhe kuch nai hoga.

ABHIJEET:- composed himself …and in order to change the atmosphere….he asked Shreya…. Chalo chodo ye batao ki Mumbai main kha rehti ho….

SHREYA:- sir. Main "anchaal" naam ke orphanage main rehti hun…yahi hai "andheri" main.

ABHIJEET:- Orphanage main …..lakin kyun. Sachin to keh rha tha ki tumhare mummy papa Delhi main rehte hai to tum orphanage main kyu?

SHREYA:- (POV: anath hona kya hota hai mujhe nai pta tha par ab …anath hi to hun) sir, wo kya hai na mere mummy papa is orphanage ke trustees the. Iski char branches hai india main ek Delhi main, ek Ahmedabad main, ek Pune main or ek Mumbai main…..so main yaha ke orphanage ko sambhalti bhi hun or wahi rehti hun.

ABHIJEEY:- akele sambhalti ho ya staff bhi hai

SHREYA:- sir staff hai na ….mai to bas manage karti hun

ABHIJEET:- wah Shreya intni badi zimedari ke saath saath CID ki naukari bhi

SHREYA:- sir, ye sab to main mummy or papa ke liye kar rahi hun.(POV agar wo hote to main ye saab kha kar rahi hoti…main to unki beti banker hi khush thi)

ABHIJEET:- was about to conversate further but was interrupted by phone call ….excuse me Shreya.. bas abhi aaya ….he went to other corner to attend the call it was acp's call. He answered the call

Hello sir…..kaise hai aap…

ACP:- main theek hun Abhijeet, Daya Kaisa hai …..

ABHIJEET:- sir, wo theek hai , Doctor aye the thodi der pehle dekhne,,,,keh rahe the ki pulse normal aagayi hai or 3-4 ghante tak hosh bhi aa jayega…

ACP:- ye to achi baat hai , Abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni thi …

ABHIJEET:- jee khaiye sir.

ACP:- DCP ka call aya tha, ek urgent mission hai Delhi main to tumhe, sachin or purvi ko jaana parega

ABHIJEET: par sir Daya ka khayal kon rakhega

ACP:- yehi sooch rha tha , mujhe or salunke ko to Pune jana hai conference pe ek hafte ke liye. Isliye Tarika ko lab ka kam sambhalna parega…Rajat, Dushyant, Devyana, Fedrick or Pankaj ko bureau main rehna parega koi case aa gya to…..sambhal lenge….Shreya nai nai hai …kya use Daya ke dekhbal karne ke liya rakhna sahi hoga kya ?

ABHIJEET:- Sir, Shreya mere saath hi hai main use pooch leta hun…

ACP:- Tumhare saath is waqt …..

ABHIJEET:- Sir, wo or Purvi Daya se milne aye the hospital

ACP:- acha to baat karke batao mujhe

ABHIJEET:- sir, par kya Shreya khayal rakh payegi Daya ka …..

ACP:- kyun nai jab inta bada orphanage sambhal sakti hai to Daya ko kyun nai ..

ABHIJEET:- sir aapko bhi pta hai….ki wo ?

Acp :- kya wo Abhijeet …main or uske parents bahut ache friends rahe hai mujhe sab pta hai uske bare main…..chalo chodo usse baat karke mujhe call karna kal tumhe subah 4 baje jaana hai ….mission pe or Purvi ko bhi bol dena main Sachin ko phone Karke bold deta hun….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all your valuable reviews and kind support ….main individually sab ko thanks nai keh sakti it will be quite difficult for me ….but han aap sab ke reviews are just like a strength enhancer for me …they always encourage me to be upto your expectations…..next chapter will be all around shreya and daya….so wait for it and enjoy this one**_

ZINDAGI KI TALASH

CHAPTER-4

With this call ended and Abhijeet went to Shreya

ABHIJEET:- Shreya sorry, wo ACP sir ka call tha thoda time lag gya .

SHREYA: its ok sir

ABHIJEET:- Shreya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi

SHREYA:- Boliye sir

ABHIJEET:- Shreya I know that its too early to ask any favour from you , par kya karun duty comes first….

SHREYA:- sir aap kehna kya chahte hain saaf- saaf khaiye na…..

ABHIJEET:- told her everything about the mission (except that it is related to Delhi )and also that if she could take care of DAYA

SHREYA:- sir isme poochne wali kya baat hai …. I love to do anything for this team it will be my pleasure… aap nischint ho kar mission par jaiye sir …and best of luck sir…waise kab jana hai

ABHIJEET:- kal subah 4 baje…..

SHREYA:- sir koi baat nai main kal subah 3 baje aa jayungi aap ghar jake fresh bhi ho lena or packing bhi kar lena

ABHIJEET:- Shreya tumhe akele ane ki koi zarurat nai hai main sachin ko bol dunga wo tumhe pick kar lega …mera saman to Tarika jee pack kar dengi aaj wo mere ghar par hi ruki hain…so you need not to worry…

SHREYA:- ye Tarika jee kaoun

ABHIJEET:- Bulshed …..wo meri….meri….actually hamari forensic expert hai

SHREYA:- understood the hidden feelings behind unspoken words….so just replied "acha". Suddenly she remembered that the CID batch of Daya is still with her…..she thought of returning it to Abhijeet.

Sir, wo actually jab Daya jee ko yaha le kar aa rahe the to unki pocket se ye batch gir gya tha ….main return karna chahti thi par aapko pareshaan dekh kar socha ki baad main return kar dungi..

ABHIJEET:- ( became tense :: main to bhool hi gya tha ki hum Daya par prank kar rahe the par ab is sab ka kya faiyda…..waise bhi lagta hai ki ise Daya ke bare main pta lag gya hai ki wo iska senior hai par shayd nai nahi to ye abhi DAYA ji na bol kar DAYA sir bolti….anyways ise sach bta deta hun taki kal agar main nah un to ye situation ko handle kar sake) Shreya : main tumhe ye batana chahta tha ki jab tum bureau ayi thi to Daya wha nai tha to baad main jab wo aaya to maine use tumhara galat introduction dia …and he told him everything about the prank played on Daya and said….par mujhe kya pta tha ki uske saath ye sab ho jayega …..waise wo dil ka bura nai hai par gussa jaldi aa jata hai use isliye bas use thoda tang kar rha tha …..

SHREYA:- (now got every answer to her confusions created by her colleagues ) sir koi baat nai colleagues main ye sab hota rehta hai …

ABHIJEET:- thanks Shreya…..waise jab use is bare main pta chalega to bahut naraz hoga par main use mna lunga par tab tak tum situation ko handle kar lena please….

SHREYA:- sure sir, waise ye batch sir iska kya karna hai…..

ABHIJEET:- Shreya main to mission pe jaa rha hun to isse tum hi rakh lo…..pta nai kitna time lage is beech agar DAYA bureau jane layak ho gya to use zarurat paregi tum use khud de dena …

SHREYA:- theek hai sir( by then Purvi returned after seeing her Daya Bhaiya…and was calm and composed Abhijeet let her know about the mission and asked her to be ready by the morning …and that he and Sachin will come to pick her up, after conversation the bid good night to Abhijeet and left)

AT SHREYA's HOME:-

She was having milk and thinking about the whole day ….and then she went to sleep as she have to wake early in the morning…

Soon she drifted into sleep…..

She was screaming please chod do inhe please …..blurd images two people were tied with chairs and were badly injured…soon fire was all around and explosion…..and she started crying…maa-papa…..she was shivering hard…sweating badly…

AT 2:30 in the Morning

Sachin with his car entered the orphanage gate when guard stopped him…jee kisse milna hai

SACHIN:- CID Inspector Shreya se

GUARD:- aap Sachin saab hai

SACHIN:- han

GUARD:- madam ne bataya tha….wo block II main TEESRE male par rehti hai.

SACHIN:- went on, he reached her Apartment and was ringing door bell but no one was opening the door…he thought kahi Shreya ko kuch… with this thought he moved to guard and asked if there is any master key of Shreya's flat..

GUARD:- saab office main hoga main abhi la kar deta hun….

Soon keys were in his hand ….he went to the apartment again…opened the door …moved inside with a gun in his hand….

SHREYA:- was lying on bed murmuring …maine kuch nai kiya main nahi maara unhe main to…..please meri baat …she was shivering hard and was twisting in her bed…..

Sachin entered her room …and was surprised to see her in that situation… he palced his gun back in the pocket…and moved to her…

She was still shivering hard and murmuring maine kuch nai kiya …..maine kuch na kiya

SACHIN:- Patted her face Shreya…..no response..twice thrice he did the same to make her wake…..he became tensed isse kya hua ye aise kyon…he got and bring a glass of water and sprinkeled it on shreya …she woke up with a jerk and still shivering…she grasped him tight and started crying maine kuch nai kiya issme meri galti nai thi …..please mujhe maat nikalye yaha se please…..

SACHIN:- again patted her face "gudia" main hun tumahra Sachin bhaiya…chup ho jayo koi nai hai yaha shayd tumne bura sapna dekha ….he hand over the glass of water to her she drank it and after a while was quite all right..

SACHIN:- Gudiya tum theek to ho na…..

SHREYA:- jee bhaiya main theek hun…..

SACHIN:- thank god main to dar hi gya tha ..

SHREYA:- Bhaiya par aap andar kaise aye

SACHIN:- yaar bahut der se bell bja rha tha koi aya nai kholne to guard se master key lekar andar aa gya .

SHREYA:- mujhe bell sunai nai di….

SACHIN:- koi baat nai hota hai kabhi kabhi…..ab jao fresh hokar aao hume hospital pahunchna hai phir Abhijeet sir ko bhi to taiyaar hone jaana hai ghar…..

SHREYA:- jee bhaiya main bas 10 min main ayi aap drawing room main baitho..

SACHIN:- in the drawing room was shuffling magazines….and thinking ye Shreya to bahut badal gayi hai aisa kya hua in do saalon main jisne ek hasti kehlti gudia ko itna kathoor bna diya….

Ye orphanage sambhalti hai jab ki uncle aunty ke kai baar kehne par bhi ye orphanage jaati hi nai thi …kehti thi un bachoon se milkar use dukh hota hai…..wo unki viraan zindgi …..dard bhari aankhein jo hamesha kisi aapne ko talaashti hai …ka saamna nai kar skti….par ab …..chalo Delhi to jaa hi rha hun uncle aunty se milkar sab pta lga lunga….

SHREYA: she got ready and went out of the room …prepared two cups of coffee….they both had it and moved to hospital…..


	5. Chapter 5

ZINDAGI KI TALASH

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **AT HOSPITAL:-**

Shreya and Sachin entered into hospital and moved towards ICU. In ICU Daya was still lying unconscious and Abhijeet was sleeping in the couch nearby…..shreya and Sachin entered ICU. Sachin went to Abhijeet woke him up and they both left the for Abhijeet's house…..

Before leaving hospital Abhijeet chated with Sherya that to take care of Daya , to remain in contact with him and to update him about Daya's health….and he left after hugging his budy Daya with tears in his eyes which is ofcourse his regret that he is not with his budy in his hard time…..

 **SHREYA** : has bought a novel "beware of what you wish for" by Jeffery Archer with her to pass her time in the hospital…she sat beside Daya with the book in her hand…..

 **AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:-**

 **TARIKA** : POV 3:30 a.m ho gaye ABHIJEET ab tak nai aye….(with this door bell rung)

She opened the door , it was Abhijeet…she hugged him and he entered…she gave a glass of water to him…. He have it and went to his room to get fresh….Tarika has done all needful arrangements for his journey….she went to kitchen to prepare some breakfast for ABHI.

After getting fresh Abhijeet came out of his room to the living room …..he didn't find Tarika there so he forwarded to kitchen,

In kitchen…..tarika had already prepared breakfast for Abhi ….. she is now preparing coffee for him

 **Abhijeet:-** hugged her from behind…or Tarika ji kya kar rahi hai aap

 **Tarika:-** kuch nai Abhi tum dining table par baitho jakar main tumhare liye breakfast le aati hun …

 **Abhjeet:** holding her tight …mujhe bhook nai hai…..

 **Tarika:** aise kaise bhook nai hai ….mujhe pta hai tumne raat ko bhi kuch nai khaya hoga Daya ki chinta main…ab maine itne pyaar se banaya hai to tum kha nai rahe ho …not fare and with this she pout..

 **Abhijeet:** acha baba naraz mat ho chalo saath main khate hai mujhe pta hai aap ne bhi kuch nai khaya hoga

 **IN LIVING ROOM:-**

 **Tarika** and Abhijeet were having their breakfast…and were talking about the mission and Daya

 **Tarika** : Abhi Daya kaisa hai ab

 **Abhijeet** :- theek hai …bas hosh nai aya tha abhi tak

 **Tarika** :- Abhi tension mat lo wo theek ho jayega agar Salunke sir ko Pune nai jana hota to main khud uska khayal rakhti….but hope Shreya bhi uska ache se khayal rakh legi…

 **Abhijeet** :- han achi ladki hai shreya …..Daya ko sambhal legi waise maine use apna or tumahara number de diya hai taki koi dikat ho to wo contact kar sake

 **Tarika** :-main subah sham to jayungi hospital din main to lab main kam hoga naa…..but I will update you…tum tension mat lena or kam par dhayan dena.. mujhe pta hai Daya ko is halat main chood kar jaana tumhare liye aasan nai hai par kya kare…kam to kam hai…

 **Abhijeet** :- mujhe pta hai tarika kam bhi zaroori hai….warna main nai jata …

 **Tarika** :- tumhare saath Sachin anewala tha na …wo kha reh gya

 **Abhijeet** :han wo Hospital se aate hue uska plan badal gya wo keh rha tha ….sir aap tayar ho jayo tab tak main Purvi ko le aata hun….Shayad hum dono ko akele waqt miljaye isliye aisa kiya ho..

 **Tarika** : while blushing …kya Abhijeet tum bhi…..waise I will miss u a lot .

 **Abhijeet** :- miss to main bhi bahut karunga aapko or Daya ko.

While they were chatting certainly the door bell rung…..

 **Abhijeet:-** lagta hai Sachin hoga Purvi ke saath…..

 **Tarika:-** han waise bhi time ho gya hai jane ka….main dekhti hun

She opened the door…Sachin and Purvi were there….she welcomed them …served water followed by coffee….and after some chit chat ….the team get ready to leave…..tarika bid good bye to all . Before leaving Abhijeet came to her hugged her tight and with teary eyes said to take care of herself and Daya.

Tarika stood outside Abhi's house and watched them going till car got off her sight…then she entered Abhi's house and went to take some rest as she have to go to bureau in the morning at it is already 4:30 a.m.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **In the Hospital…..**

Sherya was sitting next to Daya with her head down on the bedside….it is 7:00 a.m . She wake up with the sound of opening of door….it was doctor there…..she wished him .

 **Doctor:-** Rat ko koi dikat to nai hui na madam

 **Shreya:-** Jee nai …par inhe abhi tak hosh kyun nai aaya..

 **Doctor:-** main check kar leta hun …..kuch test bhi kra lete hai ….phir dekhte hai ki kya dikat hai or kis had tak hai…use pehle main kuch nai keh sakta..

 **Shreya:-** jee…jaise aapko sahi lage….

With this doctor started checking him…and after a while

 **Doctor:-** waise khabrane ki koi zarurat nai hai ….hosh to aa jana chaiye tha ab tak shayad weakness ki wajah se abhi tak hosh main nai aye…phir bhi kuch test kr lete hai…main nurse ko bhej deta hun she will take his blood samples…..or ek MRI or CTEC bhi kr lete hai.

 **SHREYA:-** ok….doctor

With this doctor left and she went to washroom to get fresh…

By 9:00 a.m. all test were over…..now Daya was shifted to general ward…she was sitting beside him when her phone rang …it was ACP's call…she picked up the call

 **Shreya:-** hello good morning sir

 **A.C.P:-** Good Morning….or batao kaisi ho

 **Shreya:-** sir main theek hun…

 **A.C.P:-** or Daya kaisa hai

 **Shreya:-** sir theek hain par abhi tak hosh nai aaya …kuch test kiye hai doctor ne report ane par pta chalega ki koi complication to nai hai..

 **A.C.P:-** Shreya pta nai kyun mujhe Daya ke bare main dar lag rha hai …kabhi itni buri halat main nai dekha use….bhagwan kare jaldi theek ho jaye….CID team adhuri si lagti hai uske bina….

 **Shreya:-** aap chinta na kare sir sab theek ho jayega…..he will be fine or main unki care main koi kami nai aane dungi…aap ne mujpar itni badi zimedari dali hai to …..i will not let you down sir

 **A.C.P:-** main janta hun shreya….tum jin mata pita ki beti ho unhone har zimedari ko bakhubi nibhaya hai to tum kaise nai nibhayogi…

 **Shreya:-** (a bit sad after hearing about her parents) jee sir zarror

 **A.C.P:-** han Shreya main aaj Pune ja rha hun , khayl rakhna apna bhi or Daya ka bhi…main call karta rahunga … or kisi cheez ki zarurat ho to Rajat ko call kar lena wo sare arrangements kar dega..

 **Shreya:-** jee sir…..aap bhi apna khayal rakhna

With this call cut..

She moved back to Daya and noticed some movements of his eyes and fingers…she called the doctor..

 **Doctor:-** checked him…..inhe hosh aa rha hai…..its good….now everything will be fine.

 **Shreya:-** koi complications to nai hai..

 **Doctor:-** jee nai hai …..maine reports bhi check kar liye hai…par bahut dhayan rakhna parega ….khas kar ek hafte tak to no movements…stitches lage hai…stitches ke khulne ke baad aap inhe ghar le ja sakti hai….or kam se kam pura ek mahina rest no exertion…..recovery main time lagega..

 **Shreya:-** jee doctor

 **Doctor:-** dawaiyon ki prescription likh deta hun time to time dete rehna …

 **Shreya:-** jee

And with this doctor left…..after 1 hour DAYA became conscious and the first name he called for is Abhijeet…

 **Shreya:-** wo kal koi urgent mission aya tha usi par gaye hai….A.C.P. sir ne bheja hai..

 **Daya:-** After hearing the reply looked at her…Mam aap yaha …..Good Morning…..

 **Shreya:-** who was now fully aware of the prank replied…..han main…. kyun nai aa sakti kya

 **Daya:-** Par mam aapko kya zarurat thi …I mean mere liye yha ane ki….

 **Shreya:-** in order to avoid his further enquiries just replied….A.C.P. sir ke orders hai ki main yha aapki dekhbhal karu…kyonki bureau ke senior inspectors ki ek team mission pe hai….A.C.P or Salunke Sir Pune gye hai….or dusri team bureau main hai jo case handle karegi…..main hi nayi hun yha to aapko dekhne ki responsibility mere par hai..

 **Daya:-** ok….par iski zarurat nai thi…anyways thankyou mam

Suddenly door open there is breakfast for the patient…

 **Nurse:-** sir soup pee lijeye uske baad medicines bhi leni

 **Daya:-** mujhe nai peena soup kuch dhang ka ho to batao…

 **Nurse:-** sir doctor ne yehi kha hai dene ko …..

 **Daya:-** main nai khayunga…bas

 **Shreya:-** ( who was a mere spectator to this now spoke) aap jaiye sister main khila dungi inhe

 **Daya:-** ( feeling bit awkward) said nai main kha lunga…..( POV: kya misibat hai yaar ab ye theari meri senior…ise kaise kahun ki nai khana ….kha hi leta hun)

 **Nurse:-** to Shreya, mam aap chinta mat kijiye….hamara roz in jaise zeedi patients se pala parta hai main sambhal lungi you need not to worry….main dekh lungi aap rest Karen..

 **Shreya:-** (POV: Abhijeet sirt ne kha phasa dia ….jooth bol nai sakti…or sach sunkar pta nai kaise react karenge…. **rehne** deti hun Abhijeet sir khud handle karenge mission se an eke baad) thinking this she sat on couch and dialed Abhijeet's number.

 **Abhijeet:-** Hello shreya ….Daya theek to hai na

 **Shreya:-** han sir theek hai…..unhe hosh bhi aa gya hai

 **Abhijeet:-** with a sigh of relief….shukar hai bhagwan ka….waise doctors ne kya kha..

 **Shreya:-** she narrate the whole directions of doctor to him and ensured that she will take good care of him and he need not to worry about the same

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya pehle mujhe lagta tha ki tum nai sambhal payogi , par ab lagta hai ki ACP sir ne tumhe Daya ke pass rakh kar koi galti nai ki…now I will be relaxed..bina kisi chinta ke kam kar paunga….

 **Shreya:-** sir ye sab to main sambhal lungi ….par aapke prank ka kya…ye mujhe abhi bhi "mam" hi address kar rahe hai….kya sach bta dun inhe..

 **Abhijeet:-** are nai nai Shreya….abhi to mam mam ke lihaz main tumhari baten man bhi lega nai to agar ise ye pta chala ki tum iski junior ho to …to kam se gaye…..ye tumhari ek bhi nai sunega ..upar se dhayan bhi nai rakhne dega tumhe apna…nai abhi mat bolo jab tak puri tarah se theek na ho jaye…kya pta tab tak main bhi laut ayon mission se.. phir main hi bta dunga apne tareeke se…ok

 **Shreya:- (POV: sahi keh rahe hai sir…. ek namuna to maine abhi abhi dekha hai** )par mujhe "mam" word awkward lagta hai…..

 **Abhijeet:-** to aisa karo use kaho ki ye sir -mam office tak hi rahe to theek …..office ke bahar wo tumhe naam se bulae…theek hai

 **Shreya:-** sir par main kaise ye sab

 **Abhijeet:-** come on Shreya you can do this I m sure…..

 **Shreya:-** theek hai sir….aap apna khayal rakhiyega or purvi or bahi ka bhi..

 **Abhjeet:-** han rakh lunga….tum bas mere Daya or apna khayal rakho baki sab main dekh lunga or koi bhi tension mat lo I will handle everything.

With this call ended..

 **Shreya :-** went to Daya again he was sleeping after having soup and medicines…(POV:- shukar hai so gaye nai to mere liye fir awkward situation ho jati…)


	6. Chapter 6

**ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Day passed some how in the evening Tarika came to meet Daya they had a chit chat and for the whole that span sherya was busy reading noval sitting on a couch…..but when ever Daya feel a bit uncomfortable or pain she almost jumped of the couch and rush to him to make him easy….and relax.**

 **Tarika remained there for almost 3 hours and during this span she noticed that Shreya though quiet is good at her work and she is caring too.**

 **This was now the routine that Shreya look after Daya the whole day and the night without having much rest…..she move to her apartment to manage the orphanage whenever Tarika or any other officer visit Daya, after instructing them that what to give him or not…..in all these days….Daya observed that she is nice,helpful,caring but quiet too…..some times in night he observed that she often wake up with jerk sweating….**

 **But he thought might be she is restless being so much concerned to him or she had seen a bad dream or something else…but never paid so much attention to it….**

 **Shreya talked very little with Daya as she know that over frankness can be injurious to her….i.e. he will ask too much questions which she will not be able to answer….. Daya on the other hand thought that being senior she maintains such a distance…. like this week passed.**

 **DAY BEFORE DISCHARGE:-**

 **At around 8:00 p.m.**

 **Shreya:-** is sitting beside Daya who was sleeping … she is feeling sleepy but she had to take care of Daya…she had tuck earphones in her ears and was listening to the music suddenly Daya felt pain and he screamed…..which was not noticed by Shreya as she was totally engrossed in music…..Daya looked at her she is still enjoying the music and was totally lost…he tried to call her again and again….but she didn't pay any attention…

When song ended in that silent pause of a while she heard his scream…She immediately took out her ear phones …..looked at him with caring eyes…

 **Shreya:-** kya hua Daya jee

 **Daya:-** Shreya ji ( actually as have been directed by Abhijeet Shreya had requested Daya not to call her mam out of the bureau) mujhe pain ho rha hai ….please kuch kijiye na…

 **Shreya:-** got tensed asked aapne mujhe bulaya kyu nai…..

 **Daya:-** pichle 10 min se bula hi rha hun magar aap hai ki ….agar aapko gane hi sunne hai to aap mere saath kyu rukki hai …main aise hi theek hun apna dhyan rakh sakta hun…and again he screamed….

 **Shreya:-** with tears in her eyes just said sorry Daya ji …..meri galti hain mujhe gane nai sunne chaiye the…main abhi doctor ko bula lati hun..

 **Daya:-** rehne do main sehh lunga ….aap gane suno…

 **Shreya:-** wasguilty ….but at the same time concerned too…..she went to doctor to call him..

 **Daya:-** ab kha chali gyi ye…..

After a while she entered with doctor , doctor checked Daya and said shayad ye apni left side soye the isliye dabav ke karan dard ho raha hai ….dakhiye abhi bhi inka Zakhm puri tarah bhara nai hai…

So please dhayan dijiye….

 **Shreya:-** jee doctor aage se aisa nai hoga …..main dhayan dungi…..

 **Doctor:-** aap bura mat maniye kabhi kabhi aisa ho jata hai …..wiase aap jaise inka dhayn rakhti hai …..shayad hi koi aur rakh pata …..

 **Shreya** :- (POV :- galti to mujh se hui hai but main abse pura dhayan rakhungi) jee…waise ghabrane ki koi baat to nai hai

 **Doctor:-** nai hai ….main inhe pain killer de deta hun…..ho sakta hai inhe fever bhi ho ….to aap inhe thande pani ki patiyan kar dijiyega….or koi medicines mat dena fever ke liye

 **Shreya:-** jee theek hai…..

And with this doctor left …..

 **Daya:-** looked at her…and realized that she is feeling guilty and not even meeting eyes with him

 **Shreya** :- gave him pain killer….made him sleep and moved to couch . she cried silently…and was sobbing…..after some time drifted into sleep.

 **Daya:-** who pretended to be slept noticed it …and thought….maine dard ke karan kuch zayada hi chila diya….ye mera kitna khayal rakhti hai….khane ka , medicines ka, hygiene ka , meri har choti badi zarurat ka…yaha subah se sham, sham se raat or raat se subah tak pichle 7 dino se reh rahi hai koi complaint nai bas ek hi kam meri care karna bina kisi swarth ke….or maine kya kiya daant diya bechari ko…

At night again she screamed with fear seeing the same dream ….she sat up with a jerk….she was sweating…she drank water ….after some time she calmed….she went to Daya to see him….. he was murmuring Abhijeet…please aa jao yaar…she touched his head …it was burning in fever…..she remembered what doctor have said ….she brought a bowl of chilled water and started placing cold bandages on his head…..she remained awaked the whole night….checke Daya's fever again and again….

At 6 :00 a.m. in the morning:- his fever came down and Shreya being restless slept placing head on Daya's bed side…and her hand was on the bandage placed on his head….

Daya was first to wake …..he noticed shreya beside him…THOUGHT….ye puri raat yahi thi soyi bhi nai….kaise ladki hai ye ….maine ise kitna sunaya phir bhi wo sab bhula kar …mere liye itna kiya….main ise ab tak nai samajh saka…hai kya ye…

After some time Shreya woke up….she checked his fever again…..and about to go to washroom …when Daya held her wrist.

 **Daya:-** Shreya ji , wo main aapko ….

 **Shreya:-** kya?

 **Daya:-** wo mainaapko sorry bolna chahta tha kal raat ke liye….maine kuch zayada hi bol diya aapko

 **Sherya:-** Daya jee its ok ….takleef main aksar insaan aise hi react karta hai …isme aap ki koi galti naI thi…actually galti merit hi I am sorry for every thing….mujhe dhayan rakhna chaiye tha

Anyways "raat gayi baat gayi" main fresh hokar aati hun …aaj aap discharge ho rahe hai to saman pack kar dungi…

 **At Around 9 a.m.**

Daya's discharge formalities were going on now the question is where Daya will go…..at Shreya's home, at his own home or some where else…

All officers with ACP who had arrived by then came to take him home…Shreya was busy in clearing of the formalities and talking to doctor who is guiding her, how to take care of Daya …..

 **In Ward:-**

ACP was talking to Daya

 **ACP:-** Daya kaise ho

 **Daya:-** sir main theek hun aap bataiye…aaj to waise bhi is jail se choot rha hun …to bahut khush hun….bas abhijeet ko miss kar rha hun ….kab tak ayega wo sir…

 **ACP:** Usse to abhi time lagega , or ab to Tarika bhi uske pass gayi hai to…... tum tension mat lo jaldi hi aa jayega..

 **Daya:-** Sir Tarika kyun gayi hai waha ….koi problem to nai hai na …..Abhijeet theek hai na…

 **ACP:-** are theek hai wo tum tension mat lo …..ek forensic expert ki zarurat thi wha isliye bheja hai …waha ki forensic lab expert chuti par gayi hai uski shaadi hai na isliye….

 **Daya :-** acha…..mujhe lga kahi koi dikat na ho

 **ACP:-** tum dono ek jaise ho woo waha baitha tumhari tension leta rehta hai or tum yaha baithe uski…..

 **DAYA:-** sir use meri parvah hi nai hai, tabhi to itne dino main ek bar bhi call nai kiya mujhe..

 **ACP:-** aisa nai hai Daya…..wo roz call karta hai Shreya ko tumahara hall poochne ke liye, Shreya ne mujhe bataya tha.

 **Daya:-** wo to theek hai sir par , Shreya ji ne mujhe nai bataya

 **ACP:-** wo isliye kyonki Abhijeet ne kha tha use ki… wo is samay tumhse baat nai kar sakta nai to it will difficult for him to be there without you…..

 **Daya:-** ajeeb admi hai main use baat krne ke liye taras rha hun or wo hai ki mere se baat hi nai karna chahta.

 **ACP:-** chalo chodo ye saab or ye batao ki yaha se apne ghar jana chahte of ya phir Shreya ke apartment…kyonki akele to hum tumhe rehne nai de sakte….

 **Daya:-** jayunga to apne ghar…..Shreya ji ko bahut takleef de di ab or nai …..

 **ACP:-** to theek hai main Shreya ko tumahre ghar rehne ko bold deta hun… theek hai na

 **Daya:-** Sir nai wo mujhe acha nai lagega ki wo mere liye or kuch Karen pehle itna kar chuki hain

 **ACP:-** dekho Daya rehna to tumhe uske saath hi parega chahe apne ghar main ya uske ghar main..kyonki pehli baat abhi tak tum puri tarah se theek nai hue ho …dusri baat ki tumahre treatment ke bare main jitna Shreya janti hai utna hum main se koi nai…or teesri baat Abhijeet ne hi Shreya se kha hai ki jab tak wo aa na jae tab tak wahi tumhari dekhbhal kare…so no arguments bas itna batao ki apne ghar ya Shreya ke ghar.

 **Daya:-** with disappointment …..sir Apne ghar hi jana chahta hun

 **ACP:-** theek hai main Shreya se baat kar leta hun…and all officers left from there

 **Daya:- (** POV: pta nai ye ACP sir or Abhijeet apne ko samajhte kya hai, mujhe nai rehna uske saath, main comfortable nai hun….par ab kya karun)thinking this he just pick the Novel (shreya's Novel) placed on his bed side and started reading it…"beware of what you wish for" kamal ka title hai…. "kisi bhi cheez ki tamana rakhne se pehle ache se soch lo"….lagta hai parne ka bda shok hai inhe..main to abhi tak inhe ache se jaan nai paaya….kya kare bahut kam bolti hain…par haan unki saadgi hi unki sudarta hai…she is really a beauty with simplicity…..aisi ladki maine aaj tak nai dekhi….then he hit his head slightly …yaar Daya kya soch rha hai tu wo teri senior hai….to had main reh…..kahi bura na man jaye….


	7. Chapter 7

**ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-7**

 **IN DOCTORS CABIN**

Shreya was sitting with doctor discussing some thing…..and door of the cabin opens ACP enters,…..

He shook hand with doctor….

 **ACP:-** or doctor saab kaise hai aap ,hope mere officers ne aap ko tang nai kiya hoga ….

 **Doctor:-** naisir aap kaisi baat kar rahe hai….haan lakin ek ajeeb baat notice kit hi maine…..

 **ACP:-** kya

 **Doctor:-** wo yeh sir …..ki Daya isse pehle kai baar hospital main admit hua hai ….or har bar bawaal machata tha…lekin is baar unhone apne treatment main fully co-operate kiya…..pta nai par sach main kamal hi ho gya….main or Abhijeet to ise sambhal sambhal kar pareshaan ho jya karte the..but this time it was really surprising….

 **Shreya** :- (POV kamal nai hai ye dar hai ye…..senior ka dar…mera dar…..pta nai jab sach pta chalega to jaan se mar denge mujhe…..or pta nai kitne din ye natak jari rakhna parega…..)

 **ACP:-** doctor saab jab sambhalne wala itna experienced ho to kya dikat…..

 **Doctor:-** wo to hai sir…pta nai in main kya baat hai jo Daya jaise tough insaan ko bhi badi aasani se sambhal leti hai.

 **A.C.P:-** are Shreya ka apna orphanage….. hai itne saare bachon ko sambhalti hai to Daya ko kaise nai sambhal pati…waise Shreya …..good job….

 **Shreya:-** thank you sir..

 **Doctor:-** Shreya ji aapne bataya nai ki aap ek orphanage bhi run karti hai…..aap to all rounder nikli…..itne kam ek saath kaise kar leti hai

 **Shreya:-** doctor saab mere pass karne ke liye hai hi kya…..akeli hun is liye apne aap ko busy rakhti hun bas..

 **ACP** :- acha Shreyabaki baaten to hoti rahengi main tumse koi zaroori baat karna chahta tha…

 **Shreya:-** jee khaiye sir…

Doctor excused himself and went to attend another patients **…**

 **ACP:-** Shreya baat aisi hai ki abhi bhi Daya puri tarah theek nai hua hai…..or tum se zayada uski condition or treatment ke bare main koi nai janta…to maine ye socha hai ki jab tak wo puri tarah se recover nai ho jata …ya jab tak Abhijeet nai aa jata …tum uske saath raho uske ghar par..

 **Shreya:-** wo sab to theek hai sir par pichle 7 dino se maine orphanage par zayada dhayan nai diya hai…..usse bhi to manage karna hai…par sir mere pass ek idea hai jis se dono hi purpose solve ho sakte hai…

 **ACP:-** kya? Agar tum Daya ko apne Apartment le jana chahti ho to ….he is not ready for that….

 **Shreya:-** Sir, to is situation main ek rasta or hai mere pass….wo ye ki main din main orphanage main rahungi or sham se subah tak Daya Sir ke saath…

 **ACP:-** or din main usse kon dekhega….

 **Shreya:-** Sir orphanage main ek resident Doctor hai jo humne bacho ke liye recruit kiye hai unki wife hai jo nurse cum warden hai orphanage main wo din main Daya ke saath rahengi…..

 **ACP:-** theek hai jaisa tum theek samjho…..main bas tumhe bureau ki taraf se relax rakh sakta hun…..jab tak zaroorat nai padti tum bureau nai aayogi….agar kuch urgent kam hoga to main tumhe bta dunga…

 **Shreya:-** theek hai sir..

With this they left to Daya's room….as all formalities were done…Daya was taken to home by all officers…and after some chit chat…tea-coffee, snacks all bid bye to their Daya sir and moved to bureau…

 **At Daya's home :**

 **Daya:-** was siiting on couch watching movie….

 **Shreya:-** was in the kitchen cleaning up all the chores… and preparing food for lunch as it was already 12:00 p.m

 **Daya:-** pyas lag rahi hai yaar….pani….he looked at the table the jug of water was empty…..he thought of calling shreya but stopped thinking…..kam kar rahi hongi…..main hi chala jata hun..

 **Shreya:-** has cleaned all the mess, the food is ready too…..she was now placing crockery in the almirah..and was standing on a stool…

 **Daya:-** reaching the kitchen he felt smell of food ….wah aaj lagta hai ki kuch acha milega khane main….bore ho gya tha hospital ka khana kha kha ke…..he entered the kitchen….and was pleased to se the clean and well arranged kitchen…..he looked all around and found shreya placing crockery in almirah… he went to take water himself.

 **Shreya:-** heard the sound of water…she looked in that direction and found Daya there…are Daya jee aap yha mujhe bol dete main le aati..

 **Daya:-** shreya ji maine socha ki aap kam kar rahi hongi to main khud hi le aata hun….

 **Shreya:-** ok…she had done with her work and was getting down of stool when her toe twisted….she screamed ahhh…but then sat calmly holding her feet..

 **Daya:-** came to her….kya hua shreya jee….aap theek to hai…

 **Shreya:-** just answered jee main theek hun…..she tried to get up but was about to fall when Daya hold her….

 **Daya:-** aap ke pair main kya hua….

 **Shreya** :- maintheek hun zra se dard hai lagta hai pair mudne se ho raha hai **…**

 **Daya:-** check krwa lete hai doctor se kai moch na ho…..

 **Shreya:-** bas zra sa pain hai dawai lagaungi theek ho jayega…..aap tension mat lijeye….jaiye table par baithiye main khana le aati hun phir mujhe ghar bhi jana hai saaman lane ke liye….

 **Daya:-** are aap raat ko bhi nai soi…subah se kam par lagi hai…..thakti nai hai kya aap..

 **Shreya:-** thak to gyi hun par mera saman kaise ayega…lana to parega hi na…

 **Daya** :- koi hai nai jo saman de jaye…

 **Shreya:-** Daya ji mujhe yha aye hue kuch hi din hue hai…..main kisi ko nai janti yha ….. or apartment ki keys bhi mere hi paas rehti hai…..mera saman kaise ayega aap khud hi sochiye isliye jana to parega hi…..waise mujhe apni car bhi lani hai …..aane jane main dikat nai hogi na..

 **Daya:-** car kyon meri gadi hai na usi ko use kar lijiye…or saman mai Rajat ko keh dunga wo aapko le jayega or tab aap saman le aana….

 **Shreya:-** are unhe takleef mat dijiye main khud le ayongi aap ki car le jayongi….bas

 **Daya:-** aap ke pair main bhi lagi hai dard main car kaise chala payengi….

 **Shreya:-** ye to choti si takleef hai mujhe to aadat si ho gayi hai ….

 **Daya:-** kya matlab…

 **Shreya:-** jee kuch nai ….waise hi keh rahi thi ….ki hamari zindgi to waise hi ….khatroon se bhari padi hai….phir ye takleeef to kuch bhi nai..

 **Daya** :- ye to hai…chalo khana kha lete hai phir main bhi chalunga aapke saath saman lene…

 **Shreya:-** khana to kha lete hai par aap nai chaloge mere saath…..doctor ne rest karne ko kha hai na….

 **Daya:- main andar baitha-2 bore ho gya hun….or waise bhi main gadi nai chalunga…..please**

 **Shreya:- acha theek hai pehle khana kha lete hai phir challenge…..**

 **They had food toghter…Shreya cleaned up the chores…..cleaned the house too as the dust was all around which is not good for Daya….then she went to take bath & get ready…at around 4:00 p.m they left for Orphanage…..**

 **AT ORPHANGE**

Shreya's car entered the gate….the guard saluted her…she parked the car…..guard came and opened door of car for her…..then guard went on the other side and opened the door for Daya also…

 **Daya:-** wah Shreyaji aapke to bahut thaaat hai…

 **Shreya:-** aisa kuch nai hai…..ye saab log mujhse bahut pyaar karte hai…main mana bhi karti hun par mante hi nai…

 **Daya:-** waise Shreyaji aapne bataya nai ki hum orphanage aa rahe hai…

 **Shreya:-** ji main yahi rehti hun…

 **Daya:-** matlab kyun…..aap yha….?

 **Shreya:- (** POV:- isse pehle ki ye or kuch pooche….mujhe situation ko handle karna hoga) jee wo kya hai na mere parents is anath ashram ke trustees the to main is nate ise manage karti hun bas….

 **Daya:-** acha…..main to kuch or hi samajh baitha tha….

 **Shreya:-** its ok….chalen… they forwarded and suddenly hundreds of children ran to shreya….didi….didi…didi….shreya hugged them one by one….

 **Kid 1:-** didi aap itne dino baad mili hum se…..

 **Kid2:-** hum sab ne aapko miss kiya…bahut miss kiya…

 **Kid3:-** di aaj aap hamare saaath hi raho na please

Like this kid 5, kid 6, kid7…..kidnnnn…

 **Shreya:-** was busy answering them one by one…and at last she just asked warden to take all of them to the playground as it was playing time of kids…..

 **Daya:-** who was standing watching her …..was quite impressed by her personality…..thought ….yaar ye ladki meri samajh se bahar hai…..koi inta acha kaise ho sakta hai…..itni caresome, itni helpul, sensitive, emotional but hard too …..itni saari khubiyan ek hi insaan main kaise ho sakti hai…jitna inke bare main janta hun utna hi kam lagta hai…..he was lost in his thoughts when shreya called him….Daya jee….

 **Shreya:-** called again and again but no use ….finally she came to him and jerked him a little….

 **Daya:-** while coming out of his thoughts…..han kya hua?

 **Shreya:-** kha kho gye aap …..itni der se bula rahi hun sunte hi nai…..  
Daya:- kahi nai bas …dekh rha tha ki ye bache tumhe kitna pasand karte hai…

 **Shreya:-** ab yahi to mere jine ki wajah hai…

 **Daya:-** matlab….

 **Shreya:-** bitting her tounge…..are aap matlab bahut poochte hain chalen ab..

 **AT SHREYA's APARTMENT**

 **Shreya** was busy in packing her luggage and Daya was sitting in the living room …..thinking yaar kitna sundar ghar hai….kitna kam karti hai …..wakai super woman lagti hai mujhe to…he was lost in thoughts when shreya came with her luggage…..

 **Daya:-** came out of thoughts…are Shreya jee aapka ghar bahut sundar hai..

 **Shreya:-** thank you

 **Daya:-** saman pack ho gya ho to chale

 **Shreya:-** han chalet hai bas 10 min mujhe office main kuch kam hai bas abhi ayi…

 **Daya:-** jee main bhi chalta hun aapke saath

 **Shreya:-** are aap bore ho jayenge…waha

 **Daya:-** to yaha kon sa nai honga…..isi bhane aap ka office dekh longa

 **Shreya:-** jee theek hai

 **At OFFICE**

 **Sherya** was instructing her staff how to regulate the orphanage….checking accounts….signing files and was quite busy…

 **Daya** …bas kam kam kam….inki zindgi main kam ke alawa bhi kuch hai jo karti hongi….han gane sunti hai….kitabe parti hai….par or kya karti hai…..ab mere ghar par rahengi to zayada pta lga lunga….afterall I am a C.I.D. officer…

She was so lost in her work that how 2 hours past she didn't realized it…after some time guard ran into the office…breathing heavily….madam wo….

 **Shreya:-** han Dhansukh kya hua

 **Guard:-** madam….still breathing heavily

 **Shreya:-** gave her water…..ye piyo pehle phir batao..

 **Guard:-** Rahul baba gir gaye…chot ayi hai unhe…

 **Shreya:-** what….. kaise…..chalo dekhte hai

Shreya,Daya,Warden and guard left the office

Rahul is a small kid of 6 years he was playing with others when he fall and got injured….blood was oozing out of his head…..shreya went to him…..he was crying …she took him in her lap…

 **Shreya:-** are bahadur bache aise nai rote…sab theek ho jayega

 **Shreya:-** to guard dr. Varun ko bulao jaldi

 **Guard:-** madam bulaya hai aa rahe hai

 **Varun:-** main yaha hun Shreya…..tum tension mat lo…bache hai girte rehte hai…..main check kar leta hun…he checked varun….dressed his wound….gave him injection….ofcourse …..chilaya tha but Shreya ne sambhal liya….

 **Shreya:-** instructed warden to take special care of Rahul

 **Warden:-** main Dhayan rakh lungi aap chinta mat karo….

 **Shreya:-** jee ab hum chaltee hai ….time ka pta hi nai chala…..inki dawai ka bhi waqt ho rha hai..

 **Warden:-** mam aap yahi ruk jayiye….

 **Shreya:-** nai mujhe jana hoga inki medicines ghar par hi hai…..or inhe chod kar yaha nai reh sakti..

 **Warden:-** theek hai….par khana to kha kar jaiye…wha jakar banana parega..

 **Sherya:** jee jaisa aap kahe…..

They had meal…during that span Shreya was restless…not feeling well…..after having meals…they bid bye to all and left….shreya was driving car with difficulty…but she had too…as she cannot let Daya to drive….Daya noticed her restlessness…..it was 9:00 p.m. when they reached home…she parked car….get out of car…..her head spinned, she tried hard to move forward and she fall on ground…Daya ran to her..

 **Daya:-** patted her face…calling her name shreya ji…shreya ji kya hua aaapko…..hey bhagwan…ab kya karun…..inhe to tez bhukhar hai…..itna kam karengi to ye hi hoga na…..rest to karti hi nai hai …apna khyal bhi nai rakhti… he hold her in his arms get into the house and laid her on the bed in his room….

Then he moved to kitchen brought a glass of water sprinkled some drops on her face….she gained consciousness but still very weak …

 **Shreya:-** Daya jee main yaha…

 **Daya:-** aap ghar ke bahar behosh ho gyi thi to main aapko yha le aaya…..

 **Shreya:-** I am sorry Daya jee …meri vajah se aapko is halat main …..she tried to get of the bed but trembled and about to fall when Daya hold her ….looked at her and was lost in her beauty…and for the first time he felt something unusual for her in his heart…..

 **Daya:-** while making Shreya sit on the bed…. Shreya jee aapko bukhar ….restless hone ki wajah se hoga …..please aap rest karo…main doctor ko bula leta hun…

 **Shreya:-** jee uski koi zarurat nai hai….main ko call kar leti hun wo medicines Dhansukh ke haath bhijwa denge….

 **Daya:-** jaisa aapko theek lage…par aap yha se uthogi nai….

 **Shreya:-** jee main couch par so jati hun aap bed par so jaiye…..par usse pehle dawai le lijiye..

 **Daya:-** han main le leta hun dawai par aap bed par hi soyogi…maine keh diya to keh diya..

 **Shreya:-** par main is halat main aapko couch main nai sone de sakti….

 **Daya:-** to main guest room main so jata hun….ok

 **Shreya:-** par agar raat ko koi zarurat padi to …..nai aap yahi so jayiye

 **Daya:-** theek hai main couch par so jayunga….

 **Shreya:-** maine ye kha ki aap yha soyoge par couch par nahi bed par…

 **Daya:-** kya?...aapke saath

 **Shreya:-…..** han…kyun koi problem hai…..kya?...agar hain to main couch par soyungi….

 **Daya:-** par….

 **Shreya:-** par war kuch nai keh diya so keh diya aap decide kar lijiye..

 **Daya:-** theek hai…..

 **Shreya:-** ok…jaiye ab medicines le lijiye…

 **Daya** take medicines… **called** explained Shreya's condition to him , request him to send medicines with Dhansukh…After some time Dhansukh came with medicines…Daya gave those medicines to **Shreya** …and both slept…

 **AT NIGHT**

 **Shreya:-** Had the same dream again…she was shivering hard…murmuring…..please chod do unhe…. .pl…she was sweating and breathing hard…..maine kuch nai kia…mujhe mat nikalo yha se…

 **Daya:-** heard her voices wake up…are inhe kya hua….itna kaamp kyun rahi hai…he checked her fever…..are inhee to bahut tez bhukhar hai…dawai to li thi phir bhi

 **Shreya:-** was panicking…please…. ma….papa…..mujhe chod kar mat jao please….she was crying hard and out of panick she hold Daya's hand tight…..please mujhe chod kar mat jaiye please…..

 **Daya:-** iski halat to kharab hoti ja rahi hain…..he patted her face agai and again….shreya jee….shreya jeeeee…..but she didn't responded…..he grabbed his phone …called Dr. Varun

 **Dr Varun:-** hello han Daya itni raat ko call kyo kia…

 **Daya:-** Varun wo Shreya ji ki halat to kharab hoti ja rahi hai…wo neend main bar—bda rahi hai….bukhar bhi tez hai…or utha rha hun to uth bhi nai rahi…

 **Dr Varun:-** oh no Again …

 **Daya:-** Again matlab…

 **Dr Varun:-** matlab Daya jab se ye Mumbai ayi hai tab se main 4 se 5 bar ise is halat main dekh chukka hun…

 **Daya:-** kya koi problem hai inhe

 **Dr Varun:-** are health problem to nai lagti ….par lagta hai ki iski life main aisa kuch hua hai jise ye chah kar ya to bhula nai pa rahi…ya kuch aisa hai jo din prti din ise dipression ki or le jar ha hai…..ye apne aap ko zarurat se zayada…..hi busy rakhti jaise ki kuch yaad nai karna chahti…..aisa insaan apne past se bhagne ke liye karta hai…

 **Daya:-** tum to normal doctor ho psychiatrist ki tarah baat kyun kar rahe ho…

 **Dr Varun:-** Daya ye mazak ki baat nai hai….maine iski halat kharab hote hue kai baar dekhi hai….maine iska har test karke dekh liya…ye bilkul theek hai…..phir maine iska case apne ek psychiatrist dost se discuss kia to usne mujhe yahi bataya jo maine tumhe bataya…

 **Daya:-** yaar iska koi ilaaj nai hai

 **Dr Varun :-** ilaaj bimari ka hota hai….halat ka nai…ye halat ki mari hai….bimari to ise hai hi nai…

 **Daya:-** to phir kya Karen….

 **Dr Varun:-** kuch nai intzaar…us karan ke pta chalne ka jiski vajah se ye sab ho rha hai

 **Daya:-** tumne kabhi poocha nai isse

 **Dr Varun:-** kai baar….par har baar mera sawal iski takleef bda deta tha…..par jawab kabhi nai milta tha

 **Daya:-** main pooch kar dekhu…

 **Dr Varun:-** are nai daya agar aisa kuch kiya tumne to tum use sambhal nai payoge…she will feel hyper anxiety attack…or us case main use immediately hospitalized krna pad sakta hai….is samay I will suggest you to remain calm or sirf thande pani ki patiyan karo use…she will feel better theek ho jayegi ….thodi der main…..

 **Daya:-** ok …main phone rakhta hun…

 **Dr varun:-** Daya ek request hai…..tumse

 **Daya:** bolo

 **Dr Varun:-** uska khayal rakhna….bahut akeli hai …..kisi ko dikhati nai hai par main janta hun…..

Bahut takleef se guzar rahi hai wo..

 **Daya:-** tum chinta mat karo….main itna to kar hi sakta hun…bina kisi naate ke ye din raat mere liye jagi hai….aaj shayad mujhe mauka mila hai….main pura khayal rakhunga inka

 **Dr varun:-** thanks yaar…..bye dhayan rakhna

 **Daya:-** ok and call cut

 **Daya** remained with her the whole night….she was holding his hand tight….he some how managed to place cold bandages on her head and after some time her fever got down…Daya checked it ….take a sigh of relief and went to sleep….


	8. Chapter 8

**ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-8**

 **NEXT MORNING:-**

Shreya was the first to rise…she saw Daya still sleeping….she got of the bed….and went to the washroom to get fresh…she came and noticed a bowl of water and a piece of cloth dipped in it…..are ye yha …..she took it and about to leave for kitchen when Daya wake up….

 **Daya:-** are shreya jee aap itni jaldi kyon uth gai…aapki tabiyat bhi theek nai hai

 **Shreya:-** Daya jee main theek hun ab …zara sa bhukhar tha dawai li thi utar gya..

 **Daya:-** par raat ko aapka bhukhar bahut bahut bad gya tha ….wo to thande pani ki patiyan karne se utra hai…

 **Shreya:-** matlab ye bowl ….aap ne mere liye…magar mujhe to pta hi nai chala..

 **Daya:-** wo kya hai na ki bukhar ki wajah se aap behosh thi…maine aapko uthane ki koshish ki thi par aap uthi hi nai….to maine Dr. Varun ko phone kiya…..unhone mujhe kha ki thande pani ki **patiyan** karne se bukhar utar jayega….to…

 **Shreya:-** for the first time feel concern in his voice…..she just replied thank you Daya ji …..par ab aap rest kijiye waise hi meri vajah se bahut takleef hui aap ko raat bhar….

 **Daya:-** nahi Shreya jee aisa kuch nai hai …wiase kal aapki halat dekh kar main to dar hi gya tha…

 **Shreya:-** again felt something different…..jee mujhe kya hona tha ….main to bilkul theek hun aapke samne khadi hun…daya jee ye choti moti bimariyan to chali hi rehti hai isme ghabrane ki kya baat….

 **Daya:-(** POV agar bimari hoti to itna thodi na darta…..par job hi hai main aapki takleef ki asal wajah to pta karke hi rahunga….main aapki madad karunga is takleef se picha chudane main… par uske liye mujhe aapka acha dost banana parega…or ye jo aapka overbusy routine hain na use badlna parega…aaj se hi mission par lag jata hun)…..

 **Shreya** :- noticed that Daya is lost in thoughts….she came to him put her hand on his shoulder…..Daya jee kya soch rhe hai …aap thik to hai

 **Daya:** han main theek hun …..(POV: mujhe kya hona hai hua to aapko hai….par kya?)

 **Shreya:-** aacha chaliye fresh ho jayiye main tab tak breakfast bna deti hun…uske baad mujhe orphanage bhi jana hai…

 **Daya:-** are **main** fresh hoke aata hun ….dono saath main kam karte hai na or aaj no orphanage …aaj sara din aap sirf rest karogi..

 **Shreya:-** nai Daya jee aisa nai ho sakta…mera jana zaruri hai…

 **Daya:-** aisa bhi kya kam hai …

 **Shreya:-** wo mujhe Rahul ko hospital le kar jana hai …..

 **Daya:-** kyun Dr. Varun ne checkup to kiya tha uska…..ab kya problem ho gyi..

 **Shreya:-** while looking at her mobile…..are Radhika jee( Dr. varun's wife cum warden) ka massage aaya tha ….likha hai ki kal raat **Rahul** ki tabiyat bahut kharab ho gyi thi to use hospital main kuch test krane le jana hai…

 **Daya:-** to Shreya ji aap Radhika ji ko hi bol do ki wo le jaye Rahul ko or agar koi problem hogi tab aap chale jana main nai rokunga …

 **Shreya:-** par..(but was cut by Daya)

 **Daya:-** par var kuch nai …..agar aap ne meri baat nai mani to main bhi aapki baat kabhi nai manuga…. Waise bhi pehle apni parva kijiye phir kisi or ki karna…aapna dhayan rakhti nai hai or sab ka khayal hai aapko…..aaj no kam only aaram

 **Shreya:-** theek hai…jaisa aap kahe…..chaliye ab fresh ho jayiye…..phir saath main nashta karte hai

 **Daya:-** theek hai

 **Shreya:-** left to kitchen to prepare breakfast..

 **Daya:-** (POV: aaj pura din hai mere saath …aaj to main dosti kar hi lunga inke saath…..taki dost banker inki takleef ka karan pta kar saku…chal Daya ho ja shuru…apna pehla task pura karna hai aaj)

 **AT BREAKFAST:**

 **Shreya:-** is busy in arranging breakfast on table and was talking to warden…..radhika jee aap Rahul ko le jaiye hospital sare test krwa lijiye agar koi dikat hui to mujhe bta di jiyega main aa jayungi..

 **Radhika:-** par mam aapne to mujhe Daya jee ka khyal rakhne ke liye unke ghar jane ko kha tha…..

 **Shreya:-** aaj aap Rahul ka dhayan rakh lijiye main hun Daya jee ke pass …..to aap fikar mat kijiye….

 **Radhika:-** to aaj aap orphanage nai ayengi kya…

 **Shreya:-** nai aaj meri tabiyat theek nai hai to main aaj aaram karungi

 **Radhika:-** (stunned:- aram wo bhi maam ye main kya sun rahi hun…..ye to jaise aaram krna bhul hi gayi thi….pichle ek saal main pehli baar aram shabd suna hai inke muh se…aaj kya ho gya…..Varun se bat karni paregi..)….she was lost in her thought when she heard…

 **Shreya:-** Radhika jee aap sun rahi hai na….hello….hello

 **Radhika:-** while coming out of trans…je maam main yahi hun …

 **Shreya:-** wo aap jawab nai de rahi thi…

 **Radhika:-** jee aise hi kuch soch rahi thi….chaliye jane dijiye…aap aram kijiye main dekh lungi Rahul ko…..or aapko bta dungi jo bhi reports ayengi..

 **Shreya:-** jee theek hai…

With this call ended

Daya got fresh and was coming out of his room when he observed that breakfast is already on the table and Shreya is not there….he rushed to the kitchen..

 **Daya:-** ye kya shreya jee….maine kha tha ki hum dono milke kam karenge or aapne akele hi sara khana bna diya…

 **Shreya:** Daya jee maine socha ki aap jaldi aa jayenge meri madad karne par aap ne itna waqt lga diya to main kya karti

 **Daya:-** maine waqt lga diya…main koi ladki hun jo fresh hokar tayar hone main waqt lunga…..for your kind information mere se jaldi koi tayar nai ho sakta …..samjhi na aap….

 **Shreya:-** are aap to gussa hi kar gaye main to bas aise hi keh rahi thi….

 **Daya:-** aise ho ya waise ho …..koi meri fastness par sawal uthaye mujhe pasand nai…..you know main bureau main bhi sab se pehle pahunchta hun….agar koi zaruri official kam na ho to….

 **Shreya:-** aap gussa kyun ho rahe hai…..mujhe lga aap der raat tak jage hai …theek se aram nai kar paye to main hi breakfast bna deti hun…bas isliye bna diya…aapko bur lga ho to I am sorry…

 **Daya:** to aap ne ye kyun kha ki maine zayada time lagaya fresh hone main…

 **Shreya:-** are baba maaf kardo galti ho gyi …..mujhe nai pta tha kii aap ki Fastness par sawal uthane bar bawal ho jayega….. chaliyen ab khana kha le nai to kahi wo bura man gya to thanda hi khana parega…

 **Daya:-** hun…..and he went to the dining table…

 **Shreya:-** POV inhe kya ho gya pehle to kabhi aise behave nai karte the …

 **Daya:-** POV well done Daya aaj pehli bar itni formal hua hun inke saath ….dhere dhere …..dost bhi ban hi jayunga…

They had breakfast….then they went to take rest…Shreya was sleeping in guest room and Daya in his own room…

 **In the noon**

 **Shreya:-** wake by the ring of her phone…she picked it up….. it was Radhika's call…..she told Shreya about Rahul's report and assured her that he is perfectly fine…..due to injury and fever his condition deteriorated …After talking to her she looked for what the time is…it was 1:00 P.M.

 **Shreya:-** are yaar bahut der hogayi sote sote…Lunch bhi banana hai or Daya jee ko Dawai bhi deni hai….. she got out of bed…..and after getting fresh she went to Daya's room to check him…but he was not there…..are ye kha chale gaye…she searched him in the entire house…but he was not any where…then she moved to kitchen thinking pta nai kha chale Gaye mujhe keh rahe thi aram karo or khud gayab ho gaye….when she entered kitchen she found Daya cooking food…

 **Shreya:-** Daya jee kya kar rahe hain aap yaha …..

 **Daya:-** cricket khel rha hun…dikhta nai khana ban rha hun…

 **Shreya:-** par aaj subah to aap keh rahe the ki hum saath main kam karenge to aap ne mujhe jagaya kyun nai…or akele hi kam main lag gaye..

 **Daya:-** jaise ko taisa….hisab barabar….subah aapne mere se koi madad nai li or ab maine…

 **Shreya:-** ye galat baat hai….aaj subah se dekh rahi hun aap kuch wiered behave kar rahe hai…

 **Daya:-** nai Shreya jee ye wiered nai hai ….. ye hi main hun…..woo to hospital walon ne mujhe bimar bna diya tha…

 **Shreya:-** bygod ho kya rha hai aaj…..isse acha to main orphanage hi chali jaati…pareshaan kar diya hai…..aap hatiye main bna deti hun …

 **Daya:-** nai jaiye or table par baithiye…main abhi khana lga deta hun …

 **Shreya:-** ye kya bachpna hai…..

 **Daya:-** jo bhi hai yahi hai…..ab no arguments or jayo

 **Shreya:-** (POV:- pta nai main inka khayal rakh rahi hun ya ye mera…theek kha tha Abhijeet sir ne inhe sambhalna aasan nai hai… ) call kar leti hun Abhijeet sir ko zra unhe bhi to pta chale yaha ho kya rha hai…and she dialed number

 **Abhijeet:-** hello han shreya bahut dino baad call kiya

 **Shreya:-** sir kaise hai aap

 **Abhijeet:** main theek hun…tum batao

 **Shreya:-** main bhi theek hun abhi tak to…

 **Abhijeet:-** abhi tak matlab..

 **Shreya:-** wo isliye **sir** **kyonki** thode or din agar aisa hi chalta rha to main pagal ho jayungi…

 **Abhijeet:-** kya hua shreya? Tum aise kyon bol rahi ho..

 **Shreya:-** told him every thing what happened till morning…and added…pta nai sir aap kaise sambhalte hai inhe…

 **Abhijeet:-** while laughing….shreya….are ye to achi baat hai…..jab wo theek hota hai ti aisi hi harkate karta hai…yehi uske theek hone ki nishani hai…tum tension mat lo ….jo krta hai karne do… bas uski medicines or checkup ka dhyan rakhna…..lagta hai Sr. inspector Daya bahut jald bureau jane wale hai….

 **Shreya:-** sir wo to doctor ke checkup ke baad hi tey hoga ki wo bureau ja sakte hai ya nai…..par is waqt to inhone meri halat kharab kar rakhi hai…subah se mujhe aram me lga rakha hai or khud hai ki kam kar rahe hai….jaise bimar ye nai main hun…..

 **Abhijeet:-** shreya just chill….waise agle hafte Purvi or Tarikajee aa jayengi to wo dekh lengi Daya ko tab tak tum sambhal lo….

 **Shreya:-** kya Purvi or Tarika jee wapas aa rahe hai …chalo ye acha hua mujhe bhi thoda sahara ho jayega…

 **Abhijeet:-** are shreya tum itne sare bachon ko sambhalti ho or ek Daya se pareshaan ho gyi…

 **Shreya:-** sir orphanage ke bache kam se kam kha to man lete hai yaha to koi sunne ko tyaar hi nai hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** chalo bas thode din or …phir koi tension nai hogi tumhe..

 **Shreya:-** waise sir aap kab aa rahe hai…

 **Abhijeet :-** hamara kam bhi lag bhag ho hi gya hai …bas reports submit karne main thoda time lagega…..isliye hum 10din tak ayenge

 **Shreya:-** matlab Purvi or tarika jee ke lautne ke 3-4 din baad

 **Abhijeet:-** han aisa hi samajh lo..

 **Shreya:-** theek hai sir …apna khayal rakhiyega…..main phir call karungi…

 **Abhijeet:-** theek hai Shreya…or han ignore karo use …khud theek ho jayega…wo aisa hi hai…take care….bye

And cal ended

 **Daya:-** came with lunch they had lunch together

 **Shreya:-** after over with her lunch…Daya jee main aapki medicines le aati hun …

 **Daya :-** jee zarur… when he had done with his lunch…he cleaned up all the chores …..

 **Shreya:-** came with medicines ….made daya to have them…..while doing so she observed that what Daya had done….but she remained silent this time…

 **Daya:-** shreya jee sab ho gya na… ab aap ja kar aram kijiye

 **Shreya:-** bas Daya je main aaram kar kar ke thak gayi hun…..kam to kuch aap mujhe karne nai de rahe…bore ho rahi hun main…

 **Daya:-** to aisa karte hai movie dekhte hai…

 **Shreya:-** mera man nai hai movie dekhne ka….

 **Daya:-** to koi game khelte hai

 **Shreya:-** kya Daya jee hum koi bache hai kya

 **Daya:-** are Shreya ji bache banne main bhi apna hi maza hai…

 **Shreya:-** mujhe nai khelni game

 **Daya:-** to aap hi bataiye kya kare…

 **Shreya:-** kahi bahar chaltee hai….please.

 **Daya:-** (POV:- wow acha mauka ha Daya chal beta ….aaj inhe batata hun ki kaam ke alawa bhi ek duniya hai ….jise ye bhula chuki hai) haa haa Shreya jee kyon nai…aap bataiye kha jana hai …

 **Shreya:-** jee kisi aisi jagah jaha shanti ho….sukun ho …jha insaan akele waqt bita sake..

 **Daya:-** gayi bhains pani main…..are shreya jee aap bhi kya….. yha bore ho rahi hai or….. bhahr bhi bore hi hone ja rahi hai…aisa karte hai shopping par chaltee hai waise bhi ghar ka saaman khatam ho rha hai hum le ayenge…

 **Shreya:-** hun…theek hai to chalen

 **Daya:-** ye hui na baat…

They got ready and went for shopping…

 **At MALL:**

 **Daya:-** Shreya jee ghar ka saman baad main lenge pehle ghum lete hai thoda….

 **Shreya:-** jaisa aapko theek lage…..

 **Daya:-** acha agar mujhe theek lage….to aisa karte hai pehle hum aapke liye kuch kharidte hai..

 **Shreya:-** are iski koi zarurat nai hai…..

 **Daya:-** aap hi no kha abhi abhi jaisa mujhe theek lage to ….mujhe abhi aapke liye shopping krna theek lag rha hai….

 **Shreya:-** (POV: behas krne ka koi fayada nai hai….ye insaan pagal hai…..bimaar hi sahi tha….kam se kam dimag to nai khata tha) jee chaliye

 **Daya:-** with the winning smile…take her to the girls corner….and asked her to select any dress…

 **Shreya:-** silently looked up the entire stock available…..and picked two kurtis for herself…they were quite simple….

 **Daya:-** looking at her selection…..kya yaar sach main jina bhool gayi hai…..maine jo inke room main album dekha tha usme to ye bahut cool lag rahi thi….inka kuch nai ho sakta …..main hi kuch select karta hun… he went into the shop in other corner picked red gown with black belt work on it for her and got it packed silently….he paid the entire bill…..and they left from there…

 **Shreya:-** aab kya theek lag rha hai aapko…

 **Daya:-** matlab

 **Shreya:-** matlab aab kya karna chahte hai aap…

 **Daya:-** chalo batata hun…..he take her to the par lour….aaj aap thoda relax hojaye..

 **Shreya:-** matlab..

 **Daya:-** are matlab poochna meri bimari aapko kise lag gayi..acha ab aap parlour jaiye jo krana chahti hai kra lijiye…

 **Shreya:-** mujhe kuch nai karvana…

 **Daya:-** waise mujhe in sab ki knowledge nai hai… par agar aap nai gayi to jo mujhe theek lagega wo krwa donga…

 **Shreya:-** (are sach main pagal hai ye insaan kya karun iska) main ye sab nai karati…..

 **Daya:-** acha jee jhoot wo bhi hum se… maine aapki album dekhi thi room main…..kya stunning photos thi usme….

 **Shreya:-** what? Aapne meri album dekhi ….

 **Daya:-** han dekhi…or ab chup chap jake …..makeover kra lo nahi to…

 **Shreya:-** nahi to kya…..

 **Daya:-** mere pass wo photo bhi hai jisme aap ….. hanuman bani hui hai main wo sab ko dikha dunga….

 **Shreya:-** this is not fare….aapki problem kya hai?

 **Daya:-** aap….ab jati ho ya…..

 **Shreya:-** gave DEKH LUNGI look and went from there….

 **Daya:-** ab inhe to do ghante lagenge tab tak main kya karun….he went to gents corner bought two T-shirts ….then he went to buy some other accessories for him and Shreya…still half hour is there he went to vedio game corner played some games and returned to the par lour …after few minutes Shreya came out of the parlour….

 **Daya:-** looked at her and was totally lost in her beauty…she was actually looking stunning…(POV:- kya kamal ki lag rahin ha ye …..maine pehle kabhi dhayan kyun nai diya…..she is angel ….my angel…..are ye kya soch rha hun?...par sach main she is a real beauty….)

 **Shreya** :- Daya jee …..

 **Daya** :- still lost…

 **Shreya** :- are Daya jee kha kho gye aap…..she jerked him

 **Daya:-** came out of trans….jee Shreya ji kya hua…

 **Shreya:-** mujhe nai par aapko kya hua hai kha kho gaye the ..

 **Daya:-** kahi nai…..par aap bahut sundar lag rahi hai..

 **Shreya:-** after a long time had heard such a comment…..jee thanks…

 **Daya:-** to chalen…

 **Shreya:-** par kha …

 **Daya:-** abhi ghar ka bhi saman lena hai bhool gayi kya ….

 **Shreya :-** han chaliye….

They went to departmental corner of mall bought the required material and went from there …..

 **Daya:-** shreya jee bahut thak gaye hai ab ghar jakar khana banana…...rehne dete hain …..bahar hi kha lete hai.

 **Shreya:-** jee aap tension mat lijiye main bna lungi…

 **Daya:** aise kaise tension nai lun…han….agar raat ko phir bukhar ho gya to …

 **Shreya:-** aap bhi na…..

 **Daya:-** kya main bhi…

 **Shreya:-** chaliye kha jana hai…

 **Daya:** aise kapdo main nai …dinner par ja rahe hai

 **Shreya:-** ab kya ghar jake kapde badal kar ayoun ….isse acha ghar par hi na kha lun….waise kya burai hai in kapdo main…..

 **Daya:-** kuch nai …par mere saath dinner par jane layak nai hai…..

 **Shreya:-** what the hell….aap kahi ke maharaja hai….bahut ho gya han

 **Daya:-** han ho to gya hai bahut time ….isliye time waste mat karo …ye lo dress or washroom main jakar change karke ayo jaldi…

 **Shreya:-** main nai jayungi

 **Daya:-** jati ho ya …wo hanuman walii photo akhbar main chapwaon

 **Shreya:-** yaar had hoti hai…..and she left with the dress to the washroom ….murmuring…samajhte kya hai apne aapko…isse acha to main ghar par hi thi…..


	9. Chapter 9

**ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-9**

 **Shreya** :- changed her clothes….wore all accessories which Daya had bought for her…..and came out of washroom…

 **Daya:-** looked at her…with his mouth open…awesome…..

 **Shreya:-** Daya jee aap apna muh band karenge…..

 **Daya:-** while composing himself….to chalen..

 **Shreya:** \- han jee….meri kya majal ki aapko na keh sakun…

 **Daya:-** while laughing …..han wo to hai…

 **Shreya:-** badi hasi aa rahi hai na aapko dekh lungi….

 **Daya:-** ache se dekhiye….main kab mna kar rha hun…..

 **Shreya:-** agar chalna hai to cahaliye nai to …main ghar ja rahi hun…

 **Daya:-** are nai nai …..chalte hain naraz kyun ho rahi hai aap ..

And they left for the restaurant ….

 **AT RESTAURANT** :-

Daya and Shreya entered the restaurant….

Daya pull the chair and let the lady sit first…then he moved to other side of the table to have seat...

 **Shreya:-** had a call and she excused to attend it…..

 **Daya:-** in her absence ordered dinner….

After a while she returned…

The dinner was already served….she without any question silently started her dinner…

 **Daya:-** are shreya jee aap bahut bore karti ho

 **Shreya :-** kyon..

 **Daya:-** koi masti nai mazak nai bus chup chap baithi rehti hai…..aap pehle se hi aisi thi ki ab ho gyi hai

 **Shreya:** -nai main karti thi masti par ab …..acha nai lagta

 **Daya:** \- kyon…

 **Shreya:-** aise hi….(POV:- meri to zindgi hi mazak ban kar reh gayi ab kya masti or kiske saath….)

 **Daya:-** chalo phir aaj masti karte hai..

 **Shreya:-** jee kya …

 **Daya:-** mene kha masti karte hai…enjoy karte hai thoda

 **Shreya;-** subah se or kar kya rahe hai

 **Daya:-** are aisi wala naii…..and he wink his one eye

 **Shreya:-** with her eyes widened…aap ne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai…main aisi waisi ladki nai hun…

 **Daya:-** are par main to ladka hun na …..

 **Shreya:-** screamed…..Daya..sharam ani chaiye aapko…main aapko apna dost samajh kar yaha ayi …..par aap to chhhi…(for the first time she addressed him Daya only)

 **Daya:-** (POV:- chalo dost or Daya par to ayi…) are aap kya soch rahi hai…..main to keh rha tha ki zara college ke din yaad karte hai…..and he tear his two hair and put them in a dish bowl placed on the table….then he called waiter…

 **Waiter:** \- yes sir…

 **Daya:-** ye kya hai showing him hair….aisi service dete hai aap

 **Shreya:-** POV:- ye kar kya rahe hain…..

 **Waiter:-** sir we are extremely sorry main ise badl deta hun…

 **Daya:-** ab to bhook hi mar gayi…chalo shreya jee chalen yaha se…sara mza kharab ho gya…bahut bhook lagi thi …..aaj to bhuke hi sona parega..

 **Shreya:-** looking at him…thought…sach main pagal insaan hai…itna thoos-thoos ke kha liya ab waiter ko sta rha hai…

 **Waiter:-** sir I am extremely sorry sir…please main badal deta hun….

 **Daya:-** raising his voice…keh diya ….are Shreya jee aap baithi kyun hai chalen yha se…

Listening his voice manager came…..

 **Manager:-** kya hua sir….

 **Daya:-** wo to aap in mahashe se poochiye ki kya hua hai…

 **Manager:** \- to waiter…kya hua

 **Water:-** told him what the matter is….

 **Manager:-** acha to ye majra hai….kya sir banane ko hum hi mile…..looking towards the about empty dishes…

 **Daya:-** matlab kya hai tumhara…

 **Manager:** \- sara khana khane ke baad hi baal aya aapke khane main

 **Daya:-** jab aya tabhi bataya na…..

 **Manager:** \- roz dekhta hun aap jaise lafango ko …apni girl friend ko khana khilane bade bade restaurant main aa jate hai …or jeb main paise hote nai hai…

 **Daya:-** zuban sambhal ke baat kijiye …..aap jante nai ki main kon hun…

 **Manager:-** are ja ja bahut dekhe tere jaise….

 **Daya:-** chalo shreya jee …..

 **Shreya:-** seeing his condition was about to laugh…..but some how managed and getup to go from there….

 **Manager:-** or han bill deke jana..

 **Daya:-** gave him annoyed look…paid bill and went…(POV:- ijjat ka faluda ho gya)

After coming out shreya looked at Daya's face…..she laughed …..and laughed….and laughed …

 **Daya:-** looked at her…..hasi kyun aa rahi hai

 **Shreya:-** kyun….while laughing….aap pooch rahe hai kyun…are or masti karte hai na….

 **Daya:-** acha ho jata hai kabhi kabhi …..

 **Shreya:-** still laughing …..kabhi kabhi…are roz masti karenge aise hi…..tears were flowing of her eyes…still she is laughing hard….

 **Daya:-** ab bas bhi kijiye…

 **Shreya:-** while controlling her laugh…..stilll uncontrolled…..just laughed and laughed…

 **Daya:-(** POV : yaar hasana to chahta tha inhe par…apni izzat ka faluda kra ke nai…par chalo hasi to sahi….or hasti hue kitni achi lagti hai….) chliye ghar bhi jana hai ki nai….

 **Shreya:-** laughter session was still on…..chaliye

 **IN CAR:-**

When ever Shreya looked at Daya she starts laughing…..

 **Daya:-** Shreya jee kya saara aaj hi hans lengi aap…

 **Shreya:-** pta nai kal mauka mile na mile…par sach main aaj maza bahut aya….khass kar MASTI main…..and again started laughing….

After some time they reached Daya's home:-

Shreya had stopped laughing but her face was glowing with smile…both entered home…Daya had his medicines and went to sleep…..shreya went to guest room changed her clothes….and laid on bed….

Daya was lying on the bed thinking

Aaj ka task to lagbhag pur aho gya …kal se nai dosti ki shuruaat karunga…..unki zindgi aise badal dunga ki …kabhi bhi buri yaaden unhe satayengi hi nai…

Thinking this he slept.

 **In guest room:-**

Shreya was lying on bed thinking:-

Waise Daya jee bure nai hai…kitna mazak karte hai….haan kabhi kabhi irritate bhi karte hai….par aaj kitne samay baad itna enjoy kiya maine ….

 **FLASH BACK:-**

 **It was suday…..**

 **SM(shreya' mom):-** shreya uth ja beta …..hame orphanage bhi jaana ….aaj to teri chuti hai…..chal na hamare saath

 **Shreya:-** nai maa aapko pta hai na ki main orphanage nai jati…mujhe pasand nai hai..

 **SM:-** to sara din yha kya karegi tu…..akele bore ho jayegi…..

 **Shreya:-** sone do mujhe maa…..bahut thaki hui hun…ek Sunday to milta hai or aap usme bhi …

 **SM:-** acha theek hai main or tere papa ja rhe hai…..khana bna ke rakha hai….jab uthegi to kha lena…..

With this SD and SM left…...

 **Shreya:-** assured that her parents left…she picked her mobile called Alisha her cousin, Vineet, sachin….make plan to go for a movie…..shopping…..etc..

All met at mall…..they went to watch movie…. "ye jawani hai diwani" enjoyed it …had lunch….went for shopping and then went to their favourite spot…..

PURANA QUILA….delhi….played cricket match ….while playing her feet got injured…..

 **Sachin:-** gudiya chot lagi hai aaj to aunty nai chodengi….aaj to pta chal jayega ki har chuti par hum kya karte hai…

 **Shreya:-** nai pta chalega bhai…

 **Sachin:-** par kaise…..unhe pta chal jayega ki tujhe chot lagi hai….. phir poochengi kaise lagi to tum kya jawab dogi bolo

 **Shreya:-** bol dungi ghar ki seediyon se gir gayi…

 **Vineet:-** han theek hai yaar….shreya jhoot bolne main to tu number one hai….

 **Shreya:-** har waqt nai bolti vineet bas kabhi kabhi zaroori ho jata hai….

 **Alisha:-** han har waqt kha bolti hai ye bas…..jab bhi bachna hota hai tabhi ….ya kisi ko fasana hota tabhi..

 **Shreya:-** Alisha bas yaar …tu meri behan hai ya dushman…..

 **Alisha:-** ye baat tujh par bhi to lagu hoti hai…jab mujhe fasati hai….tab

 **Shreya:-** kab fasaya….

 **Alisha…**..:- wo din yaad hai jab khane ka experiment karte hue …..kitchen ka haal behaal kiya tha…..or jab tayi jee (SM) ne poocha to kha …..maa main kha kabhi kitchen main jaati hun ye sab to is Alisha ka kiya dhara hai…..

 **Shreya:-** while laughing….yaar wo to bas aise hii…par maa ne tujhe kuch bhi nai kha …..agar unko pta chalta ki wo kam maine kiya hai to….meri to jaan hi le leti…

 **Sachin:-** acha acha gudiya…..chal ghar chod deta hun tujhe….

And with this they all left…shreya told her mother that she fall of stairs and got injured and sachin took her to hospital….

 **Flashback ends…**

Shreya thinking are wo bhi kya din the…and she slept with smile on her face…and sweet memories of her past ….that night she doesn't have that dream….

Whole night Daya checked Shreya whether she is fine or not…he noticed that she is having sound sleep with smile on her face….he relaxed thinking that what he had done the whole day was quite successful….

 **NEXT MORNING** :-

Shreya was first to wake up …got fresh….. prepared breakfast….and then went to get ready…..she opened almirah saw the Dress which Daya has given to her….

 **Shreya:-** (POV:- daya ji ne kal jo bhi kiya…mujhe wiered lga….. but unhone jo mere liye kiya shayad main use dekh nai pa rahi….kya kal jo bhi unhone kiya wo wakai mere liye tha…..ya main kuch zayada hi soch rahi hun…..par wakai bahut dino baad aisa lga jaise koi apna saath tha…..shayad ye care….ye enjoyment main misss kar rahi thi….ya phir bhaag rahi thi in saab se…main yaha ek nai **zindgi ki talash** main ayi thi apne ateet se bhaag kar….par wo ateet to kabhi mujhse dur hi nai hua …..ya phir maine hone hi nai diya…par kal ke din ne mujhe ye sochne par majboor kar diya…ki mujhe bhi aage badna chaiye…ek nai shuruwat karni chaiye….thank you Daya jee) thinking this she got ready to go to orphanage….then she went to Daya's room …he was still sleeping….

 **Shreya:-** thinking uthao ki nahi…utha hi deti hun dawai bhi to deni hai …..phir chali jayungi…she went to wake him up but…he wake up on his own by then…..

 **Daya:-** while rubbing his eyes…..are shreya jee itni subah subah…

 **Shreya:-** ji 8:00 baj gaye….mujhe orphanage jana tha …to socha aapko utha dun….ab aap uth hi gaye hai to …..fresh ho jaiye…..main breakfast lga deti hun…

 **Daya:-** jee aap chaliye main abhi aaya…..

 **Shreya:-** went and arranged breakfast on table…..

After some time they had it…shreya gave medicines to Daya…and left for orphanage….intrusting him that Radhika ji will come to take care of him…..Daya bid bye to her…

That whole day Daya missed her a lot…thinking shayad unke saath rehne ki aadat par gayi hai isliye miss kar rha hu unhe….kuch ajeeb lag rha hai,,,jaise kuch kho gya ho …ajeeb si feeling hai….par hai kya…

On the other hand Shreya was lost in what happened the previous day….and remembering that masti incident again smile crept on her face…. she was lost in thoughts when Varun entered …seeing her like that he thought ise kya ho gya aaj…..par acha lag rha hai ki ye khush hai…

 **Varun:-** shreya kaisi ho

 **Shreya:-** lost…no response…

 **Varun:** \- shreya…..shreya…then loud shreyaaaaaa

 **Shreya:-** han han varun kya hua…

 **Varun:-** ye to mujhe poochna chaiye…ki kya hua hai tumhe itni der se bula rha hun …kha khoyi huo thi tum…

 **Shreya:-** kuch nai varun…bas aise hi …kuch soch rahi thi

 **Varun :-** kya

 **Shreya:** \- Daya jee ke bare main….

 **Varun :-** acha to mere dost ki khoyi hui smile lautane ke peeche Daya jee hain

 **Shreya:-** han bhi…nai bhi…..pta nai..

 **Varun:-** ye kya jawab hua…..

 **Shreya:-** varun main soch rahi thi ki main naye sire se aapni zindgi ki shruwat karun….jo ho gya wo ho gya …kab tak main aise hi jeeti rahungi….

 **Varun:-** wow shreya ek din main itna badalv…..aisa kya hua ki tum …..but I am really happy for you…

(actually varun is Shreya's childhood friend…he knows everything about Shreya….and **ofcou** r **se** about her parent's death also…but shreya ne use kasam de rakhi hai ki wo uska past kisi se bhi discuss nai karega….that's why he hadn't told Daya about the same….)

 **Shreya:-** sab Daya jee ki wajah se….kal unhone mujhe aihsaas dilaya ki …..ki main kya –kya miss kar rahi thi…..kal maine bahut dino baad enjoy kiya…

 **Varun:-(** POV :- thank you Daya bina iska dard jane tumne iska ilaaj kar diya….i m really indebted to you) to shreya tumhe to unhe thanks kehna chaiye tha….kya tumne kha…

 **Shreya:-** abhi tak to nai….

 **Varun:-** to kya soch rahi ho …..jao na bolo unhe thanks….

 **Shreya:-** acha sochti hun….

 **IN THE EVENING** :-

 **SHREYA :-** went home she knocked the door…. Radhika opened it…she entered….saw Daya was sleeping on the couch with remote in his hand and T.V. was on…

 **Radhika:-** came with a glass of water…mam pani…

 **Shreya:** \- had water and asked about how Daya was the whole day…

 **Radhika:-** theek the….par sare waqt aapko yaad kar rahe the…

 **Shreya:-** mujhe yaad kar rahe the…..

Radhika told her that what happened the whole day except…

 **Flashback Starts:-**

 **AT LUNCH:-**

 **Radhika:-** arranged lunch on table and called Daya, Daya jee khana kha lijiye….

 **Daya:-** jee aap kha lijiye mujhe abhi bhook nai hai…..

 **Radhika:-** dekhiye Daya jee kha lijiye phir aapko medicines bhi leni hai…..agar Shreya mam ko pta chala to wo mujhe dantengi …

 **Daya:-** hearing Shreya's name jumped of the couch thinking inse Shreya jee ke bare main pooochta hun…he just reply jee main aa rha hun….. Daya went to **dining** table…While having food he asked…..radhika jee kya Shreya jee hamesha se hi itna kam karti hai….

 **Radhika:** \- jee nahi…..infact wo to bahut mastmaulla zindgi jeeti thi…..hamesha masti mazak…jeena keise kehte hai shayad unse behtar koii nai janta tha…pr…she stops

 **Daya:-** par kya

 **Radhika:** \- jee kuch nai…

 **Daya:-** aap mujh se kuch chupa rahi hai….akhir aisa kya hua ki shreya jee aisi ban gayi…

 **Radhika:-** Daya jee wo to mujhe nai pta…par itna janti hun ki …unki is halat ke zimedar wo apne- wo dost hai jinhone …..jab inko sab se zayada unki zarurat thi ….inka saath chod diya…..

 **Daya:** \- par Radhika jee…..inke mummy papa to hai unhone bhi….

 **Radhika:-** aap mujhse unke bare main na hi pooche to acha…..main aapke kisi bhi sawal ka jawab nai de payungi…..

 **Daya:-** yanii aap sab janti hai….

 **Radhika:-** jee han janti hun par bta nai sakti….

 **Daya:-** kyun…

 **Radhika:-** wo isliye ki shreya mam ki kasam ne mujhe or varun ko baandh rakha hai…

 **Daya:-** matlab varun ko bhi pta hai…(POV:- isiliye shayad usne mujhe nai bataya)

 **Radhika:-** han pta hai…..

 **Daya:-** acha chodiye…..aap apne or Shreya jee ke bare main kuch bataiye….

 **Radhika:-** jee zayada to kuch nai bta sakti phir bhi…

Main or Varun….Hum dono anath the par shreya mam ke mummy papa ne hume sahara diya…..padaya likhaya …..is layak banaya ki …..ajj hum jo bhi hai unki wajah se hi hai….Shreya mam Varun ki classmate thi….dono bahut ache dost hai…..you know childhood friend…main unse junior thi…jab hum college main the tab main or Varun kareeb aye….varun ne doctry ki padai puri ki or maine nursing ki…isi beech Shreya ke uncle yani diwakar(SD) jee ke chote bahi ki tabiyat kharab hogayi….doctors ne unke bachne ki kisi bhi umeed ko nakar diya….Shreya mam ke parents ne us waqt apne bhai bhabi ke bare main socha or delhi chale gaye…..par unfortunately unke uncle ki death ho gayi….waha ka orphanage shreya mam ke uncle sambhalte the…..jo ki ab Diwakar ji sambhalne lage….yaha ki zimedari Diwakar ji mujhe or varun ko de gaye…baad main hum dono ne shadi kar li….shreya Ek Cid officers ban gayi….unke naye dost bane….wo sab ka sochti thi…..par zindgi aapni marzi se jeeti thi…unhe orphanage aana pasand nai tha…..kehti thi yaha ke bachon ki viraan ankhe jo hamesha kisi apne ko dundti hai …..wo unka samna nai kar sakti…. _ **phir kuch aisa hua jisne…inse inki zindgi ki har khushi cheen lee…..or wo main aapko nai bata sakti…..**_

 **Daya:-** koi baat nai radhika jee…..mere liye janana zaruri bhi nai….

 **Flash back ends:-**

 **Radhika:-** noticed that shreya had brought bouquet with her…she asked…mam ye phool kiske liye…

 **Shreya:-** Daya jee ke liye…..

 **Radhika:-** koi khaas wajah…

 **Shreya:-** radhika jee bas aise hi layi hun….aap hi keh rahi thin a mujhe miss kar rahe the….isliye compensation hai

 **Radhika:-** laughed…but she noticed certain changes in Shreya's behavior…but ignored

 **Shreya:-** aap thak gayo hongi aaj….inhe sambhalna asan nai hai..

 **Radhika:-** nahi mam…..aisa kuch nai hua…..infact he was too co-operative…. Acha mam main chalti hun orphanage main bhi bachon to dekhna hai…

 **Shreya:-** han jaiye aap….and thanks for everything….

Radhika was about to leave when shreya called her….radhika jee…ek minute…(Daya was wake by then but pretended to be slept)

 **Radhika:-** jee mam

 **Shreya:-** radhika je ek request thi ki aap mere past ….she didn't completed and was cut by Radhika…

 **Radhika:-** jee mam aap chinta mat kijiye main nai bataungi…and she left..

Daya heard all this…..and **thought** **aab** main pta lga kar rahunga…


	10. Chapter 10

_**thank u all for you kind reviews...i couldnot able to reply all of you or thank all of you so i hereby apologise for the same...aap sab meri story parte hai yahi mere liye compliment hai...mere pass itna waqt nai hota ki aap sab ki appriciation ko acknowledge kar sakun but still i would like to thank some of you specially... Bhumi 98...Nia 757...Geet Shreya holic...Subash...Jasdeep...Rajvi Angel...Karan...RK sweety...GuestShreya...**_

 _ **Muskan...And many more ...aap sab ne meri story ko jitna saraha hai...i hadn't expected such a great feedback from you people...baki jab jab mauka milega aap sab ke rubru hoyongi...thank you alll...**_

 **ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-10**

Shreya bid bye to Radhika…closed the door…she turned noticed that …..Daya was awaked and was sitting in the couch…..

 **Shreya:-** are Daya jee aap uth gaye…or phir kaisa beeta aapka din…

 **Daya:-** theek hi tha…..

 **Shreya:-** theek hi tha matlab

 **Daya:-** wo aap nahi thi na isliye..

 **Shreya:-** par Daya jee main kab tak aap ke saath reh sakti hun….aapke theek hone par mujhe jana hi hai….

 **Daya:-** han wo to hai…..shayad itne dino main aapki aadat ho gayi hai…

 **Shreya:-** while smiling…..par ye aadat badlni to paregi hi na…..aacha hai isi bahane aap ko mere bina rehne ki bhi aadat ho jayegi…

 **Daya:-** acha chodo …aap batao aapka din kaisa rha mere bina…

 **Shreya:-** jee acha tha….

 **Daya:-** matlab aapne mujhe zara bhi miss nai kiya…

 **Shreya:-** are maine aisa kab kha…..

 **Daya:-** par ye bhi to nai kha ki miss kiya…..

 **Shreya:-** har baat kehne ki nai hoti…

 **Daya:** \- matlab …

 **Shreya:-** to change the topic…are aap bhi….acha main chaiye bna kar lati hun ….phir baith kar baten karenge….

 **Daya:-** nod (POV:-shukar hai pehli baar "baten karenge" bola…..mujhe to laga ki kam hi karengi yee…for a change acha hai…)

Shreya went to the kitchen prepared tea ….then they both sat in the balcony to have tea….

 **Shreya:-** while sipping tea….are main to bhool hi gayi…

 **Daya:-** kya?

 **Shreya:-** aap bathiye main abhi ayi… and she left…

 **Daya:-** ab kya ho gya….

 **Shreya:-** after some time came with a bouquet in her hand…..and forwarded it to Daya…Daya jee ye aapke liye….

 **Daya:-** are wah mere liye …..kis khushi main…..

 **Shreya:-** jo khushi aap ne mujhe di us khushi main…

 **Daya:-** matlab….

 **Shreya:-** while placing her hand on head…phir matlab?

They both laughed…

 **Daya:-** aap hasti rha Karen achi lagti hai….

 **Shreya:-** jee….

 **Daya:-** aapne bataya nahi ki ye bouquet kis khushi main….

 **Shreya:-** kal meri zindgi badlne ke liye…..

 **Daya:-** matlab

 **Shreya:-** glared at hearing "matlab"

Again smile crept on their face…

 **Shreya:-** matlab zindagi ka wo pehlu yaad dilane ke liye jise main bahut piche chod ayi thi…..

 **Daya:-** waise shreya jee kam ke alawa bhi bahut kuch hai is duniya main karne ke liye …hope you understand…

 **Shreya:-** jee….and thanks for every thing..

 **Daya:-** thanks apno ko nahi …..parayo ko bolte hai…..main bas aapko khush dekhna chahta tha..

 **Shreya:-** mujhe khush kyun…

 **Daya:-** are aapko itna kam karte dekh mujhe chakar aa jate the …..pta nai aap kaise kar leti thi….mujhe lga insaan ko kuch waqt to apne liye nikalna chaiye…..

 **Shreya:-** han …..all thanks to you…main is bare main zaroor sochungi….

 **Daya:-** phir thanks…..kha na

 **Shreya:-** cutting him in between….han sorry sorry

 **Daya:-** acha "thankyou" nahi to "sorry"…

 **Shreya:-** are aadat badlne main waqt lagega…

 **Daya:-** aadat badlne main …..ya mujhe apna manne main

 **Shreya:-** agar aap apne hai to aap mujhe "aap" kyon bulate hain

 **Daya:-** wo to aap bhi bulati hai kyun?

 **Shreya:-** (POV:- wo to aap mere senior hai isliye) main to bas aise hi…

 **Daya:-** acha aisa karte hai ki aaj se hum dost ban jate hai or koi formalities nahi **kareng** e aaj ke baad.

 **Shreya:-** dost…

 **Daya:-** han dost….kyun koi aitraaz hai kya..

 **Shreya:-** jee nai ….maine aisa nai kha

 **Daya:-** while forwarding his hand ….to phir friends..

 **Shreya:-** hesitantly …..shook hand with Daya …jee friends

 **Daya:-** dosti to kar li par "jee" bolna nai gya….

 **Shreya:-** par main aapka naam kaise le sakti hun…

 **Daya:-** waise hi jaise restaurant main chilate hue liya tha…

 **Shreya:-** wo to maine gusse main kha tha…

 **Daya:-** to ab pyaar se bol dijiye…..

 **Shreya:-** ek shart pe …

 **Daya:-** kya?

 **Shreya:-** yahi ki aap bhi mujhe "jee" nahi bulayenge or na hi "aap" bologe

 **Daya:** after thinking for a while…..theek hai done…..but same applies to you..

 **Shreya:** ok ….

Acha thand bad gayi hai chalo ander chalen…..and both went inside…

After that day both of them came quite close to each other…..Daya used to take care of her….he waits for her for the whole day…and when she came….he prepare coffee for her….they enjoy together….goes for shopping when ever they get time…going for evening walk to the beach was their routine… some times C.I.D officers visit Daya and during that session discussion about what's going on in bureau take place…..like these days passed away…..

 **Then One Day**

 **Shreya:** was getting ready in her room thinking "aaj Daya ko hospital bhi le jana hai…..orphanage bhi jana hai …agar aaj adoption ke liye clients nai aa rahe hote to tal deti …..but I have to make sure ki bache safe hathon main jaye….or unhe acha parivaar mile….." chalo some how karna to parega hi…

Then she called Radhika …

 **Radhika:-** hello good morning mam…kaisi hain aap

 **Shreya:-** main theek hun…

 **Radhika:-** mam aap aaj aa rahi hai na…

 **Shreya:-** han isiliye to phone kiya hai….main Daya ko hospital checkup ke liye le ja rahi hun….waha se free hokar aati hun…..aap aaj yaha mat **a** i **yega** ….wahi par manage kijiye jab tak main na aa jaun….

 **Radhika:-** jee theek hai….

 **Shreya:-** theek hai Radhika ji ….to phir milti hun aapse orphanage main…with this call ended..

Shreya and Daya went to hospital, doctor checked him …..

 **Shreya:-** doctor aab kaise hai ye…

 **Doctor:-** jee theek hai…. bilkul fit and fine….mujhe to lga tha ki inhe recovery main time lag jayega…..but it was a speedy one….

 **Shreya:-** matlab ye bilkul theek hai…

 **Doctor:-** theek hai isiliye to medicines band kar rha hun….par kuch tonics lene paenge…kyonki weakness to abhi bhi hai…

 **Shreya:-** jee theek hai

 **Daya:-** wo sab to theek hai doctor par main bureau kab tak ja sakta hun….

 **Doctor:-** jab aap chahe…bas darwaze mat todiyega kuch samay tak…

Shreya laughed at this…..and Daya stared at her…..

 **Daya:-** kya doctor aap bhi…..

 **Shreya:-** acha doctor to hum chaltee hain …..agli baar kab ana hai bta dijiye…

 **Doctor:-** do hafte baad…

 **Shreya:-** theek hai hum aa jayenge….ab chaltee hai..

Both shook hand with doctor and left….

 **Outside the hospital….**

 **Daya:-** aaj gadi main chalaunga…

 **Shreya:-** bilkul nai

 **Daya:-** abhi doctor ne **kha** **n** a main theek hun…

 **Shreya:-** par unhone ye bhi kha ki ….abhi thodi weakness hai…

 **Daya:-** tum agar nai manogi …..to main kabhi bhi tum se baat nai karunga….

 **Shreya:-** while murmuring nautanki kahi ke…acha theek hai chala lijiye

 **Daya:-** while sitting on driving seat….to madam jana kha hai….

 **Shreya:-** pehle ghar…

 **Daya:-** or phir..

 **Shreya:-** phir aap kahi nai ja rahe….main jayungi orphanage…

 **Daya:-** main bhi chalunga bahut din ho gaye main wha nai gya…..

 **Shreya:-** dekhiye maine aapki baat mani …..ab aap meri maniye…

 **Daya:-** tumhara"aap" nai gya ab tak…

 **Shreya:-** baat mat badliye…

 **Daya:-** gadi main chla rha hun to main decide karunga ki kha jana hai

 **Shreya:-** par daya…..

 **Daya:-** while cutting her…no par war…chalo ab..

They both went to orphanage…..

In orphanage Shreya was quite busy in attending the clients….. **int** r **oducing** them to kids….completing adoption formalities…..

Daya was roaming here and there in the orphanage…playing with kids…..telling them stories…..

While talking to one of the clients…..Shreya noticed that Daya ….(POV:- kitne ache hai Daya ….sabka khayl rakhte hai….abhi bhi bacho ke beech bache bane baithe hai…then she remembered that day when she denied to play game & Daya replied "are Shreya jee bache banne main bhi alag hi maza hai") she was lost in thoughts when client called her…Mam ham is bache ko adopt karna chahte hai…she came out of thoughts and went from there for completing the formalities…..

 **At Lunch:-**

All were eating food in the mess…..except Shreya…..she was quite busy in attending clients…..

 **Daya:-** went to mess to have lunch…..but he didn't find Shreya there….then asked Radhika that where Shreya is…..

 **Radhika:-** jee wo office main hi kuch client aye hai unse baat kar rahi hai

 **Daya:-** unhone lunch nai karna kya…

 **Radhika:-** pta nai free hongi to pooch lungi…

 **Daya:-** aap rehne do main hi jata hun

He left for the office…

 **Shreya:-** was inspecting some file placed before her…she was totally lost…..all cients were gone to have lunch organized by orphanage….

 **Daya** entered office…and noticed her…..her hairs were flowing  & falling on her face …..she was looking too beautiful …her falling hairs were irritating her…she was tucking them behind her ear again and again…..Daya was totally lost in her beauty….. "wow kitni sundar hai ye…. Kitni caring….apni responsibilities ko kitne ache se nibhati hain….koi demand nai….koi shikwa nai …..bas self satisfy hai …..kisi se umeed nai par sab ke liye parvah hai….." he was still lost when Shreya noticed his presence….

 **Shreya:-** are Daya aap yaha…..

 **Daya:-** while coming out of trans….han Shreya…wo tum khana khane nai aayi…

 **Shreya:-** bas ye kam nipat jaye tab aaram se kha lungi….

 **Daya:-** or kitna time lagega…

 **Shreya:-** kuch pta nai 5 adoptions ka kam rehta hai 12 ho chuki hai….

 **Daya:-** to pehle khana kha lete hai phir main bhi tumahri help kar dunga….

 **Shreya:-** aap ne khana nai khaya….

 **Daya:-** tumahari wait kar rha tha …par tum ayi nai…

 **Shreya:-** oh sorry… **c** h **aliyen** pehle khana kha lete hai…

They both went to mess to have lunch …..after lunch Daya helped shreya in completing the adoptions ….it was around 7:00 P.M. when all work was done…

 **Shreya** bid farewell to all the kids adopted by giving them gifts and chocolates and requested their parents to take care of them….

Near 8:00 P.M. Daya & Shreya left for home…in car Daya noticed that Shreya is quite tired as she slept in seat…when Daya reached home he wake her up…

 **Shreya:-** sorry main aise hi so gyi…

 **Daya:-** smiled….koi baat nai…thak gyi hongi…..tabi so gayi…

Both entered home and Daya asked her to get fresh and take rest…to which Shreya agitated …..as dinner is yet to be prepared…..but Daya assured her that today he will prepare dinner….

 **Shreya:-** kya aap banayege dinner…..

 **Daya:-** koi shak hai kya….ek baar lunch kha chuki ho…

 **Shreya:-** are aap bhi to thak gaye honge….

 **Daya:-** sara din kam aap ne kiya or that main gya ha ha ha …..acha ab jao or mujhe kam karne do

 **Shreya:-** theek hai…and she left for her room….

Daya prepared dinner…veg kofta …dal and roti…..after arranging dinner on table he went to call shreya….

After a while they both came …..

 **Daya:-** served dinner to her…

 **Shreya:-** aap bhi lijiye na….

 **Daya:-** han leta hun…

They started eating Dinner….

 **Shreya:-** wakai bahut acha bna hai…..

 **Daya:-** I know….akhir banaya kisne hai…

 **Shreya:-** was in the half of her meal …..when she started coughing badly…

 **Daya:-** bought water for her …..let her to have it….are dheeere khao …mana ki acha bna hai par bahut hai…

 **Shreya:-** while composing herself smiled…..but after some time she gain started coughing hard and hard…..

 **Daya:-** now bit serious…are ho kya rha hai aapko…..aap theek to hai….

 **Shreya :-** while coughing and breathing hard…..Daya…suu…g..aaa..r please…

 **Daya:-** ran to the kitchen bought sugar for her….

 **Shreya:-** after haiving it calmed…composed….and said…..aapne khane main kya dala hai….

 **Daya:-** ye kaisa sawaal hai…..main bhi to wahi kha rha hun…..or normal masale dalen hai…

 **Shreya:-** acha pta nai kyon kuch ajeeb lag rha hai…..

 **Daya:-** khana acha nai lga kya

 **Shreya:-** are aisa nai hai maine khaa na ki acha bna hai to …aisa kyon keh rahe ho aap..

 **Daya:-** but tumne hi to kha kuch ajeeb lag rha hai…

 **Shreya:-** acha chodo…khana khate hai…

They started dinner again…finished it …Daya cleaned all the chores and both went sleep wishing good night to each other….

 **AT NIGHT…**

 **Shreya:-** during her sleeping session again started coughing hard…hard and hard…she was breathing heavily in her room…..turning two and fro on bed…it was becoming unbearable for her ….finally she get off the bed to have water but Jug was empty…..she while coughing went to kitchen some how….but her condition deteriorated by then…now tears started flowing her eyes….she took glass but due to shivering it fall and broke….

 **Daya:-** heard some voices from kitchen…..he shouted loud kon hai …kon hai…no reply….he went off the bed ….took his gun and moved to kitchen

 **Shreya:-** she thought of having some sugar while searching it… she slipped on the splitted water…..and her foot and hand got injured due to piercing of glass pieces …still she was coughing hard….she stood up with great difficulty…..gripped sugar container open it…and was about to have it. But due to another coughing session sugar container also fall on floor… she hold the corner of slab for support was coughing hard…..hard and hard…

 **Daya:-** entered kitchen…..he saw the floor than to the person standing on the corner of kitchen coughing hard…..he ran to her…shreyaaaa kya hua ….

 **Shreya:-** who is coughing, injured and shivering…managed to reply….Daya….pani…

 **Daya:-** gave her water….but still she is not comfortable….her coughing session is on….Daya noticed blood oozing out of her hand and foot…are shreya jee ye kya…..

 **Shreya:-** looked her hand …not able to speak just pointed to the corner ….where water is splitted …..

 **Daya:-** while understanding that what would have happened…. took her to her drawing room made her sit there…he brought first aid box…cleaned her wounds and applied medicines and then wrapped bandage on them….but still she was coughing hard and shivering…..

 **Daya:-** Shreya hospital chalen….

 **Shreya:-** nod her head in no…..still coughing….

 **Daya:-** acha chalo phir rest kar lo….

 **Shreya:-** got up but she felt something odd…..so she ran to the washroom…..

 **Daya:-** lagta hai zayada he tabiyat kharab hai…..and he followed her..

Outside the washroom he was hearing the voices that Shreya is vomiting…after some time she came…her head was spinning like hell….daya moved to her…

 **Daya:-** maine kha tha ki hospital chalet hai par tum ho ki manti hi nai…abb main ek nai sunu ga..chalo..

 **Shreya:-** looked at him…..all things are appearing blurred to her…and she faints…

 **Daya:-** ran to her hold her from her waist before she fall…..he patted her face again and again….shreya…shreya but no reply…he took out his car….placed shreya on its front seat….locked the door and rushed to the hospital…..


	11. Chapter 11

**ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **Chapter-11**

 **At hospital:-**

Daya hold Shreya in his arms and ran to the emergency as it was 2:am in night and only Emergency wing of the hospital was open….he ran to the reception of the emergency and asked the receptionist to call the doctor **immediately** ….

 **Receptionist:-** sir patient ka name or details enter kra de…..

 **Daya:- in** heights of anger just shouted…..pehle inhe doctor ko attend karne dijiye details main baad main bhi enter kar dunga…

 **Receptionist:-** sir par yehi rule hai…

 **Daya:-** bhad main gya tumhara rule just call for the doctor…..otherwise aap nahi janti ki main kya kya kar sakta hun …..

 **Receptionist:-** sir…but was cut by doctor ….it was the same doctor who had treated Daya.

 **Doctor:-** are Daya….kya hua Shreya jee ko…looking towards the girl in his arms….

 **Daya:-** pta nahi doctor din bahr to theek thi (quite tensed) …par ab ….aap dekhiye na ise kya hua..

 **Doctor:-** asked the receptionist to call for ward boy and stretcher….and directed her to arrange the ward for shreya…..then he moved to Daya and asked to fill up the formalities after settling Shreya in ward…..

 **Daya:-** jee…par aap ise dekh lijiye…..mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai…

 **Doctor:-** Daya…..calm down main saath hii jar ha hun ward main main deekh lunga….not too worry

Soon shreya was moved to the ward doctor checked her and asked the nurse to bring some injections and suggested some tests also…Daya was standing by her whole time looking towards her….as if praying ….for her well being and good health. After giving some injections and doing tests…doctor moved out of ward …..saying "Daya mujhe kuch baat karni hai …zara cabin main ayo….."

 **In Doctors Cabin:-**

 **Daya:_** bataiye doctor kya hua hai use…..

 **Doctor:-** Daya please first have a seat…

After having seat he repeated his query..

 **Doctor:-** dekho Daya mujhe ye nai pta ki unhe kya hua hai….might be it is food poisoning, or some infection or might be some thing more serious then this…..but jab tak report nahi aati main kuch keh nai sakta…..pulse down thi to injections diye hai hope ki normal aa jaye….kuch der main hosh aa sakta hai tab mujhe bula lena…..waise subah se unhone khaya kya hai…

 **Daya:-** gave the details of what she had since morning to night…

 **Doctor:-** ho sakta hai ki is khane ki wajah se kuch hua ho…..

 **Daya:-** agar aisa hota to maine or orphanage ke bachon ne bhi wahi khana khaya hume to kuch nai hua….

 **Doctor :-** to aisa ho sakta hi jo unhone dinner main khaya usme kuch gadbad ho..

 **Daya:-** doctor khana maine hi banaya tha or maine bhi wahi khaya tha…..par han…..dinner khate hue unhe talkleef honi shuru hui thi…or yahi sawal shreya ne bhi mujh se pooocha tha ki "khane main kya dala hai"…..

 **Doctor:-** ho sakta hai ki unhe dinner main khayi hui kisi cheez se allergy ho….you know aisa hota hai kabhi-kabhi..but I suggest ki hame reports ane ka intzaar kar lena chaiye…

 **Daya:-** theek hai doctor ….waise khabrane wali to koi baat nai hai na…

 **Doctor:-** abhi tak to nai par ….just hope ki reports main kuch gadbad na ho…aap bas mujhe unke hosh main aane ki khabar de dena….

 **Daya:-** jee theek hai….main chalta hun…

 **IN Ward:-**

As Daya entered …he noticed that Shreya is breathing heavily and coughing…..she was in her half senses…Daya ran to her….Shreya..shreya….kya hua…main doctor ko bulata hun…and he called the doctor…

 **Doctor :-** came and after checking Shreya for a while asked Daya to wait outside till checkup is done with…

 **Daya :-** was observing her through window…with her every hard breath…his hand forwards ….as if wants to hold her hands and make her feel relieved…. that someone is there to take care of her…

Inside doctor has directed nurse to bring ECG machine….she came out of ward….daya moved to her…. And asked nurse kaisi hai wo

 **Nurse:-** sir halat kharab lag rahi hain …..doctor ne ECG machine mangvai hai…

 **Daya:-** sat on the bench nearby hold his face with hands …..all memories of her are flowing like a picture in front of his eyes….her caring nature…..her annoyance…her polite nature…..her smile…..the moments she handled him in hospital…at home…all time with him in his hard times when no one is able to take care of him…he was in his thoughts when doctor called him…

 **Daya:-** han doctor kaisi hai wo …..

 **Doctor:-** aap inke saath rahiye main abhi inki reports dekh kar batata hun ki akhir hua kya hai….

 **Daya:-** nod! went inside where nurse is preparing to give her injection…

Shreya was still breathing hard ….she was looking towards injection and was tightening her grip over the bedsheet …..as if she doesn't want to have injection…..

 **Daya:-** observed her…. went to her and…. sit beside her …..hold her hand in his…patted her head….saying…..shreya bas sab theek ho jayega ….bas ….himat rakho…

 **Shreya:-** just said…..plllllllll..aa..sss…ee.D….a. …..m….eere…..pas ssss….hi…rahhhhiye…and a drop…of tear…..had its way down her eyes…

 **Daya:-** main yahi hun…..kahi nai ja rha…..tum fikar mat karo…

Soon she was once again injected…conola was was implanted on her hand and drips were having there way in her veins….oxygen mask was tied on her face…now it was quite easy for her to breath…during all this She was holding Daya's hand tighly leaving marks on his hand….after a while she was sleeping calmly…..

 **Daya:-** (POV:- ye kya ho rha hai iske saath…itni takleef akhir kyun…. ne to kha tha ki ise koi health problem nai hai to phir ye kya hai….unhe phone karun….nai raat ke 3:30a.m baj rahe hai …is waqt phone karna galat hoga….subah karta hun.. )

 **Daya:-** settled on the nearby couch he slept soon…..a dream crept in…Daya was holding Shreya's hand and saying….mat jao mujhe chod kar….. **shreya:-** Daya mujhe jane do please…..mere jane ka waqt ho gya hai… **Daya :-** mai tumhe kai nai jane dunga ….kahi nai….tum mere pas hi rahogi hamesha….. **shreya:-** aisa nai ho sakta Daya mujhe jaana hi hoga….bahut bahut durrrr ….is duniya se door…soon her hand slipped out of daya's grip and she went…..suddenly Daya woke up his face was sweating ….he looked towards shreya…to ensure that she is fine ….he took a sigh of relief …

(POV ye kaisa sapna tha …shreya ko khone ka dar…..mujhe takleef de rha hai….kya shreya sirf meri dost hai ya kuch or…aisa kya hai iske mere darmiyan …..kya hai ye ….samajh nai aa rha….ise takleef main dekh kar mujhe bura lga theek hai….par mujhe uske dard ka ehsaas kyon ho rha hai…..uske durr jane ke khayal bhar ne meri neend uda di…akhir aisa kyun ho rha hai….kahi main isse pyarr…..nai nai aisa kuch nai hai …..hum sirf dost hai or kuch nai…..par mujhe isko dekh kar apnepan ka ehsaas kyun hota hai? Ye ehasaas ajeeb hai na khaaa ja rha hai…. or na hi sha ja rha hai….)

 **Playback song**

 _Anjaane ho tum, jo begaane ho tum  
Jo pehchaane lagte ho kyun  
Tum gehri neendon me jab soye soye ho  
Toh mujhme jagte ho kyun_

 _Jab tujhko paata hai  
Dil muskurata hai  
Kya tujh se hai waasta  
Kya tujh me dhoondu main  
Kya tujh se chaahu main  
Kya kya hai tujhme mera  
Jaanu na main tujhme mera hissa hai kya  
Par ajnabi apna mujhe tu lagaa.._

 _Tujhse taalluk jo nahi kuch mera  
Kyun tu lage hai apana saa  
Dekhu jo tujhko ik nazar  
Jaaye bhar mujhme hai mera jo khala  
Zindagi me khushi tere aane se hai  
Warna jeene mein gham, har bahane se hai  
Hai yeh alag baat hai hum mile aaj hain  
Dil tujhe jaanata ik zamaane se hai  
Jaanu na main tujhme mera hissa hai kya  
Par ajnabi apna mujhe tu laga  
Jaanu na main tujhse mera rishta hai kya  
Par ajnabi apna mujhe tu laga._

Like this his night passed …..he was not able to sleep that night….just lost in shreya,s thought…..his thoughts were broken by ….doctor's entry….

 **Doctor:-** good morning Daya

 **Daya:-** good morning doctor…..

 **Doctor:-** lagta hai raat bhar soye nai….

 **Daya:-** neend nai ayi ….aap bataiye shreya ki reports main kya nikla…

 **Doctor:-** kal raat jo dinner shreya ne kiya usme mashroom bhi the …am I right…

 **Daya:-** han maine veg kofta main dale the… doctor par usse is saab ka kya lena dena…

 **Doctor:-** hai Daya lena dena hai….she is alergetic to Mashrooms

 **Daya:-** what?

 **Doctor:-** han or isi wajah se inki body rapidly mashroom intake ko reject kar rahi thi ….jab tak body main unka asar rahega she will not able to breath properly…

 **Daya:-** or ye asar kab tak rahega…

 **Doctor:-** jab tak ya to ye vomit na kar de ya phir automatically inka asar kam na ho jaye…

 **Daya:-** doctor…..vomit to ise raat ko hui thi…

 **Doctor:-** aap ne pehle kyon nai bataya….

 **Daya:-** kyon…..kuch gadbad hui kya?...sab theek to hai naaa

 **Doctor:-** gadbad to kuch nai hui par agar aap pehle bta dete to itni der nai lagti is conclusion tak pahunchne main that she is alergetic to mashrooms…..chalo chodo….

 **Daya:-** doctor ab kya karna hai…

 **Doctor:-** kuch madicines deta hun inhe 5 din tak khilaiye…phie dubara check up krva lijiyega…..

 **Daya:-** theek hai doctor….or koi ghabrane wali baat to nai hai…

 **Doctor:** hoti agar inhe vomit na hui hoti to…bas inhe kuch antibiotics ki drips lga de uske baad discharge kar denge…..par han inhe pura aaram dijiga…..kamzoori hai…..blood count bhi kam hai…..dhayan rkhiyega….khas kar khane ka….or han jab uthe to mujhe bula lijiyega….

 **Daya:-** jee theek hai

 **And doctor left…**

POV aaj iski job hi halat hui un sab ka main zimedar hun …bada aaya khana banana wala…..ab dekh bechari ki halat…..use saans lene main dikat ho rahi hai….sirf or sirf meri wajah se….itne dino main ye bhi pta nai lga paya ki use kis cheez se allergy hai or kis se nai….bevkoof kai ka….kal raat itni choot lagi use…..itna khoon bha…..khans khans kar halat kharaab ho gyi uski…sab meri wajah se…iske liye main khud ko kabhi maaf nai karunga….kabhi nai….isne mera itna khayal rakha or maine kya kiya iske saath…Daya-2 ! sach main you are good for nothing …..ek kam dhang se nai hota tujh se….agar use kuch ho jata to …..main to shayad mar hi jata …..he was lost in his thoughts when shreya woke up…she removed her oxygen mask….and was fine then before…..

 **Shreya:-** looked at Daya…who was lost in his thoughts…..she called weakly …..Daa…ya

 **Daya:-** while coming out of trans….han Shreya….he moved to her….

 **Shreya:-** Daya mujhe washroom jana hai…

 **Daya:-** he can feel how weak is she….he hold her hands and make her get of the bed…..he took her towards the door of washroom she was limping as her feet was injured…she went inside…Daya stood outside the washroom to wait for her…after some time she returned….Daya took her to bed and made her sit there….

 **Shreya:-** closed her eyes…..laid her head on pillow…

 **Daya:-** sat beside her hold her hand with one hand and started caressing her hairs with the other hand..….

 **Shreya:-** daya mujhe ghar jana hai….

 **Daya:-** challenge shreya bas kuch der main…

 **Shreya:-** Daya ek baat poochu….

 **Daya:-** han poocho

 **Shreya:-** ek zara si khansi ke liye, tumne mujhe hospital pahuncha diya…not fare

 **Daya:-** with tears in his eyes…Shreya mujhe maaf kardo

 **Shreya:-** his choaked voice made her to open her eyes…..are Daya main to mazak kar rahi thi….aap please mat roiye…

 **Daya:-** Shreya ye saari meri galti hai….na main tumhe mashroom khilata or na hi ye sab hota…

 **Shreya:-** oo ! tabi main sochu ki khane main aisa kya tha ki mere khansi ruk hi nai rahi thi….

 **Daya:-** please mujhe maaf kardo…

 **Shreya:-** Daya aapko thodi hi pta tha ki mujhe mashroom se allergy hai….or na hi aapne ye sab jaan bhuj kar kiya hai…..isliye please forget it…..jo ho gya wo ho gya….bas mujhe yha se ghar jana hai …..le chaliye na please…

 **Daya:-** ha le chalunga….par ek shart par….aaj ghar jakar sabse pehle tum mujhe… tum kin kin cheezo se alergetic ho wo batayogi….

 **Shreya:-** Daya mujhe sirf mashroom or chocolates se allergy hai….baki kisi cheez se nai samjhe….

 **Daya:-** han samajh gya….aage se aisa kuch nai hoga….

After some time Shreya's treatment was over and she was discharged…Daya took her to home…he parked the car…..made her get down of the car …..she was not able to walk properly…..and sun was too hot and unbearable for her…..she was moving slowly slowly…daya noticed it ….he took her in his arms entered the house and laid her on the bed in his room as it was nearer…..

Then he moved to kitchen to fetch water for her…


	12. Chapter 12

**ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER 12**

That day Daya took full care of her as if paying for his fault…he called Dr. Varun that Shreya will not come to orphanage for five days….. assured him that he will manage every thing and he need not to worry about the same…like this days passed….Daya was coming more and more closer to her…his every day starts from her and finishes bidding goodnight to her

Shreya on the other side was influenced by his caresome behavior….but at the same time she maintains some distance from Daya …the reason is …..even she doesn't know…..she just feel some new gesture is developing inside her….to which she doesn't want to give name of love…but of course it is love…..

The two hearts now started beating for each other…feel pain of each other…and enjoy smile of each other…they cry and they laugh…..at the grief and happiness…..but not of their own but of the other…..their heart bounces when they come nearer to each other….an unknown feeling….but quite joyous …which no one is ready to accept….under the fear that if it comes out they might loose their precious friendship….

 **Then one day:**

 **Daya** was getting ready to go to the bureau….his first day after he recovered….he was happy…..after getting ready he was searching for his batch but he couldn't….then he called Abhijeet…

 **Abhijeet:-** hello Daya kaisa hai tu…..

 **Daya:-** theek hun boss

 **Abhijeet:-** or bta doctor ne kya kha…

 **Daya:-** kuch nai …main theek hu or aaj se bureau jar ha hun…

 **Abhijeet:-** wah Daya bahut jaldi recover kar gaya….chal all the best …..or han khayal rakhna…

 **Daya:-** acha acha theek hai par pehle mujhe ye bta ki mera batch kaha hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** wo to Shreya ke pass hai ….maine kha tha ki jab tum bureau jao to wo tujhe de de

 **Daya:-** are Abhi tum shreya ko shreya mam kyun nai bulate jha tak mujhe pat hai wo hamari senior hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** bit his tongue…(POV….mar gaya….main to bhul hi gya tha) are yaar wo bura man jati hai agar koi use bureau ke bahar **mam** bole to bas isiliye…..

 **Daya:-** convinced by the answer…..acha theek hai or batao ki kab aa rahe ho phir…..

 **Abhijeet:-** yaar bas teen char din main par han Tarika ji or Purvi aaj aa rahe hai….so unhe pick kar lena please…..

 **Daya:-** han kar lunga meri kya majal ki teri tarika ji ko taxi ke dhake khane ke liye chod dun…..le ayunga unhe fikar mat kar..

 **Abhijeet:-** phir shuru ho gya ….kuch nai ho sakta tera…..ab rakhta hun phone…..nai to khud bhi late hoga or mujhe bhi karvayega….

 **Daya:-** tu kha ja rha hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** bhai yaha kam karne aya hun na ki mauj masti karne…..case report ka kuch kam bacha hai wahi pura karne jar ha hun…..sachin ke saath.

 **Daya;-** acha theek hai gussa kyun ho rha hai…chal apna khayal rakhna…bye..

 **Abhijeet:-** tum bhi….bye

And the call ended…

 **Daya** went to Shreya's room and found that she is not there…then he heard some voices from washroom…..(POV washroom main hai shayad) he knocked the door of washroom….shreya…shreya…

 **Shreya:-** han Daya kya hua…

 **Daya:-** mera batch tumhare pass hai kya…

 **Shreya:-** han cupboard main second shelf ke corner par pda hai le lijiye…

 **Daya:-** theek hai main ja rha hun tum aa jana…

 **Shreya:-** Daya wait kar lijiye….main bas 10 min main ayi saath main breakfast karte hain phir challenge…

 **Daya:-** mujhe **bureau** late jana pasan nai hai

 **Shreya:-** to mujhe kaun sa hai…..abhi sirf 7:45am hue hai bureau 9:00am khulta hai…

 **Daya:-** par pahunchne main bhi to time lagta hai don't u think so….

 **Shreya:-** aap dekh lijiye …jo krna hai kijiye….main aa jayungi..

 **Daya:-** POV yaar ye ladki bhi na…ab naraz ho gyi… acha sirf 10 min wait karunga nai to chala jayunga…

 **Shreya:-** remained silent no reply…

 **Daya:-** went to cupboard…..pick batch and went to kitchen…..breakfast was already prepared…are wah aloo ke paranthe….aaj to maza hi aa jayega…..shreya you are the best…he assembled breakfast on table…pour two cups of tea….and sat on the table waiting for her…

 **Shreya:-** got ready took her batch from cupboard…placed it in her back pocket of trousers….and went to dining table…..

Both had their breakfast and rushed towards bureau…

 **At bureau:-**

Both entered…..no one was present till then…Daya went to his desk…..started shuffling files of last reported cases …and was studying them thoroughly …Shreya ….went to her seat….opened her PC….and was engrossed in updating records of pending files…both were busy when ACP and Rajat **entered..Daya and Shreya stood up to wish him..**

 **ACP:-** welcome back Daya….or kaise ho ab…

 **Daya:-** sir thankyou main theek hun….app kaise ho….

 **Acp:-** ab theek hun

 **Daya:-** matlab

Hearing **"matlab "** a smile crept on Shreya's face (POV:- pta nai ye "matlab" bolna inhe itna acha kyun lagta hai) Daya noticed her smile …..

 **Acp:-** matlab CID ka ek jawan aa gya or Ek kuch dino main aa jayega…to main to theek hi honga na….

 **Daya:-** sir aap bhi na…..

 **Acp:-** or Shreya ab kaisi tabiyat hai tumhari….

 **Shreya:-** jee theek hai sir…par aapko kaise pta ki main bimar thi…

 **Acp:-** Daya ne bataya ki uski cooking tum par bhari par gyi…

 **Shreya:-** sir isme inki koi galti nai thi …..inhe pta hi nai tha ki I am alregetic to mashrooms

 **Acp:-** while smiling… tum dono theek ho yahi bahut hai….. mujhe or kya chaiye…chalo ab kam par lag jayo…Rajat tum or Daya crime scene par investigation karo…daya tumne file to study kar hi li hogi

 **Daya:-** jee sir

 **Acp:-** good to phir kam par niklo …..Dusyant, Ishita or Pankaj seedhe hi sweet shops par investigation karne gye hai …Divyana or Freddy …criminal ka …sketch banwa rahe hai. Or Shreya tum sab pending files update kar do bahut dino se update nai hui back log bahut hai…..Rajat guard se keh kar files Shreya ke table par rakhwa do….or han shreya mere cabin main ayo kuch kam hai

 **Rajat:** jee sir…

After instructing all Acp went to his cabin…..followed by shreya

 **Rajat** asked guard to take some files from the 4th right shelf of record room and place it on Shreya's desk….

there were around 127 files …..of the entire month….guard simply took all of them and placed it on Shreya's desk….

 **Daya:-** was looking towards those bundles and scolded guard….are tujhe files lane ko kha tha pura record room nai….itna kam kaise karegi wo…..han…..pagal kahi ka….

 **Rajat:-** while coming towards him …..Are sir aap is bechare par kyun bharak rahe hai…

 **Daya:-** pooch apne is bechare se ki isne kya kiya…..

 **Rajat:-** looking towards guard…..han kya kiya tumne…

 **Guard:-** shaab jaisa aapne bola waisha hi kiya maine…

 **Daya:-** Rajat pointing towards bundle of files on Shreya's desk…itni saari files tumne ise Shreya ko dene ko boli thi…

 **Rajat:-** while looking towards files…are yaaar bahadur….tera kuch Nai ho sakta …maine ye kha tha ki shelf se kuch files de do…..pure ka pura shelf nai….Daya sir aap tension mat lo main abhi hatwa deta hun …bahadur sir 20 files rakho wha baki record room main wapis rakh kar aao…

 **Guard:-** theek hai shaab

After saying this Daya and Rajat left for investigation…..

 **Guard** went to Shreya's desk…shreya was still in Acp's cabin…..soon she returned….and noticed that guard is taking away files…..

 **Shreya:-** are are bhadur inhe kha le jar he ho….

 **Guard:-** record room main memshaab

 **Shreya:-** kyon….

 **Guard:-** Rajat shaab ne bola hai….

 **Shreya:-** par ye files maine update karni hai….

 **Guard:-** wo mujhe nai pta…..par agar wapash nai rakha to daya shaab mar dalega….

 **Shreya:-** Daya shaab I mean sir kyun marenge tumhe….

 **Guard:-** itna bda dher dekh kar mujh par chad gya wo…kha ki aap kaishe krega itna kam… to rajat shaab bola sirf 20 file dena hai aapko baki sab utha do…

 **Shreya:-** (POV ye Daya bhi kuch nai ho sakta inka…kyun karte hai itni fikar…mujhe is fikar ki aadat na pad jaye..any ways) bhadur aisa karo file rehne do jitni update kar skungi aaj kar dungi baki do tin din main kar lungi…. kha baar baar files nikalte or rakhte rahoge …jo files update **ho** **jayenge** main aapko keh kar record room main rkhwa dungi…..theek hai…

 **Guard:-** par Daya shaab

 **Shreya:-** main bol dungi unhe aap jao….. wo kuch nahi kahenge tumhe

She got engrossed in files…..till lunch she was over with 14 files…..and was still working when Daya & Rajat returned…after some time whole team was there….all went to Acp's cabin…

 **Acp:-** han to kya progress hai…

 **Daya & Rajat:-** sir humne crime spot ka chapa chapa chan maara kuch evidences or ek bullet mili jo ek ped ke tane main engrossed thi…..wo humne salunke saab ke pass lab bhijwa di hai….

 **Acp :-** good….then he moved to Dushyant, Ishita and Pankaj…or tumhe kuch pta chala….hain sir yahi ki marne se mehle ramesh ek sweet shop main gya tha…..or wha usne samose khye the…humne puri shop check ki sir wha kuch poison traces mile hai wo bhi lab bhijwa diye hai….hum us waiter ko bhi laye hai jisne use serve kiya tha…

 **Acp:** theek hai…..or freddy divayana tumhe kuch pta chala…..sir criminals ke sketch ban gaye hai bas **records main check karna hai…**

 **Acp:-** good chalo lunch karlo phir us waiter se milte hai or divyana tum records main se criminals ka pta lagane ki koshish karna….

With this all left….to cafeteria to have lunch….Daya too went…..without even looking at Shreya that where she is and what she is doing…..

 **Rajat:-** went to his desk to do some work when he noticed the bundles…..murmered ye BHadur kisi kam ka nai hai….

He called Shreya…..shreya was no visible as she was behind the files…

 **Shreya:-** jee sir….

 **Rajat:-** ye files yha …

 **Shreya:-** maine hi Bhadur se inhe hatane ke liye mna kiya tha…

 **Rajat:-** kyun

 **Shreya:-** sir ye files update to karni hi hi to bar bar kyun niklwani….jitni hoti jayengi wo record room main bhijwa dungi…

 **Rajat:-** han par kisi senior se check karwa lena….

 **Shreya:-** jee ok…

 **Rajat:-** main to ghar jar ha hun half day par…..to tum Daya sir se files check karwa lena….

 **Shreya:-(** POV mar gayi..) sir par wo….

 **Rajat:-** coming towards her…Shreya Daya sir ko sab pta chal gya….

 **Shreya:-** what?

 **Rajat:-** han or wo bahut gusse main bhi hai…..bach kar rehna…

 **Shreya:-** sir please kya files check krana zaroori hai….

 **Rajat:-** are yahi rule hai….baki tumhari marzi…

 **Shreya:-** aap kar dena na check…

 **Rajat:-** par main to ja rha hun…

 **Shreya:-** sir jana zaruri hai…

 **Rajat:-** smiles on her nervousness and fear…..agar Purvi or Tarika ko lene nai jana hota to main nai jata… Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir ko pick karne ko kha tha par ab to wo undono se bhoi gussa hai to main jar ha hun…

 **Shreya:- main to bhul hi gyi thi ki** aaj to wo dono bhi aa rahi hai….the she asked Rajat sir….Daya sir ko pta kaise chala…..

 **Rajat:-** are hum jab crime scene par gaye the….

 **Flashback:-**

 **At crime scene**

 **Daya and Rajat** went to a cottage near crime scene to investigate….they rang bell…and after a while a man opened it…

 **Man:-** jee aap kon…..kya kam hai….

 **Daya:-** jee kal jo yha katal hua tha hume usi silsile main kuch pooch taaach karni thi…

 **Man:-** par maine kya kiya hai

 **Rajat:-** abhi tak to kuch nai….bas kuch sawal karne the aap se…

 **Man:-** mujhe koi jawab nai dene aap log jaiye yha se…..

 **Rajat:-** dekhiye seedhe seedhe se jawab dijiye nai to….

 **Man:-** nai to kya kar loge han….

 **Daya:-** while showing his batch…beta hum cid se hai…ab seedhe seedhe jawab de…

 **Man:-** started laughing…are ja ja….pagal samjha hai kya…..

 **Rajat:-** oye ye senor inspector Daya hai ….tu mazak uda rha hai inka…

 **Man:-** inspector nai inspectorni…are photo to apni lga leta card par…

 **Daya:-** while looking towards his batch….shreya…inspector …cid Mumbai….he controlled his anger….Rajat tum samhbhalo ise main abhi aya…..

After a while he returned…..kuch pta chala…

 **Rajat :-** nai sir….par aap kha gaye the…..

 **Daya:-** Rajat tumhe pta tha ki Shreya meri junior hai …..phir bhi kisi ne mujhe bataya nai…..

 **Rajat:-** sir wo Abhijeet sir ka plan tha…hum to bas unka saath de rahe the…

 **Daya:-** plan….wow….tum sab milkar mera ek mahine se budhu bna rahe ho or mujhe pta hi nai…..main kaisa CID officer hun…..

 **Rajat:-** sir aisi koi baat nai hai…hum to bas…

 **Daya:-** while cutting him in between …..mazak kar rahe the…tum sab ne yeh nai socha kitna awkward lagega jab mujhe pta chalega ki jise main mam mam bula rha hun wo asal main meri junior hai…..ek minute while remembering some thing….is saab main shreya bhi shamil thi…..am I right….

 **Rajat:-** sir….

 **Daya:-** bas itna batao ki shamil hai ya nai,…

 **Rajat:-** sir wo in sab ke against thi par…

 **Daya:-** par kya…

 **Rajat:-** par Abhijeet sir ke kehne par….

 **Daya:-** wow kitni innocent banti hain na apne aapko ….ek mahine main ek din bhi usne mujhe ye realize hi nai hone diya ki wo meri junior hai…or to or mujhe batana bhi zaroori nai samjha…..samjhti kya hai wo apne aap ko…..ab main batata hun ki junior or senior kya hota hai….

 **Rajat:-** par sir in saab main uski koi galti nai hai….

 **Daya:-** galti…Rajat now you all stay out of it…tum sab bhi equivalent zimedar ho samjhe…..but wo kuch zayada…..join karte hi har lihaaz dar kinare kar diya…..ab main batayunga ki lihaaz krna kya hota hai…..

 **Rajat:-** par sir….

 **Daya:-** Chalo Rajat bahut kam hai…..or official capacity ke bahar you all are not required to talk to me samjhe…..Abhijeet ko ane do main dekhta hun use to….

 **Flashback ends….**

 **Shreya:-** sir main kya karun ab…..maine to pehle hi kha tha ki itna lamba mat kheencho is mazak ko …par koi mana hi nai…

 **Rajat:-** shreya teen char din main waise bhi Abhijeet sir aa jayenge…wo sambhal lenge tum tension mat lo…

 **Shreya:-** tab tak kya krun….

 **Rajat:-** ek kan se suno or dusre se nikal do…gussa to wo hum sab se bhi hai par hame pta hai ki Jab tak Abhijeet sir hai hum sab safe hai including you….acha main chalta hun tarika or puvi ko pick bhi karna hai airport se…and he left….

 **Shreya:- POV** kam kar kam nai to maregi shreya…and she started doing work…..

 **IN Cafeteria:-**

Everyone was eating lunch quietly as the bad news was already reached them….that prank is brust out with a bang…..or agr koi bola to band baj jayegi….Daya's fear factor was on and everyone was praying for early return of their only hope…."Abhijeet Sir"

After lunch all went to their work Daya observed the bundle of files but was quiet….he noticed that Shreya is over busy with her work and she hadn't lunch…..(POV:- aaj kha bhook lagegi ise..waise main bhi nai poochunga…..let her realize ki isne kya kiya hai)

By the evening the case was solved and everyone is leaving for home when ishita came to Shreya…..mam aap ne nai jaana kya….

 **Shreya:-** was completing her 37th file…are ishita bas thoda kam hai kar ke nikal jaungi….

 **Ishita:-** theek hai mam ….hum chalte hai phir…..

Soon every one left only Daya,Acp and Shreya was there…

 **Daya and Acp** was finalizing the report of the latest case…..after doing so Acp left without noticing that Shreya was there as she was still behind bundles of files doing her work …..

 **Daya:-** sat on his desk obsereved Shreya still doing work….

 **Shreya:-** phone rang….she picked it up….it was from orphanage…han Varun sab theek hai na waha…..

 **:-** sab theek hai …ye poochna tha ki kal subah 5:00a.m. kya tum orphanage aa payogi…..

 **Shreya:-** without noticing Daya…. main aaj wahi aa rahi hun…..(POV: waise bhi tarika or purvi aa gayi hai wo ab sab dekh lengi main daya se jitna door rahu utna hi acha)

 **Varun:-** or Daya

 **Shreya:-** wo ab theek hai to main kya karungi waha reh kar…..waise bahut dino se orphanage bhi nai ayi…ab wahi rahungi….

 **Varun:** ok shreya so I will wait for you….bye…

And call ended

 **Daya:-** heard convo. (POV acha to madam bhag rahi hai…main bhi dekhta hun kaise….)

 **At around 7:30 P.M**

Shreya has completed 43 files and now going to leave….she was cleaning all the chores…..

 **Daya:-** observed it…and asked…shreya saara kam ho gya….

 **Shreya:-** in low voice nai sir 43 files hui hai baki kal kar dungi….

 **Daya:-** harshly…main itni der se yha baitha hun ki files check karni hai …..or tumhare pass time nai hai files check karwane ka…Tumhe pta nai hai ki files usi din check honi chaiye jis din update ho….

 **Shreya:-** sorry sir

 **Daya:-** what sorry….kahi senior ki acting karte karte sach main apne aap ko senior to nai samajhne lagi…ab layo sari files or mere desk par rakho or jab tak check na kar lun…kam karti rho ok..

 **Shreya:-** par sir mujhe orphanage jana hai

 **Daya:-** CID tumhare baap ki nai hai….orphange hoga…. jo tumhare hisaab se chalta hai…pehle yha kam khtam karo ….phir meri bla se jha marzi jao….

 **Shreya:-** with teary eyes…..just went to her desk….started work

Around 11:00 p.m all files got cross checked and by then shreya has completed 24 new files…

 **Shreya:-** sir ab main ja sakti hun…

 **Daya:-** are madam abhi kha ye 24 files bhi check kar le zara….

 **Shreya:-** sir par ye kam aap kar rahe hai to main to ja hi sakti hun na…

 **Daya:-** while Scolding her…ye main decide karunga…..tab tak tum ye files pointing towards 43 files…rocord room ke shelf no 4 main rakh kar aao….

 **Shreya:-** took 10 files went to record room placed them…in four rounds she placed the whole lot there…then she went to Daya again…sir or kuch….

 **Daya:-** ye 24 files check ho jaye to inhe hi rakh kar jaana or subah sharp 8 baje aa jaana baki files bhi to update karni hai….

 **Around 1:30 am all work is done….**

 **Daya:-** Shreya….shreya

 **Shreya:-** was sleeping with her head down on her desk….

 **Daya:-** went to her…..jerked her…..o madam uthiye ye office hain aapka bedroom nai…ab ye files rakh kar aiye record room main…

 **Shreya:-** took the files entered the record room and started placing them on shelf…

 **Daya:-** left the Bureau by then…..

After he left guard entered the office switched off lights from main source locked bureau and went to gate…..

was in record room when light went off…..she thought light chali gayi hogi…..she switched on the flash light in her mobile….and started placing the files again…..

After she had done with she moved to her desk to take bag…..and went to door to go home….but unfortunately it was locked….


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks all the viewers and reviewers for your kind support and acknowledgement. i hope this chapter will fulfill expectations of some of you...kya kare sabki ek saath nai ho sakti...but i promise that soon i will try to comply with your expectations...**

 **Happy Ganesh Chatuthi**

 **to all of you may lord Ganesha fulfill all your wishes and take away all your problems...**

 **ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Shreya:-** ab kya karun she called guard again and again….but no response…again she did the same….but sound proof doors and windows were laughing on her every attempt…..

she tried to contact **Purvi** "phone switched off" ,

 **Tarika** "no reply"… tried again and again no response….actually she was tired and her mobile is on silent mode…

she called **Rajat** " again switched off" actually he and Purvi were together and switched off their mobiles intentionally…

then she called **Varun** …he picked up call but he was going somewhere and due to bad weather he was not able to hear any thing properly so he just said "ki ghar pahunch kar call back karta hun…"

 **Shreya:-** thought ; chalo shukar hai ki Varun ne phone utha liya nai to pta nai kya hota…..it was raining outside….suddenly due to thunder storm she shivered a bit…oh main to aise hi dar gayi….kuch khaya bhi nai hai din se ab bhook lag rahi hai…. shayad Varun aa jaye madad ke liye…

 **On the other end:-**

 **Daya:-** POV aaj ke baad kabhi kisi senior ka mazak nai udagi….samajhti kya hai apne aapko…par usne kuch khaya bhi nai tha….abhi tak to orphanage pahunch gayi hogi…..par main kyun soch rha hun itna…..then remembered…oh shit! Uski car to mere ghar main parked hain…wo gyi kaise hogi…..daya jo bhi ho tujhe uski safety ka khayal rakhna chaiye tha…..then again thought…..kahi main kuch galat to nai kiya…..kahi meri wajaah se wo kisi musibat main na phans jaye…kya karu call karun ya nahi….aisa karta hun Varun se pooch leta hun…shayad wo pick karne gya ho Shreya ko …

Daya called Varun but his number was out of coverage area….damn it….Ab kya karun…..kaise pta lagaun ko wo theek hai…..daya tujhe ho kya gya hai….tu ussse naraz hai to phir ye sab kyun…..mujhe zayada nai sochna chaiye Sab theek hoga…and he drove to home….

 **Like this two hours past…**

 **Shreya** laid on couch…at reception of bureau….waiting for Varun's call …and drifted into sleep

 **Varun:-** reached home…..but forgot to call shreya…..

 **Daya:-** laying on the bed thought…mujhe aisa kyun lag rha ki kuch galat ho rha hai par kya?

…SHREYA theek to hogi na… kahi uske saath kuch galat nai ….aisa kuch nai hoga….par mujhe usi ka khayal kyun aa rha hai baar baar…..he looked at the wall clock 3:30 baj rahe hai….par need nai aa rahi ….ye bechaini kyun ho rahi hai….samajh main kuch nai aa rha…ek baar or Varun ko call karke poochta hun….. & he called Varun…..

 **Varun:-** was sleeping his phone rang and he picked it up….haan Daya kaise ho …..itni raat ko call kyun kiya…..

 **Daya:-** wo Varun…..actually woo main ….woo main…

 **Varun:-** kya wo main wo main lga rakha hai…..Daya kya hua sab theek to hai na…

 **Daya:-** Varun mujhe poochna tha ki kya Shreya theek hai….

 **Varun:-** remembered some thing….ohhhhhhhh shittttttttttttt…..

 **Daya:-** kya hua….

 **Varun:-** mujhe Shreya ka call aya tha do ghante pehle par mujhe kuch clear sunayi nai diya….main drive karha tha…maine usse kha ki ghar pahunch kar call karta hun par maine ….yaar bhul gya…

 **Daya:-** kya bhul gye…wo orphanage main nai hai kya…..

 **Varun:-** nai….kha tha ki ayegi par ayi nai…

 **Daya:-** whaa ayi nai…..or yaha bhi nai…to phir gyi to gyi kha….kai kisi musibat main to nai phans gyi…..

 **Varun:-** wo kuch keh rahi thi…band ho gyi….light nai hai…battery kam….pta nai mujhe kuch bhi samajh nai aya….daya please pta karo yaar…..ab to mujhe bhi dar lag rha hai…..tum to CID main ho please dhoondo use…

 **Daya:-** zara call karo usko phir mujhe batana…

 **Varun:-** cut the call and dialed Shreya's number "the customer you have called had switched off his mobile…please call after some time"

Then Varun called Daya and told that Shreya's mobile is Switched off

 **Daya:-** Varun tum tension mat lo …. main dekhta hun….

 **Varun:-** please kuch pta chale to mujhe bta dena please…

 **Daya:-** hummmmmm…..and call ended

 **Daya:-** POV daya sab teri wajah se hua hai…pta nai kha hogi….kaisi hogi….mujhe pehle hi kuch gadbad lag rahi thi…..kyun har bar uski takleef ka karan ban jata hun…itni badi baat bhi nai hui thi yaar…..ek mazak hi to kiya tha usne….i should not be too rude with her…ye kya kar diya maine….ab kya karun…call trace karta hun uski ….last location to pta chal hi jayegi…..he traced her calls and her last location was bureau…..

 **Daya:-** Varun keh rha tha ki …..Shreya ne kha …ki wo band ho gyi …kahi bureau main to nai…bureau main hogi to landline to utha hi legi…aisa karta hun ki bureau ke number per call karta hun…..

 **AT BUREAU:-**

 **Shreya** was sleeping …..it was cold outside and she was shivering…shrinking her legs to arms…..suddenly the same dream after a long time crept ….she opened her eyes with jerk….still shivering and sweating too but this time not out of cold but out of fear…POV itne dino baad ye sapna…..kyun kyun mera peecha nai chodta…pta nai ye buri yaadein kab tak mujhe jine nai denge…kahi aisa to nai…..ki phir se main kisi apne ko khone wali hun…..

Nai bhagwan please aisa mat kijiye…..please pehle maa-papa, phir…..Vineet kahi or…ab Daya to nahi….par main kyun Daya ke bare main itna soch rahi hun…kya wo sirf mere dost hai ya use kuch zayada…..par ab to wo mere dost bhi nai rehenge…phir unhe khone ka dar kyun lag rha hai…..aisa dar mujhe tab bhi lga tha jab vineet mujhe chod kar ja rha tha ….par main vineet se pyar karti thi …..Daya se nahi…han main nai karti unse pyar…..mujhe unse door rehna hoga…main ab kisi ko khona sehan nai kar payungi…..isliye kisi ko pass bhi nai ane dungi taki uske door jane par dard na ho….and she cried loud please bhagwan meri madad karo…

She was sobbing when bureau phone rang…it was dark but shreya while composing herself…..just tried to reach phone but stucked with table on the way…her knee got injured….she screamed out of pain…ahhh…shayad Varun ka phone ho …..but till she reach the phone stopped ringing … POV ab kya karu mujhe to number bhi yaad nai hai…dialed screen par number to display ho rha hai…..call back karu ya nai….par agar kisi or ka hua to…..rehne deti hun…she sat on the floor holding her knee …..after some time she bowed her head on knees and placing her arms below it…remembering the moment Vineet left her

 **Flashback Starts:-**

 **Shreya:-** please Vineet meri baat to suno…..please ek baar please…..

 **Vineet:-** Shreya tum chali jayo yha se mujhe kuch nai sunna….just leave….

 **Shreya:-** Vineet par meri galati nai thi…please ek baar sun lo…please…..

 **Vineet:-** shreya main har baat bardasht kar sakta hun par koi mere parents ko criminals kahe ye nahi…..wo tumhe apni beti mante hai…. hamari shadi tak fix kardi unhone itna pasand karte hai wo tumhe … lakin tumne kya kiya…main khud CID main hun mujhe kabhi nai lga ki wo aisa kuch kar rahe hai to tum kaise …bahut bezzati kar li tumne unki just leave from here or han aaj ke baad ….mujhse ya mere parivar se milne ki koshish bhi mat karna samjhi tum…..

 **Shreya:-** Vineet par main sach keh rahi hun….

 **Vineet:-** shut upppppppppppp…..any he dragged her holding her arms out of his house….and shut the door on her face saying get lost…..

Flash back ends…..

She opened her eyes with jerk …..she was crying…..holding her face in hands…

 **ON DAYA's end….**

It was he who called in bureau…..but no one attended it….now he got really tensed

 **Daya:-** POV main aise baitha nai reh sakta yaar mujhe kuch krna hoga…..he just hold car keys …..ran towards car and rushed towards bureau…..it was now 4:00 a.m….his car entered the gate by 4:20 a.m…. guard saluted him…..

 **Daya:-** Dhansukh….Shreya mam ko dekha kya…..

 **Guard** :- nai saab….

 **Daya** :- wo yaha se kab gayi…kuch pta hai…

 **Guard** :- saab maine unhe jaate nai dekha….

 **Daya** :- matlab…..jab main gya uske baad wo nai gyi kya…

 **Guard** :- saab apke jane ke baad koi nai gya….. maine to apke jate hi bureau band kar diya…

 **Daya** :- kyaaa? Matlab wo andar hi hai…..

 **Guard** :- aisa khaisa ho sakta hai saab ACP saab ne kha tha ki sirf aap hi kam kar rahe ho andar …..isliye maine aapke jaate hi gate band kar diya…..

 **Daya** :- without wasting time ….chabi do mujhe…guard handed the same to him and he rushed inside….he unlocked the door …switched on the light and went to record room…..Shreya was not there….when he was coming back he noticed shreya sitting on the floor near Purvi's desk… he went to her…held her shoulder….shreya…..shreya….

 **Shreya:-** took her head of her knees….looked up…her eyes were red  & swollen as if she was crying since long…

 **Daya:-** observed her condition….shreya kya hua tum theek to ho….han …kya hua …..tumne mujhe call kyun nai kiya….main aa jata tumhe lene….

 **Shreya:-** sir mujhe pta hai ki main ek junior hun….isliye ek senior ko takleef dena zaruri nahi samjha bas….

 **Daya:-** he realized that what he had done was not right galti sab ki thi…infact galti bhi nai ek mazak tha jo shayad kuch dino ka mehman hota agar main hospitalized nai hota…..par maine isse hi kasoor war theara diya…..he observed her annoyance…..

 **Daya:-** Shreya in sab ke bare main baad main baat karenge …..abhi chalo yha se ghar chaltee hai…..he tried to make her stand…..holding her arm…

 **Shreya:-** shreya jerked his hand….and tried to stand on her own…but limped a bit due to injured knee… but ultimately she made her way on her own ….she was now standing taking the support of desk….

 **Daya:-** shreya tumahri leg main kya hua

 **Shreya:-** kuch bhi hua ho aap se matlab…..

 **Daya:-** shreya mujhe pta hai ki tum mujhse naraz ho par please is waqt ghar chalo…tumne kal dupehar se kuch nai khaya…..or ab ye chot bhi…..

 **Shreya:-** sir isse aapko koi matlab nai hona chaiye…bas mujhe orphanage jana hai , mujhe orphanage choddo please…and she started crying…..

 **Daya:-** ok par tum ro kyun rahi ho…

 **Shreya:-** main nai ro rahi bas thak gayi hun aram karna chahti hun bas….and she wiped off her tears….

 **Daya:-** POV I know very well Shreya ki ye thakawat nai ….ansoo hi the….or wo bhi meri wajah se…. theek hai shreya…..pehle mere ghar chal kuch kha lo phir main tumhe orphanage chod dunga…..

 **Shreya:-** nahi jaana mujhe aapke ghar….mujhe bhook nai hai…..mujhe orphanage jana hai bas…

 **Daya:-** now shouted…shreya ye ek senior ka order hai…..

 **Shreya:-** aapka order cid main chalta hoga…..abhi main aapki junior nai hun mujhe orphanage jana hai bas…..

 **Daya:-** kya orphanage orphanage lga rakha hai …bhag nai rha kahi wo…

 **Shreya:-** a bit loud kya karun sir CID par mere baap ka raaj nai hai par orphanage par hai…mujhe wahi jana hai bas…..

 **Daya:-** realized how he talked to her yesterday…..shreya I am sorry for that …but please abhi chalo mere ghar….main keh rha hun na ki tumhe chod dunga…

 **Shreya:-** chod to aap ne kab ka diya…ab main hi nai ana chahti….please mujhe majboor mat kariye…

 **Daya:-** main majboor nai kar rha Shreya…..bas bol rha hun….pehle bhi to tum reh rahi thi mere ghar…

 **Shreya:-** han par tab aapko yeh pta nai tha ki main aapki junior hun…..or na hi ye pta tha ki aapke saath koi prank ho rha hai or main bhi usme shamil hun…aab sab kuch badal gya hai….na ab wo dosti hai or na hi viswaas to phir main kyun jaun aapke ghar…

 **Daya:-** Shreya main manta hun ki jo bhi hua ….wo bas ek prank tha …bas mujhe gussa aa gya tha …..main bhi kya karta …par tumhari bhi to galti thi….mujhe pehle kyun nai bataya….

 **Shreya:-** mujhe Abhijeet sir ne mna kiya tha…. main manti hun ki maine abhijeet sir ke mazak main unka saath diya…par jo mujhe theek lga wo maine kiya…..han hun main galat…..infact main to hamesha se hi galat thi….maine aaj tak kisi ke saath sahi nai kiya….na apne maa-papa ke saath…..na hi Vi…but she stopped herself saying further….

Mujhe kisi ki zarurat nai hai …aapki bhi nai…chale jaiye aap …..acha hoga agar ab se hum senior junior hi rahe to…natak kar kar ke mera dimag kharab ho gya tha …shukar hai ab in sab se nijat mili…

 **Daya:-** Shreya…pehle shannt ho jayo…tum kya kya bole ja rahi ho…..tumhari halat bhi theek nai lag rahi….yaha se chaltee hai…..

 **Shreya:-** meri halat theek hai sir …mujhe kuch nai hua…waise bhi 5:00 am bajne wale hai mujhe orphanage pahunchna hai…..aaj wha ganpati pooja hai …..mera wha jana zaruri hai….

 **Daya:-** acha theek hai shant ho jayo main le chalta hun tumhe wha…

 **Shreya:-** thank you sir….

 **Daya** tried to support her to car…but again she jerked and started walking by herself …she slowly slowly moved to his car…. Daya opened the front door of car for her but she opened the back door …sat on the back seat…Daya shut the front door and moved on thinking abhi baat karna theek nai hoga …..iski halat bhi theek nai hai …baad main baat karta hun….

On the way he observed her from front mirror….. she was lying with her head resting on the verge of back of seat….her eyes were closed…... daya POV mujhe itna harsh itna rude nai hona chaiye tha iske saath….main kaise bhool gya ki pehle hi iski zindgi main aisa kuch hua hai jisse ye pareshaan hai…..main to madad kar rha tha iski un sab bato se ubharne main…par aaj shayad maine hi ise wapas wo sab yaad dila diya…kya Daya apne hi gusse main use dard de diya…..thinking this they reached orphanage it was 5:15 am by then…..

Car entered the gate…..the mandir of orphanage was beautifully decorated and lights were blinking on its dome….Daya came out of car opened back door…she jerked Shreya….shreya utho hum pahunch gaye….but she was in deep sleep….

 **Daya:-** POV….ise uthana theek nai rahega…..aisa karta hun varun ko call karta hun….. and he dialed varun's number…..

 **Varun:-** han Daya Shreya ka kuch pta chala….

 **Daya:-** han mere saath hi hai hum orphanage ke gate par hai….

 **Varun:-** wo theek to hai na….waise kha thi wo..

 **Daya:-** theek to nai hai …and he told every thing to varun that where he found her….

 **Varun:-** main to dar hi gya tha …uncle aunty ke jane ke baad maine use apni zimmedari mana hai…aaj agar kuch ho jata to main aapne aapko zindgi bhar maaf nai kar pata…

 **Daya:-** Varun Shreya ke parents kha gaye hai…..

 **Varun;-** bit his tongue…..kahi nai Daya main to bas aise hi…..

 **Daya:-** POV aaj to main jan kar hi rahunga ki baat akhir hai kya…acha Varun main Shreya ko uske apartment tak la rha hun tum uska room khula do please…

 **Varun :-** POV bach gaye…..han main abhi khulva deta hun…

 **Daya** :- took shreya in his arms and moved to her apartment….which was already open…he entered her bed room laid her on bed…opened her shoes ….covered her with blanket…..and moved out of room….

 **Varun:-** entered the apartment…..Daya shreya kaisi hai…

 **Daya:-** Varun waise to theek hai par uske ghutne par chot ayi hai zra dekh lena…..

 **Varun:-** main Radhika ko bhejta hun dressing kar degi…

 **Daya:-** theek hai to main chalta hun….or han usne kal dupeher se kuch nai khaya jab uthe to khila dena…..

 **Varun:-** han main dekh lunga…par tum kha ja rahe ho…

 **Daya:-** ghar or kha….

 **Varun:-** ab jab aa hi gye ho to Bappa ki aarti main bhi shamil ho jao….

 **Daya:-** kisi or bat ke liye roka hota to shayad nai rukta par aarti…theek hai chalo…

Both went to attend aarti …..aarti was completed around 6:45am than Radhika went to see Shreya…she was still sleeping….she dressed her wound…and was about to leave when her phone rang….

 **Radhika :-** hello kon bol rha hai

 **Person:-** shreya kha hai

 **Radhika:-** par aap bol kon rahe hai…

 **Person:-** use tumhe koi matlab nai hona chaiye…

 **Radhika:-** acha ab pta chala….par achanak Shreya ki Yaad kyon aa gyi…

 **Person:-** tum logo ne kha tha ki Shreya ki parchayi bhi hum par nai paregi…

 **Radhika:-** han kha tha isiliye uska transfer yha karaya…..

 **Person:-** par tum logo ne apna wada nai nibhaya…

 **Radhika:-** ab kya chaiye tumhe….itni dor aagayi wo tum logo se phir bhi ….

 **Person:-** han par koi hai jo abhi bhi hamare ateet main jhank rha hai…..

 **Radhika:-** dekhiye hum main se koi nai hai…ab chod bhi dijiye use kya bigada hai usne aapka….

 **Person:-** wo kya bigadi gi hamara…koshish ki thi par kya hua…maa-baap to gye saath main pyaar bhi chala gya…lakin agar koi uski wajah se hum tak pahuncha to yaad rakhna apna wada bhul jaunga….

 **Radhika:-** nai aisa kuch nai karenge aap samjhe…. kuch nai….

 **Person:-** ha ha ha…main kuch bhi kar sakta hun kuch bhi….

 **Radhika:-** dekhiye shayad aapko galat femi hui hai

 **Person:-** a bit loud….to main kya jhoot bol rha hun…Sachin kya kar rha hai yha

 **Radhika:-** wo to kisi mission par aye the waha…..

 **Person:-** mission my foot…..mission to kab ka over ho gya…..wo to poochta phir rha hai ki shreya ke saath kya hua Delhi main…

 **Radhika:-** hame is bare main kuch pta nai…

 **Person:-** to pta rakho…..samjhe….wo hum tak pahunche isse pehle tum log kuch karo….nai to jha shreya ke maa-baap gaye hai ….use bhi wahi pahunchate der nai lagegi…..

 **Radhika:-** nahi aap Shreya ko kuch mat karna…..main abhi Sachin se Baat karti hun…

 **Person:-** better….and call ended…

 **Daya** had forgot his car keys near Shreya's bed side and he returned to get the same when he heard Radhika's conversation…..POV aisa kya hai jo Varun janta hai…..Radhika janti hai…..or ab Sachin bhi….or ye kon tha jo shreya ko kuch karne ki dhamki de rha tha…akhir ye sab hai kya….Varun bhi kuch keh rha tha Shreya ke mummy-papa kahi gaye hai….par kaha….maine shreya ko kabhi bhi apne mummy papa se baat karte nai suna…pta lagana parega…

Meanwhile Radihka had gone from there wiping her tears….Daya hide himself behind door…

He went to shreya's room picked his keys and was about to go when Shreya murmered…..sab chale gye chod kar ….sab chale gaye…..aap bhi ja rahe ho …daya…please ….mat jao …..mujhe aapki zarurat hai…..bahut akeli ho gyi hun…..mat jao…..and silence thereafter…she was sleeping…

 **Play back song:-**

Ye dil tanha kyun rahe  
Kyun hum tukdon mein jiye  
Ye dil tanha kyun rahe  
Kyun hum tukdon mein jiyein  
Kyun rooh meri ye sahe  
Main adhoori jee rahi hoon  
Hardum ye keh rahi hoon  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

Andheron se tha mera rishta bada  
Tune hi ujaalon se waaqif kiya  
Ab lauti main hoon inn andheron mein phir  
Toh paaya hai khud ko begaana yahaan  
Tanhaayi bhi mujhse khafaa ho gayi  
Banjaron ne bhi thukra diya  
Main adhoori jee raha hoon  
Khud par hi ik sazaa hoon  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

Hmm.. tere jism ki woh khushbuein  
Ab bhi inn saanson mein zinda hai  
Mujhe ho rahi inse ghutan  
Mere gale ka ye phanda hai  
Aaa..

Ho.. tere sanson ki woh mehak  
Yaadon ke kamre mein goonje hai  
Sunkar isey aata hai yaad  
Haathon mein mere zanjeerin hain  
Tuhi aake inko nikaal zaraa  
Kar mujhe yahaan se rihaa  
Main adhoori jee rahi hoon  
Ye sadaayein de rahi hoon  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai  
Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

 **Daya:-** he turned sat beside her held her hand…..main kahi nai jayunga tumhe chod kar…I am sorry Shreya…main apni dosti bhul gya tha…par ab nahi …main kahi nai jayunga…..tears were having their way from his eyes…

 **POV** main har kadam tumhare saath hun….tum darna mat…..bas yahi aas pass hun…..ab main tumhe is daldal se nikal kar rahunga dekhna tum Shreya….he got up and was about to go when he noticed a diary below Shreya's pillow….he took it ….turned its pages… all empty...it was Shreya's personal diary …the last section of diary was captioned as " Zindgi ki talash" …


	14. Chapter 14

**thankyou all for your precious reviews...kuch predictions mere fiction se haat kar hai...par any ways yahi to fiction hai chahe aap ki ho ya meri...but anyways...bahut se sawaalo ke jawaab is chapter main aap sab ko ...mil jayenge...or jo bache hai wo agle chapter main...par kuch mehnat aap ko bhi karni padegi...chapter ke end main ek quest hai solve it...**

 **ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-14**

 **Daya:-** "zindgi ki talash" wo bhi kitne pages chorkar likha hai…..or ye kya likha hai

Chaand milta nahin sabki sansaar mein

Hai diya hi bahut roshni ke liye

 **POV** Sirf do hi lines likhi hai main kahi to padi hai ye lines jani pehchani si lagti hai par kha…..he shuffled some more pages  & reached the last page of the diary or ye kya likha hai:-

 **819-49Y1-89-218UT-ROS89-K5-L9Y5**

" **CAAB"**

Shayad koi code hai….or isi code main shayad mere sawalo ke jawab bhi…..

Thought…ise saath le chalta hun…code-Wode crack karna mere bas ki baat nai Abhijeet ko poochoonga,…and he left the orphanage with that diary….

some days passed now Shreya ignores Daya….talks only if it is case related work is there …she became more and more silent day by day…even she talks very little with Tarika and Purvi also…Daya tried a lot to talk to her but every time she maintains distance from him saying that "we are no more friends we are just senior and junior….so its better ki hum usi nate baat kare to"…

For Daya it was now becoming terrible day by day….he miss her care…her smile….her concern… Most importantly her friendship….he was now realizing her value in his life …but feels helpless …he just want her back in his life…

 **THEN ONE DAY**

It was day when Sachin And Abhijeet were returning back…..Daya was very happy that after a month he is going to meet his budy cum brother…

 **AT 9:00am at Airport:-**

Daya and Tarika are waiting for Abhijeet and Sachin…..after some time their flight arrived …few minutes after arrival of flight they saw both coming out of the airport

 **Daya:-** hugged his budy…. Boss bahut miss kiya tumhe ….khas kar picle 4 -5 dino main…

 **Abhijeet:-** maine bhi Daya…..

 **Daya:-** yaar acha hua ki tum wapis aa gaye ….nai to pta nai mera kya hota…

 **Abhijeet:-** kyun yar aisa kya hua ….itne dino to tune mujhe yaad nai kiya phir in kuch dino main aisa kya hua ki tumhe meri zarurat pad gayi….

 **Daya:-** batata hun boss ….par pehle tu apni tarika jee se to mil le main tab tak Sachin se mil lun zara…

 **Abhijeet:-** main to waise bhi pehle Tarika jee se hi milne wala tha wo to tu bich main aa gya

 **Daya:-** han bhai ab to main kabab main haddi mafik hi lagunga na…..

 **Abhijeet:-** nai yaar kha haddi or kha tu…..poori ki poori diwaar….

 **Daya:-** acha main diwar hun…..boss ghar chal phir batata hun kon hadi or kon diwar

 **Abhijeet:-** acha acha bad main lad lena mere saath main kha bhagga ja rha hun….

With this abhijeet – and tarika went to some distance to have some talk…

Here daya observed that Sachin is lost somewhere…he called him…..

Sachin…sachin….sachin this time a bit louder….

 **Sachin:-** han sir kya hua ….

 **Daya:-** yaar kha khoye ho…

 **Sachin :-** sir kahi nahi….

 **Daya:-** or phir kaise ho…kaisa rha mission

 **Sachin:-** sir theek rha….sir abhijeet sir kha gaye…

 **Daya:-** Sachin tum theek to ho….

 **Sachin:-** han sir…..aap aise kyon pooch rahe hai

 **Daya:-** lag nai rha…..main or Abhi yahi baat kar rahe the tumne na hi koi baat suni or na hi tumhe ye pata hai ki abhijeet kha gya…

 **Sachin:-** bas sir aise thak gya hun …sir chale yha se..

 **Daya:-** smelled something wiered in his behaviour…han Sachin chaltee hai…koi problem ya pareshani hain to mujhe bta sakte hoi…..ho sakta hai ki mai kuch help kar dun…

 **Sachin:-** nai nai sir….bas aapko aise hi lag rha hai….or agar koi problem hogi to aap logo ko hi batuanga na chupa kar kya karna hai…..akhir aap saab log meri family ho…..

 **Daya:-** han wo to hai…..POV kuch to aisa hai jo main dhek kar bhi dhek nai pa rha….ab Abhijeet aa gaya hai to main sab sought out kar ke hi rahunga

Meanwhile Abhijeet and Tarika returned

 **Sachin:-** to chale sir

 **Daya:-** han kyun nai

And they left for home …. Daya, Tarika & Abhijeet went to Abhi's house & Sachin went directly to orphanage …..

 **At Orphanage:**

 **Sachin:-** Entered in Varun's office …..hello Varun Kaise ho

 **Varun:-** main theek hun Sachin….tum batao or kab aye

 **Sachin:-** bas thodi der pehle

 **Varun:-** seedhe hi yha aa gye….koi zaruri kam tha kya

 **Sachin:-** tum saab jante ho Varun…mujhe Radhika ji ne kha tha ki min jab yaha ayunga to wo saab mujhe bta dengi ….par mujhe waha kuch bhi pooch taach karne se mna kiya tha…..pooch sakta hun ki kyun?

 **Varun:-** are sachin baaten to hoti rahengi…par tum pehle baitho to sahi ..

 **Sachin:-** main yha baithne nai aya hun mujhe sab sach janna hai…bas

 **Varun:-** Sachin shaant ho jao ….main sab kuch bataunga but pehle tum baitho ….

 **Sachin:-** while taking seat ab batao

 **Varun:-** kya janna chate ho poocho…

 **Sachin:-** Shreya ke bare main….uski zindgi main itna kuch ho gya or kisi ne mujhe kuch bhi batana zaruri nai samjha …

 **Varun:-** kyunki Shreya khud ye nai chahti thi or hum uska dukh nai badana chahte the….bas

 **Sachin:-** having tears in his eyes…..Varun in do saalo main usne mujhe itna paraya kyon kar diya..

 **Varun:-** usne kuch nai kiya Sachin…halaat hi kuch aise the ki …..us samay jo bhi ho rha tha use khud hi samajh nai aa rha tha…..

 **Sachin:-** uncle aunty nai rahe…or unki maut ek bomb blast main hui …..ye saab kya hai….or …was not able to speak…

 **Varun:-** gave him a glass of water…..or uski demosion….transfer…vineet se shadi tootna yahi sab na….

 **Sachin:-** ha yahi saab….main lga leta pta magar pta nai …..Radhika ji ko kha se pta lag gya ki main wha kya kar rha hun ….or unhone mujhe Shreya ki kasam de kar rok diya…kya hai saab…han

 **Varun:-** main saab batata hun Sachin saab batata hun…

Baat tab ki hai jab tum Mumbai transfer ho kar aye the….tumhe yaad hoga uske kuch hi mahine baad Shreya ne tumhe apne or Vineet ki sagai ki khabar sunai thi hai na …

 **Sachin:-** han wo bahut kush bhi thi….

 **Varun:-** uske kuch mahine baad uske track record ko dekhte hue uski promotion kar de gayi…ab wo senior inspector Shreya thi…uski promossion ke saath hi use ek case mila ek pharmaceutical company main ho rahe nakli dawaio or uske smuggling links ke bare main pta lagane ka….

Uss case ko solve karte karte ek din shreya ko yeh pta chala ki wo company actually ek BENAMI company hai jiske asli malik vineet ke parents hai,,,…

 **Sachin:-** kyaaa?

 **Varun:-** jab Vineet ke parents ko yeh pta chala ki Shreya unki company ke bare main investigation kar rahi hai to unhone use ek deal offer ki …jisme unhone Shreya ko nakli report submit karne ko kha ….deal yeh thi ki uske maa – papa ne jo orphanage run karne ke liye loan liya hai wo use chukka denge….par Shreya ne deal thukra di….or investigation carry karti rahi…..

Phir ek din Shreya Vineet se milne gayi…or tab usne Vineet ko uske parents ki saachai batai jise vineet ne manene se mna kar diya or Shreya se apni sagai tod di….. phir wo din aya jab report submit honi thi…

Shreya report submit karne Sr. Inspector Rajveer ke saath ja rahi thi ki tabhi use call aya …..

Wo call Vineet ke parents ka tha…unhone use kha ki ya to report unke hawale karde ya phir apne maa baap ki laash dekhne ko tayaar rahe…..Shreya firm thi wo report kisi bhi kimat par submit karna chahti thi…par Rajveer ne use rok diya….kha ki uske pass report ki ek or copy hai …pehle uncle aunty ko bachate hai phir report submit kar denge…..

Shreya ne Rajveer ki baat manli…or call ko track karte hue wo dono us jagah pahunch gaye jha Shreya ke parents rakhe gaye the…Shreya ke parents chairs se bandhe the….injured the…unki chairs ke niche bomb lga tha…Shreya ko uncle aunty ne deal karne se mana kiya…..par Shreya ne file Vineet ke parents ko de di…..phir ek blast hua….jisme uncle aunty ki death ho gayi…..Rajveer bhi on spot mara gya ….lekin wo goli lagne se mra tha…..

Puri ghatna ki investigation hui …jisme Vineet ke parents ne ye gawahi di….ki unhe ek unknown call aya tha….kisi admi ne ye bataya ki Shreya ke parents kidnap hue hai…..or agar wo chahte hai ki unki hone wali bahu ke maa-baap salamat rahe to 2 crore le kar purane godown main aa jaye..jab wo waha gaye to pta chala ki Shreya ke parents ne hi unhe paise lekar bulaya tha fake kidnapping ki khabar dekar taki wo apna loan chukka sake…..

Or unhe ye bhi pta chala ki anath asram ki aad main wo smuggling jaisa kam kar rahe hai….or un logo ne Shreya ke parents ki safety ka sochte hue Shreya ko call karke sab bataya or godown main hi bula liya….uske saath inspector Rajveer bhi the….unhone shreya ke parents ko bahut samjhane ki koshish ki par wo nai mane ….akhir kar unhone shreya ke parents par gun daag di,,,,,jise dekh kar Shreya bokhla gayi or usne Rajveer par goli chla di…jisse uski mauke par hi maut ho gayi….

 **Sachin:-** phir kya hua?

 **Varun:-** Shreya par enquiry baitha di gayi…..enquiry main kya investigation hui ye to nai pta par han us enquiry committee ke head ACP Praduman the…enquiry ke end main Shreya ko kasoor war thera diya gya or uski demosion ho gayi or saath hi transfer…

 **Sachin:-** mai man hi nai sakta ki uncle aunty aisa kuch kar sakte hai….or na hi ye ki Shreya ne apne farz se gadari ki ….agar wo galat thi to Acp sir use demote nai suspend karte …..abhi bhi kuch to aisa hai jo hum jaan kaar bhi jaan nai pa rahe hai…kuch to hai

 **Varun:-** mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai sachin…khaas kar is sari ghatna main Vineet ke parents ke role ko lekar mujhe or Radhika ko doubt hai…

 **Sachin:-** doubt ….means what?

 **Varun:-** jis din uncle aunty ki death hui main or Radhika Delhi gaye the…..unke antim sanskar main shamil hone…jab hum last rituals ke baad ghar aye to humne Vineet ke parents ko ek kamre main ye kehte hua suna ki…

 **Flashback Starts:-**

 **VF:-** is baar to baal baal bach gaye lekin abhi bhi ye Shreya nam ki bla hamare sar par mandra rahi hai….hamne to socha tha ki Acp ise suspend karega ….par usne iske ache record ko dekhte hue ise sirf demote hi kiya..

 **VM:-** han wo to hai….par hum kar kya sakte hain ab….

 **VF:-** ise bhi wahi pahuncha dete hai jha iske maa baap gaye hai…..

 **VM:-** nai aisa nai kar sakte nai to shak sidhe tor par hum par ayega…

 **VF:-** to kya kare…..aisa karte hai accident karwa dete hai…..road accidents main aye din na jane kitne hi mar jaate hai aaj kal to ye bhi sahi…..

 **VM:-** ye sahi rahega….

 **Radhika & Varun:-** aap logo ko apne kiye par sharam to nai aati hogi hai na

 **VM & VF:-** turned hearing the voice…tum log yha….

 **Radhika:-** han hum yha…..kyun chaunk gaye…

 **VM & VF:-** together…to tum logo ne saab sun liya hai na

 **Varun:-** han sun liya….or han sochna bhi mat ki tum log Shreya ka kuch bhi bigaad sakte ho…

 **V.M & V.F:-** are re re….hum to kuch bhi kar sakte hai… jab CID hamara kuch nai bigaad saki to tum log kis khet ki muli ho…..

 **Varun:-** par ab aap log kya chahte ho Shreya se or kyun….

 **V.M & V.F:-** abhi tak jo bhi kam hum ne kiya uska kacha chitha to hum jala hi chuke hai par Shreya ka koi bharosa nai hai ….wo imandaar hai or uskli imandari hum par bhari pad sakti hai…to ye to hame karna hi parega…..

 **Varun:-** dekhiye ab tak kya hua main nai janta ….par bhgwan ke liye aap Shreya ko chod do ….wo pehle hi toot chuki hai…..ab aur nai…..

 **V.M & V.F:-** to use aise Zinda chod kar hum…apne liye dikat kyun paida Karen

 **Varun:-** agar aisa hai to hum Shreya ko tum logo se itni door le jayenge ki uska saaya bhi tum logo par nai padega….hum ye waada karte hai…par han tum log use hath bhi nai lagaoge…

 **V.M:-** or agar kabhi tumhara waada tut gya to…hum to be maut mare jayenge na….

 **Varun:-** aisa kuch nai hoga…

 **V.F:-** na hi ho to acha nai to hum kon se kam hai jo kam ab nai kar rahe tab kar denge…..

 **Varun:-** uski naubat nai ayegi…

 **V.F:-** yahi acha hoga tumhare or us Shreya ke liye….

 **Flashback ends…**

 **Varun:-** agar tumhe yaad ho to kuch mahine pehle main bureau aya tha

 **Sachin :-** han yaad hai ….tum orphanage ke kisi kam se aye the…..am I right

 **Varun:-** us samay main orphanage ke kam se nahi…shreya ke transfer ke silsile main ACP sir se baat karne aya tha….

 **Sachin:-** to tum logo ne Shreya ko Mumbai transfer kra liya….

 **Varun:-** or koi chara nai tha mere pass…..ussse safe rakhne ka bas isliye

 **Sachin:-** abhi bhi kuch baaten hai Varun jo mujhe ajeeb lag rahi hai…

 **Varun :-** wo kya

 **Sachin:-** yahi ki tumhe ye sab kisne bataya…or jab report ki ek copy available thi to Shreya ne uska istemaal apne bachav main kyun nai kiya….or usne kaise apne parents ko criminal declare hone diya….jabki I am damn sure ki uncle aunty or Smugllers ho hi nai sakta….abhi bhi kuch links missing hai is puri khani main….

 **Varun:-** jha tak mere jan ne ki baat hai to ye sab mujhe kavin ne bataya jo puri investigation main ACP Parduman ke saath tha…

 **Sachin:-** kavin…..wahi na jo Delhi CID main SR. inspector hai…

 **Varun:-** han wo mera bahut acha friend hai…mera or Shreya ka Classmate reh chukka hai….

 **Sachin:-** par jab main pooch tach kar rha tha to usne is case ka koi bhi lead mujhe nai diya….aisa kyun…

 **Varun:-** puri information to mujhe bhi nai di usne…par jab inquiry ka faisla Shreya ke Against aya to usne mujhe call karke Shreya ka khayal rakhne ko kha tha….or jab main use mila to usne mujhe kuch baaten batayi jo maine tumhe bta di….or saath hi ye bhi kha ki is info ko apne tak hi rakhu…

 **Sachin:-** aisa kyun…ya to ACP sir kuch aisa jante hai jo sirf unhe , Shreya or Kavin ko hi pta hai hai or hum main se kisi ko bhi nai…..ya phir kuch aise pehlun hai jo abhi bhi chupe hue hai…

 **Varun:-** ek or baat mujhe atpati si lagi….thi

 **Sachin:-** wo kya

 **Varun:-** enquiry ki report shreya ke against hote hue bhi …Rajveer ki wife Manpreet ko Shreya ne Delhi orphanage ka manager bna diya…

 **Sachin:-** kya? Or wo man bhi gayi manager banana ke liye

 **Varun:-** yahi to….jiske pati ko marne ka ilzaam shreya par tha…..or sabit bhi ho gya tha ki Shreya ne hi Rajveer par goli chalai thi…phir bhi apne pati ke katil ke hi orphanage main kam karna …mujhe bahut ajeeb lga….

 **Sachin:-** varun tumne kabhi Shreya se is bare main nai poocha?

 **Varun:-** shreya se….poocha par wo is baat par mujhe hi bura bhala keh deti thi…..par seedha jawab kabhi us ki taraf se aya hi nai

 **Sachin:-** varun …..par Radhika ne mujhe kyun roka ?

 **Varun:-** kyunki Vineet ke parents ko tumhare bare main pta lag gya or wo Shreya ko marne ki Dhamki de rahe the bas isliye….

 **Sachin:-** is Vineet ko or uske Parents ko to main Chodunga nai…kya Hall kar Dia meri Gudiya Ka …par iske liye mujhe us file tak pahuncna hoga jo shreya ko hi pta hai…..or wo seedhe seedhe to mujhe batayegi nai…..

 **Varun:-** shaant ho jao Sachin…..kuch bhi aisa mat karna jisse Shreya ki jaan khatre main pad jaye….

 **Sachin:-** Varun main ek CID officer hun in logo se darne wala nai hun…

 **Varun:-** CID officer to Shreya bhi hai…..par kya hua uske saath…..jo bhi krna zraa sambhal kar kahi lene ke dene na pad jaye…aaj tak Shreya us hadse ka zimedar khud ko manti hai….mainne dekha hai use raaton to tadpte hue…

 **Sachin:-** maine bhi dekha hai Varun isiliye to Delhi main sab pta kar rha tha…..

 **Varun:-** main jitna janta tha maine bta diya Sachin…..ab apni gudiya ka khyal rakhna bas…or usse kuch mat poochna….pehle hi wo kuch nai bhula pa rahi ….main nai chahta ki use koi bhi takleef ho

 **Sachin:-** main khayal rakhunga ….tum chinta mat karo…ab chalta hun…and he left…

 **AUTHORS NOTE:- QUEST ;** is chapter main diye gaye code ko crack karo...or batao ki diary se uska kya lena dena hai...


	15. Chapter 15

**ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-15**

 **Same day at Abhijeet's home:-**

Daya and Abhijeet were sitting in the living room and talking about mission and Tarika has gone to bureau due to some work

 **Daya:-** Abhijeet tum koi mission hath main lo or wo pura na ho hi nai sakta

 **Abhijeet:-** bas yaar bahut ho gya…..itni tareef bhi mat kar ki Acp sir mujhe permote hi kar de…

 **Daya:-** to isme burai kya hai…..main to waise bhi tumhe boss hi bulata hun….tab wakai boss ban jayoge

 **Abhijeet:-** nai Daya jha tu wha main …..promote bhi ikethe honge nai to yahi ache hai

 **Daya:-** boss main to mazak kar rha tha…tum to serious hi ho gye…

 **Abhijeet:-** acha bhai chal ye sab chod…tu kuch keh rha tha ki tu mujhe kuch batana chahta hai

 **Daya:-** han Abhijeet batana chahta hun …..yaar mujhe shreya se related koi baat karni thi tumse…

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya se related….. kahi tu us mazak ko le kar naaraz to nahi hai

 **Daya:-** nai yaar us mazak ke chakar main na jane maine shreya ko kitna kuch suna diya…..wo to ab mujhse baat bhi nai karti …..na hi ab mujhe apna dost manti hai

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya ye to hona hi tha ….jab tujhe gussa aata hai to tu bilkul nai sochta

 **Daya:-** yaar par ab main kya karun kaise manao use…

 **Abhijeet:-** boss ye kya tu kabhi kisi ko sorry nai bolta tha or aaj …baat kya haii

 **Daya:-** yahi samajh nai aa rha yaaar…..jabb wo pass hoti hai to lagta hai jaise sari duniya mere pass hai…..or jab dur jati hai to lagta hai ki jaise duniya hi viraan ho gayi…use rota dekhta hun to dil main kahi dard hota hai…or haste dekhkar muskurane ka man karta hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** while cutting in between ….bas bas yaar ….main to Shreya ko tumhari dekhbal ke liye chod gya tha mujhe kya pta tha ki wo tumhe mariz bna degi…

 **Daya:-** nai nai abhijeet usne mera bahut khyal rakha yaar…then realising what he said…marizz ka matlab

 **Abhijeet:-** matlab bhai tujhe dil ki bimari ho gayi hai…..

 **Daya:-** dil ki bimari….saaf saaf bol kya bolna chahta hai

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya tujhe usse pyaar ho gya hai…

 **Daya:-** aissa kuch nai hai ..main bas usse acha dost manta hun bas…..

 **Abhijeet :-** tu man ya na man….par ye pyaar hai or kuch nai…

 **Daya:-** Abhijeet agar aisa kuch hua or mujhe uska kabhi aihsaas hua to main sabse pehle tumhe hi bataunga…..magar abhi mujhe tumhari madad ki zarurat hai…..karega na

 **Abhijeet:-** han bol na…..isme poochne ki kya baat hai

 **Daya:-** wo baat ye hai abhijeet…..main Shreya ko lekar bahut pareshaan hun…..uski madad karna chahta hun….par uska dard mujhe pta hi nai hai….kya wo dard pta karne main tu meri madad karega…..

 **Abhijeet:-** ab tu saaf saaf bta ki baat kya hai…

 **Daya;-** told him every thing he knows about Shreya…..

 **Abhijeet:-** maine kabhi nai socha tha ki uski chupi ke peeche koi dard hai …..…main to socha tha shayad wo hai hi reseve nature ki….

 **Daya:-** han or ab to wo or bhi chup ho gyi hai….shayad meri wajah se

 **Abhijeet:-** teri wajah se matlab

 **Daya:-** yaar mujhe jab us mazak ke bare main pta chala to maine usse bahut rudely behave kiya…..and he told him that how because of him shreya was trapped in bureau…

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya tera kuch nai ho sakta…..koi kisi ladki se is tarah behave karta ha kya….usne tera kitna khayal rakha or tune kya kiya….bechari…

 **Daya:-** lowered his head…..main janta hun abhijeet…par mujhe uski ye chupi achi nai lagti…..ussne mujhse dosti bhi tod di….main phir se usse dosti karna chahta hun kya tu meri madad karega…..

 **Abhijeet:-** yaar wo saab to theek par us saab ke liye hume uske bare main jannna hoga ….tabhi to kuch kar payenge…..

 **Daya:-** han isiliye to tumhari madad chaiye….

 **Abhijeet:-** kya madad chaiye bta…..

 **Daya:-** boss ye diary mujhe Shreya ke apartment main mili thi ….isme kuch code hai jisse shayad hum uske bare main jan sake ….tum isse crack karo….

 **Abhijee:-** theek hai Daya main koshish karta hun jab crack kar lunga tumhe bta dunga…..

 **Daya:-** thankyou boss

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya wakai Shreya ka bahut asar hua hai tujhpar baat baat pe sorry…thankyou…..

 **Daya:-** bahut ho gayi tang kichai….ab mai chalta hun

 **Abhijeet:-** baith yaar …..tu hi keh rha tha ki aaj bureau main kam nai hai…aaj yahi ruk ja

 **Daya:-** nai boss tu aram kar ….kal milte hai mujhe kuch kam hai sachin se main chalta hun

 **Abhijeet:-** theek hai boss….jaise tujhe sahi lage…..

Both shook hand and Daya left…

Some days passed like that….Abhijeet noticed that Daya is in Love with Shreya but he was not Sure that what Shreya feels About Daya…so he decided to do something for his brother

It was Sunday he called Purvi at his home for **lunch** …. **during** lunch he told every thing to Purvi…..

 **Purvi:-** agar aisa kuch hai to ham pta kaise lagyenge…

 **Abhijeet:-** tum sirf itna pta karo ki Shreya Daya se Pyaar karti hai ya nai

 **Purvi:-** par kaise….

 **Abhijeet:-** baaton baaton main poocho to sahi …acha aisa karo tum apne or Rajat ki baatein karo usse phir poocho ki uski life main bhi koi hai

 **Purvi:-** ye sahi rahega….

 **Abhijeet:-** han han sahi hai tabhi nai bola tumhare or Rajat ko lekar kuch …. waise bhi wo Tarika jee ka bhai hai…

 **Purvi:-** bhai aap bhi naa….mere peeche hi pad jate hai…..waise Rajat ne bhi aap ko lekar se kuch nai kha pta hai kyun

 **Abhijeet:-** kyun?

 **Purvi:-** kyunki aap mere bhai hai isliye….

 **Abhijeet:-** Purvi tujhe to main…. Chodunga nahi

 **Purvi :-** ran here and there and Abhijeet was chasing her…bhai agar mujhe jane nai doge to main Shreya se baat kaise karungi…

 **Abhijeet** :- Daya ka khayal nai hota na to batata…..acha ja ab

Abhi jeet bid bye to Purvi….

 **PURVI HOME**

 **Purvi:-** called Shreya …..

 **Shreya:-** Picked the call….han Purvi kaisi ho

 **Purvi:-** main theek hun…Shreya kya tum aaj mere saath mere ghar par rahogi

 **Shreya:-** kya hua Purvi tum theek to ho…..

 **Purvi:-** han theek hun…aaj Sunday hai to socha ki thoda waqt saath main bita lete hai….

 **Shreya:-** nai yaar…actually mujhe kuch kam hai

 **Purvi:-** Shreya jhooth mat bolo mujhe pta hai ki orphanage ke saare bache Varun or Radhika ke saath summer camp par gaye hai….

 **Shreya:-** han wo to hai….par main orphanage ko aise hi chod kar nai aa sakti

 **Purvi :-** acha theek to main aa jati hun waha….

 **Shreya:-** theek hai purvi…..

 **Call ended:-**

 **At Shreya's Apartment…..**

 **Shreya:-** was enjoying music and cleaning her apartment….when door bell rung….POV Shayad Purvi hogi…..she opened the door…it was Purvi

 **Purvi:-** while entering…..ye kya tumne saara saman kyun bikher rakha hai…

 **Shreya :-** bas safai hi kar rahi thi…

 **Purvi :-** ajeeb ho yaar pehle sab pehlati ho phir sametti ho

 **Shreya:-** just smiled…acha baitho main tumhare liye pani lati hun…

 **At Abhijeet home**

He was coming out of washroom after getting fresh….when he noticed diary on the study table…POV hafte bhar ke kam main ….. ise padna hi bhul gya…

He opened Diary shuffelled some pages….are sari khali hai…..acha ye code crack karna hai koshish karta hun…

 **8 1 9- 4 9 Y 1- 8 9- T-R OS 8 N 9- K 5- L 9 Y 5**

 **H A I – D I Y A- H I- – – K E – L I Y E**

 **C AAB**

 **3221**

Crack to main kar hi liya par kuch samajh nai aa rha akhir ye code hai kisse related is diary se ya kisi or cheez se….pta karna padega… Daya ko batata hun…and he called Daya

 **Daya:-** hello boss kya hai Sunday ko bhi aram nai karne dete…..

 **Abhijeet:-** Shaam ke chaar baj rahe hai or tu aram kar rha hai …or main yha tera hi kam kar rha hun….pagal hun main hai na

 **Daya:-** bahi gussa mat ho bta kya baat hai

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya maine wo code crack kar liya hai

 **Daya:-** shreya ki Diary wala

 **Abhijeet:-** han wahi wala

 **Daya:-** kya pta lga

 **Abhijeet:-** told him all about the code and said…code to crack kar liya par ye kisse linked up hai ye pta nai lag rha….

 **Daya:-** boss wo bhi lag jayega par jo code tumne bataya wo dairy ke beech main bhi likha hai maine pda tha…..

 **Abhijeet:-** turned the pages han boss likha to hai…kuch link to hai par kya dekhna parega….

 **Daya:-** main aata hun tumhare ghar milke solve karte h **ai…**

 **Abhijeet:- theek hai aa ja phir**

 **With this call ended**

 **Daya freshed up…and moved to Abhjjeet home**

While driving car he switched on radio….aap sun rahe hai radio dhamaal….abhi chal rha hai aap ka man pasand program bhuli bisri yaadein….agli farmaish hai hamari regular listner Pari ki …..ye gana mujhe bhi personally pasand hai…..to aaiye sunte hai ye gana…..

 **Song**

 **Daya :-** switched off the radio dialed Abhijeet's number…boss wo line ek gane ki hai….maine abhi radio par suna…

 **Abhijeet:-** han mujhe bhi yaad aya ki ye ek gana hai…..par shreya ne sirf do lines hi likhi hai

 **Daya:-** bas mai on the way hun aakar dekhta hun main ye guthi jaldi se jaldi suljha kar hi rahunga dekhna tum Abhijeet….

 **At Shreya's apartment**

Shreya was sitting with Purvi

 **Shreya:-** aaj kaise mere saath waqt bitane ka soch liya…

 **Purvi:-** wo bas aise hi aaj Rajat thoda busy tha or main Bore ho rahi thi to socha ki tumhare saath thoda waqt bita lun …..tum bhi to akeli ho….tum bore nai hoti kya

 **Shreya:-** nai mujhe aadat hai akele rehne ki

 **Purvi :-** aacha Delhi main to akeli nai rehti hogi na

 **Shreya:-** nai waha maa- papa hote the…phir alisha or vineet and she stop saying further….

 **Purvi:-** kya hua shreya tum chup kyun ho gyi

 **Shreya:-** kuch nai bas dosto ki yaad aa gayi

 **Purvi:-** han dost hote hi aise hai jab pass ho to irritating lagte hai par jab dur ho to bahut yaad aati hai….

 **Shreya:-** kyun tumhara bhi koi dost tum se dur ho gya hai kya….

 **Purvi :-** not actually par meri or uski posting alag jagah hui thi…wo mujhse senior the

 **Shreya:-** kon

 **Purvi :-** kavin

 **Shreya:-** Kavin tumhara senior ….

 **Purvi:-** tum janti ho usse

 **Shreya:-** han wo Delhi CID main SR. inspector hai

 **Purvi:-** uski first posting Goa main hui thi….uske baad koi link nai rha

 **Shreya:-** matlab aab baat nai karti tum…..

 **Purvi:-** number hi kha hai uska….

 **Shreya:-** mere pass hai….chaiye kya

 **Purvi:-** han kyun nai

And they shared the number

 **Shreya:-** kar lo baat

 **Purvi:-** abhi nai…baad main karungi…

 **Shreya:-** jaisa tumhe theek lage…

 **Purvi:-** shreya tumhara yaha koi dost nai hai…

 **Shreya:-** hai na Varun, Radhika, tum, Tarika or Daya

 **Purvi:-** Daya aha han….

 **Shreya:-** sorry galti se bol diya Daya Sir

 **Purvi:-** sirf dost hai ya kuch or….bhi

 **Shreya:-** ab to wo bhi nai hai

 **Purvi:-** Shreya tu abhi bhi naraz hai Daya bhai se

 **Shreya:-** main kon hoti hun naraz hone wali…..

 **Purvi:-** par wo aaj kal bahut pareshaan rehte hai tumhe lekar

 **Shreya:-** wo kyun ?

 **Purvi:-** kyunki tum unse baat nai kar rahi ….

 **Shreya:-** Purvi aisa kuch nai hai…

 **Purvi:-** to kya hai ye

 **Shreya:-** tum nahi samjhogi…

 **Purvi:-** kyun nai samjhungi….tum batao to sahi

 **Shreya:-** rehne do purvi kuch or baat karte hai…

 **Purvi:-** nai mujhe yahi baat karni hai bas…

 **Shreya:-** Purvi mana tum meri dost ho par meri personal life main dakhal dene ka tumhe koi haq nai…

 **Purvi:-** was surprised by certain change in Shreya's behaviour…..yani Daya bhai tumhara personal matter hai

S **hreya** :- nai hai personal matter …..mujhe koi baat nai karni unse related….

 **Purvi:-** yahi to pooch rahi hun kyun…

 **Shreya:-** nai pta kyun

 **Purvi:-** Shreya tumhe aaj batana hi parega…..nai to main Daya bhai se pooch lungi

 **Shreya:-** unhe bhi kuch nai pta…..bas iss matter ko yahi close kar do I request you….

 **Purvi:-** theek hai koi baat nai karungi unse related….POV ye Daya bhai ke kuch to feel karti hai par ye pyaar hai ya kuch or malum nai…..kaise lagaun pta… acha Shreya chalo main tumhari ghar saaf karne main madad kar deti hun

 **Shreya:-** nai Purvi tum rehne do main kar lungi…

 **Purvi:-** ab kya ye bhi personal matter hai….

 **Shreya:-** feeling ashmed of her behaviour…..nai chalo saath main saaf karte hai..

they both got engrosed in cleaning home when Purvi found an album in which Shreya was with her mom-dad and friends…she was looking happy…some snaps are of swimming…picnic…..cid team Delhi….full family ….and Shreya's engagement with Vineet…..she was shuffling snaps when Shreya came to her

 **Purvi:-** looking towards Shreya….Shreya tumhari Engagement ho chuki hai….tumne kabhi bataya nai

 **Shreya:-** shocked….Purvi wo album mujhe do…

 **Purvi:-** album to le lo par mujhe batao ki tumhari engagement ho chuki hai ye tumne bataya kyun nai..

 **Shreya:-** Purvi mujhe is bare main baat nai karni please

 **Purvi:'-** han janti hun tumhara personal matter hai…kuch bhi poocho yahi jawab hai….nai bta sakti….mujhe is bare main baat nai karni,,,,,,pta nai lag rha ki jo Shreya roz samne aati hai wo asli Shreya hai ya aaj wali….theek hai kuch nai poochungi,,,,main hun hi kon tumhari….bas char din ki dosti hai….pta bhi wo bhi hai ya nai…main to soch rahi hun ki main ayi hi kyun yha ….. she picked up her bag and was about to move out when Shreya hold her arm….

 **Shreya:-** mujhe maaf kardo ….par main aaj tak ki apni zindagi ko yaad nai karna chahti…..isiliye jab bhi koi uske bare main baat karta hai….mera dimag kharab ho jata hai …please bura mat mano please

 **Purvi:-** Shreya mujhe kuch nai sunna …I am not a trustable person….tum yahi sochti ho ….. just let me go

 **Shreya:-** Purvi meri baat to suno…please tum pehli bar mere ghar ayi ho….please is tarah mat jao please…

 **Purvi:-** POV aya unth pahad ke neeche….theek hai ek shart par mujhe janna hai tumhari sagai ke bare main…..

 **Shreya:-** theek hai batati hun tum andar to aao…

Purvi entered and shreya told her that she and Vineet very buddies were grown up together…completed their college & joined CID together,…they were posted as Sub-inspectors in Delhi …after some time they realised that they love each other…some how Vineet's parents came to know about their relationship …..and they got engaged…

 **Purvi:-** to tum Shadi kab kar rahi ho…

 **Shreya:-** Shadi….she had tears in her eyes….Purvi wo

 **Purvi:-** kya hua …..tum ro kyun rahi ho..

 **Shreya:-** while wiping her tears….Purvi meri sagai 6 mahine pehle toot gayi

 **Purvi:-** kyon

 **Shreya:-** kuch misunderstanding ho gayi thi mere or vineet ke beech bas…..usne meri koi baat nai suni or sagai tod di

 **Purvi:-** aisa kya hua tha..

 **Shreya:-** ye main tumhe nai bta sakti

 **Purvi:-** theek hai mat batao…par hamesha yaad rakhna agar koi cheez humse dur jati hai to …..iska matlab ye nahi ki wo hamari kismat main nahi …..iska matlab ye hai ki shayad bhagwan ne hamare liye kuch usse bhi behtar chun rakha hai….

 **Shreya:-** behtar to nahi pta par …..mere sabse behtar kal kabhi laut kar nai aa sakta…us ek rishte ne mera sab kuch cheen liya…..

 **Purvi:-** Purvi while holding her shoulder…sab theek ho jayega Shreya zindgi ko ek or mauka dekar do dekho….

 **Shreya:-** mauka ….nahi Purvi main apne saath-saath kisi or ki zindgi barbad nai kar sakti…..

 **Purvi:-** par koshish karke dekho shayad tumhare saath-saath kisi or ki zindgi bhi savar jaye

 **Shreya:-** maine koshish ki thi…..par jab bhi uske saath kuch galat hota hai mujhe lagta hai sab meri vajah se ho rha hai…mujhe use khone ke khayal se bhi dar lagta hai…

 **Purvi:-** Shreya aisa kuch nai hoga …..acha ye batao ki wo hai kon.

 **Shreya:-** hasitantly…woo

 **Purvi:-** han wo …wo kon hai

 **Shreya:-** Daya…par pta nai wo mere bare mai kya sochte hai

 **Purvi:-** finally…..Shreya wo bhi tujhe pyaar karte hai…

 **Shreya:-** par tumhe kaise pta

 **Purvi:-** bas pta hai ….par shayad unhe ehsaas nahi hai or yahi to dilana hai.

 **Shreya:-** purvi aisa kuch mat karna…main unhe apne samne sahi salamt dekh kar hi kush hun…

 **Purvi:-** main kuch nai karungi jo karenge wahi karenge…

 **Shreya:-** kon?

 **Purvi :-** or kon Daya bhai….

 **Shreya:-** par unko mere ateet ke bare main saab pta hona chahiye

 **Purvi:-** han hona chaiye…..akhir har rishte main sachai or vishwaas to hona hi chaiye…

 **Shreya:-** par Purvi tum ye baat apne tak hi rakhna

 **Purvi:-** theek hai Shreya….POV Abhi bhai ko chod kar kisi ko nai batuaungi

Waise Shreya bhuk lagi hai kuch khate hai na…

 **Shreya:-** han kyun nai main pasta bna deti hun saath main baith kar khayenge

 **Purvi:-** wow mera favourite hai

They both had snack…..Purvi packed some pasta and left for Abhijeet home…..after bidding bye to Shreya


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your kind support….sorry last update main aap logo ko acknowledge nahi kar payi…..aap main se kaiyo ne code sahi crack kiye khas kar Nia 757 ne…..par han koi bhi un codes ko diary se link nai kar paya…..is chapter main ek hint hai us bare main agar koi guess kar paye to….**

 **Aap main se kuch meri story regularly follow kar rahe hai ye jaan kar acha lga khas kar:- Ashu,Nihal, P1 Reha ,Aas vin, Aftab, Karan, Bhumi 98, Priya, Jebagomes, Ashwini,Jasdeep, Nia 757, R K Sweety, Geet ShreyAholic, Zoya Faruki, Shweta Yadav, Samaira, and many viewers and reviewers**

 **Maine age bhi aap logo ko expectations par khra utarne ki koshish karungi….jha tak jaldi update karne ki baat hai….main promise to nai kar sakti …har week end update zaroor karti hun…or update lamba bhi hota hai….aap chapter 2 main reason dekh sakte hai ki kyun mere updates late hote hai.. well bahut batein ho gayi…lets move on to the story**

 **ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-16**

 **At Abhijeet's Home**

Daya and Abhijeet were engrosed in finding out the link of code to diary but every time they failed

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya zindgi main aaj tak issse tough pehli kai na dekhi waise Shreya main dimag bahut hai mujhe hi uljha kar rakh diya

 **Daya:-** han dimag to wakai bahut hai…wo to case solve karte hue bhi dikhta hai …..

 **Abhijeet:-** main bahut thak gya hun ise solve karte karte…..chal chai peete hai

 **Daya:-** han boss thak to main bhi gya hun main chai bna lata hun kuch khane ko bhi bna deta hun…

 **Abhijeet:-** han yaar bna le kuch…and door bell rung

 **Abhijeet:-** ab kaun aa gya…..dekhta hun…..he opened the door are Purvi….is waqt

 **Purvi:-** kyun bhai abhi nai aa sakti….waise bhi mere pass aysi news hai ki subah tak intzaar nai hua aapko batane ka…

 **Abhijeet:-** aisa kya news hai….han main bhi to janu

 **Purvi:-** She screamed bhai shreya Daya bhai se pyaar karti hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** hold her mouth…pagal kahi ki …..chup,,,,…Daya andar hi hai..

 **Purvi:-** signaled him through eyes….sorry

 **Abhijeet:-** left her…..are itna koi chilata hai kya pagal kahi ki …pta nai kisne tujhe CID officer bna diya

 **Purvi:-** bhai …..waise mere CID officer hone main koi shak hai kya…aajj diya gya kam aaj hi nipta diya..

 **Abhijeet:-** chalo uska bhi pta chal gya….ab reh gya inhe ikrar krvana…..

 **Purvi:-** wo kaise karenge…

 **Abhijeet:-** sochte hai….par abhi nai abhi Daya hai yha…chalo ayo andar baithte hai….

 **Purvi:-** daya bhai kha hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** kitchen main hai chai bna rha hai…

 **Purvi:-** theek hai main unki help kar deti hun…she took out polly bag out of bag and went to Kitchen….bhai main bna deti hun aap rehne do

 **Daya:-** are Purvi tum yha …..acha theek hai bna lo tum main Abhijeet ke saath baitha hun..

 **Purvi:-** made tea served Pasta in three plates and went to drawing room..

While having pasta …..

 **Daya:-** Purvi ye tune nai banaya

 **Purvi:-** aapko kaise pta

 **Daya:-** maine ek baar Shreya ke haath ka pasta khaya tha uska taste bilkul aisa hi tha

 **Purvi:-** wow bhai …..aap to matlab genius ho …kha kar hi pt alga liya ki ye kisne banaya hai

 **Daya:-** matlab ye Shreya ne hi banaya hai

 **Purvi:-** han main aaj pura din uske saath hi thi…..par apko manna parega…..

 **Abhijeet:-** dil ka maara hai bechara…par manta hi nai

 **Daya:-** while stairring Abhijeet…bas kar yaar koi dil ka maara wara nai hun

 **Abhijeet:-** chal theek hai gussa mat kar

Suddenly Purvi Phone rang…..

 **Purvi:-** Shreya ka call….she picked it up but only some voices are coming….

 **Shreya:-** tum log yha…kya kar rahe ho….

 **Person:-** ana pda Shreya….ana pda

 **Purvi:-** hello shreya shreya….kuch bol kyun nai rahi

 **Daya:-** panicked …Purvi phone Speaker par dalo…..

 **Shreya:-** maine kha chale jao yha se…..tumhari himat kaise hui yha aane ki

 **Person:-** tum achi tarah janti ho mujhe kai aane jane ke liye kisi ki izazat ki zarurat nai hai…

 **Shreya:-** ab kya chaiye aapko ….mera sab kuch to cheen liya ab kya chaiye….

 **Person:-** tumhari jaan….jab tak tum zinda ho hum chain se nai baith sakte

 **Shreya:-** mera tum logo se koi lena dena nai hai….koi lena dena nai hai

 **Person:-** han mera kon sa hai….bas itna bta do file ki dusri copy kha hai…

 **Shreya:-** kis file ki copy…..

 **Person:-** usi ki jis ke karan tumhare maa-baap to is duniya se gye…..or ab tum jayogi

 **Daya:-** Shreya ke maa- baap ki maut…yani wo ab is duniya main nahi hai….tabhi mai socho wo unse baat kyun nai karti….or Radhika ne bhi bataya tha ki uski zindgi main aisa kuch hua hai jisse ye badal gayi…kahi yehi wo baat to nahi…

 **Shreya:-** aisi koi file nai hai….agar hoti to kab ka tumhe jail main pahuncha chuki hoti…itna nai sehti…..

 **Person:-** agar man bhi lun… tab bhi main tumhe zinda chodne ka risk nai le sakta… din bhar isi tak main baitha tha ki kab tum akeli ho or kab main tumhara kam tamam karu…..

 **Shreya:-** aisa karke tumhe kya milega….

 **Person:-** azaadi?

 **Daya:-** Abhijeet Shreya ki jaan khatre main hai…hame jana hoga…

 **Abhijeet:-** noded

Duo with Purvi rush to orphanage…after 20 min they entered orphanage

They went to Shreya's apartment….

 **Daya:-** entered Apartment every thing was shuffeled badly….

 **Abhijeet:-** lagta hai bahut hathapai hui hai…

 **Purvi:-** Bhai ye dekho khoon or iske nishaan Shreya ke room tak ja rhe hai….

They ran to Shreya' room it was locked from inside….

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya darwaza kholo…..no response

 **Daya:-** abhijeet kahi kuch ho to nahi gya Shreya ko…

 **Abhjeet:-** Daya darwaza tod do

Daya burst into the door…

 **Shreya:-** was lying near her bed…..blood was ooozing out of her stomach…some one has stabbed her….on the floor some thing is written with blood….

A N CHAL…12-14-15…Delhi

 **Daya:-** ran to her she was still in senses…..Shreya ankhe kholo…kya hua

 **Shreya:-** Daayaa…aap…..yhaaaaa…..Puuurvvi…tum…

 **Daya:-** Shreya pehle Hospital chalo….

 **Shreya:-** Dayaa…..AC…..PPP…..sir…Dayaa…..buuuuulaaooo and she loose her senses…..

She was taken to hospital…

 **Outside OT**

 **Daya:-** jisme bhi Shreya pe hamla kiya hai main use chodunga nai…mgar uspe hamla hua kyun

 **Abhijeet:-** ye to pta nai daya….lekin cheeze jitni seedhi dikh rahi hai utni hia nai

 **Daya:-** Abhijeet…Shreya jaisi ladki se kisi ki kya dusmani ho sakti hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** wo sirf ladki nai hai ek CID officer bhi hai….tumne suna nai wo aadmi shreya se koi file mang rha tha…aisi file jiski wajah se uske maa baap ki maut hui….pta to karna parega majra kya hai…..

 **Daya:-** han or wo behosh hone se pehle ACP sir ko bulane ko keh rahi thi….kyun…..

 **Purvi:-** usne kuch likha bhi tha farsh par…..

 **Abhijeet:-** maine Rajat...Fedrick or Pankaj ko wha bheja hai wo lga rahe hai pta….

 **Daya:-** par uska kitna khoon beh gya tha…..

 **Abhijeet:-** while holding his shoulder…..Sab theek ho jayega…..

Meanwhile doctor came out of OT….

 **Daya:-** Shreya kaisi hai….

 **Doctor:-** unka khoon kafi beh chuka hai ….. unhe khoon chadana parega…lekin unka blood group yha available nai hai

 **Abhijeet:-** kon sa blood group hai

 **Doctor:-** O+ve group ….

 **Abhijeet:-** hum main se kisi ka bhi blood group O+ve nai hai

 **Doctor :-** par hame jaldi se jaldi khoon Chadana parega…..nai to unhe ham bacha nai sakenge..

 **Voice:-** mera blood group O+ve hai….

Abhijeet, Daya and Purvi turned…..

 **Sachin:-** chaliye doctor meri gudiya ko bacha lijiye…and he went with doctor…

 **Daya:-** sachin Shreya ko lekar kitna possesive hai…..kitna khayal hai ise Shreya ka..

 **Abhijeet:-** han bhai aise hi hote hai….

 **Daya:-** bas use kuch na ho theek ho jaye wo….

After some time Sachin returned…..he was tensed

 **Daya:-** kya hua Sachin

 **Sachin:-** hugged Daya …..he was crying….kyun sir jab bhi meri gudiya kisi musibat main hoti hai mai uske saath nai hota ….kyun sir kyun…

 **Daya:-** Sachin sambhalo apne aap ko….hum log bhi to waqt rehte waha nai pahunch paye nai to bacha lete use…..

 **Abhijeet:-** Sachin par us par hamla kisi file ki wajah se hua…itna pta ….orr…..he was about to say further when his phone rang,,,he picked it up…han fedrick kya hua

 **Fedrick:-** sir humne sare evidences ikethe kar liyae hai…..par ACP sir ne aap ko or Sachin sir ko bulaya hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** hum aa rahe hai…

 **Fedrick:-** or sir Acp Sir ne kha hai ki Daya sir ko wahi rhne de kyunki Shreya ki jaan ko abhi bhi khtra hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** theek hai Daya yahi ruk jayega….

And call ended

Sachin and Abhijeet left from there…

Daya was sitting outside OT and Purvi had gone to fetch coffee for her and Daya…

 **At bureau:-**

 **ACP:-** POV maine to socha tha ki main ise yha lakar bacha lunga par …lagta hai wo log yha bhi aa gaye…..is secret mission ko complete karna hoga jaldi tabhi Shreya ko bacha payenge…mujhe Abhijeet or Sachin ko lagana hoga is mission par….Shreya Coding karne main mahir hai or uske code sirf Abhijeet hi crack kar sakta hai….us file tak pahunchna hoga tabhi sab sahi hoga …..ek baar to ye saab choot gaye …is baar nahi chutne dunga….his thoughts was interrupted by Abhijeet's and Sachin's entry…..

 **Abhijeet:-** sir aap ne hame bulaya…

 **ACP:-** han Abhijeet….abhi tak to tum logo ko pta lag hi gya hoga ki Shreya par hamla kisi file ki wajah se hua hai…hai na

 **Abhijeet:-** jee sir

 **ACP:-** to tum dono aaj se is case par as an undercover agent kam karoge…pta lagao ki wo file kon si hai or kha hai…..

 **Abhijeet:-** par sir ye sab Shreya ke hosh main ane par hi pta chalega…

 **ACP:-** nai Abhijeet tab tak ka intzaar hum nai kar sakte or na hi Shreya se kuch pooch sakte hai…..ho sakta hai ki ….hamlavar us par ab bhi nazar rakhe ho…

 **Abhijeet :-** jee sir…..

Abhijeet was about to leave when Sachin said sir aap chaliye mujhe ACP sir se baat karni hai

 **Abhjeet:-** nodded and left…

Sachin had some conversation with ACP and after some time left

 **AT hospital**

 **Daya:-** Purvi itni der hogayi Shreya ka operation hote hue koi aaya nai

 **Purvi:-** bhai aap fikar mat karo sab theek hoga…..

 **Here** ACP went to hospital …..after some time doctor came out of OT…..and without having a word….ACP and Doctor left to the cabin….

 **ACP:-** doctor saab aapka ek favour chaiye tha

 **Doctor :-** jee khaiye ACP saab…..

 **ACP:-** aapko saab ko ye batana hoga ki Shreya coma main chali gayi hai….

 **Doctor:-** par aisa kyun…

 **ACP:-** taki hamlavar nischint ho jaye…or us par hamla na kare

 **Doctor:-** jaise aap kahe

Doctor did the Same and Daya was shocked to hear that…..here ACP left for bureau

 **Daya:-** POV aisa nai ho sakta …..kyun main pehle nai pahuncha kyun…..his thoughts were interuppted by ACP call

 **Daya:-** picked up the call han sir aap abhi to yha se gaye….kya hua sab theek to hai

 **ACP:-** Daya ab meri baat dhayan se suno…..tumhe Shreya ko lekar aaj hi Shimla jana hoga..

 **Daya:-** par sir is halat main…..kaise…..

 **ACP:-** bas meri baat suno or kuch mat bolo

 **Daya:-** jee theek hai

 **ACP:-** Shreya bilkul theek hai …..usse hosh bhi aa gya hai….hospital main Shreya ki jagah Purvi admit rahegi…..or tum aaj hi usse lekar Shimla ja rahe ho wha …Sachin ki fiancee Kajal tumhare rehne ka sara intzaam kar degi…Shreya ki jaan ko khtra hai or hamlawar ko gumrah karne ke liye aisa krna zaruri hai bas isliye…..

 **Daya:-** jee theek hai…..

 **ACP:-** tumhare jane ka sara intzaam ho chuka hai bas aaj raat ki flight se jana hai or bhes badal kar…..main Tarika ko regular visit ke bahane tumhare pass bhejunga wo Shreya ka make over kar degi…..tumhare or Shreya ki packing purvi ne kar de hai or Abhijeet disguise main ayega tum dono ko lene…..Zara sambhal kar Shreya ki sari zimedari tum par hai….

 **Daya:-** sir aap fikar mat kare

 **ACP:-** or han tum hame contact nai karoge hame contact karne hoga to Kajal ke trough karenge…or tumhe agar bahut zaruri ho to hi hame contact karna same tarike se…

 **Daya:** \- theek ha sir…..

2 hours after that Daya left with Shreya to Shimla…..next morning they were in Shimla…they stayed at a lodge named as Stanley Lodge…..

 **Shreya :-** was sleeping due to effect of sedatives and pain killer…

 **Daya:-** was sitting with Kajal….in lawn

 **Kajal:-** sir kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat ho mujhe bta dena…

 **Daya:-** aap ka shukriya….waise aap yahi rehti hai

 **Kajal:-** jee nai main to CID quarters main rehti hun….

 **Daya:-** quarters main ….aap CID officer hai

 **Kajal:-** je main inspector Kajal hun

 **Daya:-** aap se milkar khushi hui….

 **Kajal:-** same here sir….waise bhi main Shreya ke kisi kam aa rahi hun ye meri khushnaseebi hai…..wo ha hi itni achi …sir khayal rakhna iska …..pta nai or kitna dard likha hai iske naseeb main..

 **Daya:-** aap janti hai kuch iske bare main

 **Kajal:-** jayada kuch nai bas utna jitna Sachin ne bataya hai iske bare main….main to isse do saal pehle mili thi….par tab ki Shreya or aaj ki Shreya main bahut antar hai….

 **Daya:-** han ye to hai…mujhe bhi lagta hai ki kuch aisa hua hai jisne ise badal diya…

 **Kajal:-** ACP sir ne kha hai ki jab Shreya thoda sambhle to unse baat karana…..ye lo mera number main confrence par dal dungi tumhara call,,,,

 **Daya:-** theek hai

 **Kajal:-** acha Sir main chalti hun…bye

And she left from there…..

 **Next Day:-**

 **Abhijeet Home:-**

Abhijeet was getting ready for bureau when he again observed the same diary…shayad isse madad mil jaye saath hi le chalta hun bureau…he took the diary and moved to bureau

 **At bureau**

Sachin was the first to reach there he was working on the same case…. as no one else can involved in the case …..the work was going on silently…

 **Abhijeet:-** entered bureau ….are Sachin itni jaldi aa gaye,,,

 **Sachin :-** han sir….jab tak file nai dhoond leta main chain se nai baith sakta….mujhe gudiya ko kisi bhi haal main bachana hai…mai tab tak chain se nai baith sakta….

 **Abhijeet:-** Sachin janta hun ki tum kya mehsoos kar rahe ho….hum jaldi hi sab solve kar lenge…..han mujhe ek Diary di thi Daya ne jab wo yha tha…..use ye Shreya ke apartment se mili thi….sayad is case main koi mada mile isse…

 **Sachin:-** sir dikhaiye to sahi….kon si diary hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** ye rahi par isme kuch bhi nai likha hai sari ki sari khali hai….kuch code likha tha maine crack kiya hai par use kisse link hai nai jaan paya….are han yaad aya us din jab Shreya par hamla hua tab usne kuch likha hua tha floor par kya tha wo

 **Sachin:-** sir main dekhta hun ki wo kyat ha file main likha hua hai…..after some time sir ye rha…

 **A N CHAL…12-14-15…Delhi**

 **Abhijeet:-** zara dikhana shayad main kuch link bna pau…after about two hours he just traced out that number 12-14-15…is somehow related to Anchal Delhi ….POV us din jab main Shreya ko hospital ke bahar mila tha to usne batay tha ki uske orphanage ka naam Anchal hai jiski Chaar wings hai or un main se ek Delhi main bhi hai… thinking this he went to Sachin

 **Abhijeet:-** Sachin ye number Delhi ke orphanage se related hai par kaise ye nai pta …in numbers ko crack karna parega ….

 **Sachin:-** Delhi ke orphanage se….dikhana sir shayad main kuch help kar pau….12-14-15….agar alphabet series main dekhe to….12-L ata hai…..14- par N…or 15 par O ata hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** matlab LNO…..iska kya matlab hai….

Suddlenly Dushayant…..shouts…..are Pankaj file mere locker main hai wahi se le lo…

 **Abhijeet:-** looking towards Dushyant…are Dushyant ye bureau hai zara deehre bolo…

 **Dushyant:-** sorry sir….

 **Abhijeet:-** again moved to his work were he left…then ek minute…..LNO matlab lockor number Sachin yani Delhi ke orphanage main koi locker hai jo hame us file tak pahuncha sakta hai par uska number….

 **Sachin:-** sir wo kaise pta lagega…

 **Abhijeet:-** lagega yaar lagega…zara diary lana…

 **Sachin :-** ye lijiye sir…

 **Abhijeet:-** Sachin isme upper jo code likha hai uska matlab hai…HAI DIYA HI BAHUT ROSHNI KE LIYE…Or niche likhe code ka matlab hai 3221…..

 **Sachin:-** kahi locker ka number 3221 to nai

 **Abhijeet:-** ho sakta hai Sachin bilkul ho sakta hai….waise is Shreya ne mujh jaise code cracker ko bhi hila diya….mujhe abhi tak is line ka link nai mil rha "HAI DIYA HI BAHUT ROSHNI KE LIYE" …..ye kya hai or iska link kisse hai …

 **Sachin:-** sir mujhe yaad hai jab main Delhi main tha to kai baar Gudiya ke ghar jata tha….maine kai bar uski diary padi hai…puri khali to nai hoti thi par han kuch pane zaroor khali rakhti thi beech beech main…..maine ek baar poocha bhi tha use ki ye kyon khali hai ….to usne bataya tha ki in pano par job hi likha hai wo use hi pta hai…..kisi ko batane layak nai hai isliye aise hi likhe hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** likhe hai matlab….in par to kuch bhi nai likha hai

 **Sachin:-** maine bhi yahi kaha tha …..to has padi or boli….waqt ane par batayegi….

 **Abhijeet:-** matlab kuch likha hai jo hame nai dikh rha….

 **Sachin:-** aise kaise ho sakta hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** ACP sir ne kisi or ko involve karne se mna kiya hai nai to Tarika jee se poochta ki aisa kaise ho sakta hai…..anyways aaj nai to kal hum kuch na kuch to pta lga hi lenge….

 **Sachin:-** sir waqt kam hai or hamare haath lga hai ye LOCKER NO 3221…..isse kuch pta lagaye

 **Abhijeet:-** abhi nai aaj to ACP sir ghar chale gaye hai kal jab ayenge to unse pooch kar hi kuch karenge…

 **Sachin:-** theek hai sir…..chalo phir ghar chaltee hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** han Sachin waise bhi aaj zayada hi thak gya hun…bas dekh lun baki logo ne kya kya kiya hai…..he checked the progress of tasks given to other officers…..after doing so he left for his home…..he took the diary with him thinking that might be he somehow get the linkage of the code…..

 **IN SHIMLA:-**

Since morning Shreya was sleeping…..it was only in the afternoon that Daya woke her up ….fed her lunch and gave medicines ….but due to weakness she slept again….

 **Daya: -** feels bad for her and was cursing himself that …..why he was not able to reach early and saved Shreya….

It was now 7 P.M in the evening…..Daya prepared coffee and went to Shreya's room to wake her up…

 **Daya:-** while caressing her hair…Shreya uth jayo…..main coffee laya hun pee lo…

 **Shreya:-** opened her eyes…..she tried to sit but due to pain just held her stomach and again laid down….

 **Daya:-** ek minute main madad karta hun…..he gave support o his strong arms to her back placed pillows vertically behind her so that she can sit comfortably ….

 **Shreya:-** weakly thankyou sir…

 **Daya:-** Shreya tumne hi kha than a dosti main no sorry no thanyou to ab kyun…..

 **Shreya:-** han dosti main kha tha …par dosti

 **Daya:-** cut her in between…..janta hun Shreya tum mujhse naraz ho…I am sorry Shreya…par mujhe tumhari dosti nai khoni…..please is dosti ko mat todo…

 **Shreya:-** with tears in her eyes….sir main bhi is dosti ko nai khona chahti….par dar lagta hai ki kahi is doti par bhi …mere ateet ka saya na pad jaye….kahi aap ko kuch ho na jaye…main ab kisi or ko nai khona chahti ….

 **Daya:-** went close to her….wiped her tears ….shreya aisa kuch nai hoga…main janta hun ki tumhare maa-papa is duniya main nai hai….mujhe nai pta ki tum kis ateet ki baat kar rahi ho…par main tumhare bare main sab janana chahta hun…..main tumhara saath dena chahta hun…kya tum apne is dost ko sab batayogi…

 **Shreya:-** sir jis dard ka koi ilaaj na ho wo aap ko bta kar bhi kya karungi…POV mujhe to ye bhi nai pta ki aap mujhe sirf dost mante hai ya mujhe pyaar karte hai…jis din sure ho jayungi us din apne ateet ke har panne to sabse pehle aap se share karungi…

 **Daya:-** Shreya mana dard ka ilaaj nai hoga par dard bantne se uska ehsaas to kam hoga na…

 **Shreya:-** sir jis din mujhe lagega ki ye dard ab bardasht nai ho rha us din aap se batungi promise par tab tak please mujhe force na kariyega….

 **Daya:-** POV mujhe pta hai Shreya ki abhi poochunga bhi to bhi nai bataogi mujhe…main us waqt ka intzaar karunga…..theek hai Shreya jaisa tumhe theek lage…..coffee thandi ho rahi hai pee lo

Both had coffee and shreya laid on the bed again….Daya covered her with blanket and was about to go when Shreya hold his hand….

 **Shreya:-** Daya sir please yahi rahiye na mere pass…please

 **Daya:-** looking towards her…..theek hai par ek shart par

 **Shreya:-** wo kyaa?

 **Daya:-** agar sir nai bulaugi to…..ab to maaf kardo

 **Shreya:-** I am sorry….main kuch zayada hi naraz ho gayi aapse…

 **Daya:-** while sitting beside her…..tum sorry mat bolo …bas mujhe Sir kehke address mat karo please

 **Shreya:-** theek hai Daya nai karungi….ab khush…..

 **Daya** :- waise shreya ek baat poochu…tum par hamla kyun hua…

 **Shreya:-** daya main ek Secret mission par kam kar rahi thi…..jin logo ke khilaaf main sabot ikthe kar rahi thi ….ye unki hi mehrabani hai….

 **Daya:-** kya main jan sakta hun us mission ke bare main

 **Shreya:-** main nai bta sakti…ek hi profile case hai….Sirf ACP sir hi jante hai iske bare main…..

 **Daya:-** Par tum to sirf Inspector ho …..or jaha tak mujhe pta hai ki koi bhi hi profile case sirf senior inspectors hi deal kar sakte hai….

 **Shreya:-** POV yha bhi CID ka dimaag dora rahe hai ab kya bolun inhe…..

 **Daya:-** kya soch rahi ho

 **Shreya:-** Daya kuch bate sahi waqt par hi khule yahi sahi rahega…

 **Daya:-** Shreya tum itni mysterious kyun ho…

 **Shreya:-** Daya main hamesha se aisi nai thi is duniya ne mujhe aisa banaya…halat ne mujhe aise maukam par la khda kiya jha main apne saaye par bhi yakeen karne se pehle das bar sochne par majboor ho gayi….main bhi ek aam zindgi jina chahti thi…ek normal insaan ki tarah…..par mere apno ne hi mere paron ke neeche se zameen khinch li…tab se aaj tak ek nai zameen ek nai Zindgi ki talsh kar rahi hun….

 **Daya:-** Shreya jis din tum in gol mol baton ko seedhe tor par mujhe bataogi…us din shayad tumhe samajh paun….

 **Shreya:-** kya karun Daya seedhe shabd ab zuban par aate hi nai….khair chodo aap batao na kuch apne bare main…

 **Daya:-** meri zindgi tumhari tarah pano main kaid nai hai….and ofcouse normal hai….main anath hun…Ahmadabad main pla….or bra hua…..graduation karne ke bad maine cid join kiya…meri posting Ahmadabad main hui…kareeban 5 saal pehle maine as an inspector Mumbai CID ko join kiya….yha Abhijeet jaisa Dost se barker bhai mila….Purvi jaisi behen mili …..ACP jaise caring father figure mile ….kai dost mile jo meri family bane…or tum mili…bas ye hai meri ab tak ki zindgi…

 **Shreya:-** smiled ….acha hai simple and sweet…..kash main bhi apni zindgi ka safar itni aasani se aap ko bta pati….

 **Daya:-** Shreya main us din ka intzaar karunga….

Suddelnly light got of…it was raining out side and thundering too….

 **Daya:-** Shreya main candle lekar aata hun…..

 **Shreya:-** theek hai

 **Daya:-** went to get candle…and after some time returned with candle stand with a lighted candle on it…he placed the candle on the table near by….and went to Shreya…she was shivering because blower which was providing cozyness to her was not working due to power failure…..

 **Daya:-** Shreya thand lag rahi hai…

 **Shreya:-** han mujhe aadat nai hai itni thand main rehne ki…..or ye to Shimla hai…

 **Daya:-** ek kam karo tu ye ek or kambal le lo

 **Shreya:-** Thankyou Daya….. she took blanket and tried to get warmth by rubbig her hands and feet against each other…but still she was shivering hard…

 **Daya:-** went to kitchen prepared dinner they both had candle light dinner…Daya gave her medicine and asked her to sleep

 **Shreya:-** Daya neend nai aa rahi….sara din to soyi hui thi….

 **Daya:-** to ab kya jagne ka man hai…so jao tumhe rest ki zarurat hai….

 **Shreya:-** with treambling voice….par mujhe bahut thand lag rahi hai…..

 **Daya:-** shreya light to ab subah tak hi ayegi tab tak sehen kar lo….

 **Shreya:-** theek hai…

Daya went to the couch nearby took blanket and slept soon

 **Shreya:-** was still feeling cold…it was due to weakness also that her body was not getting warm…

 **At around 2 A.M. in night**

 **Shreya:-** cought fever due to cold…..she was now shivering harder…..and murmuring…..Daya…mujhe….chooood…kaaar mmmaat jaaaana…..please…

 **Daya:-** was in deep sleep….when there was strong lightning and thunder strom occurred…..he woke up with jerk…thinking…yaha ke badal bhi sher ki tarah garajte hai…..sone hi nai dete….he rubbed his eyes and noticed what Shreya is murmuring …..he went to her…..she was still shivering…he touched his forehead…it was burning….are isse fever ho gya…..shayad thand ki wajah se….ab kya karun…..he jerked her Shreya….Shreya…

 **Shreya:-** woke up….she was looking towards him…

 **Daya:-** tumhe bukhar ho gya…koi dawai di hai kya doctor ne iske liye…..

 **Shreya:-** just nodded…..her face was red….eyes were swollen…..she was not in the condition to speak….she just said….please Daya…..do something…mujhe bahut thand lag rahi hai lagta hai is thand main mar jaungi…..

 **Daya:-** put his hand on her mouth…..aisa mat bolo Shreya …tumhe kuch ho gya to main bhi jee nai payunga…main kya karun tumhi batao….tumhare pass doctor ka number hai

 **Shreya:-** han us drawer main ek diary hai ….us par likha hai

 **Daya:-** theek hai…..main dekhta hun….he traced out the number…called doctor ofcourse on conference through Kajal

 **Doctor:-** Daya is waqt na to wha koi medical shop khuli hogi or na hi tum Shreya ko hospital le ja sakte ho kyunki tum dono underground ho…..shayad Kajal ji kuch madad kar paye….Kajal jee aap ke paas Hot water bag hoga,,

 **Kajal:-** nai sir mujhe zarurat hi nai parti

 **Doctor:-** is waqt to main bhi helpless hun kuch bhi suggest karne ke liye…par han ek kam kar sakte hai….agar aap razi ho to…..

 **Daya:-** aap batiye main zaroor karunga…..

 **Doctor:-** agar unhe kisi ki body warmth mil jaye tab bhi wo normal ho sakti hain…..

 **Daya:-** Kajal jee kya aap ye help kar sakti hai….

 **Kajal:-** sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai…mera ghar bahut door hai aapke ghar se….is samay pure Shimla main power cut hai…kahi koi light nai main kaise aa payungi….

 **Daya:-** sorry Kajal…..main kuch zayada hi selfish ho gya tha…doctor saab ye nai ho sakta…..main dekhta hun kal subah light to aa hi jayegi main bazaar jake hot water bottle he le ayunga…..

 **Doctor:-** dhyan rakhna Daya bukhar dimaag par na chad jaye….

 **Daya:-** main dhayan rakhunga…and call ended

 **Daya:-** went to Shreya she was shivering even harder….and was crying too…due to cold she was feeling pain in her wound too….it was now becoming unbearable for Daya to see her in such a condition….POV main kya karun Shreya….kya karun…..ek hi rasta hai or mera dil us raste par nai jana chahta….he hold her hand and sat beside her…..

 **Shreya:-** got some warmth from his hand she griped his hand with her both hands and brought the same near her chest….like she was hugging his hand….tears was flowing from her eyes …..

 **Daya:-** being helpless was looking at her continuously…..POV ab or nai…..main nai janta ki ye sab karne ke baad Shreya mujhse dosti bhi rakhna chahegi ya nai…..par main is tarah use marne bhi nai de sakta… mana ye rasta mere dil ko gavara nai…magar mere hote hue agar isse kuch bhi hua to zindgi bhar bas is pachtave main rahunga ki…shayad main kuch kar sakta tha par…maine nai kia…..

Having this thought in mind he went into the blanket with Shreya….Shreya was surprised and trembling even more hard….her breath was running like an unruly horse….Daya just said shreya mujh par vishwas rakho main kuch galat nai karunga….abhi tumhe bachane ka yahi ek rasta hai … Shreya nodded…. And he hugged her tight…..he was soothing her…his every touch was giving new life to her….she was feeling comfortable….she too hugged him tight…Daya rubbed her back interwinged his legs with her …..they were too close to each other…..there breath were getting mixed with each other…..Daya was loosing his senses…

He put his hand in her top….his hands were now exploring her upper body….now it was difficult for him to control…..he kissed her hard on her lips…she was supporting him too…Daya realized that he has to maintain limits so he parted from her…both were still in hug and went to sleep…


	17. Chapter 17

**thank you all for acknowledging my work ...it was great response to my last chapter...abb aap sab ko zayada nai pakaungi ...so lets move on with this chapter...it is some what boring ...par ye story ke liye zaruri bhi hai**

 **CHAPTER-17**

 **ZINDGI KI TALASH**

 **SAME NIGHT AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:-**

 **IT WAS 3:30 IN NIGHT**

 **Abhijeet :-** was engrossed in finding the link of the line " HAI DIYA HI BAHUT ROSHNI KE LIYE" …POV yaar mujhe kuch samajh nai aa rha hai kya ye….Shreya kash main tum se ye pooch sakta ki akhir ye sab hai kya…..mera to dimag hi chalna band ho gya hai….tumhare code ne to dimag kharab kar hi rakha hai ….or upar se Sachin ki wo baat ki tumne khali pano pe tumne kuch likha hai ….matlab main to pagal hi ho jayunga yaar…

It was around 5 hours he is busy with diary and applying his mind to the best of his ability in finding any clue …..which may help him to know about the diary and the case because of which …Shreya was in such a trouble…..Abhijeet was quite tired now…POV Abhijeet tu haar nai man sakta Shreya ke liye na sahi tujhe Daya ke liye ye sab karna hi hoga….he was thinking of the same when there was power cut too…..yaar ab ye kya hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** yaar 5 baj gaye abhi so bhi gya to 7 baje bureau pahuncna hai….nai so nai sakta nai to uth nai payunga…aisa karta hun ki thoda or kam kar leta hun…thinking this he went to get a candle he lit it on…went to his Study table placed it on it …..took the diary while sitting on chair…he Shuffelled the papers of diary in the light of candle to get to the page where code is written….

Abhijeet:- Shocked…ye kya hai…..wakai kuch likha hai shreya ne…..Shreya you are just genius….actually the diary is not empty….its content can only be read in the light of candle or DIYA…( **so here is the line linked up "HAI DIYA HI BAHUT ROSHNI KE LIYE" means only candle is sufficient to see the things clearly….)**

 **Abhijeet:-** started reading the pages of the diary **…(I will only quote few important pages…)**

 **When Abhijeet reached page Dated 10** **th** **jan 2015….**

" _aaj main bahut kush hun mujhe zindgi ka pehla independent hi profile case mila…..ek drug dealing racket ka pardfash karna hai….pta nai log kaise masumo ki zindgi se kuch paiso ke liye khel jate hai… I hate such people….main is case ko jald hi solve kar lungi… mere saath is case main Rajveer bhaiya bhi kam kar rahe hai….unka experience or meri lagan milkar kuch acha karne ki koshish karenge…to SR. Inspector Shreya aaj se no masti no aram only kam….."_

 **Abhijeet:-** POV Rajveer naam suna suna lagta hai…or ye kya Sr. Inspector Shreya…..to phir ye Inspector ki position….kuch samajh nai aa rha…..age parta hun…..he read some more pages and came to know that Shreya is engaged to Inspector Vineet CID Delhi….POV main jab Delhi main tha tab Vineet se mila bhi tha usne na hi apni sagai ke bare main or na hi Shreya ke bare main kuch bataya…..infact usne to ye bataya tha ki Uski shadi Forensic expert Alisha se hone wali hai…yaar ab ye samajh nai aa rha ki agar Shreya Vineet se engaged thi to Vineet- Alisha se shadi kyon kar rha hai…

 **Diary page Dated 11th March 2015**

" _aaj kuch aisi bateain pta chali case se related ….jinhe jaan kar kano or ankho dono se yakeen uth gya…..par main ek CID officer pehle hun or aam insaan baad main…..mujhe nai pta …apni duty nibhate hue apni zindgi ko kis maukam par payungi …..but I have to do this…..akhir kar desh ka dusman- mera bhi dushman hua…..Vineet ke parents agar is case main as criminals ki tarah mere samne aye hai to yahi sahi…lekin ek baat hai jo dil yakeen nai kar pa rha ki vineet ke parents ki to apni pharmaceutical company hai…..to unhe kya zarurat padi ek fake company ke naam par drug dealing main involve hone ki… khair mera kam sabot jutana hai…ek baar sare doubt clear ho jaye tabhi baat karungi Vineet se is bare main"_

 **Abhijeet:-** POV acha matlab Shreya ne Vineet ko ye bataya hoga ki uske parents drug dealing main involve hai …or shayad is wajah se usne shreya se rishta tod diya….kahir aage parta hun…..

 **Diary page Dated 23** **rd** **April 2015**

" _aaj maine sare sabot ikthe kar liye….ye sare sabot ek hi baat ki taraf ishara karte hai ki Vineet ke parents hi drug dealing main involve hai….maine kabhi nai socha tha ki meri zindgi ka pehla independent case hi meri zidgi main tufaan lekar ayega…kahir mujhe report bna kar submit karni hai….. par use pehle mujhe Vineet se baat karni hogi….. mujhe yakeen hai ki wo ek CID officer hone ne nate meri baat samjhega….main kal hi use baat karti hun…"_

 **Diary page dated 24** **th** **April 2015….**

" _aaj meri Zindgi jaise khatam hi hogyi….aaj har rishta jhootha lag rha hai…maine Vineet ko sab bta diya…par main galat thi mujhe lga tha ki shayad wo beta hone se pehle ek CID officer hai…..wo ek CID officer ki tarah sochega…par nahi usne meri baat manne tak se mna kar diya…..mujhse har Ristha tod liya…yha tak ki Dosti ka rishta bhi…shayad ek insaan ki tarah aaj main toot gayi hun bikhar gayi hun ….zindgi main jisse sabse zayada pyaar kiya…wo aaj mujhse door ho gya…_

 _Theek hai agar mera farz mujhse is rishte ki qurbani chahta hai to yahi sahi…par main report submit karungi kisi bhi kimat par karungi…phir chahe jo bhi ho….dekha jayega"_

 **Abhijeet:-** POV yaar sach main you are a tough cop Shreya…I salute you tumne jo kiya shayad har cop karta….par apne pyaar ko door jate dekhna its really tough…I feel bad for Vineet ki wo tumhe samajh nai paya….or shayad aaj tak nai samajh paya….tabhi to apni zindhgi main itni jaldi age bad gya….

 **Diary page dated 28** **th** **April 2015…**

" _Aaj meri abhi tak ki life ka pehla deal for corruption experience tha…..aaj Vineet ke parents the so called criminals …apne asli rang main nazar aye…unhone mujhe bribe karne ki koshish ki …..kha ki agar main report submit na karun …..ya phir unhe clean chit de dun to ….wo mere maa- papa ne jo orphanage ke liye loan liya hai use chukka denge…..or Vineet or meri Shaddi bhi kra denge…..akhir wo samajhte kya hai …kya main bikaun hun…shayad wo bhool gaye hai ki main kin maa- baap ki beti hun….jinhone nadi main dubte aapne sage bête ko bachane ki bajaye mujhe bachaya….meri wajah se unka apna beta is duniya se chala gya….unki sagi beti na sahi par unki neki hamesha mujhe sahi galat main se sahi rah chunne ke liye himmat deti hai…unhone soch bhi kaise liya ki main sirf Vineet se shadi ke liye….aab main batati hun ki Shreya kya hai….if I am good I am the best….but if am worse I am even better….aaj unhe ek numuna to dikha hi diya maine zindgi bhar yaad rakhenge "_

 **Abhijeet:-** shuffled few pages but certainly what he found that some of the pages were empty…..POV ye kya itne page khali kyun hai inme kuch nai likha….

 **Diary page dated 23** **th** **May 2015**

" _Aaj bahut samay baad main kuch likh rahi hun aaj main apni hi nazaron main itna gir gayi ki shayad kisi se bhi ankh mila kar baat na kar paun….sahi kehti hai Chachi ki main unke parivaar main manhusiat le kar ayi hun….pehle meri vajah se maa-papa ne apne bête ko khoya or ab unhe bhi meri hi vajah se maut naseeb hui…agar us din main Rajveer bhaiya ki baat nai manti to Shayad apne ma- papa ke saath hoti….par Unki galti bhi kyon nikalun main shayad ek beti or ek officer dono hi roop main buri tarah se fail hui hun…kya kar dia maine…..kyun...kya mera apne parents ko na bachane ka faisla sahi tha ya ain mauke par Rajveer bhaiye ke kehne par ki unke pass file ki ek or copy hai…isliye hame pehle maa- papa ko bachane ki liye is file report ko un kamino ko dene ka fiasla galat tha….hua kya…_

 _File to gayi haath se saath hi un logo ne mere maa- papa ko bhi blast main maar diya…..main har cheez apni ankho ke samne dekhti rahi…kuch nai kar payi….kya karti mujhe jab ye pta chala ki ….Vineet ke parents ne mere parents ko kidnap kar liya hai or unki jaan bakshne ki kimat …ye hai ki main wo file unhe de dun…main saaf saaf mna kar diya….par Rajveer bhaiya ke kehne par maine apna faisla badal diya…..chal padi Maa-Papa ko bachane…or wha jakar pta chala ki Rajveer Bhaiya bhi un se mile hue hai to mere to jaise paron tale zameen khisak gayi….. mere hath se file ja chuki thi…maa- papa ko un chairs se chudane bhagi jinke niche bomb lga tha….to Rajveer Bhaiya ne meri ankhon ke samne bomb ka remote Vineet ke parents se lekar uska button dba dia…meri Zindgi to Jaise khatam hi ho gyi…maine Rajveer ko rokne ke liye gun se draya par jab unhone button dba diya to main aapa kho baithi or maine shoot kar diya…..jisse unki mauke par hi maut ho gyi_

 _Main itni toot gayi hun ki jeene ka koi maksad nazar na aata …..jee to chahta hai ki Zindgi hi khatam kar lun…par mere maa-papa ne mujhe kabhi bhi zindgi se bhagna nai sikhaya….. maa- papa I miss you and Sorry main ek achi beti nai ban payi…..kash aapne meri jagah apne bête ko hi bacha liya hota"_

 **Abhijeet:-** POV shreya main soch bhi nai sakta ki tumne apni zindgi main itna bura daur dekha hai….aaj samajh aa rha hai ki tumhari chupi ke peeche wajah kya hai ….jab gam had se zayada bar jata hai to insaan ya to khamoosh ho jata hai…ya phir marne ke bare main sochta hai…..tumne khamooshi chuni…. Chalo ye to pta chala ki ye file wahi hai jo ham dhoon rahe hai….kyunki mujhe ache se yaad hai ki jab Shreya pe attack hua tha to us aadmi ne kha tha ki use file ki who copy chaiye jiski wajah se Shreya ke parents ki death hui….while thinking so his eyes travelled to wall clock it was 6:30 by then….

Yaar late ho gya bureau bhi jana tha…aisa karta hun aaj ki chuti le leta hun is diary ko pura pad leta hun…or Sachin ko bhi yahi bula lunga…he called ACP to inform that he will be on leave today as he has to work on the case…..and to deal with all the clues in hand …he also informed him about the progress in the case and diary too… and also that the diary cannot be read in front of the whole team so the appropriate thing for him is to stay at home and work on the case…..beside of all this he asked permission for Sachin to be with him the whole day…

ACP granted the permission as the case is complicated one…..

After talking to ACP, Abhijeet called Sachin….

 **Sachin:-** hello sir …..good morning …

 **Abhijeet:-** Good Morning Sachin…..kha ho tum

 **Sachin:-** sir bureau ja rha tha raste main hun

 **Abhijeet:-** Sachin mujhe Diary se related kuch information mili hai to tum aaj yahi aa jao….mere ghar….

 **Sachin:-** aapke ghar…par sir ACP sir…..

 **Abhijeet:-** uske bare main tum na socho maine un se baat kar li hai

 **Sachin:-** theek hai sir….

 **Abhijeet:-** or han aate hue "khana khazana se kuch breakfast ke liye le ana"

 **Sachin:-** jee theek hai sir

 **SAME TIME AT SHIMLA**

Shreya was sleeping deep in Daya's arms peacefully….as if a kid is expecting warmth in secured hands…. It was Daya who woke first….he noticed Shreya that she was still in deep sleep…deciding not to disturb her he carefully removed himself from her grip and to get fresh went to get fresh…..during whole that span he was thinking about the night …

 **Daya:-** POV pta nai mujhe kya ho gya tha…..kyun main apne hosh main nai rha…..itna nazdeek tha uske….par aisa lga jaise…zindagi tham gayi hai…..saanse ruk gayi hai….main use door kyun nai ho paya…kyun ….kya ye need of hour thi yaa kuch or…kahi Abhijeet sahi to nai keh rha tha ….ki mujhe Shreya se pyaar ho gya hai….then suddenly…main Aisa kyun soch rha hun…..uss samay use takleef se bachane ka yahi ek rasta tha….han maine sirf dost hone ke nate aisa kiya bas…..par kya Dost apni limitations cross karte hai….kya ye sach main dosti ka farz tha…Daya pagal ho jayega tu…mat soch itna jo hogya wo ho gya…I should not pay such a heed to all this….thinking this he moved to kitchen to prepare tea …came to Shreya's room to woke her up…..but she was still in deep sleep…..

 **Daya:-** POV rehne deta hun …jitna rest karegi utna acha rahega….then he moved to her…..touched her forehead….abhi bhi thoda bukhar hai…..aisa karta hun bazaar jake hot water bottle le ata hun…..pta nai light kab tak ayegi…then he had tea and went to bazaar to bring hot water bottle…

 **AT ABHIJEET'S RESIDENCE:-**

After having breakfast Abhijeet told Sachin about the mystery behind the line " HAI DIYA HI BAHUT ROSHNI KE LIYE"…

Sachin:- sir maine kabhi socha nia tha ki Shreya secrets to is tarah sehaj kar rakhegi…..Waise Diary se pta kya chala…..

 **Abhijeet:-** told him what he had read yet in the diary…

 **Sachin:-** sir ye sab to main janta hun….par han agar file ki koi copy hai …..to iska matlab seedhe seedhe yeh hai ki …..in sab ke peeche Vineet ke parents haii ….. to hum unhe arrest kyun nai kar lete..

 **Abhijeet:-** Han Sachin tum sahi keh rahe ho par jab tak file hath main nai aati tab tak hum kisi ko sirf shak ki binah par arrest nai kar sakte…or agar wo log Shreya ke parents ko mar sakte hain…uss par attack kar sakte hai to….aaage na jane or kya kya karenge…hame sambhal kar har kadam badana hai…waise tumne mujhe bataya nai ki tum pehle se ye saab jante the…

 **Sachin:-** aap bilkul theek keh rahe hai sir….. aur sir mujhe bhi kuch din pehle hi pta chala jab main Delhi se lauta…..sir meri Gudiya aisi nai thi …..wo to itni zindadil thi ki dukh,chupi,mayusi kya hoti hai use pta hi nai tha…itna bolti thi ki kan pak jaate the sunte sunte…. Har waqt sab ki madad karna…..sab ka khayal rakhna….uski aadaton main shamil the…aaj jis Shreya ko main dekhta hun wo uss Shreya se bilkul alag hai… Vineet use bacpan se janta tha par ye uski kam naseebi hi to hai ki usne Shreya jaisi ladki ko thukra diya…khair sir ab bas ab or dard nai sehne dunga apni Gudiya ko… mujhe bas ye file dhundni hai….or un logo ko jo uske peeche pade hai jail ki salaakhon ke peeche pahunchana hai bas…..

 **Abhijeet:-** who was listening to him carefully….Sachin aaj Shayad hamari talash khatam ho jaye…..

 **Sachin:-** to Chaliye sir aage parte hai diary…..

Both went to a dark room lit a candle again and engrossed in reading further….

 **Diary page dated 28** **th** **May 2015:-**

" _aaj bahut dino baad main bureau gayi….saab jaise badal gya….mujhe saab aise dekh rahe the jaise ki main koi criminal hun….har nazar mujhe sab cheezo ke liye gunehgar man rahi thi….yha tak Vineet bhi…..main nai janti ki aisi kya wajah thi …..kuch samay ke baad mujhe ACP sir ne cabin main bulaya or kha ki is hadse Par Inquiry baithi di gayi hai,,,,,or jab tak mujhe in sab main clean chit nai mil jati…..mujhe suspend kiya jaata hai…ab shayad yahi baki reh gya tha…..sab mujhe Rajveer ka katil man rahe hai….par main hi janti hun ki kin halato main maine wo kadam uthaya tha…..mujhe malal tha ki kash maine un par goli na chalai hoti….par main katil nai hun….maine jan bujh kar nai mara unhe…maine ACP sir ko bhi sab baatein samjhane ki koshish ki par …unhone kha ki ye ek procedure hai….or unhe follow karna hi parega…..mera batch meri gun saab mujh se le liya gya…. Pta nai ye Zindgi mujhe kha lekar jayegi….."_

 **Diary page dated 31** **st** **may 2015**

 _Aaj meri inquiry board ke samne pehli peshi thi…whaa gayi to….sawaalon ki bauchar ho gayi….maine har sawal ka jawab imandari se diya….par sabot mere khilaaf ja rahe hai…..khas kar Vineet ke parents ki gawahi…un ka ye kehna ki mere parents hi us drug dealing company ke malik the….wo papers jin par mere parents ke sign the….jo keh rahe the ki wo company unhe hi belong karti hai….mujhe nai pta ki wo papers kha se unke pass aye….par wo kafi the mere parents ko criminals sabit karne ke liye….. itna koi kaise gir sakta hai…mere pass us waqt koi sabot nai tha or na hi hoga kyunki maine jo kiya tha Rajveer bhaiya ki baton main aakar kiya….mere pass jo file thi wo to aag ki bhent chad chuki thi….Rajveer ne kha bhi tha uske pass ek copy hai file ki ….wo baat bhi kitni sach thi main nai janti…..par ek koshish zaroor karungi…..ek baar confirm karungi ki kya koi copy hai bhi us file ki ya nahi…."_

 **Diary page dated 5** **th** **May 2015**

" _Aaj main Rajveer ke ghar gayi thi …..par meri kuch himat hi nai hui Manpreet Bhabhi se koi baat karne ki…. Mujhe lga ki wo bhi sab ki tarah mujhe hi gunehgar therayengi…..akhir isme galat bhi kya tha meri vajah se hi to unke pati ki maut hui thi…..par meri umeed se hat kar unhone mujhe gale se lagaya….or bahut royi bhi jaise pta nai kitne dino se koi gam apne andar samete baithi thi….aankhein to meri bhi bhar ayi….unhe, unki 4 saal ki beti or 2 mahine ke bête ko dekh kar….mujhe lga jaise sach main main ek gunehgar hun…..kyun in masoomo ke sar se maine pita ka saaya cheen liya…mujhe jaise har wo pal bhari lag rha tha ….par Manpreet bhabhi ne mujhe kha ki in sab main meri koi galti nai thi… maut se kuch din pehle se Rajveer ke behaviour main unhone badlav dekhe the…..kai baar wo apne saath laakhon rupaye latee the…..wo galat raste par ja rahe the jise bhabhi ne kai baar roka bhi tha …par unhe paiso ki itni zarurat kyun pad rahi thi unhe kuch samajh nai aa rha tha…._

 _himat karke maine phir pooch hi liya ki jis case par ham kam kar rahe the kya ussse related koi or file bhi thi unke pass…..to unhone kha ki waise to unki aadat thi ki wo har file ki ek copy zaroor rakhte the….par is case rakhi hai bhi ya nai kuch pta nai…par vaada kiya ki agar kabhi unhe pta chala to wo mujhe zaroor batayengi…main jab wapas ane lagi to unhone aas bhari naazron se mujhe dekha or kha …..main janti hun Shreya is samay tumse kuch bhi mangna galat hai par kya tum mere liye kuch kar sakti ho….maine kha kyun nai zaroor….mujhe lga shayad isse mera guilt thoda kam ho….unhone kha wo janti hain ki main begunah ho lekin agar inquiry main ye sach samne aaya ki Rajveer ne apni duty se gadari ki hai to unke baachon ka future andhron se ghir jayega…Rajveer ki pension tak unhe nai milegi_

 _Apna gam us ek pal mai mujhe chota lagne lga…un masoom cheron ko dekh kar maine bas itna hi kha ki Bhabi aap fikar na Karen main aisa kuch nai hone dungi…..aakhir maine Rajveer ko bhai manna tha…"_

 **Abhijeet:-** POV oh Shitt kahi ye Manpreet Or Rajveer wo to nai bhagwan kare ye wo na ho…nai to Daya Or Shreya ek nai ho payenge…mujhe pta lagana hoga Daya waise bhi kuch nai sunta agar use gussa aa jaye to….main Daya ko apne tareeke se sari baatein batayunga…

 **Sachin:-** sir kya soch rahe hain aap

 **Abhijeet:-** while coming out of thoughts….. bas yahi Sachin ki kis mitti ki bani hai Shreya….apni job par ban ayi or tab bhi kisi or ke bare main soch rahi thi…

 **Sachin:-** sir wo aisi hi hai …main janta tha ki gudiya galat nai ho sakti….ye sab usne Manpreet ko dhayan main rakh kar kiya hoga

 **Abhjeet:-** tum jante ho ki Shreya ne iske baad kya kiya

 **Sachin:-** sir sure nai hun par mujhe lagta hai ki Shreya ne saara ilzaam apne par le liya tabhi to uski demotion hui…

 **Abhijeet:-** demotion….

 **Sachin :-** aage parte hai aapko sab pta chal jayega

 **Diary page dated 7** **th** **May 2015**

" _aaj mujhe phir se inquiry board ke samne pesh hona pda…..par aaj koi or gawah nai bulaya gye….ye ek personal meeting thi…jisme main…Kavin Sir or Inquiry board ke head ACP Parduman the….mujhse ACP sir ne poocha ki waise to saare saboot mere khilaf hai…faisla mere against hi jayega….par phir bhi wo mujhe akhiri mauka dena chahte hai apne aap ko begunah sabit karne ka….iske liye mere pas sirf ek hafta hai…main kya karun…kha se shuru karun …kuch samajh nai aa rha…..dimag ne to jaise kam karna band kar diya hai….."_

 **Abhijeet:-** matlab ACP sir sab jante hai par wo kyun hame sab kuch nai bta rahe…

 **Sachin:-** han sir ye baat mujhe bhi khatak rahi hai …..shayad aage hume in sawalon ki ke jawab mil jaye

 **Diary page dated 9** **th** **may 2015**

" _Bahut sochne ke baad ek rasta dikha hai mujhe Rajveer bhaiya ke ghar or har us jagah ki talashi leni thi jha file ki copy hone ka scope tha…..is maksad se main unke ghar gayi…..Manpreet Bhabhi ne meri madat bhi ki….unhone mujhe kha ki main ghar ka har kona janch sakti hun…..maine ghar ka har kona chan mara par hath main kuch nai lga….phir mujhe study room ke book rack ke peeche ek locker nazar aaya….maine bhabhi se uske bare main poocha to unhone kha ki ye Rajveer ka personal locker hai jisse aaj tak unhone kabhi hath nai lagaya…maine use kholne ki har mumkin koshish ki ….par wo password protected tha….mere pass samay bahut kam hai….or kam bahut zayada hai…..par main 99 % sure hun ki uss locker se mujhe koi madad to milegi hi….main har nai manugi"_

 **Sachin:-** sir thak gaye isse padte padte ….thoda break le lete hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** han Sachin main to waise bhi raat se so nai paya…..thakan lag rahi hai thoda aaram kar lete hai…

 **Sachin:-** main bhi nai so paaya sir kal raat ko…..

 **Abhjeet:-** kyun….

 **Sachin:-** kal raat gudiya ki tabiyat achanak kharab ho gyi thi….Kajal ka phone aaya tha usne batya ki use high fever tha…or light cut ki wajah se Daya sir ko uski dekhbhal karne main dikat aa rahi thi…sari raat isi tension main tha ki kahi use kuch ho na jaye…..subah Kajal ne Daya sir se Shreya ka haal poochkar mujhe inform kiya that she is allright tab jakar jaan main jaan ayi

 **Abhijeet;-** Sachin tum bahut tension lete ho…Daya hai na uske pass….wo use kuch nai hone dega…

 **Sachin:-** kya karun sir ek bhai hun….fikar to hoti hi hai

 **Abhijeet:-** ab fikar chod do…..koi aisa bhi hai jisse hum saab se zayada uski fikar hai

 **Sachin:-** kon Sir

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya

 **Sachin:-** main kuch samjha nai

 **Abhijeet:-** Sachin Daya …..Shreya se pyaar karta hai…to use kaise kuch hone dega

 **Sachin:-** what? Aisa aap se Daya sir ne kha

 **Abhijeet:-** nai par main janta hun…..kyon tumhe khushi nai hui….

 **Sachin:-** Sir agar aisa hai to main kaise kush na hun…main bhi chahta hun ki Shreya aapne aatit ko chod kar aage bare…..mujhe or kuch nai chaiye…main bas use khush dekhna chahta hun….or main janta hun ki Daya sir se Zayada sutable Match koi ho hi nai sakta….

 **Abhijeet:-** or mujhe bhi lagta hai ki Shreya se zayada ache se Daya ko koi nai sambhal sakta

 **Sachin :-** ek baar ye case solve ho jaye sir ….phir karte hai kuch iss bare main

 **Abhijeet:-** han wo to hai….POV bas ye Manpreet wo na ho jiske bare main main soch rha hun

 **Sachin:-** sir kha kho gaye

 **Abhijeet:-** kahi nai Sachin chalo rest kar lete hai …..phir kam bhi to karna hai

With this both went to bedroom to have rest….


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks all the reviewers for all your love and kind support...and Aru wats your age dear...har chapter romance se nai bhar sakte na...or romance ke liye pehle feelings to zahir honi hi chaiye...feelings zahir karne ke liye ehsaas hona zaroori hai...pehle ye sab ho jaye then i promise i will surely write a chapter full of dareya romance only...any ways don't mind it...i think you are in your teenage**

 **so here we go**

 **ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-18**

 **At SHIMLA:-**

It was around 9 a.m. when Shreya got up…she found that Daya is not there….

 **Shreya:-** POV shayd bahar lawn main honge….then she remember about the night and was quite embaraced….she thought that perhaps she loves him….so it just happened…thinking this she went to washroom to get fresh…after getting fresh….she went to drawing room ….there was no one….she searched for Daya..everywhere but not able to find him….then she went to the main door…it was locked from outside…..

 **Shreya:-** to herself are ye to bahar se band hai….lagta hai kahi bahar gaye hai….she returned to her room….there was no power still….she was getting bore…so she went to kitchen to prepare something for herself….

 **At Market**

Daya was roaming here and there in search of a chemist shop to buy hot water bottle….POV yaar itna chalna padta hai yha …koi shop nazar hi nai aa rahi…he was moving in thoughts when someone collided with him…..

 **Girl:-** ahhhhhh

 **Daya:-** sorry maine dekha nai …..aap ko kahi lagi to nahi

 **Girl:-** nai …..

 **Daya:-** I am really sorry

 **Girl :-** its ok

 **Daya:-** aap yahi se hai

 **Girl :-** aap kyun pooch rahe hai

 **Daya:-** actually main Chemist shop dhund rha hun mil nai rahi…..aap bta sakti hai ki Chemist shop kha hai

 **Girl:-** waise to main yha se nai hun main Delhi se hun…par main aapko bta sakti hun ki Chemist shop kha hai….

 **Daya:-** thankyou

 **Girl:-** aap yha se thoda upar jayenge to mall ke lie rasta ayega bas usi par chaltee jaye….shop mil jayegi

 **Daya:-** abhi or upar jana parega….

 **Girl:-** while smiling….jee hai yha chadna jitna muskil hai utna hi utrna asan hai…

 **Daya:-** thankyou….waise aapka naam kya hai

 **Girl:-** jee main shadi shuda hun

 **Daya:-** again smiled jee main aise hi pooch rha tha…..mujhe pta hai ki aap shadi shuda hai…..looking towards her Chura,mangalsutra and sindoor…par madad karne wale ka naam to pta hona chaiye…

 **Voice:-** inka naam Alisha hai

 **Daya:-** turned….are Vineet tu yha…..

 **Vineet:-** Daya sir aap yha kaise….

 **Daya:-** wasie hi chutiyo par aaya hun….or tu bta tu yha kaise…

 **Vineet:-** while moving towards Alisha…sir ye meri wife hai Alisha or main honeymoon par aya hun

 **Daya:-** kya tune shaddi kar li…..bataya bhi nai

 **Vineet:-** sir kaise batata …Ahmedabad mission ke baad kabhi mile hi nai….. kuch mahine pehle gya tha Ahmedabad sabhi officers ko shadi ka card dene par pta chala ki aap ka transfer ho gya tha …mission ke kuch mahine baad….to aapko bula nai paya

 **Daya:-** chalo koi baat nai…..to phir party kab de rha hai shadi ki…

 **Vineet:-** sir jab aap bolo…..waise aap kha ruke ho…

 **Daya:-** yaar bahut door hai yha se chal chal kar thak gya….

 **Vineet:-** phir bhi kha…

 **Daya:-** yaar helipad ke pass ek badi si building hai …naam kya tha…..ajeeb sa naam hai yaar….any ways apna number to de do ….kabhi contact karna ho to….

 **Vineet:-** sure sir kyun nai….and they exchanged number…..then he moved to Alisha…Alisha ye Daya sir hai….Sr. inspector….main inhe Ahmedabad main mila tha… kisi mission ke silsile main humne saath main kam kiya tha….he is a brilliant officer…..Alisha joined her hands ….and said namastae….

 **Daya:'** \- namastae Alisha jee…..

 **Vineet:-** Waise sir yha akele aye ho ya saath main hai koi….

 **Daya:-** are akele bhi koi gumne ata hai…..par jo mere saath ayi hain….unki tabiyat thodi kharaab hai

 **Alisha:-** at once….kahi isiliye to aap Chemist shop nai dhun rahe the….

 **Daya:-** noded….han…..kal thand ki wajah se unhe hi fever ho gya tha…..to socha hot water bottle le chalta hun….

 **Vineet:-** unheee oooooooo….

 **Daya:-** kya ooooooo

 **Vineet:-** sir lagta hai koi khaas hi ayi hai aapke sath jo …..itna concern dikha rahe hai…

 **Daya:-** main sab ke liye hi aisa hun…

 **Vineet:-** rehne do sir us care or is care main farak saaf saaf nazar aata hai

 **Daya:-** Vineet tujhe to main…

 **Vineet:-** in order to save himself….acha acha sir naraz kyun hote ho…..kabhi hame bhi milwaoo

 **Daya:-** she is not well isi liye climate change ke liye Shimla lekar ayah un…

 **Vineet:-** Shimla lekar aye ho…stressing on words….phir kehte ho koi khaas nai hai….

 **Daya:-** Vineet tu fir shuru ho gya…..sab mere se darte hai ek tu hi hai na tab darta tha or na ab

 **Vineet:-** sir darna kaisa we are buddies na….

 **Daya:-** haa haa budies…..chachundar kahi ka…

 **Vineet:-** sir aapko pta hai na mujhe is naam se chid hai…..

 **Daya:-** tabhi to bola

Alisha was observing the cute fight going on between too budies one Senior and other Junior….after a long time she had seen Vineet happy and contended….enjoying and laughing….

 **Alisha:-** POV dekh Shreya maine tujhse kiye wade ko nibhaya…..par please ek baar mil le…ab to sach bta de please….she was lost in her thoughts when Vineet called her..

 **Vineet:-** Alisha dekho daya sir kya keh rahe hai ki ….pta nai mujhe tum jaisi ladki kaise mil gayi….

 **Daya:-** or nai to kya…..hoor ke saath langoor

 **Vineet:-** sir please aisa mat bolo ladkiyan marti hai mere par…or waise bhi Alisha mujh se pyaar karti hai

 **Daya:-** or tum nahi karte

Silence prevailed for a moment…..

 **Vineet:-** karta hun na sir…..iss jaisi ladki kaise pyaar na karun…..jisne mera itna saath diya….

 **Daya:-** or bta uncle aunty kaise hain

 **Vineet:-** theek hai kisi kam se Mumbai gaye hai ….

 **Daya:-** Mumbai…..are main bhi to wahi posted hun…..

 **Vineet:-** really sir…..par aap yha ho …..nai to unhe kehta ki ek baar aap se mil le…..jab bhi aap unse milne wale hote hai koi na koi archan aa hi jati hai…pichli baar bhi aisa hi hua tha.,…aap ko kisi case ke karan jana pda or aap mujhe chodne airport nai ja sake nai to tabhi milwa deta…

 **Daya:-** yaar dil chota mat kar…hota hai kabhi kabhi …kya pta sabr ka phal mitha hi ho…

 **Alisha:-** waise sir aap kab tak ho Shimla main….

 **Daya:-** kuch keh nai sakta …jab tak wo recover nai ho jati shayad tab tak….

 **Alisha:-** unhe hua kya hai…

 **Daya:-** POV kya batao ki kya hua hai…..bas blood count kam ho gya hai…or weak bhi bahut hai so doctor ne unhe hill station par rahne ko kha hai…..

 **Alisha:-** acha…POV main bhi to doctor hun….blood count kam hone par diet par dhayan dete hai…hill station kon kehta hai jane ko….shayad koi wajah hogi tabhi nai bta rahe….ye CID wale bhi na….ham logo ko bevkoof samajhte hai…..

 **Vineet:-** sir to kabhi milweiye na unhe…..stressing on word unhe

 **Daya:-** tum log kab tak ho yha…..

 **Vineet:-** sir 15 din zayada se zayada….muhje kuch kam bhi hai yha bureau main…..khatam hote hi chala jayunga…

 **Daya:-** secret mission….

 **Vineet:-** han sir…aap to sab jante hai

 **Daya:-** ek teer se do nishan…..duty or honey moon ka combo

All laughed at this…

 **Vineet:-** jab aapko lage ki aapki (unhe) theek hai to saath main koi programme banate hai…

 **Daya:-** haan zaroor…kyun nai

 **Vineet:-** theek hai sir to hum chaltee hai….ghumne…phir pta nai kab phone aa jaye bureau se…..

 **Daya:-** han vineet….hamari duty hi kuch aisi hai….samay bhi chun chun kar nikalna padta hai…

 **Alisha:-** theek hai sir….waise aap se milkar ach alga…

 **Daya:-** mujhe bhi…..ok then bye …..and enjoy…

With this all left to their respective directions

 **Daya:-** took out his phone are 10:30 baj gaye pta hi nai chala….POV pta nai Shreya ne kuch khaya bhi hoga ya nahi…dawai bhi li hogi ya nai…he went to market hurriedly bought hot water bottle and rushed towards the lodge…

Shreya had a breakfast medicines and was sitting on couch holding remote in her hand….she was watching movie….ham saath saath hai…..the song was going on….. "ye bhi sach hai ki bhagwaan hai…" tears were flowing from her eyes…..as if she was shedding her sorrow through them….

 **Daya:-** unlocked the door …..came inside…..he observed Shreya watching the movie…..he went to her….placed his hand on her shoulder….kaisi ho tum…

 **Shreya:-** while wiping her tears….realising that Daya is there….with heavy throat….theek hun

 **Daya:-** noticed her while she was wipping her tears and trying to be normal in front of him…he paid attention to the movie and song going or there…..he moved in front of her….sat on his knees holding her hands in his…kya hua Shreya…..kyun tum apne ateet ko nai bhula pa rahi….dikat kya hai….batao to sahi….i really want to help you..

 **Shreya:-** was looking towards him…..she thought that how well he understand her situation that when she is happy and when not….she just tighten her grip on his hands and stared sobbing….she was crying profulently …..

 **Daya:-** got worried seeing her like that….he had never seen Shreya crying like hell…he hugged her….bas Shreya bas….main nai poochunga kuch….bas tum chup kar jao…but this time she is uncontrollable….. she hide her face in Daya's chest and was crying in his warm and concerned hug….. during all this span he was just creasing her hair…after 10 minutes situation some how came under Daya's control

 **Daya:-** shreya ye lo pani….tumne kuch khaya…

 **Shreya:-** nodded

 **Daya:-** or dawai li

 **Shreya:-** again nodded…

 **Daya:-** chalo phir rest karlo…

 **Shreya:-** daya mujhe maaf kardijiye…

 **Daya:-** kisliye

 **Shreya:-** aap hamesha mere liye concerned rehte hai….or main hun ki aapko tang kiye jarahi hun

 **Daya:-** shreya hum dost hain na to bas….itna to main kar hi sakta hun…. Waise bhi tumne kitna kiya hai mere liye…

 **Shreya:-** daya maine kuch nai kiya ….jo bhi kiya shayd aap ki jagah koi aur bhi hota to yahi karti…..

 **Daya:-** haa haa mujhe pta hai ki tum ho hi neki ka putla…..sab ka bhla karne ka jazbaa tumhare rago main khun ki tarah dorta hai

 **Shreya:-** main kya kisi ka bhala karungi…..mujhe to ye bhi nai pta ki agle pal main rahungi bhi ya nai…

 **Daya:-** shouted…..Shreya khabardar jo aisa dubara kha…mere hote hue tumhe kuch nai hoga…you understand… tang aagya hun …har pal ek dar andar kahi khaye jata hai ki tumhe kahi kuch ho na jaye…. Madad karna chahta hun….. par kar nai sakta…kyunki tum kuch batana nai chahti… kyun kisliye….koi jawab hai tumhare pass….. jis khatre ka tum samna kar rahi ho….tum janti ho wo kya hai…. Par batana nahi hai…..bharosa nai hai na mere par…hai na…log kehte hai ki main ziddi hun… par yaar tum to mujh se bhi barker ho…..

Tum wakai bahut selfish ho ….tumhe bas apni padi hai…tumhare aas pass koi tumhe kitna chahta hai kitna pyaar karta hai ussse tumhe koi farak nai parta…. Bas us ateet ko pakad kar baithi ho jo laut kar nai aa sakta…..acha hua ki tumhare maa baap chale gaye nai to…..tum unhe bhi shayad meri tarah pagal bna deti…

 **Shreya:-** burst out with his last comment…she stood off the couch holding her stomach…..maine nahi kha meri madad karo…..mangi thi kya madad…. Nai chaie ….kisi ki madat nai chaiye…hun main selfish… han nai hai bharosa mujhe kisi par bhi…nai hai….. mera dukh ..mera dard.. meri takleef…meri yadeein …mera ateet sab mera hai ….nahi chahti ki koi mere or inke beech aye…. Mujhe aata hai dard sehna…. Or han mujhe maut se dar nai lagta….samjhe aap…main to chahti hun wo khud aa jaye…..kyunki suicide karke main buzdil nahi kehlana chahti…kisi ko bhi mujh se koi sawal poochne ka haq nahi hai….or agar kisi ko lagta hai ki main ziddi hun to ye uski problem hai meri nai…

With this she went to her room from there holding her stomach

 **Daya:-** yaar kya pagal ladki hai…..main kyun socho iske bare main…jab ise apni jan ki parwah hi nai hai… mujhe kya…jo karna hai kare…mera kam hai ise sahi salamat yha rakhna jab tak Mumbai se hame bulva nai lete… main bas apni zimmedari nibhayunga….bas…

 **At Abhijeet Residence…**

It was 1 PM when Sachin got up…

 **Sachin:-** looking towards wall clock….are 1 baj gya…bahut so liya….he looked around and found Abhijeet still sleeping….. fresh ho jata hun…phir coffee bnakar inhe uthayunga….

After preparing coffee he went to bedroom…shook Abhijeet….Abhijeet sir 1:30 baj gaye uth jaiye….hame bahut kam karna hai abhi….

 **Abhijeet:** woke up with a jerk….are 1:30 baj bhi gya…..

 **Sachin:-** while forwarding coffee to him….han sir…coffee peeke fresh ho jaiye tab tak main kuch lunch ke liye le aata hun….

After having lunch they both got engrossed in diary once again

 **Diary page dated 11th May 2015**

" _Do din beet gaye kuch haath nai lga sirf 5 din or hai kya karun ….mujhe lagta hai ki main kabhi bhi begunah sabit nai ho payungi or na hi Maa- papa ko insaaf dila payungi…..kahi ye job bhi haath se na chali jaye…..kya karun kuch samajh nai aa rha…bas ek baar us locker ka password mil jaye bas…phir shayad main ….kuch kar payun….please bhagwan kabhi to meri sun liya karo kabhi to"_

 **Diary page dated 12th May 2015**

" _Aaj jab Manpreet bhabhi ke ghar gayi to bhabhi apni gold ki chain ko jodne ki koshish kar rahi thi….jisme ek heart pendant dla hua tha….unse wo jud nai rha tha to maine kha ki main madad kardeti hun….jab main chain theek kar rahi thi ….to achanak wo chain mere haath se gir gayi or pendant khul gya…usme ek folded paper tha…jisme password tha…..mere to jaise jaan main jaan ayi…. Maine locker khola ….or han mujhe wo file bhi mil gayi…._

 _Jab main file par rahi thi to mujhe ehsaas hua ki usme kuch aisi bhi informations thi to meri file se hat kar thi…jo shayad Rajveer Bhaiya ne apne level par nikali thi….us file ke saath ek letter bhi tha…..Rajveer bhaiya ka Manpreet bhabi ko….maine wo letter bhabhi ko de diya….unhone jab wo letter pda to ro padi….. maine letter hath main liya or pda…._

 _Usme likha tha….ki_

" _**Manpreet main kabhi bhi gadari nai karna chahta tha par halaat hi kuch aise ho gaye ki na chahte hue bhi mujhe ye kadam uthana par rha hai…tumhe yaad hoga ki main kuch din pehle bimar hua tha….maine apna full checkup karvaya…mujhe T.B. hai wo bhi last stage…main jeena chahta hun Manpreet…par maut har pal mere or bad rahi hai….agar mere naseeb main maut hai to main tumhe ye bta dun…..ki main GEET(rajveer's daughter) or MANN ( Rajveer's Son) ko aise dar dar ki thokre khane ke liye nai chod sakta or na hi mai Tumhe pai pai ke liye tarasta dekh sakta hun…..isliye Vineet ke maa baap ne jo mujhe offer diya is case se rrelated maine maan liya…unhone mujhe 10 lakh rupaye dene ka wada kiya jo wo instalments main mujhe denge abhi tak 8 Lakh de chuke hai baki ke 2 lakh jis din main unhe file saupunga mujhe de denge…wo 8 lakh rupaye maine locker main rakhe hai…..**_

 _ **Main janta hun ki Shreya mujh par bharosa karti hai… ek behan hone ka har farz nibhati hai….. dil ki itni achi hai par phir bhi main kya karun….acha nai lag rha ye sab karte hue….bas ek bar ye case nibat jaye….main chain se mar payunga…lekin jab bhi tumhe ye letter mile mera ek kam karna ye file Shreya ko de dena…..Tab tak shayad main na rahun…or usse maafi mang lena please…kehna main ek acha bhai to nai ban paya…par uski mehnat ko is kadar kisi or ke hawale karke ….insaan kehlane ke haq bhi khona nai chahta. Or han Manpreet main gadar nai hun…..nai hun…..bas halat ka maara hun mujhe maaf kar dena."**_

 _Agar ye letter use karti hun to Rajveer bhaiya gadar sabit ho jayenge…..jo ab main nai chahti….nai use karti hun to main galat sabit hoti hun….mere maa-papa par gadari ka ilzaam lagega so alag….._

 _File ka use karti hun to asli mujrim jinka zikar Rajveer bhaiya ne file main kiya hai chut jayenge …..jiska unhe andesha tha par koi sabot nai tha….kya karun kuch samajh nai aa rha…_

 **Diary page dated 13** **th** **May 2015**

 _Aaj main kahi nai gayi bas soch rahi thi ab to saare sabot hai mere pass ….par kya inka istemaal karna bhi chaiye ya nahi….kuch samajh nai aa rha…_

 _Dil kehta hai ki ye karna Manpreet bhabhi or un masoom bacho ke saath na insaafi hogi…..or Dimag kehta hai ki mere maa- papa ka kya unhe to duniya gadar kahegi…._

 _Meri dil or dimag ki ladai ke beech kisi or ki bhi ladne ki awaaze ane lagi…main room se nikli or us room ki taraf gayi jha se awazain aa rahi thi…_

 _Chachi Alisha ko dant rahi thi keh rahi thi….ki unhe Vineet ke parents ka phone aya tha….wo chahte hai ki Vineet or Alisha ki Shadi ho jaye…Alisha in sab ke liye tayaar nahi thi wo ab bhi mere bare main soch rahi thi….keh rahi thi ki Shreya Vineet se pyaar karti hai to wo kaise us se shadi kar le.._

 _Chachi use samjha rahi thi…tu Vineet se pyaar karti hai ….hai na….pehle bhi tune Shreya ke karan use duri banayi…..or ab phir se….kyun soch rahi hai uske bare main jisne apne maa-papa ka bhi nai socha…..chal tab to tu ye kehti thi ki Vineet Shreya se pyaar karta hai or tera pyaar ek tarfa hai…to main man gayi…par ab to Vineet bhi use nafrat karta hai_

 _Alisha ne sirf itna kha ki in sab main Shreya kabhi bhi galat nai thi…main janti hun….aap dekh lena jab inquiry report ayegi…phir chachi ne kha ki agar inquiry report uske khilaf ayi too_

 _Alisha is par chup ho gayi…fir boli to main Vineet se shadi ke liye han bol dungi …bas khush_

 _mujhe sunkar bura to lga phir socha mujhse to waise bhi Vineet shadi nai karega to Alisha ke saath hi sahi…in saab main na Vineet ki galti hai or nahi Alisha ki…..balki Alisha agar Vineet ke saath hogi to use sambhal legi jab use apne maa-papa ki asliyat ka pta chalega…_

 _aab mujhe apne sawaalon ka jawab mil chukka tha…ki mujhe kya karna hai…"_

 **Diary Page dated 14** **th** **May 2015**

 _Aaj maine jaisa socha tha waisa kar diya ab pta nai …..kal inquiry board kya faisla lega…_

 _Main aaj Acp sir se milne unke ghar gayi…..sir ko file dete hue ye kha ki agar ye file is moment par in logo ki nazroon main aati hai to ….asli gunehgar hamesha ke liye hamare haathon se nikal jayenge…._

 _Maine ye bhi kha ki agar is mauke par ye file inki nazroon se chupi rahe to CID ek secret mission ke tehat is solve kar sakti hai…._

 _Acp sir ne poocha par is file par mera begunah hona tika hai…..to maine kha sir begunah main hun aap bhi jante hai or main bhi par…..duniya ki nazar main abhi agar begunah sabit ho gayi….to shayad kabhi bhi is case ko solve nai kar payungi …..agar CID main rahi to….baki mera CID main rehna ya na rehna to aapke kal ke faisle par depend karta hai…._

 _Unhone mujh se poocha ki maine Rajveer par goli kyun chalayi… "kya jaisa tumne gawahi main kha ki wo un logo se mila hua hai wo sahi tha"…..to maine kha sir wo galat nai the main bas itna janti hun shayad maine hi unhe samajhne main galti kar di ….usske liye aap job hi saza mujhe denge mujhe manzoor hai…._

 **Sachin:-** dekha na sir maine kha tha ki gudiya ne ye saab Manpreet ke liye kiya…

 **Abhijeet:** han Sachin…..wakai Shreya ne sab ka socha khud ko chor kar chahe wo Manpreet ho ya Alisha…. Par agar ye file Acp sir ke pass hai to unhone hame ise dhundne ko kyun kha….

 **Sachin:-** sir ye to age ke pages pad kar hi pta lagega…..or Vineet ke parents ko Kaise pta ki koi dusri file bhi Gudiya ke pass hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** ek or baat sachin….ye Asli Gunehgar kon hai yaar

 **Sachin:-** pta nai sir…age parte hai shayad isse bhi parda uth jaye…

 **Diary page dated 15** **th** **May 2014**

" _Aaj mujhe ACP sir ne sunvayi se pehle apne cabin main bulaya or kha Shreya ye baat to saaf hai ki is case ke karan hi tumahre parents ki jaan gayi…..or ye bhi ki Vineet ke parents kahi na kahi inn sab ke liye zimewar hai…case ki senstivity ko dekhte hue maine or yha ke DCP saab ne ye decide kiya hai ki tum iss case par apna kam jari rakhogi…duniya ke samne hum tab tak tumhe innocent declare nai kar sakte jab tak ye case solve na ho jaye…..tumhe ye ilzaam apne saath saath apne parents par bhi barkraar rakhna hoga…_

 _To maine unhe bas itna kha ki sir mere parents is duniya main nai hai …lekin jo log iss duniya main hai unhe drugs ke kehar se bachana bhi mera farz hai….._

 _Unhone aage jo kha wo sun kar dil k eek kone main dard ka ehsaas hua par khushi is baat kit hi kahi bhi Rajveer Bhaiya ko gunehgar nahi thereya gya….main bas yahi chahti thi….par mujhse meri promotion cheen lee gayi….aab sirf inspector Shreya ban gayi…..mujhe Rajveer ka khoni thera diya gya…saath saath mujhe as undercover agent is case par continue rehne ko kha gya….ye ek mauka main hath se kaise jane dun….ek mauka mere maa-papa ko begunah sabit karne ka.."_

 **Diary page dated May 16** **th** **2015**

" _Mere khilaaf decision ane ki der thi Alisha ko Vineet se shadi ke liye tayaar kar liya gya….par wo ek baar mujhse baat karna chahti thi…..chachi ne usse allow kar diya aisa karne ke liye…._

 _Par uske mujhse baat karne se pehle chachi mere pass ayi or boli ki dekh Shreya….main tujhe kabhi bhi bhaiya or bhabhi ki maut ke liye maaf nai kar sakti….bhale hi tere department ne tere sath narmi brti ho par tu meri nazar main gunhegar thi ….hai or hamesha rahegi….._

 _Waise to tujhe rishto ke sahi mayene nahi pta….ho bhi kaise pta nahi kis ghatiya parivaar se taluk rakhti ho…..tumne hame apna asli rang to dikha hi diya hai…phir bhi agar dil ke kisi kone main abhi bhi thodi sharm baki hai to chali jao yha se….meri beti se durr…tumhe dekh kar… tumhara soch kar wo kabhi bhi age nai badegi….._

 _Maine chachi ko kha bhi ki main kabhi uske or Vineet ke beech nai ayungi par wo mujhe yha se jane ko na kahe par wo nai mani…kha ki mujhe majboor na karo ki zabardasti is ghar se nikalna pade…..main ek pal main jaise unke liye parayi ho gayi thi…..maine kha bhi kha jayungi to unhone mujhe anath ashram ka rasta dikha diya…kha wahi meri asli jagah hai…..maa-papa ki will ke according sare anath ashramo ki trutee main hi thi….to unhone wo trust ke papers mere muh par phenke or kha ki kal subah tak tum yha se chali jao….or han Alisha se baat karne ko kha…bola ki use samjhaun or Vineet se shadi ke liye manun_

 _Mane kha aap chinta na kare main use mnna lungi…..or ghar bhi chod dungi_

 _Ye saab to hona hi tha…mujhe nai rah par chalna hai na rasta pta hai ….na manzil bas ek nai zindgi ki talash hai…..jo pta nai kab khatam hogi….main nai janti"_

 **Diary page dated May 17** **th** **2015**

" _Aaj maine wo ghar chod diya or aa gayi is aashiyane main jha har yateem rehta hai…..main ab jaha hun….ye wo jagah thi jisse maine kabhi pasand nai kiya…kabhi nai aati thi yha….par ab main yahin hun hamesha ke liye…mera naya address…..Anchal Orphanage delhi-6…._

 _Subah uthi to Alisha ko samne paya jo kahi na kahi guilt mesoos kar rahi thi …Vineet se shadi ke liye han kehne par….maine usse kha…..Alisha Vineet acha insaan hai…..par ab wo chahe bhi tab bhi main use Shadi nai kar sakti…kyonki jis rishte main viswaas nahi wha pyaar ho hi nai sakta…..isliye mere bare main mat socho or age bado_

 _Usne mujh se bas ek hi sawaal poocha…..Shreya mai janti hun tu begunah hai….par ye nahi janti ki ye faisla kyun tere khilaaf aya….shayad tu jan ti hai… please ek baar sach bta de please…_

 _Maine socha ye kitne ache se mujhe janti hai…par sach janne par ye kabhi bhi vineet se shadi nahi karegi isliye maine kha…main tum se promise karti hun ki jis din mujhe ye pta chala ki meri behen zindgi main age bad gayi hai us din khud se sari sachai batayungi….or ye promise bhi liya ki wo Vineet ko khush rakhegi or meri vajah se kabhi bhi udaas nai hone degi_

 _Usne kha ki kya main abhi bhi Vineet se pyaar karti hun…..to dil se awaaaz ayi han karti hun par wo ab kabhi bhi mujse pyaar nai karega….. maine bas itna kha pyaaar ussi din khatam ho gya jis din viswaas ki diwaar giri…._

 _Main jab jane lagi to usne roka kha ki mat jaun par maine kha ….ki mujhe jane do ….mujhe har pal is ghar main ye aihsaas hota hai ki main gunehgar hun kahi durr jayungi to shayad age bad payun…_

 _Mere dard ko bhammp gayi thi wo or usne mujhe yha ane diya…."_

Abhijeet and Sachin shuffelled some pages and came to know that

Shreya uss case par kareeban 2 mahine kam karti rahi…kai saboot ikthe kiye….ek nai file banayi…wo file ab Delhi main hai…..anchal ke ek hidden locker main jo password protected hai…

Use jann se marne ki kai dhamkiya mili par wo nai ruki kyunki aab sawaal uski begunahi ka nai uske maa- papa ko insaaf dilane wali ladai ka bhi tha…..us locker tak pahuncne ke liye ek map ka zikar kiya gya tha…par Abhijeet or Sachin ke bahut koshish karne par bhi wo nakshe ka link nai dhund pa rhe the…thak haar kar wo baith gaye

 **Sachin:-** sir or kitne password hai…..

 **Abhijeet:-** tumhari gudiya ka kam hai asaan thode na hoga…..well aaj ke liye kafi hai….thak gya…dairy bhi khatam ho gayi….par last page main sirf yahi likha hai ki

16th august ko uska transfer Mumbai kar diya gya or Delhi orphanage ki dekh rekh ke liye usne Mapreet ko appoint kar diya taki wo or uske bache ache se apni zindgi jee sake…..

 **Diary Page dated 16 th August 2015**

" _mujhe aaj transfer letter mila… Mumbai janna hai kal mera 1_ _st_ _day hai wha…acha hai aaj tak ki zindagi ki kitaab yahi band karti hun…ek nayi zindgi jine ke liye…..shayad ek mauka chal kar mere pass aya hai…atteet ko bhulane ke liye….par main chah kar bhi kuch baatein nai bhula paa rahi…..kash mai Rajveer Bhaiya par goli nai chalati…..kash mai apne maa papa ko bacha pati…..kash mai apna farz nibha pati…to shayad yha se kabhi nai jati….ek nai ZINDGI KI TALASH MAIN"_

On last page it was written ZINDGI KI TALASH

 **At Shimla Same time….**

It was 1:30

 **Daya:-** pta nai kya kar rahi hogi ab…..jakar dekhta hun….lunch ka time bhi ho gya hai… waise bhi subah kuch zayada hi bol gya use….kya Daya hamesha galat karne ke baad hi tujhe akal ati hai…chalo ab manana to parega na madam ko….with this thought he went to shreya'as room…

Shreya was standing on chair trying to get her suitcase down….

 **Daya:-** shouted ye kya kar rahi ho

 **Shreya:-** shivered with his loud voice….lost her balance and was about to fall when Daya ran to her to save her from falling….

But both fall together with daya below Shreya…..

 **Shreya:-** ahhhhhhhhhhhhh maaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Daya:-** looked at her …..her eyes were close due to pain…..and she is twisting her lips inward…enough to show that she is in pain….daya removed her carefully above from him….and noticed that blood is oozing from her wound…..are ye kya hua Shreya….

 **Shreya:-** while holding her wound…..aapse matlab…..dikh nai rha….khoon nikal rha hai…

 **Daya:-** tum har baat ka ulta jawab kyun deti ho

 **Shreya:-** aap se hi seekha hai…

 **Daya:-** held her in his arms and placed her carefylly on bed….aab hilna mat main abhi first aid box le kar aata hun….

 **Shreya:-** mujhe koi first aid nai karwana

 **Daya:-** maine poocha…chup chap baithi raho

 **Shreya:-** par…aaap kaise…..main khud kar lungi

 **Daya:-** kaha na chup chap baitho…..with this he went to get First Aid box

After some time he returned….sit before her and top upar karo

 **Shreya:-** jee….kya?

 **Daya:-** realised what he said….. are first Aid kar deta hun…

 **Shreya:-** maine kha na main kar lungi…

 **Daya:-** nai hoga tumse…mai kar deta hun..aab kya is baat par bhi bharosa nai hai…

 **Shreya:-** just nodded….she lifted her top a little shyingly….

 **Daya:-** observed her…..what she is doing….then said Khaa nai jayunga…jalidi upar karo

 **Shreya:-** while making puppy like face… please mujhe awkward lag rha hai….

 **Daya:-** Shreya agar Doctor kehta tab bhi yahi jawab deti…

 **Shreya:-** wo doctor hota aap nahi…

 **Daya:-** kyun mere kante lage hai…

 **Shreya:-** nai maine aisa kab kha…

 **Daya:-** to phir…

 **Shreya:-** kuch nai…..aap kijiye dressing….she moved her top up..

 **Daya:-** Daya was cleaning her wound with piece of cotton….he was looking at her wound it was too deep and stretched …..near about 12 stiches in row were there on wound….he felt pain somewhere in heart….. POV kitna dard hua hoga na ….. kaise sha hoga…. Agar isse kuch ho jata to main to jaise bikhar jata…. Par ye mujhe kuch kyon nai batati….kya ise mujh par viswaas nai hai….. ya ye darti hai kisi baat se… Abhijeet se poochu use kya pta chala….ye to kisi bhi kimat par mujhe kuch batane se rahi…

 **Shreya:-** when daya was doing dressing shreya was holding his shirt tight….her eyes were closed…

 **Daya:-** dard ho rha ha kya….

 **Shreya:-** nai par jab aap dawai lagate ho bas tabhi hota hai..

 **Daya:-** smiled…POV dard ho bhi rha hai or batana bhi nai hai…. After he had done with dressing…Shreya ho gya …

 **Shreya:-** while putting her top down….thankyou

 **Daya:-** waise kyun chadi thi tum kursi par…..

 **Shreya:-** mujhe kapde badlne the…to suitcase utar rahi thi

 **Daya:-** mujhe bol deti….

 **Shreya:-** kyun taki aap char baatein or sunaye mujhe…abhi tak jo kha kafi nahi tha

 **Daya:-** kya karun Shreya…main bhi to janna chahta hun ki akhir aisa kya hua tumhare saath jo tum is kadar badal gayi ki zindagi main aage nai bad pa rahi…tum agar meri jagah hoti to kya tum mere bare main nai sochti bolo or agar main tumhare bare main sochta hun to kya galat karta hun….

 **Shreya:-** nai aap galat nai ho…par mere ateet main hai kuch Aisi baatein jo … agar samne ayi to mere saath saath aap ke liye bhi khatra ban sakti hain….

 **Daya:-** or agar main un khatron ka samna tumhare saath karna cahu to

 **Shreya:-** aap kyun meri itni fikar karte hai

 **Daya:-** dost hun na tumhara isliye

 **Shreya:-** dost hai na aap mere….to main kaise jante bhujte aapko khatre main dal dun…

 **Daya:-** Shreya main ek CID officer bhi hun janta hun khud ko or tumhe kaise bachana hai…

 **Shreya:-** aap nahi manege mere ateet ko jane bagair…..nahi na

 **Daya:-** han nahi manuga tum nai batayogi to Abhijeet se poochunga…

 **Shreya:-** wo kaise btayenge aapko

 **Daya:-** tumhari dairy pad kar…

 **Shreya:-** meri diary….unhe kaise mili….

 **Daya:-** mili to mujhe thi maine use de di….

 **Shreya:-** par usme kuch nai likha hai….

 **Daya:-** jo code likhe hai na unhe to solve bhi kar chukka hai wo …..tumhare ateet tak to pahunch hi jayega Abhi….you know wo code cracker hai…

 **Shreya:-** POV meri demotion ke peeche ki wajah jankar kahi wo sab kuch ACP sir ko na bta de….. nahi aisa nai ho sakta ….aap mna karo na unhe diary padne se please…

 **Daya:-** kyun…..mna karun…

 **Shreya:-** mujhe abhi ACP sir se baat karni hai….hum aaj hi Mumbai jayenge bas

 **Daya:-** oh yaad aya ACP sir ne khud kha tha ki wo tum se baat karna chahte hai…

Pehle lunch kar lo phir baat karyaunga…..

 **Shreya:-** mujhe abhi baat karni hai bas…

 **Daya:-** yaar har baat par ad kyun jati ho ….kha na khanee ke baad baat karwa dunga ….

Shreya did'nt utter a word….she went silently to have food….after having lunch she had her medicines

 **Shreya:-** please Daya ab to baat kra do please…

 **Daya:-** han karata hun…..Daya dialed Kajal number

 **Kajal:-** hello sir kaise yaad kiya aapne

 **Daya:-** Kajal Shreya ab theek hai ACP sir se baat karna chahti hai…

 **Kajal:-** theek hai sir main abhi conference pe call dal deti hun….

 **ACP:-** hello Daya kaise ho Shreya kaisi hai

 **Daya:-** main theek hu or Shreya bhi….sir Shreya aap se baat karna chahti hai

 **ACP:-** han karwao

 **Shreya:-** good afternoon sir

 **ACP :** \- good afternoon Shreya….or kaisi ho

 **Shreya:-** sir theek hun…..sir mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi….akele main

 **ACP:-** han Shreya bolo…

 **Shreya:-** sir par Daya sir

 **ACP:-** mujhe khud se zayada bharosa hai us par….. tum bejhijak bolo

 **Shreya:-** sir, Abhijeet sir kha hai

 **ACP:-** aaj wo chuti par hai….maine use tumhara case solve karne par lagaya hai…Sachin ke saath

 **Shreya:-** par sir aap to jante hai na ki isme kitna khatra hai…wo un logo ko bhi chodenge

 **ACP:-** Shreya isiliye maine sirf do officers ko isme involve kiya or wo bhi sabse kabil…

 **Shreya:-** par sir…us file tak pahuncne ke liye main eek map banaya tha diary main….wo kaise samjhenge use

 **ACP:-** Shreya main or tumhari jaan khatre main nai dal sakta…..bas bahut ho gya…..tum bas us map ko Abhijeet ko samjha do taki is case se mukti mile tumhe…pehle hi tumhare khene par maine ise delay kiya….kya hua…dekh liya na…..ye information to leak ho hi gayi na ki file ki ek or copy hai….

 **Shreya:-** theek hai sir jaisa aap chahte hai main bas ek baar Delhi phone karlun…..

 **Acp:-** kisse phone karna hai….

 **Shreya:-** sir aap jante hai kisse

 **ACP:-** Manpreet ko

 **Shreya:-** jee

 **ACP:-** zara sambhal kar or Abhijeet se baat karni hogi to Daya ko bol dena

 **Shreya:-** jee sir

With this cal ended

 **Shreya:-** Daya mujhe Delhi phone karna hai

 **Daya:-** theek hai…tum number batao main Kajal ko bolta hun conference par dalne ke liye…

 **Shreya:-** gave him number

After some time on conference mode

 **Shreya:-** hello bhabhi kaisi hai aap

 **Manpreet :-** theek hun tum batao

 **Shreya:-** main bhi theek hun

 **Manpreet:-** or kaise yaad kiya

 **Shreya:-** ye poochne ke liye ki kya Alisha ki shaadi ho gyi

 **Manpreet:-** han pichle hafte hui

 **Shreya:-** theek hai bas yahi janna tha

 **Manpreet:-** kyun kya baat hai

 **Shreya:-** bhabhi main yahi chahti thi isse pehle mujhe clean chit mile Alisha ki shadi ho jaye

 **Manpreet:-** yani tum ab file submit kar rahi ho

 **Shreya :-** han or bhabi wo file lene ek officer ayenge disguise main…unke haath main wo map hoga jo aapne or maine banaya tha….usse dekhne ke baad hi aap file dena…

 **Manpreet:-** theek hai

 **Shreya:-** theek phir main rakhti hun…..baad main baat karti hun…..

After that…

 **Daya:-** ye Alisha kon hai…

 **Shreya:-** meri choti behen…..Delhi main rehti hai

 **Daya:-** kamal hai aaj subah hi main ek larki se mila uska naam bhi Alisha tha….wo Bhi Delhi se hi thi…..or uski shaddi bhi abhi abhi hui thi….

 **Shreya:-** kyaa? POV Kahi Alisha yha to nai ayi..

 **Daya:-** tum itna chaunk kyun gayi

 **Shreya:-** aise hi….

 **Daya:-** or tum nai gayi apni behen ki shaadi main…

 **Shreya:-** sir waqt nai mila…

 **Daya:-** phir jhooth

 **Shreya:-** main nai ja sakti thi bas

 **Daya:-** rehne do tum….phir is baat par behas ho jayegi…

 **Shreya:-** bas kuch din or please mere liye…..main khud aapko sab kuch batayungi…..

 **Daya:-** pakkka…or ye kuch din kab pure ho rahe hai…

 **Shreya:-** do teen din main

 **Daya:-** main intzaar karunga

 **Shreya:-** Daya main Abhijeet sir se baat karna chahti thi…

 **Daya:-** Shreya bahut baat hogayi baad main kar lena

 **Shreya:-** dekh lo kahi ye kuch din or zayada na hojaye…

 **Daya:-** acha jee blackmailing…theek hai abhi krwata hun baat…

After some time again on conference mode:-

 **Abhijeet:-** hello Shreya kaisi ho

 **Shreya:-** theek hun sir

 **Abhijeet:-** phir kaise yaad kiya

 **Shreya:-** jo diary aap ke pass hai please use mat pado

 **Abhijeet:-** par maine to pad li shreya

 **Shreya:-** ohhh….

 **Abhjeet:-** kya hua

 **Shreya:-** kuchnai sir

 **Abhijeet:-** tum fikar mat karo main ACP sir ko us demotion wale kisse ke bare main kuch nai batayunga..

 **Shreya:-** thanyou sir

 **Abhijeet:-** or kuch

 **Shreya** :- sir us dairy ke cover main ek map hai usme file tak pahuncne ka rasta hai….aap wo map lekar Manpreet bhabhi ke pass jayenge disguise main to wo file with evidences aapko de dengi…..maine ye map isliye banaya tha ki agar mujhe kuch ho jaye to koi na koi kabhi na kabhi us file tak zaroor pahunchega….

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya man gya tumhe a real CID cop…

 **Shreya:-** kyun sharminda kar rahe hai sir ….itni hi kabil hoti to apne maa papa ko apni duty ki bhent nai chadne deti…..or shayad wo goli bhi meri gun se nai chalti…..

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya usme tumhari koi galti nai thi….khair itna mat socho jo ho gya wo ho gya….ab tumhe bhi ek normal life shuru karni chaiye bahut hogya suspense…..or han tyarr rehna Sr. inspector Shreya party dene ke liye kyonki ab koi bhi tumhe clean chit milne se nahi rok sakta…

 **Shreya:-** thankyou sir or apna khayal rakhna…

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya Sachin baat karna chahta hai tumse

 **Sachin:-** hello Shreya kaisi ho

 **Shreya:-** theek hun bhai

 **Sachin:-** bas ek shikayt hai tumse gudiya

 **Shreya:-** kya bhai

 **Sachin:-** itni uljhano ko khud sujhati rahi kabhi is bhai ki yaad nai aayi

 **Shreya:-** with tears in her eyes ayi bahut ayi bhai…par kya karti halat hi kuch aise the ki zara si laparvahi mujh par or kai Zindigiyo par bhari par sakti thi.

 **Sachin:-** bas gudiya bas or nahi…ab bilkul mat rona main hun na tumhara bhai….kya hua agar uncle aunty nai rahe lekin…..tumhe tumhare hisse ki khushiya zaroor milengi…..main dilyaunga..

 **Shreya:-** bhai…I love you

 **Sachin:-** that's like my girl…..ye sunnne ke liye kan taras gaye the….

 **Shreya:-** acha bhai phone rakhti hun

 **Sachin:-** theek hai gudiya dhayan rakhna…

With this call ended


	19. Chapter 19

**thanks all the viewers and reviewers...for all your love and reviews**

 **WARNING:- A GRADE CONTENT AHEAD**

 **here we go**

 **ZINDAGI KI TALASH**

 **CHAPTER-19**

When call got over

 **Daya:-** Shreya ye Manpreet kaun hai….

 **Shreya:-** Daya meri bhabhi hai Delhi ka orphanage sambhalti hai

 **Daya:-** Acha….POV kya Daya zaroori to nai ki duniya main sirf ek hi Manpreet ho…koi or bhi to ho sakti hai….or waise bhi jha tak main janta hun Rajveer ki to koi behen thi hi nai…

 **Shreya:-** Daya kis soch main doob gaye….

 **Daya:-** kuch nahi bas aise hi …..waise Shreya ab to tumahare bare main janne ka or bhi man kar rha hai

 **Shreya:-** han Daya zaroor batayungi bas ek baar wo file submit ho jaye sahi salamat main sab kuch tumhe bta dungi I promise…..

 **Daya:-** chalo thoda rest kar lo ab bahut baatein ho gayi

 **Shreya:-** nai Daya mujhe rest nai karna bahut ho gya rest…..so so kar thak gayi hun ….aaj main bahut kush hun ki akhir kar jo main karna chahti thi wo hone hi wala hai…..bas kuch din ki baat hai…..

 **Daya:-** han dekhne par hi pta chalta hai Shreya….kha subah se lad rahi thi or ab….mano zindgi ki sabse badi cheez hasil kar li ho….is tarah uchal rahi ho…

 **Shreya:-** Daya tum nai samjhoge ki aaj maine kya paya hai….aaj bahut mahino ka boojh jaise utar gya mann se….aaj meri ladai ko apna maukam mila hai….chalo na kahi celibrate karte hai…

 **Daya:-** tum or celebrate karogi….wakai…..ye mai kya sun rha hun…..acha zara dubara bolna…

 **Shreya:-** kya Daya…jab udas hoti thi tab bhi yahi kehte the ki aage bado…..zindgi jiyo…or ab jab wahi kar rahi hun to mera mazaak bna rahe ho…..

 **Daya:-** acha baba sorry…..main to bas aise keh rha tha….par tumhari tabiyat abhi bhi kharaab hai to bahar to nai ja sakte ….par han yahi celibrate karte hai…..what says…?

 **Shreya:-** acha chalo theek hai par lawn main karenge Celibrate….

 **Daya:-** han han zaroor…..kyun nai ab madam ko thand bhi nai lag rahi hogi or na hi wo bimar parengi…hai na….. andar hi karenge celibrate…bas

 **Shreya:-** while making face…..aaandar hi iii karengee Celibratee…..

 **Daya:-** tum job hi kar lo par main apna decision nai badlne wala….kal raat ko dekha tha na ki kitni kharab ho gayi thi tabiyat…

 **Shreya:-** par ab main theek hun…..

 **Daya:-** jaise tabiyat ko agar kharab hona hoga to tumse pooch kar hogi….

 **Shreya:-** aap to aise keh rahe hai jaise aap se pooch kar hogi….

 **Daya:-** no Arguments…keh diya to keh diya…..andar matlab andar hi celibrate hoga bas….nai to nai hoga…manzoor ho to bolo nai to chup chap jakar rest karo

 **Shreya:-** POV rest karne se to acha hai ki andar hi celibrate kar lete hai…theek hai jaisa aap ko theek lage

 **Daya:-** ye hui na baat…..ab batao karna kya hai

 **Shreya:-** pehle movie dekhenge…..phir dinner karenge or han dance bhi…..

 **Daya:-** POV movie, dinner dance…..pagal ho gayi hai shayad…. pehle to kabhi ise is roop main nai dekha

 **Shreya:-** while twinkling her fingers before him…..hello kha kho jato ho baar baar

 **Daya :-** kahi nai soch rha tha movie or dinner tak to theek hai…..par dance wo bhi is halat main…..nai bilkul nai

 **Shreya:-** kya Daya main aapki har baat manti ja rahi hun or aap hai ki meri koi baat nai mante…

 **Daya:-** par Shreya….abhi tum theek nai hui ho

 **Shreya:-** ok to slow music par to slow slow dance kar sakte hai na….

 **Daya:-** matlab nahi manogi…

 **Shreya:-** aaj to bilkul nai…

 **Daya:-** theek hai….par sirf or sirf slow music or slow dance…no more hangama…samjhi

 **Shreya:-** just jumped and hugged him tight…..yeeeeeee…..Daya I Love You…

 **Daya:-** shocked ? kyaaaaaaa

 **Shreya:-** realizing what she said…matlab aap in saab ke liye maan gaye bas isi liye kha….

 **Daya:-** acha…..POV par muhje itna acha kyun lga jab isne mujhe I Love You Kha

 **Shreya:-** POV Shreya tu bhi pagal hai….bina soche samjhe pta nai kya kya keh deti hai….

 **Daya:-** now he twinkled his fingers before her…ab aap kha kho gayi madam

 **Shreya :-** kahi nai….chaliye na tayarri karte hai…

 **Daya:-** kiski

 **Shreya:-** celibrration ki

 **Daya:-** mujhe pta hai…. par aap kha ja rahi hai

 **Shreya:-** tayari karne..

 **Daya:-** chup chap yha baithi raho main sab kuch khud manage kar lunga…or ha ab iss par mujhe koi behas nai chaiye…

 **Shreya:-** han han theek hai ….par main bore ho jayungi aise to…..

 **Daya:-** aise karo tum tab tak movie select karo kon si dekhni hai….phir uski CD le ayunga…

 **Shreya:-** bahut bada kam de diya baap re…kaise karungi main ise akele

 **Daya:-** job hi karlo par mujhse ye umeed mat rakhna ki tumhe koi bhi hectic kam karne dunga…..ab chup chap lag jayo apne kam par…..

 **Shreya:-** POV kya ye insaan pagal hai….kuch bhi nai karne deta…..aise baith baith kar to mai moti ho jayungi….chalo movie hi select kar leti hun….

Daya went to kitchen…prepared some snacks…..and dinner then he decorated hall ….Shreya some how helped him in doing so…..the Daya went to market to get CD of the movie "Ye Jawani Hai Diwani "

In that span Shreya got ready wearing that red Gown gifted to her by Daya…she assembled two mattresses on floor in hall…between sofas near T.V….placed bedsheets and pillows along with sofas to make support for back when they will enjoy movie….

Daya was returning from market when he received call on his secret number From Abhijeet

 **Daya:-** smiled on seeing the number displaying on his mobile Screen….he picked the call…hello Boss

 **Abhijeet:-** hello Daya…kaisa hai…

 **Daya:-** bahi main theek hun tu bta ki tu kaisa hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** main bhi theek hun…..he noticed the joy in the voice of his bro..cum buddy….kya baat hai Daya aaj abhut kush lag rha hai..

 **Daya:-** Abhijeet pta nai kyun aaj Shreya ko kush dekh kar jaise mujhe bhi kisi ankahi kushi ka aihsaas ho rha hai…..bahut acha lag rha hai usse aise dekh kar…..main hamesha se hi use is tarah dekhna chahta tha…thankyou Abhi…ye saab tumhare karan hua hai….thankyou for every thing…

 **Abhijeet:-** ye thankyou jaisi formality hamare beech main kha se aa gayi…..waise bhai wo khush hai to tu kyun khush ho rha hai

 **Daya:-** pta nai par wakai main aaj main kush hun

 **Abhijeet:-** bhai maine pehle bhi kha tha or ab bhi keh rha hun ki tu usse pyaar karta hai…..to manta kyun nai

 **Daya:-** nai abhi aisa kuch nai hai

 **Abhijeet:-** pta hai Daya tum jaise insaan hote hai jo pyaar ke paas hone par bhi use apna nai pate or jab wahi pyaar tum se door chala jata hai to uske gam main aadhi zindgi barbaad kar lete hai

 **Daya:-** aisa kuch nai hai ….waise bhi wo mujhse door kyun jayegi…

 **Abhijeet:-** tumhari deri kisi or ko usse apna bna lene ka mauka jo de degi….abhi bhi soch lo

 **Daya:-** boss mere kuch samajh nai aa rha…..pta nai pyaar hai bhi ya nai…or zaroori to nai ki usse bhi mujhse pyaar ho

 **Abhijeet:-** or agar main kahu ki wo bhi tumse pyaar karti hai to

 **Daya:-** tumhe kaise pta

 **Abhijeet:-** bas pta hai …..tum bas itna batao ki kya ye jaan kar bhi tum yahi kahoge ki tum usse pyaar nai karte…

 **Daya:-** par main kaise man lun ki wo bhi mujhe pyaar karti hai…..

 **Abhijeet:-** usne khud ye baat Purvi se kahi hai isliye

 **Daya:-** kyaaaa?

 **Abhijeet:-** han us din jab Shreya par hamla hua tha ….usse pehle Purvi uske saath thi tabhi baton baton main usne Purvi ko bataya tha ki wo tumhe pyaar karti hai….

 **Daya:-** par mujhe to kabhi nai bataya

 **Abhijeet:-** isi liye kyonki wo sure nai thi ki tum bhi usse pyaar karte ho ya nai

 **Daya:-** par ek baar bol to sakti thi

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya yaar kaisi baatain karta hai yaar…

Pehli baat wo ek larki hai….koi bhi larki is tarah ki baat karne main sharamati to hai hi na….or dusri baat usne apne past main ek saath na jane kitne rishte khoye hai…kisi par bhi yakeen karna ya ek naya rishta banana or moreover usse door jane ka dar kahi na kahi to uske dil main hoga hi na …..tum khud hi to keh rahe the na ki wo apni zindgi main na jane kyun aagge nai bad pa rahi..

 **Daya:-** han boss ye to hai…aaj jis tarah wo behave kar rahi thi…shayad ab wo zindgi main aage bad paye….shayad ab wo mujhe apne dil ki bat bta paye…..

 **Abhjeet:-** main hi pagal hun jo tumhe itni der se samjha rha hun ki bhai uske dil ki mat soch apne dil ki jaan or usse bta ki tu bhi usse pyaar karta hai…

 **Daya:-** par mujhe kaise apne dil ki baat pta chalegi

 **Abhijeet:-** acha jab tu usse door hota hai to tujhe uska khayal aata hai

 **Daya:-** han aata hai…..kahi na kahi dar lagta hai ki kahi usse kuch ho na jaye…agar pass rahunga to kisi bhi musibat se bacha lunga usse….

 **Abhjeet:-** jab wo roti hai ya dard main hoti hai to tumhe acha lagta hai kya..

 **Daya:-** yaar pagal ho tum kya…..main uski aankhon main aanson nahi dekh skta or tum kehte ho acha lagta hai….main hi janta hun ki us din jab wo bimar ho gayi thi to ….kaise dar lag rha tha…meri saans atak jaiti hai…..jab bhi usse koi takleef hoti hai to..

 **Abhijeet:-** or jab wo kush hoti hai to…

 **Daya:-** aisa lagta hai jaise saari ki saari khushiyan mujhe us ek pal main mil gayi ho….

 **Abhijeet:-** jab wo kareeb aati hai to

 **Daya:-** man karta hai ki is tarah hi mere kareeb rahe kabhi bhi mujh se door na jaye…

 **Abhijeet:-** kya pyaar hai usse

 **Daya:-** instantly while he was lost in thoughts…haan hai bahut pyaar karat hun usse

 **Abhjeet:-** bingooooo…..yeh hui na baat …..ab ja or usse bol de jaise mujhe batya

 **Daya:-** while coming out of his thoughts and realizing what he said….areee tum galat samajh rahe ho

 **Abhijeet:-** maine jo samajhna tha samajh liya….samjhane ki bari ab tumhari hai….Daya kahi aisa na ho ki Shreya tumse door ho jaye ….

 **Daya:-** shayad tum theek keh rahe ho Abhijeet…main wakai usse pyaar karta hun…tum jab bhi mujhe ye kehte ho ki wo mujhse door ho jayegi…..mujhe bahut bura Lagta hai….bahut hurt hota hai yaar

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya zindgi main ache log or saathi bahut kam milte hai or Shreya se achi saathi tumhe mil hi nai sakti….aaj jitna bhi main uske bare main janta hun…keh sakta hun ki wo aisi ladki hai jo apne se pehle doosro ka sochti hai ….zindgi ke aise lamho main bhi jab usse shayad apna sochna chaiye tha…..tab bhi usne un logo ka socha jinse uska koi rishta nai tha…even I can't be like her…..main kabhi nai soch sakta tha ki wo ladki itni calm hai ki adverse situations main bhi usne apne sochne samajhne ki shakti nai khoi…..ladti rahi….or aaj jo bhi maine kiya hai na mere bhai usi ki badaulat kar paya hun…she is best Cop,Best daughter, best sister,best buddy, best human and I am sure that she will be best companion ever…bas ek baar usse apne dil ki baat bta de bhai

 **Daya:-** han bta dunga lekin us din jis din wo ek khuli kitab ki tarah mujhe apne bare main saab kuch bta degi

 **Abhijeet:-** kya bahi bhi usne tumhe kuch nai bataya

 **Daya:-** nai…keh rahi thi ki wo file submit ho jaye to saab bta dungi…

 **Abhijeet:-** POV shukar hai…..bhai ek baat poochon …..uspar yakeen to karta hai na

 **Daya:-** khud se bhi zayada…..us jaisi ladki par koi bhala kyun shak karega

 **Abhijeet:-** to phir uske ateet se kya lena dena tumhara…..aaj ki socho or ane wale kal ki…..jo guzar gya usse pakad kar rakhna ….ya jan kar kya milega tumhe chod do ye saab sochna….or kardo usse propose…

 **Daya:-** baat to tumhari sahi hai koshish karunga jaldi hi usse apne dil ki baat batane ki..

 **Abhijeet** :- best of luck….or han mujhe batana ki usne tumhe kya kaha

 **Daya:-** han kyun nai maine pehle kabhi tumse koi baat chupai hai kya

 **Abhijeet:-** han wo to hai…acha boss baad main baat karenge mujhe kahi urgent jana hai

 **Daya:-** seedha bol na Tareeka jee se milne jana hai

 **Abhijeet:-** jab sab jante ho to main kya bataun

 **Daya:-** theek hai jao tum….baad main baat karte hai

With this call ended

It was 7PM when Daya reached home:-

Lights of the lodge were still of beside of the fact that it is too dark outside

 **Daya:-** lights kyun on nai hai…POV shayad so gayi hogi….ja kar dekhta hun…..he entered the lodge …..noticed all arrangements done by her lady love….

Pta nai itna mna karta hun phir bhi bhari kam karne se nai rukti hai …kisne kha tha ki itne bhari mattresses utha kar yha laye ….wait nai kar sakti thi main aakar lga deta…par hai kha ye….he searched the whole lodge but was not able to find her….

Now he panicked….POV..kahi kuch ho to nai gya usse….kha chali gayi…..kisi musibat main to nai….then he heard some voice….it was coming fom lawn…he just ran in that direction…..

 **Shreya:-** she was siiting on a swing in a lawn…..and singing while lost in some thoughts…

 _ **Awara bhanwre, jo haule haule gaye**_

 _ **Phoolon ke~ tan pe, hawayen sar sarayen**_

 _ **Awara bhanwre, jo haule haule gaye**_

 _ **Phoolon ke tan pe, hawayen sar sarayen**_

Daya reached the lawn and was happy to see Shreya well….she was looking awesome…he was lost in her beauty…..POV kitni sundar lag rahi hain….or kitna acha gati hai…pta nahi I am just falling in love with her…..

Her hair were flowing with the wind …she was tucking again and again behind her ear lobe….and singing….

 _ **Koyal ki koohoo koohoo, papihe ki peehuu peehuu**_

 _ **Jungle mein chinghar ki chayen jayen**_

 _ **Nadiyan mein laheren ayen**_

 _ **Balkhayen chalki jaayen**_

 _ **Bheege hoton se who gun gunaaye**_

 _ **Gaataa hai sahil, gata hai beheta paani**_

 _ **Gata hai ye dil, sun Sa Re Ga Ma Pa Da Ni Sa Re~~~~**_

Daya sat nearby on the stairs and just listening to her beautiful voice…

 **Awara bhanwre, jo haule haule gaye Phoolon**

 **ke~ tan pe, hawayen sar sarayen**

 **Raat jo ayen to, sanata chayen to**

 **Tik tik kare ghardi suno~**

 **Door kahin guzre, rail ki sipul se**

 **Goonjhe dharaa dhari suno**

 **Sangeet hai ye, sangeet hai**

 **Sangeet hai ye, sangeet hai**

Shreya stood up from the swing and started moving here and there in lawn creasing the flowers….touching the branches of trees…just enjoying the whether

 _ **Manka sange~et suno~**_

 _ **Baahon mein leke bacha maa jo koi lori gaye**_

 _ **Mamta ka geet suno**_

 _ **Awara bhanwre, jo haule haule gaye**_

 _ **Phoolon ke tan pe, hawayen sar sarayen**_

 _ **Koyal ki koohoo koohoo, papihe ki peehuu peehuu**_

 _ **Jungle mein chinghar ki chayen jayen**_

 _ **Nadiyan mein laheren ayen**_

 _ **Balkhayen chalki jaayen**_

 _ **Bheege hoton se who gun gunaaye**_

She was just enjoying every bit of the moment…just lost in her own world…much relaxed….but suddenly rain started….she was feeling its every drop as if with its every drop her past…her sorrow….her pain every worse moment is being washed out…unaware of the fact that someone is happy to see her happy….

Daya came out of thoughts when rain drops touched his face…..are barish ho rahi hai…pagal hai ye larki barish main bheegh rahi hai…..abhi iska zakham bhi nai bhara…aise to bimar pad jayegi…..with this thought he ran to her….

 **Daya:-** Shreya bahut ho gya ander chalo nai to bimar pad jayogi…..

 **Shreya:-** please Daya bas thodi der or…

 **Daya:-** Shreya par tumhara zakham bhi abhi poori tarah se nai bhara…kai infection ho gya to

 **Shreya:-** kuch nai hoga….Daya aaap bhi aa jao

 **Daya:-** nai main kuch nai sununga….andar chalo bas ….and he hold her hand and dragged her inside the lodge

 **Shreya:-** kya Daya tum bhi na….. mujhe barish bhi enjoy nai karne di…

 **Daya:-** main manta hun Shreya ki tum bahut khush ho aaj…itna khush ki …maine kabhi bhi tumhare is roop ke bare ,main socha bhi nai tha…par please in sab main ye nai bhul sakta ki tumhari safety or care ki zimedari mujh par hai…..tum theek ho jayo phir jo man main aye karna…

 **Shreya:-** sorry Daya…..any ways tum movie laye or ane main itni der kyun kar di..

 **Daya:-** madam mujhe aye ek ghanta ho gya …par aap gane main itna magan thi ki aap ko pta hi nai chala

 **Shreya:-** kya aap ne suna mera gana….she just blushed…..per aapne mujhe kyun nai bataya

 **Daya:-** kaise batata….itna acha ga rahi thi ki rokne ka mann hi nai kiya…mann kar rha tha or sunnu….par is barish ne sara kam tamam kar diya…

 **Shreya:-** ohhhhhhh…to ab kya…

 **Daya:-** ab cahlo pehle movie dekhte hai….or use bhi pehle apne kapde badal lo

 **Shreya:-** kyun ache nai hai

 **Daya:-** are ache hai …inhe kaise bhool sakta hun…par gile ho gaye hai…please change it ..

 **Shreya:-** aap bhi change kar lijiye aap bhi to bheeg gaye hai…

With this both went to change their clothes….

 **Shreya:-** entered her room…she saw a packet on her bed…she opened it ….it was a beautiful sleeveless short dress of navy blue colour with silver jerken bukkel at its waist….wow its just awesome…there was a note with it…..aaj please isse hi pehnna…from Daya….she just smiled and went to change her clothes…

After some time both came in drawing room

 **Daya:-** was lost in her she was looking gorgeous…POV hai ….she is too good…..shreya bahut sudar lag rahi ho

 **Shreya:-** thankyou Daya…or hai ye dress baht pasand ayi mujhe

 **Daya:-** dress ki shaan to tumse hai….any ways calo movie dekhte hai

Then both sat on mattresses…to watch movie…while having snacks….

They were enjoying movie….shreya was happy…..to be with him and Daya too….

 **Daya:-** POV kya aaj bta dun ise ki main bhi isse pyaar karta hun…..

 **Shreya:-** POV kya Daya bhi mujhe pyaar karte honge….agar nahi karte hue to…Purvi to keh rahi thi ki inhe is baat ka ehsaas nai hai ki ye bhi mujhe pyaar karte hai ya nai…...….shayad mujhe inke izhaar ka intzaar karna chaiye…par ab main inse door jane ka soch bhi nai sakti…mera kitna khayal rakhte hai…..mujhe jab bhi zarurat pade ye mere saath hote hai….sahara dene ke liye…anso ponchneke liye…dard batne ke liye….kya ye sirf dosti hai ya pyaar…main inhe pyaar karne lagi hun ….pehle se bhi zayada….or ab to meri koi majboori bhi nai rahegi inse door rehne ki….kya mujhe hi pehle izhaar kar dena chaiye ….ya phir intzaar karna chaiye ….kuch samajh nai aa rha

 **Daya:-** POV himat kar Daya or bta de apne dil ki baat …..par kahi main jaldbazi to nai kar rha na…kya mujhe thoda waqt rukna chaiye….ya age badkar…iska haath tham lun…..kuch samajh nai aa rha ki kya karun…..

They were lost in their thoughts looking towards each other when song started in movie

 _ **Ek din kabhi jo khud ko taraashe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri nazar se tu zara, haaye re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aankhon se teri kya kya chhupa hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhko dikhaaun main zara, haaye re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ik ankahi si daastaan daastaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kehne lagega aaina Subhanallah...**_ _ **  
**_In flow of feelings and emotions of song both of them were just moving towards each other unknowingly…..as if they just want each other ….they can't live without each other…  
 _ **Jo ho raha haim pehli dafaa hai wallah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisa hua, Subhanallah..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo ho raha hai pehli dafaa hai wallah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aisa hua**_  
the two lovers are lost in each other …..just as if want to vanish in the depth of their emotions….none of them is ready to blink their eyes….having one desire only to capture every moment they are spending together

 **Meri khamoshi se baatein chun lena** **  
** **Unki dori se taarifein bun lena** **  
** **Kal nahi thi jo aaj lagti hoon** **  
** **Taareef meri hai khaamakha** **  
** **Tohfa hai tera meri adaa** **  
**both want to say a lot…..but none is gathering courage….the gift of love is exploring its glory between them….emotions are building but not ready to come out…..

 **Ek din kabhi jo khud ko pukaare** **  
** **Meri zubaan se tu zara, haaye re** **  
** **Tujh mein chhupi si jo shayari hai** **  
** **Tujhko sunaaun main zara, haay re** **  
** **Ye do dilon ka waasta waasta** **  
** **Khul ke bataaya jaaye naa** **  
** **Subhanallah...** **  
** **Jo ho raha hai, pehli dafaa hai Wallah** **  
** **Aisa hua.. Subhanallah** **  
** **Jo ho raha hai, pehli dafaa hai Wallah** **  
** **Aisa hua..**

Song ended but none of them is ready to come out of that moment….they were to close that even their breath is intermingling …both were losing control…they need each other as ever as they wanted to be…..

Daya touched her face with his fingers…..she closed her eyes….enjoying his touch….he hold her hand moved more close to her…..with decrease of every inch of distance between them…..her breath raise…her heart bounced…..she has a mixed feeling of joyness and nervousness …..she held his hand tight…Daya moved to her and whispered in her ear…..Shreya aaj kuch kehna chahta hun

 **Shreya:-** hummmmmm

 **Daya:-** Shreya…tumhe koi aitraaz to nai hoga na ….agar tum is akdu,batmeez or ziddi insaan ki biwi bano to

 **Shreya:-** she was shocked but amazed too…..she was just stairing him

 **Daya:-** batao na Shreya…Agar main kahun ki main tumhe pyaar karta hun….tumhare bagiar jee nahi sakta…

 **Shreya:-** Daya ye aap kya keh rahe hai

 **Daya:-** wahi jo tum sun rahi ho…..tumne mere sawal ka jawab nai diya…..kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi….will you marry me

 **Shreya:-** with tears in her eyes…..han Daya main karungi….i will marry you….i can't live without you ….i love you…

 **Daya:-** Sach….he just hugged her….Shreya tum nai janti ki tumne aaj mujhe zindgi ki kitni badi khushi di hai…aaj meri zindgi poori ho gayi….i am just lucky to have you in my life….

He kissed her on her lips hard and even she is doing the same….they two much awaited emotions were having their ways …Daya moved his hands on her back….while still In kiss ..he un zipped her top and moved his hands on her bare back …..he laid her on bed….opened his shirt…..and inwear…his upper body is naked…he laid himself on her….kissed her forehead…she was laying while her eyes were closed…..lossing her control over her senses and ready to surrender herself to her love…Daya kissed her cheeks…..bit her ear lobe ….moved to her lips…..he hold her both hands in his hands…..and started kissing her lips….his tounge was exploring in her mouth even she was also responding with the same passion…..Daya made her sit…..opened her top with a jerk…she was now in her innerwears only…

 **Daya:-** Shreya…..main kuch galat to nahi kar rha….agar tumhe acha nai lag rha to I will stop here…main tab tak wait karunga jab tak tum in sab ke liye tayaar nai ho jaati

 **Shreya:-** opened her eyes….looked towards him….Daya main bas itna janti hun…pyaar viswaas par hota hai…mujhe viswaas hai ki aap kabhi mere saath kuch galat na kar sakte hai na hi hone de sakte hai…. Main aaj bhi aapki hun or zindgi bhar aapki rahungi…phir chahe aaj aap ki banu ya kal mere liye maiyne aapka pyaar rakhta hai….

 **Daya:-** thankyou Shreya mujh par vishwass rakhne ke liye….again he kissed her hard on lips…..after ten minutes they separated for air….he moved to her breast…..unhooked her upperwear….licked her boosoms…left marks of bitting…..with his every bite she moaned…..holding her lower lips in teeth…she was moving her hands in his hair…Daya stood up for while unzipped his jeans….removed his innerwear….Shreya was looking towards him….and his manlyhood…then he came to her creased her wound kissed it…..Shreya dard to nai ho rha

 **Shreya:-** nai Daya…..aap saath ho to koi bhi dard chota lagta hai mujhe…..

Daya removed her inner wear too….now two naked bodies but pure souls were eager to become one…Daya place his body between her too legs…his manlyhood is now loosing its control and was eager to enter her….he went into her with a jerk….she screamed with pain….held his shoulders tight….leaving her nails mark on his back….with every jerk her grip gets tighten on him…

Both were making love with passion…..and aggression….and after some time laid beside each other tired …..holding blankets over them…..

They watched the whole movie….while in in each other arms….Shreya was laying her head on his bare chest and was resting…while Daya was creasing her hair with his fingers


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys super late update ke liye...but family exigencies ke karan main update nai kar payi...meri sister ki marriage thi...and because of the reason that there is no elder in my family so me and my brothers took the responsibility of the same ab sab kuch ache se ho gya so i am updating...aap sab naraz bhi hue aapke reviws se pta chala...but don't take it by heart...kuch PM ke maine reply bhi kiye jab bhi mauka mila par main sirf apna excuse dene ke liye alag se chapter post nai karna chahti thi...**

 _ **aapke liye lamba sa chapter meri sorry ke saath**_

 **ZINDAGI KI TALASH  
CHAPTER-20**

When movie got over….

 **Daya:-** Shreya chalo khana kha lete hai….bahut der ho gayi….phir tumhe medicines bhi to leni hai….

 **Shreya:-** Daya mera uthne ka man nai ho rha please…

 **Daya:-** acha cahlo tum yahi raho main khana yahi le aata hun….than he thought of some thing….par agar uthogi nai to dance to aaj cancel hai naa…

 **Shreya:-** haa hah hah…..what a big joke….maine ye kha ki mera abhi man nai ho rha uthne ka…..khana khane ke baad to surely I will dance….aapke saath…aisa mauka phir pta nai kab milega…..

 **Daya:-** now I guess ….tum isliye nai uth rahi kyonki tumne kuch nai pehna hai na…

 **Shreya:-** shyingly…Kya Daya….abhi no masti….please

 **Daya:-** are baat to yahi hai na ….kyun main kuch galat keh rha hun kya …bolo

 **Shreya:-** han yahi hai….ab jayiye mujhe kapde pehnane hai….

 **Daya:-** kyun mere samne hi pehan lo ….

 **Shreya:-** Daya ….now its too much…..main aapse baat nai karungi

 **Daya:-** acha baba jaata hun ….naraz kyun hoti ho

And he left to arrange dinner…

After some time they both had dinner….danced on slow music….spend quality time together…..enjoyed a lot…and went to sleep together…

 **Next day at bureau , MUMBAI**

 **Abhijeet:-** came to the bureau first…went to ACP cabin…..

 **ACP:-** han Abhijeet so case is solved or not

 **Abhijeet:-** sir solve to bas hone hi wala hai

 **ACP:-** matlab…

Abhijeet gave the detail of the case...and also about the map and the file..

 **ACP:-** matlab Shreya ne apna kam poora kar diya tha…..phir usne mujhe rukne ko kyun kha

 **Abhijeet:-** sir rukne ko matlab

 **Acp:-** Abhijeet tumhe ye sab to pta chal gya ki Shreya ek thi….or uske saath uske pehle hi Hi profile case main kya hua…or ye bhi ki wo usi case par Secret agent ki tarah kam kar rahi thi…..

 **Abhijeet:-** han sir main janta hun….

 **ACP:-** Abhijeet maine to usse ye case 6 mahine pehle saumpa tha…or ye bhi kha tha ki jitni jaldi ho sake is file ko complete kare…usne mujhe kuch teen hafte pehle ye kha tha ki sir kuch formalities rehti hai bas wo puri h jaye to file bhi submit kar degi…..is dauran maine Vineet ke parents ko Mumbai main dikha to lga ki shayad Shreya par khtra bad rha hai…maine use ye na batate hue ki wajah kya hai …insist kiya ki file submit kar de….to usne itna kha ki sir File to mai submit kar dun par…..kuch aisa kam hai jiska usse pehle hona zaroori hai…ek bar uss kam ki confirmation Delhi se Manpreet bhej de …wo file submit kar degi….

Maine usse poocha bhi ki aisa kya kam hai….to bas itna kha ki sir aap insist na karen batane ke liye….kam hone par wo khud bta degi….to mai bhi ruk gya…

 **Abhijeet:-** sir iss bare main diary main kuch nai likha tha….kyunki us diary ka last page 16th August tha jis din Shreya ka Mumbai transfer hua uske age ki diary hame nai mili…..

 **ACP:-** chalo chodo…..ab age sochte hai ki kya karna hai..

 **Abhijeet:-** sir Sachin aa jaye phir dekhte hai ki kya karna hai….

 **ACP:-** theek hai jab wo aa jaye to baat karte hai…

With this Abhijeet went from there

 **At Shimla :-**

Shreya was the first to wake …she looked at Daya who was still sleeping….a smile went on her face thinking about what happened last night….she was lost in her thought….suddenly her expression changed..

POV Shreya ye tune kya kiya…..tujhe apne or Vineet ke bare main sab kuch Daya ko bta dena chaiye tha….. naya rishta banana se pehle…. Un poorane rishto ka wajood mitana chahiye tha…. inhe sab janne ka haq hai mere bare main…pta nai jab sab kuch jan jayenge tab kya karenge… ek to inhe gussa bhi bahut jaldi aata hai….. par is baat par gussa ana jayaz hai…. Mujhe inhe sab kuch batana hoga….sab kuch….. kahi sab kuch jaan kar ye mujse door ho gaye to….nahi is baar nai….agar aisa hua to main tut jayungi…..ab sehan nai kar payungi…..mujhe itni jaldi aage badna hi nai chaiye tha….

Ye ateet na jane mera kab peecha chodega…

With this thought she went to get fresh after that she went to lawn to have walk…..

It was 8 a.m. when she prepared tea and went to wake Daya….she entered her room …..Daya was still sleeping….she went to him

 **Shreya:-** Daya …..Daya…. POV are ye uth kyun nai rahe…she went to window rolled veils…..and opened window…a cool breeze touched Daya's face….he woke up…..

 **Daya:-** kya Shreya…please band karo na isse…..thand lag rahi hai…

 **Shreya:-** Par Daya 8 baj gaye hai…..uthiye na main nashta ban deti hun

 **Daya:-** 8 baj gaye hai to kya…maine kon sa bureau jana hai….or waise bhi main raat ko late soya tha…..tum bhi so jayo…..he lifted quilt signaling her to be in to sleep….

 **Shreya:-** mujhe nai sona…main ja rahi hun nashta banane….socha tha saath main chaiye peeyenge..par lagta hai akele hi peeni paregi…..with this she lifted the tray and was about to leave …when Daya jumped out of bed

 **Daya:-** nai Shreya aise kaise akele peeyogi chaiye…tum baitho main abhi fresh hokar aaya…..after five minutes he came took a cup of tea and sarted sipping….are shreya tum bhi to lo na…

 **Shreya:-** was about to have tea but cup slipped of her hand and fell on floor…..hot tea split on her hand too….she jumped out of pain…

 **Daya;-** are Shreya jala to nai….he kept his cup in the tray …held her hand ….took her to washroom…spilt cold water over the burnt area…..shreya sambhal kar uthana chaiye tha na….

 **Shreya:-** Daya kuch nai hua hai…..ye choti choti baatein hoti rehti hai…

 **Daya:-** jo bhi ho par please apna khayal rakha karo…..apne liye na sahi to mere liye hi sahi

 **Shreya:-** sorry….Daya mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi…

 **Daya:-** abhi nai pehle chai peete hai..

 **Shreya:-** par meri chai to gir gayi…..baad main pee lungi….

 **Daya:-** aise kaise baad main…abhi peete hai na…mera cup abhi baki hai….tumhe koi aitraaz to nai meri jhoothi chaiye peene main

 **Shreya:-** Daya….par pehle aap meri baat sun lo please

 **Daya:-** sun lunga par chai peene ke baad….please

 **Shreya:-** theek hai….

They both had tea from one cup….Daya was happy to be with her…but she was a bit scared, confused, nervous…..Daya noticed it…..after having tea…

 **Daya:-** han ab bolo…kya batana tha tumhe

 **Shreya:-** Daya main apne ateet ke bare main sab kuch aapko batana chahti hun…

 **Daya;-** han bolo Shreya main sun rha hun…..

Shreya was about to say …..but Daya's phone rang….

 **Daya:-** ek minute Shreya main abhi aaya…..he went to attend the call

 **Daya:-** hello Kajal ji kaisi hai aap..

 **Kajal:-** main theek hun sir …..sir mujhe aap se kuch kam tha

 **Daya:-** jee khaiye….

 **Kajal:-** sir actually meri behen ka rishta tey hua hai ..kal sagai hai…so hum wo rasam apne pushtani makan main karna chahte the…jisme aajkal aap reh rahe hai..

 **Daya:-** to kya hum kahi shift kar jaye..

 **Kajal:-** are nai nai sir….aap or Shreya bhi invited hai…infact….mujhe to aapse ek favour chaiye tha

 **Daya:-** han bolo…

 **Kajal:-** sir aaj waha decorators ayenge…please aap unhe handle kar lenge or decoration or safai karwa denge please..

 **Daya:-** han han kyun nai tumhe fikar karne ki zarurat nai hai…..we will handle it

 **Kajal:-** thank you sir …mera schedule aaj busy hai ….nai to mai hi aa jaati..

 **Daya:-** are Kajal ji ….aap tension na le …jab aapne meri Shreya ke liye itna kiya hai to main itna to kar hi sakta hun…

 **Kajal:-** was shocked to hear "meri Shreya"…thankyou very much sir…

 **Daya:-** its ok…..thinking what he said…and also that perhaps Kajal had not noticed it

With this call ended

He went to bedroom…Shreya was not there…she had gone to kitchen to ….prepare breakfast….he went to kitchen…..saw Shreya engrossed in work…

 **Daya:-** went to her….wrapped his hands around her waist…..Shreya ye sab kyun kar rahi ho….lao main bna deta hun…

 **Shreya:-** Daya main theek hun ab …baithe baithe bor ho jati hun….kuch to karne do mujhe…..

 **Daya:-** aaj nai rokunga kyunki aaj mujhe bahut kam hai

 **Shreya:-** kya kam hai….

 **Daya:-** Shreya tumhe pta hai na ki ye ghar Kajal ka hai

 **Shreya:-** han pta hai….ek baar pehle bhi ayi hun yha…Sachin Bhai ke saath

 **Daya:-** to aaj mujhe yaha decoration ka kam sambhalna hai kyunki kal Kajal ki sister ki sagai hai yha

 **Shreya:-** yha is ghar main…par ham kha jayenge…

 **Daya:-** kahi nai yahi rhenge na….wo kya hai na ham bhi invited hai isliye…

 **Shreya:-** par main function purpose ke liye koi dress nai layi hun…

 **Daya:-** koi baat nai…..abhi kam kar lete hai…phir sham ko challenge koi dress select kar lena tum..

 **Shreya:-** han yahi theek rahega….

 **Daya:-** wiase tum mujhe kuch batane wali thi…..

 **Shreya:-** han Daya wo baat hye hai ki…..she was again interrupted by door bell…

 **Daya:-** main dekhta hun…..

 **Shreya:-** noded…..POV are ye ho kya rha hai…..har baar koi na koi beech main aa hi jata hai …..pehle phone or ab ye…

 **Daya:-** opened the door…decorators had came…..He loudly said….Shreya decorators hai…..main inke saath lawn main kam krane ja rha hun….jab khana ban jaye to mujhe bula lena..

 **Shreya:-** Acha theek hai….

 **Daya:-** went with decorators…..

The whole day went on busy…Shreya was busy inside lodge in dusting and cleaning…making tea for labourers…lunch and all…..and Daya was busy outside making arrangements for the function of following day….

It was around five they both got free….

 **IN MUMBAI AT BUREAU:-**

When Sachin came….. Abhijeet and he went to ACP's cabin…

 **Sachin:-** while entering…good morning sir

 **Acp:-** good morning Sachin… aao baitho

 **Sachin:-** while taking seat….. thankyou sir….

 **Abhijeet:-** sir wo tey karna tha ki aage kya karna hai…..

 **Acp:** file ka to pta chal gya ki kha hai…par dikat ye hai ki use lene kon jayega…

 **Abhijeet:-** main chala jata hun ….sir isme dikat kya hai….

 **Acp:-** Quite tensed….nai Abhjeet aisa nai kar sakta main

 **Abhjeet:-** kyun….sir

 **Acp:-** Abhijeet….lagta hai ki mujhe tumhe sab bta dena chaiye …

 **Abhijeet:-** kya sir….

 **Acp:-** abhi kuch der pehle mujhe Salunke ka phone aaya tha…wo Tarika..

 **Abhijeet:-** Tarika…kya hua Tarika jee ko….

 **Acp:-** wo hospitalized hai

 **Abhijeet:-** panicked…..kya hua unhe…

 **Acp:-** main tumhe nai batata agar baat itni serious na hoti…. Main bas Salunke ke phone ka hi intzaar kar rha tha usne mujhe Tarika ki reports ke bare main batana tha….or uski reports…main

 **Abhijeet:-** now just stood up….sir saaf saaf batiye na ki use hua kya hai..

 **ACP:-** Abhijeet use appendix pain hua tha or dard ke mare wo lab main behoosh ho gayi thi….or doctor ne immediately uska operation karne ko kha hai…..uski halat critical hai….abhi uska operation chal rha hai….. Salunke uske saath hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** kya sir par kisi ne mujhe kyon nai bataya…

 **Acp:-** kal tumne Tarika ko ye bataya hoga ki tum is case par kam kar rahe ho ….or Shreya ke liye tum Delhi jayoge….

 **Abhijeet:-** han kha tha sir…isse in saab ka kya lena dena

 **Acp:-** are isiliye Tarika ne khud Salunke ko mna kiya …ki tumhe kuch na bataye …..par uski halat itni kharab ho gayi ki salunke ne hi mujhe tumhe batane ko kha…..

 **Abhjeet:-** sir kon se hospital main hai wo…

 **Acp:-** Leelawati hospital main

 **Abhjeet:-** sir kya main wha ja sakta hu kya….

 **Acp:-** han kyon nai Abhijeet….ham is case par kal baat karte hai aaj tumhara Tarika ke saath hona zaroori hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** theek hai sir…main chalta hun…

 **Sachin:-** sir aap kahe to main chala jaun Delhi..

 **Acp:-** nai tum to bilkul nai ja sakte….kyonki wo log tumhe ache se pehchante hai….tumhare saath saath file ko bhi khatra bad jayega….chalo sochte hai kuch …..kuch to karna parega….

 **Sachin:-** Abhijeet sir main bhi aapke saath chalta hun…wasie bhi aaj koi case report nai hua hai ab tak….agar koi case ayega to Rajat mujhe bta dega…

 **Abhijeet:-** theek hai sachin…..chalo…

 **Acp:-** acha tum log jao…..or han muje Tarika ki health ke bare main report karte rehna…..

 **Abhijeet:-** jee sir…..

Then both left…

 **At Shimla:-**

It was around 6 PM when Shreya and Daya left for market…

 **Shreya:-** POV acha mauka hai….aaj main Daya ko sab bata dungi….she was about to say when again Daya's phone rang….. she stopped again

 **Daya:-** hello han boss…..kaise ho…

 **Abhijeet:-** main theek hun…tum kaise ho

 **Daya:-** noticed his tensed voice…..Abhi kya hua ….sab theek to hai na…

 **Abhijeet:** \- almost in crying tone…..Daya wo Tarika jee…

 **Daya:-** kya hua Tarika ko…

 **Abhijeet:-** yaar wo bahut bimar hai…..abhi uska operation hua hai and she is still unconscious….

 **Daya:-** operation…..par kyon..

 **Abhijeet:-** Daya uska appendix…itna enlarge ho gya…that it was about to burst…..wo to shukar hai ki Dr. Salunke use time par le aye…nai to pta nai kya hota…

 **Daya:-** Abhi tum tension mat lo…sab theek ho jayega….or wiase bhi Tarika itni kamzoor nai hai…tum dekhna tha she will be alright soon

 **Abhijeet:-** han bas use ek baar hosh aa jaye …..acha Daya … Shreya se baat karana please

 **Daya:-** abhi karata hun…he forwarded the mobile to her…..

 **Shreya:-** han sir kaise hai aap….or Tarika kaisi hai ab..

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya main to theek hun…par Tarika ki tabiyat theek nai hai….par wo bhi theek ho jayegi….jaldi hi…..

 **Shreya:-** bhagwan kare sir aisa hi ho…agar Mumbai main hoti to zaroor ati usse milne….bas ek bar wo file submit ho jaye….. I will be back to Mumbai..

 **Abhijeet:-** ussi se related baat karni thi….Shreya agar Tarika theek hoti to main abhi hi chala jata Delhi….par shayad do chaar din baad ja paon…or han tab tak please Daya ko kuch mat batana is case ke bare main….

 **Shreya:-** lekin kyun sir…ab kya dikat hai…

 **Abhijeet:-** jo bhi dikat hai …main phone par nai bta sakta….jab bhi tum wapas ayogi tab batayunga…..

 **Shreya:-** par sir …kaise kahu…mujhe inhe saab batana hoga….jaldi hi..

 **Abhijeet:-** main Samajh gya Shreya….usne tumhe propose kiya hai na …

 **Shreya:-** shyingly….han sir…

 **Abhijeet:-** but phir bhi its my request…abhi kuch mat batana use….main sab use apne tarike se bta dunga….tum to janti ho wo kitna unpredictable hai…..kab kis baat par gussa ho jaye pta hi nai chalta….. bas ek bar tum log Mumbai aa jayo mai khud sari baatein clear karunga..i promise….bas tab tak ke liye..

 **Shreya:-** theek hai sir jaisa aap kahe..

 **Abhijeet:-** acha main phone rakhta hun…

And the call ended with it…

 **Daya:-** Shreya kya keh rha tha Abhijeet….

 **Shreya:-** kuch nai file ki submission zara delay se hogi…wo Tarika ki tabiyat theek nai hai na to sir nai ja sakte Delhi…isiliye..

 **Daya:-** par Sachin to ja sakta hai na…

 **Shreya:-** nai ja sakte kyonki unhe wha bahut log jante hai…or unki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai,,,jin logo ne mujh par hamla kiya ….wo un par bhi hamla kar saktae hai…..ye risk nai utha sakte…pehle hi bahut si zindgiyo ki maut ka boojh lekar ghoom rahi hun…..ab or nahi….

 **Daya:-** matlab?

 **Shreya:-** Dayaaa…phir matlab…maine khaaa tha na ki tumhe sab batayungi file submit hone ke baaad

 **Daya:-** par aaj subah to tum…mujhe saab batane wali thi..

 **Shreya:-** han …par aab nahi batayungi….kuch din ruk jaiye sab bta dungi…

 **Daya:-** acha cahlo…market band ho jayegi nai to…

They moved to market ,,,,holding eachother hand….

First they went to mall road…selected their dresses and gift for Kajal's sister …..then they moved to Ridge…enjoyed ice cream….after that they went to watch movie…..and at last had dinner together…it was 12 by then…..

 **Shreya:-** while yawning…..bahut thak gayi main….ab to neend aa rahi hai…

 **Daya:-** han thak to main bhi gya hun…..par lodge tak to chalna hi parega na….

 **Shreya:-** Daya ab mujh se nai chala jata….pta nai yha ke log itna kaise chal lete hai…

 **Daya:-** aadat Shreya aadat…..roz chaltee hai isiliye practice hai…..waise tum to CID cop ho aise kaise thak gayi

 **Shreya:-** Daya COP hone ka ye matlab to nai na…..ki hame thakne ka adikar nai…..

 **Daya:-** are chodo ise yha adikar ke nare lga kar kuch nai hoga….chalna to parega hi….

 **Shreya:-** koshish karti hun…..

They both walked holding shopping bags in one hand …..and other hand in each other's hand….after walking for some time they saw a car coming …they waived their hands before it…it stopped

 **Daya:-** went to it ….Shreya was standing at some distance from car…..

 **Daya:-** are Vineet tum…

 **Vineet:-** han Daya sir main hi hun…..khiye kya madad karu aapki

 **Daya:-** yaar hume lodge tak chod doge….actually bahut thak gaye hain

 **Vineet:-** ya sure sir kyun nai…waise aapke saath wo larki…looking at back mirror…wahi hai na jiske saath aap aye ho

 **Daya:-** han wahi hai…actually abhi thoda recover kiya hai…..itni jaldi zayada hectic sechdule shayad handle nai kar pa rahi….aaj bahut kam kiya hai usne

 **Vineet:-** sir samajh sakta hun….and by the way anything for you….

 **Daya:-** thanks yaar….with this he called Shreya…are Shreya aajao…..

 **Vineet:-** after hearing her name just turned and got shocked…POV are Shreya yha wo bhi Daya sir ke saath….mere saath jo kiya wo kafi nahi tha jo ab Daya sir ki zindgi barbad karne par lgi hui hai…par mujhe kya…..phir bhi kya Daya sir ko bta dun….nai abhi nai…..mujhe Alisha se baat karni hogi….with this thought he just opened back seat lock….

 **Daya:-** sat adjacent to Vineet and Shreya on the back seat…till then Shreya hadn't noticed that who is driving the car….

 **Daya:-** or Vineet itni raat ko kha se aa rahe ho….

Now Shreya looked at the person driving the car…POV Vineet yha or ye Daya ko bhi janta hai…..kahi mere bare main ye saab kuch inhe na bta de…..kahi main phir se apne pyaar ko na kho dun….her heart was now running at a pace….she was sweating…..kya karu aaj hi Daya ko sab kuch bta dun ya ruk jaun…..par Abhijeet sir ne mna kiya hai….unse baat karun…nai abhi nai kar sakti waise hi wo Tarika ko lekar pareshaan hai…par karun to kya karun…he bhagwan bas kuch din sambhal lo….please…..is baar mujhe is anmol rishte se door mat karna…mai seh nai payungi…..

 **Vineet:-** sir jis case par kam kar rha tha bas aaj uski report submit karne main late ho gya…..

 **Daya:-** Matlab yha ka kam nipat gya….to wapis kab ja rahe ho or han Alisha jee kaisi hain…..

 **Shreya:-** POV Alisha bhi yahi hain kash uss se mil leti …..to acha rehta…par kaise…..waise main khush hun uske liya ….kam se kam kisi ko to uska pyaar mila

 **Vineet:-** while looking at Shreya….sir theeek hai…..hotel main hogi….sir kal kisi party ka invitation hai bas usse attend karke parso chale jayenge…..

 **Shreya::-** POV parso shukar hai matlab …..ab inhe kuch pta nai chalega…

 **Daya:-** while remembring something…are main tumhe inse to milana hi bhool gya…ye hai Shreya…Mumbai CID se…

 **Vineet:-** just said hello

 **Shreya:-** hello

 **Daya:-** waise Shreya tum bhi to Delhi se Mumbai transfer hui thi na …..to tum Vineeet ko janti hogi…

 **Shreya:-** jee janti hun…ye meri behan ke fiancée the….or ab husband

 **Daya:-** what? Iska matlab tum jis Alisha ki kal baat kar rahi thi wo wahi hai jisse main kal mila..

 **Shreya:-** jee wahi hai

 **Daya:-** yaar Vineet agar tum log rishtedar ho to itni formality se baat kyun kar rahe ho…

 **Vineet:-** while looking at Shreya…sir inhe apne se fursat ho to kisi se baat kare na…

Shreya observed a taunt in his wordings

 **Daya:-** aisa kyun keh rahe ho…..

 **Vineet:-** sir agar aap mujhse kuch na pooch kar inse hi ye sawaal puche to acha rahega..

 **Daya:-** while looking at Shreya…noticed her discomfort with this question…and just said…..baad main pooch lunga..

 **Vineet:-** waise sir ek baat kahun…..aap bahut honest insaan hai….rishte zara soch samajh kar banaiyega….

 **Daya:-** matlab?

 **Vineet:-** sir kai log kab aapka vishwaas tod jaye pta hi nai chalta ….apne experience se bta rha hun sir…

 **Daya:-** noticed that there is some problem between the two…..something he hadn't an idea of….POV kuch ko gadbad hai in dono ke saath par kya…..Shreya Alisha ki shaadi main bhi nai gayi thi…kahi usske peeche bhi in dono ka aisa relation to nahi…..any ways Shreya mujhe aapne bare main jab batayegi tab sab jan jayunga…

 **Daya:-** acha chodo ye sab…mujhe kuch samajh nai aa rha…..

 **Shreya:-** POV kya kahun Vineet tumhe tumne mera bharosa nai kiya…..mujhse door ho gaye….apni zindagi main bhi aage bad gaye….par ab jab main aage baad rahi hun….tab bhi ye tumhari nafrat pta nai kya gul khilayegi…pta nai kab tumhe ye pta chalega ki maine kuch bhi galat nai kiya…sirf uss samay agar maine goli na chalayi hoti …..to aaj mujhe koi or guilt na hota….par tum nahi samjhoge….bas yahi dua karti hu ki jaisa tumne mere saath kiya waisa kabhi bhi Alisha ke saath mat karna please….. bhagwan tumhe khush rakhe….meri khushiya to jaise is janam main mujhse roothi hui hai…..

 **Vineet:-** waise sir aap kab ja rahe hain Mumbai…

 **Daya:-** bas yahi koi do chaar din main….

 **Vineet:-** sir phir kab mulakat hogi..

 **Daya:-** bhagwan ne chaha to bahut jald..

In the mean time they reached lodge…..it was well decorated and lightening all around….

 **Vineet:-** lo sir lodge aa gya…

 **Daya:-** thanks…..Vineet

 **Vineet:-** any time for you sir…..waise sir yha koi function hai kya

 **Daya:-** han kal yha ke owner ki beti ki sagai hai….isiliye

 **Vineet:-** acha…..phir sir main nikalta hun phir

Daya bid him bye and they entered into lodge…

Shreya was silent…..she was moving in her own thoughts of past…..tears were having their way out of her eyes….

 **Playback song**

 _ **Mujhe yunhi karke khwaabon se judaa  
Jaane kahan chup ke baitha hai khuda  
Jaanu na main kab hui khud se gumshuda  
Kaise jiyun rooh bhi mujhse hai judaa**_

Kyun meri raahein, mujhse pooche ghar kahan hai  
Kyun mujhse aake, dastak pooche dar kahan hai  
Raahein aisi jinki manzil hi nahin  
Dhoondho mujhe ab main rehti hoon wahin  
Dil hai kahin aur dhadkan hai kahin  
Saansein hai magar kyun zinda main nahin

Rait bani haathon se yun beh gayi  
Takdeer meri bikhri har jagah  
Kaise likhun phir se nayi daastan  
Gham ki siyahi dikhti hai kahan  
Aahein jo chuni hain meri thi raza  
Rehti hoon kyun phir khud se hi khafa  
Aisi bhi hui thi mujhse kya khata  
Tune jo mujhe di jeenay ki saza

Banday tere maathe pe hain jo kheenchay  
Bas chand lakeeron jitna hai jahaan  
Aansu mere mujhko mita te hain rahe  
Rab ko hukm na mit ta hai yahan  
Raahein aisi jinki manzil hi nahin  
Dhoondho mujhe ab main rehti hoon wahin  
Dil hai kahin aur dhadkan hai kahin  
Saansien hai magar kyun zinda main nahin

Kyun main jaagoon, aur woh sapne bo raha hai  
Kyun mera rab yun, aankhien khole so raha hai  
Kyun main jaagoon

Daya was calling her again and again but she was not responding she was just moving….

Daya ran to her….held her….Shreya itni der se bol rha hun aage seediyan hai dekh kar chalo agar gir jati to…

Shreya sill not responding her eyes were wet…..daya observed that

 **Daya:-** are shreya tum ro kyun rahi ho…..acha baba sorry main nahi dantunga tumhe…

 **Shreya:-** while coming out of trans hugged Daya tightly….she was sheading her tears over his shoulder..

 **Daya:-** Shreya kya hua kyon ro rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:-** Daya aap mujhe kabhi chod kar to nahi jayoge na…

 **Daya:-** nai kabhi bhi nai…tum aisa kyun soch rahi ho…

 **Shreya:-** Daya dar lagta hai ab kisi ko bhi khone se…..ab seh nahi payungi agar aap bhi mujhse door ho gaye to…..main thak chuki hun zindgi se ladte ladte…har baar main hi kyun…..har cheez ki kimat mujhe hi kyun chukani padti hai…..agar is baar aisa kuch hua na to main jee nahi payungi Daya….bilkul nahi jee payungi….agar kabhi aap mujhse door jaana chaho to please ek baar bol dena…ek baar agah kar dena…. Taki himat juta payun us waqt ka samna karne ki…par please aise door mat jaana…jaise saare chale gaye bina kuch bole…..bina bataye…

 **Daya:-** while holding her face in hands….chup bilkul chup….aisa kuch nahi hoga…mai bhi tumhare bina jeene ki soch bhi nai sakta…

They were lost in each other eyes….

 **Play back song:**

 _Aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa_ _  
_ _Tanha main ho gayi yaara_

 _Ho.. aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa_ _  
_ _Tanha main ho gayi yaara_ _  
_ _Hoon pareshan si main_ _  
_ _Ab ye kehne ke liye_ _  
_ _Tu zaroori sa hai mujhko zinda rehne ke liye_ _  
_ _Ho.. tu zaroori (tu zaroori)_ _  
_ _sa hai mujhko (sa hai mujhko)_ _  
_ _zinda rehne ke liye (zinda rehne ke liye)_

 _Aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa_ _  
_ _Tanha main ho gaya yaara_ _  
_ _Hoon pareshan sa main_ _  
_ _Ab ye kehne ke liye_

 _Tu zaroori sa hai mujhko zinda rehne ke liye_ _  
_ _Ho.. tu zaroori (tu zaroori)_ _  
_ _sa hai mujhko (sa hai mujhko)_ _  
_ _zinda rehne ke liye (zinda rehne ke liye..)_

 _Dhadke aankhon mein dil mera_ _  
_ _Jab qareeb aaun tere_ _  
_ _Mm.. dekhoon main jab bhi aaina_ _  
_ _Haan tu hi roobaroo rahe mere_

 _Ishq ki mauj mein aa_ _  
_ _Aaja behne ke liye_ _  
_ _Tu zaroori (tu zaroori)_ _  
_ _sa hai mujhko zinda rehne ke liye_ _  
_ _aa.. tu zaroori (tu zaroori)_ _  
_ _sa hai mujhko (sa hai mujhko)_ _  
_ _zinda rehne ke liye (zinda rehne ke liye)_ _  
_ _Tu zaroori.._

 _Maangu na koi aasmaan do sitaron ka jahaan_ _  
_ _Banja tu mera humsafar na mujhe chahiye koi muqaam_ _  
_ _Dil hi kaafi hai tera mere rehne ke liye_

 _Tu zaroori sa hai mujhko zinda rehne ke liye_ _  
_ _Ho.. tu zaroori (tu zaroori)_ _  
_ _aa hai mujhko (sa hai mujhko)_ _  
_ _zinda rehne.. (zinda rehne..)_ _  
_ _Tu zaroori (tu zaroori)_ _  
_ _sa hai mujhko_ _  
_ _zinda rehne ke liye_ _  
_ _Tu zaroori.._ _  
_  
it was Shreya who came out of trans first….. chaliye so jaate hai…bahut thak gayi hun…

 **Daya:-** han chalte hai par usse pehle ek achi si smile…..

 **Shreya:-** smiled a little…

 **Daya :-** aise nahi …achi wali chaiye

 **Shreya:-** abhi man nai hai Daya please

 **Daya:-** main janta hun Shreya tum bahut upset ho….jab tak baat nahi pta chalegi main tumhari koi madat nai kar payunga….akhir kyun tum or Vineet ek doosre se itne kate kate rehte ho….kyun…

 **Shreya:-** again had tears in her eyes…..main abhi aapko kuch nai bta sakti…main majboor hun…. Mujhe bhi acha nai lagta ki jab bhi aap mere bare main kuch janana chate hai…..mera ek hi jawaab hota hai…par main kya karun…..koi nahi janta ki main kis halat se guzar rahi hun….main har gam se anjaan thi…..khush rehti thi or khushiyan hi banti thi …par aaj itni bechari hun ki apne hi daman main koi khushi bachi hi nai…. Thoda inzaar karlo Daya main sab bta dungi…..please

 **Daya:-** while holding her hand….acha rehne do…or itna stress mat lo…nahi to bimar pad jayogi…aabhi thoda theek hui ho…

 **Shreya:-** Daya kya aap aaj mere saath hi rahenge mere kamre main

 **Daya:-** naughtily…..kyun mere bina neend nahi aati kya..

 **Shreya:-** Daya….aap rehne do …..main akele hi reh lungi apne kamre main….

 **Daya:-** are nahi mai to bas mazak kar rha tha….main change karke aata hun….tum bhi tab tak change kar lo….

Both went from there….after some time Daya came to Shreya's room….she was sitting on the edge of bed sill lost in her own thoughts…..

 **Daya:-** came near her patted her shoulder…

 **Shreya:-** ha han…kya hua

 **Daya:-** mat lo itna stress keh rha hun na ….main hun tumhare saath

 **Shreya:-** hmmm

 **Daya:-** ab so jao

 **Shreya:-** jee..she laid on bed Daya covered her with quilt and went to sleep on couch

 **In the middle of night…**

She screamed….in sleep…

 **Nahi Vineet main galat nahi keh rahi mera yakeen karo…bas ek baar please ek baar meri baat sun lo …please…..main gadar nahi hun nahi mara maine kisi ko…..nahi maara…..**

 **Mujhe mat nikalo yha se…**

Daya heard her voice he woke up…went to her…..she was shivering badly…..

Again murmured

 **Maine kuch nahi kiya ….. main sach keh rahi hun…please mera yakeen karo…mat jao mujhe chod kar…please…**

 **Daya:-** patted her face in tension….Shreya Shreya….

 **Shreya:-** no response…..she was twisting on bed to and fro…..nahi maara maine kisi ko manhi maaara…..

 **Daya:-** isse kya hua….sham tak to theek thi….kahi Vineet se milne ke baad….he went to kitchen bought a glass of water sprinkeled over her…

 **Shreya:-** opened her eyes…she held Daya tightly…please mujhe mat nikalo yha se…..maine kisi ko nahi maara

 **Daya:-** patted her head….Shreya kuch nahi hua main hun naa yha…shayad koi bura sapna dekh liya tumne….

 **Shreya:-** quite calm…placed her head on his shoulder while holding him tight….said nothing but soon drifted to sleep…

 **Daya:-** shreya Shreya….again no reply…she was still holding him tight her whole body is sweating….her heart beats were running like an unruly horse…..

 **Daya:-** lagta hai so gayi…par itna kyun ghabra gayi ek dam se…he tried to release himself from her grip….but it was to tight…lagta hai ki aaj nahi chodegi…bahut dar gayi hai….chal daya beta yahi so ja….

And he slept in her quilt with her holdig her in his one arm and other hand still in her grip..

 **Next Morning**

Daya was the first to rise….shreya was still sleeping holding his hand…..Daya tried to remove his hand but beside of his efforts to not to disturb her….she woke up…..

 **Daya:-** sorry main tumhe uthana nahi chahta tha par tumne mere hath pakd rakha tha …..bas usse hi chuda rha tha ….

 **Shreya:-** left his hand at once….sorry muhe khayal rakhhna chaiye tha…..she went of the bed…Daya main fresh hokar aati hun ….

 **Daya:-** han main bhi fresh ho jata hun …..phir chai pete hai..

 **Shreya :-** went to washroom….still thinking of Vineet…POV agar Daya ne sach main sachai janne ke baad mujh se baat nahi ki to…..kya karungi main…..par Daya Vineet ko kaise jante hai…wo mile the kya unse….ya pehle se hi jante hai…mujhe Abhijeet sir se baat karni hogi abhi…..main or nahi chupa sakti iss baat ko I have too tell him every thing mujhe ye karna hi hoga….

After some time she went to drawing room…..Daya was sitting on the couch holding a cup mof tea and reading newspaper….

 **Shreya:-** while sitting on couch….Daya mujhe Abhijeet sir se baat karni hai….kya kra sakte ho…

 **Daya:-** kra deta Shreya par maine abhi baat ki thi usse….bahut pareshaan tha….Tarika ko lekar….kal raat ko kuch complications aagayi thi…usse saans lene main dikat ho rahi thi …abhi wo icu main hai….wha baat nai ho payegi…baad main kra dunga….abhi tum chai pee lo….phir arrangement bhi to finalise karne hai….catrer aate hi honge..

 **Shreya:-** noded…..theek hai…..she took a cup of tea and started sipping..

After having tea shreya went to prepare breakfast…and Daya went with catrer to finalise the arrangements for the engagement party….

 **At Mumbai Hospital** :

Abhijeet was sitting next to Tarika…she was still unconscious lying on the bed…..oxygen mask was intack to her mouth…

 **Abhijeet:-** POV Tarika please…jaldi se hosh main aa jao…..main or tumhe iss halat main nai dekh sakta please….mere liye ek baar apni ankhe khol do….main bahut bura insaan hun pichle kuch dino main tum par dhayan nai de paya….tumhe ye dard kai baar hua….par tumne har baar ye keh kar baat tal di ki aisa ho jata hai kabhi kabhi normal hai… main hi bevkoof tha ….kash main tumhe pehle hi hospital le aya hota…. He was sill lost in thoughts …when he heard…

 **Tarika:-** Abhi…..aaaa maaa…..she was holding the side which was operated previous day…..

 **Abhijeet:-** stood up held her hand …..cearsed her hair with his finger…Tarika kya hua….Shukar hai tumhe hosh aa gya main to dar hi gya tha…

 **Tarika :-** while tighting her grip on his hand….Aaaaaaap Yhhhaaa…Gayeee naaai

 **Abhijeet:-** tumhe is haal main chod kar kaise ja sakta hun….

 **Tarika:-** …..still in pain was trying to hide the same from Abhijeet….maaai tttheeek hunnn…then screamed….aaaaaaaaaaa…..

 **Abhijeet:_** tarika kya hua….tum theek nai ho…dard ho rha hai naa

 **Tarika:-** not uttering a word still trying to calm her self…but again her pain shoot up…..Abbbbhhhiiiii pppleeeasse Doooctttor..

 **Abhijeet:-** just panicked left her hand rushed out of ICU…calling Doctor…..doctor….

After a while he came in with doctor….

 **Tarika:-** was still in pain….

 **Doctor:-** kya hua doctor Tarika…

 **Tarika:-** while composing her self …doc….pain…

Doctor checked her thoroughly….and then moved to Abhjeet..

 **Doctor:-** kal operate karte hue inki ek nurve supress ho gayi thi….raat ko isi wajah se inhe problem aayi….. phir humne minor opration se usse theek to kar diya….but pain to inhe kuch samay tak rahega….

 **Abhijeet:-** koi ghabrane ki baat to nai

 **Doctor:-** nahi….aisa kuch nai hai she wiil be perfectly all right….bas thoda dhayan dena parega….kam se kam do hafte ka rest….or han lab to ye bilkul nai ja sakti….

 **Abhijeet:-** theek hai Doctor main khayal rakhunga….Par ye dard….

 **Doctor:-** dekhiye abhi to maine pain killer de diye hai….par zayada bhi nai de sakte….so thoda to sehna hi parega….han agar bahut dard ho to ek dawai likh deta hun wo de dena…

 **Abhijeet:-** jee doctor….acha inhe discharge kab tak milega

 **Doctor:-** aaj doopehar tak dekh lete hai agar sab theek rha to aaj hi discharge mil jayega….

Abhijeet thanked the doctor…and he left….

 **Abhijeet :-** went to Tarika….who was sleeping now due to effect of sedatives…..he held her hand…placed it on his face…..Tarika please jaldi theek ho jao….mujhe pta hai ki tum strong ho….par pta nai tumhe dard main dekh nai sakta …..please apna khayal rakha karo…

 **In Shimla**

After having breakfast…..Daya again got busy and Shreya after cleaning the chore went to drawing room….sat on couch….switched on the T.V and was lost in her own thoughts…..POV:- bas bhagwan is baar kuch bhi galat mat hone dena…..ek mauka bas ek mauka…main zindgi main kuch nahi mangungi aapse….kuch bhi nai…..

She was still lost in thoughts when some monkeys entered the lodge…they sat on dining table eating fruits some of them entered the kitchen and started eating the scrap food and vegetables…one big monkey was sitting next to shreya and was watching tv with her….she was shuffling channels unknowingly a hand came took a remote and started playing with it….she was still lost…. Then a music channel was shuffeled with laoud music…

Shreya came to senses and seeing the scene around her she panicked and screamed aloud…..monkeys moved to her….groning…..she was taking her steps back…..screaming Daya please mujhe bacha lo….kha ho Daya…

 **Daya:-** he was at the end of the garden…..are ye to Shreya ki awaaz hai …he ran to the lodge…..entered….and observed Shreya…crying and monkeys all around… Shreya….shreya…

 **Shreya:-** looked at him…

 **Daya:-** panick mat machao….ye bharak jaate hai…just calm down main inhe divert karne ki koshish karta hun….

 **Shreya :-** noded

 **Daya :-** went to kitchen….all things were scattered there…yaar ye sab zaroor vanar sena ne kiya hai….bechari Shreya ko ye sab saaf karna parega,…..he took some biscuits from container and ran out side showing them to monkeys….all the monkeys ran behind him…..

 **Shreya:-** came to senses and ran in the direction where Daya had gone…

 **Daya:-** threw the biscuits far away from lodge…monkeys ran in that direction…

 **Shreya:-** went to Daya hugged him tight….Daya aap ko kuch hua to nai…

 **Daya:-** nai …..tumhe to kuch nai hua na…

 **Shreya:-** nai….jab tak aap mere saath ho mujhe kuch nai ho sakta….

They were still in hug when Kajal entered….she closed her eyes saying….maine kuch nai dekha…

Daya and Shreya separated from hug….blushing..

 **Shreya:-** went to Kajal hugged her tight…Bhabi kaise ho aap

 **Kajal:-** while widening her eyes ….Shreya abhi bhabi banane main waqt hai…waise mujhe ye lag rha hai ki meri pyaari nanad ko bhi koi mil hi gya hai…..

 **Shreya:-** while looking towards Daya…..again blushed..

 **Kajal:-** aye haye sharmana….waise sir aapne ye acha nai kiya…

 **Daya:-** maine kya kiya?/

 **Kajal:-** mujhe confusion main dal diya

 **Daya:-** kaisi confusion….

 **Kajal:-** yahi ki aapko sir kahun ya jiju…..

 **Daya:-** surprised….how she come to know about their relation..

 **Kajal:-** chaunkiye mat…aapne jab kal phone par kha tha " meri Shreya" main tab hi samajh gayi thi ki ….kuch to hai…phir Abhijeet sir se baat hui to samjhane ko kuch rha hi nai…

 **Shreya:-** to Daya aap ne Abhijeet sir ko bhi bta diya…

 **Daya:-** main kya batata pyaar ke mamle main usne PhD ki hai…..usse to bahut pehle se lagta tha ki mere or tumhare beeech main kuch hai jo dosti se bad kar hai,,,or ussi ne mujhe is ka ehsaas bhi dilaya….

 **Shreya:-** POV ye baat to mujhe Purvi ne bhi bataya tha….

 **Kajal:-** chalo chodo kabhi an kabhi to sab ko pta chalna hi tha….waise kaho to aaj ki party main tumhari bhi engagement krwa dun kya…

 **Shreya:-** kya Bhabi aap bhi….aisa kuch nai hai….jab hame iss rishte ko naam dena hoga hum sabko bta denge….tab karva dena engagement….

They both laughed…

 **Kajal:-** Sir aapne arrangement bahut acha karwaya hai…I must say….thank you…

 **Daya:-** bahar to sab theek hai…par madam jo andar vanar sena ne …utpat machaya hai…usse bhi dekh lo..

 **Kajal:-** kya yha Bandar aye the….

 **Shreya:-** han…..aye bhi or draya bhi…..meri jaan hi nikal di thi

 **Daya:-** palced his hand on her mouth….Shreya aisi baat mat kiya karo

 **Shreya:-** Daya main mazak kar rahi thi….bas…

 **Kajal:-** acha chalo Shreya zara andar ka haal bhi theek kar le sham ko guests ne ana hai…..

They both went in…..started cleaning the chores….and after completing it…prepared lunch had it and went to lawn to see all the arrangements….as every thing was perfectly done by Daya….they went to have some rest…..it was around 4:00 pm they woke up….after having snacks they went to get ready for the function.


	21. Chapter 21

**_hey friends i am hereby posting the chapter on Authors behalf...as she stuck in some family emergency she asked me to do this for all her reviewrs...this chapter was written by her but typed by me...kya kare dosti ki hai to nibhani to pregi na...i too follow her story and love it...actually maine hi aage ki story ke bare main usse poocha tha ...tab usne ye chapi mujhe diya or kha ki pad loon or ho sake to aap sab tak bhi pahuncha dun...hope you all like it..._**

 **ZINDAGI KI TALASH  
CHAPTER-21**

 **IN THE EVENING AT AROUND 6:00 PM:-**

 **At Lodge:-**

 **G** uests started arriving the venue….Kajal and her family was busy in attending the guests…..Daya was standing at the gate to welcome the guests…Shreya was not yet there

 **Daya:-** ( POV) ye Shreya kha reh gayi ab tak aayi nai….. his eyes again and again went to the main door of lodge…to have a look of her…but she was no where…after some time his eyes glittered…ofcourse she had arrived…..he just uttered….beautiful….

 **Shreya:-** she had worn white colour gown with silver work on it…her hairs were tied in a bun with curled flicks hanging over her face….she had tied a silver coloured bracelet over her wrist gifted by Daya…having heart shaped box over it in which Daya and her Photo is framed… her feet are engrossed in silver high heels

She walked towards Daya who was still lost in her…..she waived her hand before his eyes…he came out of trans…

 **Shreya:-** kha kho gaye janab

 **Daya:-** tum main

 **Shreya:-** kya?

 **Daya:-** wo kya hain Shreya …..aaj tum bahut sundar lag rahi ho….bilkul pari…

 **Shreya:-** thanks ….kya main yha aapke saath khadi ho sakti hun

 **Daya:-** han han kyun nai…

They were busy in talking to each other when a car arrived and a couple came out of it….

 **Shreya:-** looked towards that direction …she was happy and surprised toooo…. She Screamed Alishaa

 **Daya:-** too looked in that direction…...

 **Alisha:-** ran towards her…Shreya tum yha… my god….. she hugged her tight….maine socha tha ki shayad hi main tumhe phir dekh payungi…..mujhe kuch nai pta tha ki tumhara transfer kha hua hai…. She got tears in her eyes…..

 **Shreya:-** Alisha shant ho jao….acha ye batao tum kaisi ho…khush to ho na…..

 **Alisha:-** main to kush hun …balki bahut kush hun …..or ye saab tumhari wajah se hi to hai…

 **Shreya:-** nai Alisha aisa kuch nai hai ….maine kuch nahi kiya…sab kismet ka khel hai…par jo hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai….

 **Alisha:-** nai Shreya… sab ache ke liye nai hota….nai to tu hi bta…taya jee or tayi jee hame chod kar kyun jaate…unki maut kyun hui…..or teri zindgi bhi to bikhar kar reh gayi….

 **Shreya:-** while looking towards Daya who was listening to Alisha…chod Alisha….in sab baton ka ab koi fayada nai hai….or bta kaisi hai teri married life….

 **Alisha:-** while looking towards gate where Vineet was standing and was giving annoyed glare to Alisha….bahut achi hai Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** \- while looking towards Daya…..Alisha ye Daya hai….inse to tum mil hi chuki ho….Daya ye Alisha meri choti behen or Delhi CID main forensic expert…

 **Daya:-** main janta hun Shreya…waise Alisha jee aap se dubara milkar khushi hui…then he turned to Vineet….are vineet waha kyun khade ho yha aao na…..

 **Vineet:-** moved towards Daya…good evening sir…..kaise hai aap

 **Daya:-** main theek hun….acha to yehi hai wo party jiska tumhe invitation tha….

 **Vineet:-** han sir par agar mujhe pta hota ki yha party hai to main kabhi nai aata yha..

 **Daya:-** kyun bhai….aisa kya hua…

 **Vineet:-** while staring Shreya….kuch nai sir bas aise hi…

 **Daya:-** observed that the situation is becoming quite awkward….acha chalo party enjoy karo….bad main milte hai..

 **Vineet:-** theek hai sir….Alisha chalo

 **Alisha:-** Veenu bas doo minute …she moved towards shreya..

 **Vineet:-** Alisha tumhe sunai nahi deta…bekar ke logo par waqt barbad na hi karo to acha…

 **Shreya:-** Alisha tu jaa…baad main baat karte hai

 **Alisha:-** par Shreya…tera wada…..tune kha tha ki mujhe sach batayegi…..

 **Shreya:-** han batayungi….par abhi tu ja baad main…..

Alisha went from there…

 **Daya:-** kiss sach ki baat kar rahi thi Alisha….

 **Shreya** :- kuch nai Daya ….kuch baatain hain jo maine usse nai batai…ab waqt aa gya hai ki wo baatain usse bta dun..

 **Daya;-** Shreya tum ek paheli ho jo main chah kar bhi suljha nai paa rha any ways …..sab guests aa gaye hai hame bhi chalna chahiye….

 **Shreya:-** jee chaliye…

Function was going on….soon engagement got over…..now couples were invited on stage….every one was dancing….Shreya and Daya toooo….

Playback song:-

 _ **Haan aa a..**_

 _ **Han hasi ban gaye  
Han nami ban gaye  
Tum mere asmaan  
Meri zameen ban gaye**_

Daya was holding Shreya's one hand in his hand and another around her waist while Shreya has her another hand over Daya's shoulder…they were dancing while making slow moves enjoying music and each other company…

 _ **Han hasi ban gaye  
Han nami ban gaye  
Tum mere asmaan  
Meri zameen ban gaye**_

Daya was twisting her round and round …moving to and fro….lost in each other…

 _ **Haan hum badalney lage  
Girney sambalney lage  
Jab se hai jana tumhe  
Teri orey chalne lage (2 times)**_

 _ **Har safar har jagah  
Har kahin ban gaye  
Maanthey they khuda  
Aur han wahi ban gaye**_

Vineet was observing Shreya from distance where he and Alisha was dancing…

 **Alisha:-** Veenu kya dekh rahe ho…

 **Vineet :-** bas yahi ki jo mere saath hua wo kahi Daya sir ke saath na ho jaye…..

 **Alisha :-** matlab….

 **Vineet:-** Alisha Daya sir Shreya se pyaar karte hai or shayad wo bhi…

 **Alisha:-** to ye to achi baat hai…Shreya bhi apni life main settle ho jayegi…

 **Vineet:-** Alisha tum pagal to nai ho gayi ho…..Shreya ne mere or meri family ke saath jo kiya use dekh kar bhi tum…..kaise soch sakti ho ki wo or kisi ki zindagi barbad kare…

 **Alisha:-** Veenu tum usse bacpan se jante ho….usne kabhi bhi kisi ka bura nai kiya….sirf ek incident ne tumhare man main itni karwahat bhar di uske bare main…..par mujhe aaj tak yahi lagta hai ki uska koi kasoor nai tha is sab main

 **Vineet:-** jerked Alishaa….han sab galat hai ek tum or tumhari wo behen hi sahi hai …and he went from there…

 **Alisha:** \- was stunned….POV shayad mujhe aisa nai kehna chaiya tha…..ab manana parega…she went behind him

 _ **Haan hansi ban gaye  
Haan nami ban gaye  
Tum mere asmaan  
Meri zamin ban gaye (2 times)**_

 _ **Pehchantey hi nahi ab log tanha muje  
Meri nigahon mein bhi hai doondtey wo tuje  
Pehchantey hi nahi ab log tanha muje  
Meri nigahon mein bhi hai doondtey wo tuje  
Hum the doondtey jisse woh kami ban gaye  
Tum mere ishk ki sar zameen ban gaye**_

Daya and Shreya were in the middle of the floor…

 **Daya:-** Shreya I love you…..

 **Shreya:-** Acha jee…..bahut pyaar aa rha hai tumhe

 **Daya:-** pta nai Shreya tumhare pass jab bhi aata hun ek ajeeb si kasish mehsus karta hun….aisa lagta hai ki sari duniya kadmo tale ho….thanks for coming into my life….

 **Shreya:-** thanks to mujhe kehna chaiye…meri bevajah chal rahi zindgi ko jeene ka maksad dene ke liye….with this she hugged him tight

 _ **Haan hansi ban gaye  
Haan nami ban gaye  
Tum mere asmaan  
Meri zamin ban gaye (2 times)**_

 _ **Pehchantey hi nahi ab log tanha muje  
Meri nigahon mein bhi hai doondtey wo tuje  
Pehchantey hi nahi ab log tanha muje  
Meri nigahon mein bhi hai doondtey wo tuje  
Hum the doondtey jisse woh kami ban gaye  
Tum mere ishk ki sar zameen ban gaye**_

 _ **Han hasi ban gaye  
Han nami ban gaye  
Tum mere asmaan  
Meri zameen ban gaye**_

 _ **Han hasi ban gaye  
Han nami ban gaye  
Tum mere asmaan  
Meri zameen ban gaye**_

Song ended every one clapped …..Daya and Shreya went of the dance floor …..

 **Daya:-** Shreya bahut pyaas lag rahi hai…..main pani pe kar aata hun…

 **Shreya:-** pyaas to mujhe bhi lagi hai

 **Daya:-** tum yahi ruko main pani le kar aata hun….

Daya went to get water…..when he was returning his phone rang…he took out his phone and smiled to see the caller's name on it….Abhijeet…

He went to Shreya gave her water…..

Shreya ye lo pani…..or mai abhi aaya….call attend karke yaha bahut shor hai

 **Shreya:-** kiska call hai

 **Daya:-** Abhijeet ka…

 **Shreya:-** main bhi chalun saath main..

 **Daya:-** han kyun nai….

They were walking towards lawn when Kajal called Shreya

 **Kajal:-** Shreya zara yha aana kuch zaroori kam hai tum se…..

 **Shreya:-** main thodi der main aaati hun

 **Kajal:-** are Kahi nai bhage ja rahe tere Daya jee ….please aa naa

 **Shreya:** \- while blushing looked towards Daya

 **Daya:-** jao koi baat nai baad main baat kra dunga Abhijeet se….

With this Shreya went from there…and Daya went towards lawn

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

Alisha went to the lawn behind Vineet…

 **Alisha:-** Veenu…Veenu meri baat to suno….

 **Vineet:-** please Alisha jao yaha se mujhe akela chod do….main kuch nai sunna chahta …..

 **Alisha:-** Veenu please I am sorry….lo kan pakadti hun aage se aisi koi baat nai karungi jisse tum hurt ho…please man bhi jao na…

 **Vineet:-** mujhe kuch nai sunna…..bas jao yha se …mera mood abhi kharab hai …

 **Alisha:-** Veenu please ek bar…meri baat sunlo phir chahe jo marzi karna..

 **Vineet:-** now shouted…..tumhe samajh nai aata kha na jao yhase to jao…..

 **Alisha:-** went from there with tears in her eyes….

 **Vineet:-** felt bad and went behind her…..Alisha…

 **Alisha:-** went behind bushes and was crying bitterly

 **ON DAYA's SIDE**

 **Daya:-** han boss bolo kaise ho..

 **Abhijeet:-** mai theek hun tu bta ki tum log kaise ho

 **Daya:-** hum bhi theek hai…or Tarika kaisi hai

 **Abhijeet:-** ab theek hai …bas bed rest par hai

 **Daya:-** phir kaise yaad kiya

 **Abhijeet:-** Shreya se baat karni thi bas isiliye..

 **Daya:** \- sorry boss wo abhi Kajal ke saath busy hai….tumhe bataya tha na ki aaj kajal ki sister ki sagai hai…bas usi main busy hai….

 **Abhijeet:-** hain main to bhool hi gya tha…

 **Daya:-** waise baat kya hai …

 **Abhijeet:-** bas usse keh dena ki main kal Delhi ja rha hun…or ACP sir ne kha hai ki tum Shreya ke saath parso aa jana tickets book ho gayi hain

 **Daya:-** wah yaar kya news di hai….par agar tum Delhi ja rahe ho to Tarika ki care kon karega…

 **Abhijeet:-** Purvi or Rajat hai uske saath jab tak main nahi aa jata

 **Daya:-** phir theek hai…..

 **Abhijeet:-** acha Daya main rakhta hun….tum apna or Shreya ka khayal rakhna…..

 **Daya:-** theek hai Abhijeet

After cutting the call Daya heard that someone was crying nearby…..he went to the direction from which the voices of crying was coming…

 **Daya:-** peeped into bushes…..POV are Alisha par ye ro kyun rahi hai jakar dekhta hun….but before he could move….. he saw that Vineet approached her…

 **Vineet:-** Alisha please meri baat suno I am sorry…..tumhe pta hain na ki jo kuch bhi Shreya ne mere saath kiya mere liye bhulana mushkil hai…or jab tum wo sab bol rahi thi I just lost my control…please mujhe maaf kardo..

 **Alisha:-** still sobbing…..Veenu mujhe malum hain par ek bar sirf ek baar mere liye sach janne ki koshish to karo

 **Vineet:-** first shouted kya sach…..then calmed Alisha main sab janta hun …..sach to tum bhi janti ho bas manti nai ho..

 **Daya:-** POV Shreya ne Aisa kya kiya Vineet ke saath…oor ye Alisha kiss sach ki baat kar rahi hai

 **Alisha:-** theek hai Veenu ….agar tum sach nai janna chahte to kam se kam use bhool to sakte ho na….

 **Vineet:-** Alisha agar main mere saath ya mere parivaar ke saath jo bhi usne kiya use bhool bhi jaun tab bhi ek baat main kabhi nai bhool sakta ki usne apne parents ko bachane ke liye Sr. Inspector Rajveer ko mar diya…apne farz se to gadari ki thi na usne…..

 **Alisha:-** Vineet kuch batein jaisi dikhti hai shayad waisi hoti nai

 **Vineet:-** tum to aise keh rahi ho jaise tum sab janti ho…or mere parents ne khud ye sab dekha tha to kya wo jhoot bol rahe hain….

 **Alisha:-** maine aisa kab kha…main sab ye keh rahi hun ki tum khud ek CID officer ho bina sab kuch jane faisla kaise le liya tumne…..

 **Vineet:- agar tum bhool gayi ho to tumhe yaad dila dun ki Shreya ke khilaf faisla maine nai ACP Parduman** ne liya tha….or wo bina sach ki tehh tak jaye koi faisla nai lete…Shreya ne farz se gadari kit hi ….ussi ne Rajveer ko mara tha or yahi sach hai….

 **Daya:-** POV…..Rajveer…nai nai koi or hoga ek hi Rajveer thodi na hai duniya main

 **Alisha:-** mera man nai manta Veenu ki usne aisa kuch kiya hoga

 **Vineet:-** tum mano ya na mano…..par yahi sach hai….or Alisha Daya sir ki jagah koi or uski zindgi main hota to shayad main kuch nai kehta…..

 **Alisha:-** par kyun Veenu tumhari zindagi main wo ab nai hai…kya tum abhi bhi usse pyaar karte ho

 **Vineet:-** shut up yaar aisa nai hai…..wajah kuch or hai…

 **Alisha:-** kya wajah hai veenu

 **Vineet:-** wo yeh ki jab Daya sir ko ye pta lagega ki unki god sister Manpreet ke Pati ko Shreya ne mara hai tab kya hoga….

 **Daya POV nai aisa nai ho sakta….Manpreet dee nai unke saath….Shreya ne mara Rajveer ko …..he was shocked…..he left from there….Daya ran towards the lodge went to his room and locked himself in…. he tried to calm himself…but time and again the conversation of Alisha and Vineet was echoing in his ears…..he want to disbelieve what he heard…..thinking it as if it was a bad dream ….. but in vein…..he was crying over the fate and suffering of his sister…and cursing himself that why he was not there for her..**

IN LAWN

 **Alisha :-** what…Yani Manpreet Bhabhi Daya jee ki behen hai…..par wo to anath thi na…

 **Vineet:-** Alisha kuch rishte dil ke hote hai

 **Alisha:-** main kuch samjhi nai…

 **Vineet:-** yani Daya sir bhi ananth hai ….wo dono ek hi anath ashram main pale bade….Manpreet bhabhi unka badi behen ki tarah khayal rakhti thi….jab Daya sir CID cop bane to wo Manpreet bhabhi ke saath CID quarters main shift ho gaye… wahi Rajveer se Manpreet bhabhi ki mulakat hui….pyaar hua or phir shaadi jo Daya sir ne hi karai…

 **Alisha:-** ab kya hoga…..kya Shreya ko zindagi main kabhi pyaar nai milega

 **Vineet:-** wo deserve bhi nai karti….

 **Alisha :-** please Vineet …aisa mat kaho…..

 **Vineet:-** mere kehne se kya hota hai Alisha… chalo chodo in baton ko …party enjoy karo…phir kal ham yaha se chale jayenge….unki zindagi hai wo jane…

 **Alisha:-** par…

 **Vineet:-** par var kuch nai ….please mere liye

And both went back to party


	22. Chapter 22

**thanks all the reviewers and readers...and a Special thanks to Pihu...mere last Chapter...mere reviewrs tak pahunchane ke liye...well i was stuck somewhere...apni parehaniyo ka rona nahi rona chahti...because pareshaniya saab ke saath hoti hai as they are part of life...hame apni strenghts or weaknesses isi waqt par pta chalti hai...par mujhe jab bhi mauka milega main aap e roobru hoti rahungi...till than bye and enjoy the chapter**

 **ZINDAGI KI TALAASH**

 **CHPTER-22**

 **When dinner got open Shreya started looking for Daya…..POV Daya abhi tak aye kyu nahi….she went toward lawn to see him…but he was not there…she was coming back when Kajal called her again….**

 **Kajal:-** Shreya zara yha ana….tumhre bhai ka phone hai tumse baat karna chahte hai…

 **Shreya:-** kya Sachin bhai ka…and she ran to her…..held her mobile….hello bhai…kaise hai aap

 **Sachin:-** hello Gudiya main theek hun tu bta ki tera kya haal hai…

 **Shreya:-** main theek hun infact bahut achi hun

 **Sachin:-** wo to teri awaz sun kar lag hi rha hai…. Waise Daya sir kaise hai…

 **Shreya:-** Daya han wo bhi theek hai…

 **Sachin:-** kha hai wo zara baat karana

 **Shreya:-** pta nai bhai Abhjeet sir ka phone aya tha unse hi baat krne gaye the abhi tak aye nai…yahi kai honge..bad main baat karati hun…

 **Sachin:-** gudiya ek baat batani thi tumhe kal Abhijeet sir Delhi ja rahe hai…..bahut jald tum or uncle aunty begunah sabit ho jaoyege

 **Shreya:-** sach bhai….aape mere dil ka bahut bada boojh halka kar diya….shayad yahi batane ke lie Abhijeet sir ka phone aya hoga

 **Sachin :-** ho sakta hai …..acha gudiya apna khayal rakhna …..or jaldi aa jaa bahut batein karni hai tumse..

 **Shreya:-** bhai I am dying to be there…..mujhe bhi bahut baatein karni hai aapse..

 **Sachin:-** acha gudiya kajal se baat karana zara..

 **Shreya:-** zara kyun puri baat hi kar lo….she forwarded the mobile to Kajal…..lo Bhabhi …bhai ko Zara Baat karni hai…she chuckled…

 **Kajal:-** while taking Mobile…bas theek kya hui lag gayi taang khinchai karne..

 **Shreya:-** haq hai mera….or waise bhi aapko mauka mile to aap kon sa chod deti ho

 **Kajal:-** started talking on phone and Shreya again left to look for Daya..

After searching for an hour she sat on chair thinking …shayad kisi kaam se gaaye honge aa jayenge thodi der main…she waited for him but ….in vain…party got over ….neither he nor Daya had dinner…all left from there… Kajal came to her..

 **Kajal:-** Shreya acha hum ja rahe hai…apna khayal rakhna….or Daya jee kha hai…badi der se dikh nai rahe…

 **Shreya:-** mujhe nai pta…..main bhi unhe hi dhood rahi hun pta nai kha gaye hai…

 **Kajal:-** kahi bahar gaye honge aa jayenge….main call karke dekhti hun…she dialled his number…it rang again and again but no response…

 **Shreya:-** kya hua…

 **Kajal:-** phone nai utha rahe….kahi busy honge….acha tu chinta na kar main try karti rhungi agr pta chala to lodge ke number par call karke bta dungi….

 **Shreya:-** worried…but nodded theek hai….

 **Kajal:-** to phir main chalti hun…kal ayungi milne..

And she left from there….

Shreya moved towards lodge tensed….pta nai kha honge…bta kar to ja sakte the na…she went to her room…changed her clothes…came to drawing room ad started shuffling channels on T.V. ….but she was not watching any…her mind of lost…..she was missing him and was concerned too for his well Being…..and slept there …

Meanwhile two mask men entered lodge moved toward drawing room stood before Shreya and smirked " _ **hamari neend haram karke khud chain ki neend so rahi hai".**_

 _ **Shreya:-**_ while sleeping realised that there Is some danger around her she opened her eyes a bit…POV " ye log kon hai…..sambhal kar Shreya…teri arti utarne to aye nahi honge…par kya karun". She was still lost in her thoughts when one of them pointed gun towards her…. She jumped behind the couch and ran towards her room..

 **IN DAYA'S ROOM:-**

Daya…..was lost in his past memories of Manpreet….and regretting that " how can he fall for the person who had killed his brother in law" he didn't realised that what the time was…..he came out of thought when he heard some sounds of gunshot…and falling of things…. He at once got up traced out his gun and moved out with patted steps….without making any noise,…

 **Daya:-** looked here and there all things are crashed on floor….everything Is Scattered….then he saw two mask men going towards Shreya's room…he hid himself behind pillars….POV demit….main kaise bhool gya ki Shreya ki hifazat meri duty hai…apne gam main main apni duty kaise bhool sakta hun…. Waise ye log yha kaise aye…or kisne inhe bataya ki Shreya yha hai…..with this thought he moved towards Shreya room…. The two mask men had already entered her room….some noises are coming out of the room…

 **Man:-** bahar aajao aj tumhe hamare haath se koi nai bacha sakta ….. maine pehle hi kha tha ki hame wo file de do par tum nahi mani….isse pehle ki wo file kisi or ke haath lage hame wo file de do hum yaha se chale jayenge….

 **Another Voice:-** dekho Shreya hamari na tumse na tumhare maa baap se koi dusmani thi ….tumne hi hamare saath haath milane se mana kiya tha…majbooran hame wo sab karna pda….tumhare maa baap…..tumhari hi imandari ki bali chade hai …..or agar ab bhi tumne hamari baat nai mani to tum bhi wahi pahunch jayogi jha tumhare maa-baap ko hamne pahunchaya tha…

 **Shreya:-** ye kamine log yaha bhi aa gaye….par inhe kaise pta chala ki main yha hun ….

 **Man:-** waise suna hai ki inspector Daya…se aaj kal bahut yarana hai tumhara…..wo bhi hamare kabze main hai agar ab bhi tum bahar nai ayi to soch lo ki kya hoga uska…

 **Daya:-** oho main inke kabze main hun or mujhe hi ye nai pta …waise ye admi or ye aurat hai kon….

 **Shreya:-** hearing Daya's name she panicked and came out of the curtains of the room…saying….aap Daya ko kuch nahi karenge…samjhe…..aap logo ke karan maine aapne maa-baap, or Rajveer jaise bhai khoya hai…ab or nahi …apni wajah se ek or maut nai sahungi main….jha tak farz se gadari ki baat hai wo na to kal maine ki thi or na hi aaj karungi…chaho to mujhe maar lo…

 **Lady:-** tum bahut khudgarz ho shreya…..na apne maa-baap ka socha, na us muh bole bhai ka na hi apne pyaar ka….jab bhi socha apne farz ka…..or is farz ne tumhe kya diya….maa-baap gaye….bhai gya…or pyaar bhi…kismet se dusri baar pyaar ka mauk mila hai wo bhi farz ke naam pr kurbaan kardogi…

 **Shreya:-** aap to chup hi rahiye….khudgarz to aap log hai….jinhone kuch paiso ke faiyde ke liye..masoomo ki zindgi se khela….mere maa- baap ko maar diya….ek imandaar officer ko gadaar bna diya…uski majboori ka fayada uthaya…..mujhe mera pyaar mera veenu china….aaj tak main sirf isi guilt main jee rahi hun ki kyun maine Rajveer par goli chalayi…kyun….aap logo ki wajah se….us insan ko sukun ki maut bhi naseeb nai hui… kya galti thi uski..yhi ki wo ek aisi bimaari se junjh rha tha jo kabhi bhi use maut ke muh main le ja sakti thi….kabhi aap ne socha ki ye gadaari ka dhaba uske parivar ko zilat ke alawa kya dega….

 **Lady:-** aay bhasan band kar…aisa hua to nahi na….tum jaisi sati savitri ne uss par koi ilzaam ane hi nai diya…..wo gadar nahi hai….par tum ho aisa hi likha gya tha na uss report main jo ACP ne tumhare khilaaf banayi thi….are haan tum kya tumhare maa- baap bhi to desh ke gunehgaar ghoshit ho gaye the…..tch tch tch ….kya hame nahi pta ki Manpreet or tumhare beech kya samjhota hua tha….apne bacho ke bhavishye ki duhayi dekar usne tumhe Rajveer ka naam enquiry commission ke samne lene se mna kiya tha….

 **Shreya:-** ye baat aapko kaise pta…..

 **Lady:-** wo ayi thi hamare paas wo paise lautane jo Rajveer ne hamse liye the…

 **Flashback**

 **A lady was ringing door bell**

 **Vineet's Mother:- is waqt kon a gaya**

 **Vineet's father:- main dekhta hun…..and he went to open the door…are Manpreet ayo beta…or kaisi ho**

 **V.M:- aji kon hai….**

 **V.F:- Manpreet ayi hai**

 **V.M:- while coming towards door…are Manpreet aaj yha kaise aana hua….ayo betho**

 **Manpreet:- main yha baithne nai ayi hun ….waise bhi aap logo ke yha sakun se zyda ghutan mehsus hoti hai mujhe…..ye lijiye apni paap ki kamai mujhe nai chaiye….na hi mere bacho ko…..she said while throwing the bundles of notes on table…**

 **V.M:- are Manpreet tum galat samajh rahi ho ye paise humare nai hai…..or konse paap ki kamai ke bare main bol rahi ho..**

 **Manpreet:- zayada baniye mat Rajveer ne sabkuch ek letter main likhkar chodda tha…..mujhe aap logo ke bare main sab pta hai…..**

 **V.M:- ohhh to ab kya tum police ke pass jayogi ya uss Shreya ke pas jo aaj kal suspended hai …..par yaad rakhna agar tumne aisa kuch bhi kiya to tumhara so called pati jo ab is duniya main nai hai…wo bhi badnaam hoga…**

 **Manpreet:- aap dariye mat main kisi ke pass nai ja rahi …or jha tak Shreya ka sawal hai wo sb janti hai…..par wo aap logo ki tarah nai hai sawarthi….usne mujhse wada kiya hai ki wo kisi bhi haal main Rajveer ka naam badnaam nai hone degi…isliye aaplog bhi surakshit hai…nai to kab ke jail main chaki pees rahe hote….**

 **V.M:- ye to bahut achi khabar hai…yani Shreya chah kar bhi hamara naam nai le sakti in sab main…bechari…**

 **Flashback ends**

 **Shreya:-** ohh…bhabhi ayi thi..aapke paas…par aap logo ko yeh kaise pta laga ki main yha hun …

 **Daya:-** POV yani Rajveer ne gadari ki…magar kyun….or shreya kya keh rahi thi ki wo bimar tha..mujhe kuch samajh nai aa rha..

 **V.M:-** Sab Vineet ki maharbani hai….kal tumhe Daya ke sath dekh kar bechara upset ho gya to mujhe phone kar diya…or hum tumhari seva main hazir ho gaye…..abb chup chap wo file hame de do nai to…..

 **Shreya:-** kya kar loge…han …aap to maa kehlane ke bhi layak nai ho…. sharam nai aati apne bête ke emotions ka fayada uthate hue….kabhi socha hai jab Veenu ko aapke bare main pta chalega to kya hoga …

 **Daya:-** POV matlab ye dono Vineet ke maa baap hai…itne ghatiya log….shukar hai ki main kabhi in se mila nai….or Vineet inhe kitna acha manta hai….

 **V.M:-** pta na chale isiliye to yha hai…agar wo file hi nai rahegi to kaise pta chalega….

 **Shreya:-** POV main kisi bhi haal main inhe ye pta nai lagne de sakti ki Abhijeet sir us file ko HQ pahunchayege….isse unki or Manpreet dono ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai…."par wo file jha honi chaiye waha pahunch chuki hai"…

 **V.M:-** matlab

 **Shreya:-** matlab ki ab aap logo ka khel khatam …..Delhi HQ se aapke arrest warrant nikal chuke honge ab tak….or kabhi bhi aap CID ki giraft mian honge…maine apna farz pura kiya apne maa baap ko nirdosh sabit kar diya or khud ko bhi….ab maut bhi aa jaye to koi gam naii…

 **Daya:-** POV kya move liya hai Shreya….maan gya …..or tum nai… marenge to ye log….maine kitna galat samjha tumhe….tumne to manpreet ke saath wo rishta nibhaya jo main bhai hokar nai nibha paya… I love you shreya even more than before…..

 **V.F:-** aisa nai ho sakta….agar ham marenge to tumhe bhi jine ka koi haq nai

 **V.M:-** sahi keh rahe hai aap….ise zinda chod kar bahut badi galti ki hamne…..kaise bhool gaye ki ye ek CID officer hai….sab uss Varun Or Radhika ka kiya dhara hai….hamari hi mati mari gayi thi…..jaise iske maa-baap…or Rajveer ko raste se hataya tha ise bhi hta dena chiye tha….

 **Shreya:-** Rajveer se matlab…

 **V.M:-** ohhh Haan ab to tum marne hi wali ho to ek boojh tumhare dilse halka kar deti hun….Rajveer par goli tune chaliyi par uski maut hamari goli se hui….kyunki tumhari gun main to nakli goliya thi….

 **Daya:-** POV matlab Shreya ne nahi mara Rajveer ko…yani vineet kisi glatfahmi main jee rha hai…. Or yeh log inhe to main chodunga nahi…..pr pehle mujhe Shreya ko bachana hai …Kajal jee se madad mangta hun….shayad yahi mauka hai vineet ko bhi sab pta lag jaye use bhi bula leta hun…..and he called both and told them that he want backup….as some mask men had entered the lodge…without telling that who they are

 **Shreya:-** nakli goliya…..

 **V.M:-** han nakli goliya….jab tum or Rajveer HQ ja rahe the ….tab hamne tumhe call kiya tha…jo hamare hi plan ka hissa tha or hamne hi Rajveer ko kha tha ki tumhari gun ki goliya usi waqt badal de….jo ki usne kiya…

 **Shreya:-** yani maine nahi mara Rajveer ko….par phir kisne mara unhe..ohh isme main bhi aap logo ka haath hoga I am sure

 **V.M:-** han nahi mara tumahre peeche khare hamare hi aadmi ne hamare ishare par usse mara….or tumhe laga ki tumne usse mara…..wo to tumhare maa baap ko bacha rha tha…..wo bomb diffuse karne ka button pooch rha tha hamne use blast karne wala button bataya jisse ye sab hua…..

 **Shreya:-** kitne ghatiya log ho tum…..jo tumhara saath de rha tha tumne usse bhi nai choda….kyun mara tumne use…

 **V.M:-** Kyunki hame us par bharosa nai tha…..wo kabhi bhi palat skta tha….tumhara department uski imandari ki kasme khata tha…..kya pta wo hame double cross kar rha ho….

 **Shreya:-** isme koi shak nai ki wo imandar tha tabhi jaate jate bhi tumhari maut ki kundli bna kar gya….unki aadat thi ki ki wo har us case ki ek extra file banate the jisme wo investigation officer ho….tumhari maut to wo apni maut ke saath hi tey kar gaye the

 **V.M:-** kya matlb usne hamse gadari ki

 **Shreya:-** jo khud gadar ho wo kisi or ko gadar kahe ye baat kuch hazam nai hoti…

 _ **Meanwhile as a backup Kajal and Vineet with few more officer of Shimla CID reached there…..**_

 _ **And Kajal, Vineet and Daya were holding their position outside Shreya's room**_

 **V.M:-** shut up….waise jb wo file tumhare pas pehle hi thi to tumne wo abb tak submit kyun nahi ki….

 **Shreya:-** kyunki tumhre upar jo tumahara bos baitha hai use bhi to pakdna tha….bas uke khilaaf sabot ikthe karne main waqt lag gaya

 **Daya:-** POV ab inka bhi boss hai koi…kon hai

 **V.M:-** hamara boss…tumhe kaise pta..

 **Shreya:-** Rajveer ki meharbani se…..us file main zikar tha ek aise insaan ka jo mere or aapke parivaar ka kareebi tha or anath ahram ki aad main drugs racket chala rha tha…..uss inaan ka pta lagana baki tha…..isliye main ruk gayi….

 **V.M:-** to lag gya pta…

 **Shreya:-** haan ….wo to aab bhi Is baat se anjaan hai ki …..unka kya hal hone wala hai

 **V.M:-** matlab tum apni hi chaachi ko phaso gi kya

 **Shreya:-** aap hi ne to kha tha ki main bahut khudgarz hun farz kea age mujhe kuch nai dikhta… ab aap sab apni maut ke liye tayaar ho jayo

 **V.M:-** hamari maut tum shayad bhool rhi ho ki iss samay tumhare samne tumhari maut khadi hai…jab tak wo log ham tak pahunchege tab tak ham ye desh chod kar chale jayenge…so good bye Shreya…..sorry tumhe iss bar bhi tumhara pyaar nai milega….pehle bhi hamari wjah se wo rootha tha or aaj bhi…tumhari Zindagi ki talash ka yahi ant hai….bye….

 **Vineet:-** to Daya…sir yeh kya ho rha hai…inki aawaaz jaani pehchani lag rahi hai…

 **Daya:-** whispered …tumahre hi maa baap hai…pehchana nai…

 **Vineet:-** kya nai sir aisa nai ho sakta….par sir ye Shreya ko Dhamka rahe hai…

 **Daya:-** aisa hi hai vineet…..or dhamkane ki wajah kuch had tak janta bhi hun or nahi bhi sari baat to baad main pta chalegi….pehle hame Shreya ko bachana hai…

 **Vineet:-** nai sir main nai manta ki mere maa-baap galat hai…shayad isme bhi Shreya ki hi koi chaal hai…..

 **Daya:-** Glared at him…agar abb bhi tumhe Shreya hi galat lag rahi hai to tum jaa sakte ho yha se ham dekh lenge sab…par haan baad main shayad pachtane ka bhi mauka na mile tumhe….maine tumhari baatein suni thi jab tum Alisha se behas kar rahe the Lawn main….maine uss samay chahe pal bhar ke liye hi Shreya ko galat samajh liya tha….par ab main itna to jaan hi gya hun wo galat nai hai….

 **Vineet:-** ohh to usne apni baton ke jaal main aapko phasa hi liya…

 **Daya:-** Vineet ….shayad tumhari baat naa sunne ki aadat ne hi Shreya ko tumse door kar diya…..mujhe Shreya ne kuch nai bataya …..ye Sab to main tumhare pujiya mata pita ke muh sun kar keh rha hun..

 **Vineet:-** nai sir….yeh juth hai ….wo aisa nai karsakte…..kabhi nai…he had tear in his eyes….

 **Daya:-** Vineet sache log muh par nakab pehen kar nai aate…baki tum khud bhi ek CID officer ho ….. behtar samajh sakte ho….agar waqt zaya na karke hum shreya ki madad kare to behtar….

With this oth Daya and Kajal broke into rooms with guns in hand…..

 **Daya :-** agar aap dono apni salamti chahte ho to apne haath upar karlo….

 **V.M & V.F:-** turned…and signalled each other

 **V.F** :- ran towards Shreya with gun in hands…he held shreya's arm…and pointed gun of her head..and said koi aage nai barega nahi to ye to gayi…..

 **V.M:-** wah kya baat hai to akhir kar aap aa hi gaye Inspector Daya…..manana parega Shreya mera beta bhi tumhare peeche pagal tha or yeh bhi…..

 **Shreya:-** Daya par aap to inke kabze main the….

 **Daya:-** shreya inme itna dum kha ki mujhe kidnap kar sake….wo to inka mazak tha …..hain nan he wincked towards V.M.

 **V.M.:-** par hame to yeh information mili thi ki aapne Alisha or Vineet ki baatein suni or gusse se party chod kar chale gaye…

 **Daya:-** batane wale ne yeh nai bataya ki main bahar nai lodge main hi gya hun….

 **V.M.:-** yani aapne hamari sari baatein sun li…

 **Daya:-** maine nahi hum sab ne ….Yani aapkee bête ne bhi

 **V.M.:-** nahi aissa nai ho sakta….Veenu ko kuch pta nai chal sakta…..wo bardasht nai kar payega…

 **Vineet:-** who was still standing outside….POV yani Daya sir ne jo bhi kha sach kha …..iska matlab Shreya kabhi bhi galat nai thi…hey bhagwan ye mujhse kya ho gya….jinhe bhagwan se bhi badkar maana unhi ne mujhe is kadar dhoka diya…..bas bahut ho gya …aab or galat nai hoga kisi ke bhi saath or na hi Shreya ke saath…..with this thought he entered room….

 **V.M:-on seeing Vineet…** beta tum yha ….

 **Vineet:-** khabardar jo mujhe aapni gandi zubaan se beta kha to…kon beta…han ….aap jaise darindo ka koi rishta hota hi nai hai …..shayad mere hi naseeb kharab hai jo maine aaplogo ke ghar main janam liya….aap ki wajah se main aapne pyaar se door hua…..shram nai aayi aapko ye sab karte hue….maine hamesha aapka kha mana kabhi bhi yeh nai socha ki aap bhi galat ho sakte hai…..isi vishwaas ke karan maine Shreya ko tukraya….yeh keh kar ki wo galat ho sakti hai par mere maa- baap nahi….or aap logo ne yeh sila diya mere vishwaas ka…

 **V.M.:-** par hamne ye sab tumhare hi ache bhavishye ke liye kiya….

 **Vineet:-** shutup…..mujhe kuch nai sunnna….masoomo ka bhavishya jalakar….gair kanooni dhang se paisa kama kar …..kiska bhavishye acha ban sakta hai….agar aap log zar bhi mujh se pyaar karte ho to chod do Shreya ko or apne aap ko kanoon ke hawale kar do…..

 **V.F.:-** Iss Shreya ko to main ab nahi chodunga …..iski wajah se aaj ye din aaya hai….hum apne hi bête ki nazar main gir gaye hain…..and with this there is a gun shot….


	23. Chapter 23

**Zindagi ki talaash**

 **chapter-23**

By a sudden gun shot all were in the state of shock…

 **V.M:-** Screamed…..Vineet ye tune kya kar dia…..apne hi papa par goli chala dee…..and she ran towards V.F.

 **V.M.:-** aapko kuch nahi hoga…..main aapko kuch nahi hone dungi…Veenu ambulance bula de please….ek baar meri baat maan le…apne papa ko hospital le chal…

 **Vineet:-** kyun dard ho rha hai….mujhe bhi ho rha hai par isliye nahi ki in par goli chalayi but isliye kyunki ye karne main maine kafi der kardi…..aab pta chala ki …ki goli chalake kisi ki jaan lena kitna aasan hai…..par wahi goli jab kisi apne par chale to kitna dard hota hai…..aapne kabhi Socha ki Shreya par kya beeti hogi jab aapne hi maa baap ko apni aankho ke samne marte dekha hoga…..

 **V.M.:-** chup kar….bilkul chup….muhje yakeen nahi hota ki tu hamara hi beta hai…..or jis Shreya ki tu baat kar rha hai na …yad rakh ki wo uske asli maa baap nahi the….wo anath thi or hai….isse koi afsoos nahi hai unke marne ka tabhi to yha gulchre uda rahi hai iss Daya ke saath..

 **Daya:-** agar aap apni haad main rahe to acha…main or Shreya yha kya kar rahe hai…isse aapko kya matlab …..agar aap bhul rahi hai to main bta doon ki abhi aap ek criminal ho…..or agar main aapse izat se baat kar rha hun to wo sirf Vineet ke karan nahi to aap jaiso se mujhe niptna bahut ache se aata hai…

 **V.M.:-** glared at him but stop to say anything…she moved to her husband and pleaded before Daya please inhe bacha lo…phir jo aap log kahoge main wahi karungi….

 **Daya:-** Kajal…zara ambulace bulana…or han ye hospital main bhi under custody hi treat honge….

 **Kajal:-** ok sir…n she made the arrangements…..

After V.M. and V.F. went from there Daya went to Vineet who was standing in the corner or room…with tears in his eyes….

 **Daya:-** Vineet sambhalo apne aapko…..jo tumne aaj kiya wo aasan nahi tha….but I am proud of you tumne apne rishte ko duty ke beech main nahi aane dia…..

 **Vineet:-** turned and hugged Daya….sir aaj main apni hi nazar main itna gir gya hun ki smajh hi nahi a rha ki …kaise Shreya se mafi mangu…usne mujhe bahut pehle saab batane ki koshish ki thi par maine hi uski baat nahi suni…kitna kuch sehna pda usse in saaab ke karan….uska suspension…demotion….Rajveer ki maut ka ilzaam…transfer….mujhse shadi tutna….kitna tut gayi hogi na wo andar se….par kabhi bhi complaint nahi karti…..maine mauka nahi diya to….. usne doosri kosish kabhi ki hi nahi…..karti bhi kaise maine hi uski baton par yakeen nahi kiya…

 **Daya:-** Vineet jo hi tum keh rahe ho mujhe samajh nahi aa rha…aisa kya hua tha Shreya ke saath…..kuch kuch baatein mujhe pta chali hai…par sab aadhori hai…

 **Vineet:-** kyaa? Iska matlab aaj tak Shreya ne aapko kuch nahi bataya..

 **Daya:-** nahi…batana chahti thi par… kehti thi…. sahi waqt ane par…sab bta degi….to maine bhi kabhi force nahi kiya…

 **Vineet:-** told him everything about Shreya to him….except the conspiracy behind his and Alisha marriage because he was ignorant of the same…

 **Daya:-** aaj tak main sochta tha ki koi problem hai usski life main…..par aaj jaana ki wo to apne andar dard ka sailaab samate baithi thi…..jaane anjaane maine bhi usko bahut dard diya….par aaj ke baad koi dard koi takleef use chuu bhi nahi payegi…

 **Vineet:-** aap bahut pyaar karte hain na usse…

 **Daya:-** haan….bahut…aapne aap se zayada…..sabse se zayada….

 **Vineet:-** ek request hain sir….main janta hun ki ye haq nahi hai mujhe par phir bhi

 **Daya:-** kya Vineet…bolo to sahi

 **Vineet:-** sir uska bahut khayal rakhna bahut kuch sha hai usne or wo bhi bina kisi bhi galti ke…main uske pyaar ki kadar nahi kar paya…shayad main uske layak hi nahi tha.

 **Daya:-** Vineet main vaada karta hun ki uska bahut khayal rakhunga….aapni jaan se bhi zayada…or agar tum uski kadar jaan lete to wo mujhe kaise milti…hain…

 **Vineet:-** sir aap bhi na…..

 **Daya:-** acha chalo apna mood theek karo or Shreya se ek baar ek dost ki tarah baat karlo….usse acha lagega….bahut miss kiya hoga usne bhi tumhe or tumhari dosti ko..

 **Vineet:-** par sir main kaise…..i mean mujhse nahi hoga..

 **Daya:-** come on…vineet….tum jante hi ho ki Shreya dil se baatein kam hi lagati hai….or agar tum sab bhool kar usse baat karoge….to usse bhi acha lagega…

 **Vineet:-** noded …theek hai sir

With this both went to drawing room where Kajal And Shreya were arranging things…..Shreya's back was towards Vineet…Daya signalled Vineet to go and talk to Shreya…..Vineet went to her…he placed his one hand on her shoulder…..

 **Vineet:-** Shreya….

 **Shreya:-** was well known of that voice and touch…she turned…

 **Vineet:-** kya main tumse kuch baat kar sakta hun…

 **Shreya:-** jee boliye…

 **Vineet:-** was hurted with that formal behaviour….yha nahi akele main

 **Shreya:-** looked towards Daya…Daya assured her with eyes…..that he has no objection to it….haan kyun nahi….aap mere room main chaliye main aati hun.. With this Vineet followed by Shreya went to her room..

When she entered….Vineet came on his knees…

 **Vineet:-** while joining his hand in front of her pleaded…Shreya main janta hun jo kuch bhi maine tumhare saath kiya wo maafi ke layak nahi hai…..par phir bhi agar ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena…..

 **Shreya:-** Vineet pehle utho…yha biatho….jo kuch bhi tumne kiya usme tumhari koi galti nahi hai…agar main tumhari jagah hoti to …..to shayad main bhi wahi karti…..

 **Vineet:-** Shreya galti to maine ki hai….main hamesha ek bête ki tarah sochta rha kabhi bhi ye nahi socha ki …..tum bhi sahi ho sakti ho…..mujh par apne maa-papa ke pyar ka parda para hua tha ….main tumhare saath galat karta gya…. Par tumne ek shabd bhi nahi bola kyun…Shreya….kyon?

 **Shreya:-** Veenu…

 **Vineet:-** had tears in his eyes hearing this after a long time..

 **Shreya:-** tum uss samay na mujhe smajh pa rahe the na meri baton ko…hamara rishta to tut hi chukka tha….lekin tumhara rishta jab Alisha se jura to maine ye tey kiya….ki main ab or koi takleef tumhe nai dungi…jab ye sachai tumhare samne aani hogi aa jayegi….or wo ayi bhi…

 **Vineet:-** Shreya please mujhe maf kardo main tumhare saath saath Alisha ka bhi gunehgar hun….main kabhi bhi use wo pyaar nahi de paya jiski wo haqdar thi…. In sab main uski bhi koi galti nahi thi…maine bas tumhe nicha dikhane ke liye usse shadi ki…..ye dekhane ke liye ki main tumhare bina bahut khush hun…

 **Shreya:-** Veenu pehle rona band kro…..or you know na dosto main no sorry no thankyou…main bahut khush hun ki tumhari dosti mujhe wapis mil gayi…or rahi baat Alisha ki ….Veenu wo bahut achi ladki hai ….uska in aab se koi lena dena nahi hai…..wo nahi janti ki chachi ji ne kya kya kiya hai….yha tak ki uski shadi bhi ek plan tha…usse to bas mohra banaya gya…..or wo pagli ye samajhti rahi ki uski maa uka bhala kar rahi hai..

 **Vineet:-** plan matlab…

 **Shreya:-** jab mera tumse rishta toota to kahi na kahi umeed thi ki …ki kabhi na kabhi tumhe galti ka ehsaas hoga or tum mere paas laut ayoge…par aisa nahi ho paya….kyunki chachi jee ne Alisha ka rishta tumse jodna chaha…or mujhe warning di ki main uski khushiyo ke beech na ayun….tab maine hi Alisha ko tumse shadi karne ke liye convince kiya tha….

 **Vineet:-** what….

 **Shreya:-** par Alisha ko ye sab nahi pta…or na hi main chahti hun ki use kuch pta chale…..uski duniya bikhar jayegi….or kabhi bhi apne aap ko maaf nahi kar payegi….ye guilt usme kbhi bhi nahi ana chaiye Vineet…kabhi bhi nahi….

 **Vineet:-** Shreya main vaada karta hun ki main uska bahut khayal rakhunga….uski har khushi meri khuhi se upar hogi…

 **Shreya:-** chalo ab apna mood theek karo kyunki abhi tumhe Chachi jee ki sachai bhi Alisha ke samne lani hai…..usse sambhlna hai…..

 **Vineet:-** nahi shreya ye mujh se nahi hoga…..wo tut jayegi…..peechle kuch dino se maine use bahut rude behave kiya hai…..or ab ye saab…wo muskrati zaroor hai par main …ye bhi janta hun ki jo dard wo uss mukurhat ke peeche chupa kar baithi hai wo maine hi use diya hai….. par ye sab bata kar uska dard or nahi barahna chahta….

 **Shreya:-** Veenu sach chahe kitna bhi karva ho ek na ek din samne aa hi jaata hai….agar baad main usse ye pta chala ki tumne sach chupaya hai to kya beetegi usspar…

 **Vineet:-** main ach chupane ki baat nahi kar rha….bas itna keh rh hun ki main ye Sach use nahi bta sakta..

 **Shreya:-** to kon batayega….usse

 **Vineet:-** tum….tum bataogi usse sach….waise bhi main garm dimag ka admi hun….kab gusse main baat ko sambhalne ki bajaye bigad dun….kya pta

 **Shreya:-** main nahi Veenu…pehle hi bahut si kushgwar zindgiya tabah kar di maine….Alisha….nai nai ….soch kar bhi dar lag rha hai…..

 **Vineet:-** Shreya…dar tumhe suit nahi karta….jo kuch tumne sha hai….uske baad to bilkul nahi….tumhare saath to koi nahi tha …par main hun Alisha ke Saath…..sach janne ke baad mai promise karta hun ki usse sambhal lunga…..par ye sach batne ki himat mere main nahi hai…

 **Shreya:-** par….

 **Vineet:-** koi par war nahi tum hi Alisha ko sach batayogi…..then he observed some blood traces on shreya's shoulder….Shreya…..tumhe goli lagi hai ye khoon

 **Shreya:-** nahi goli nhi lagi chu kar nikal gai…..

 **Vineet:-** tum pagal ho kya….pehle to chote se dard par bhi poora ghar sar par utha leti thi or ab…

 **Shreya:-** tension mat lo veenu…..ye sab chalta rehta hai…

 **Vineet:-** nahi Shreya apna khayal rakha karo…he hold her hand and dragged her to Drawing room…where Daya and Kajal are present….Daya sir…dekho isse chot lagi hai…khoon nikal rha hai….

 **Daya:-** panicked…Shreya ….dard ho rha hai kya….tumne pehle kyon nahi bataya…

 **Shreya** : **-** Daya kuch nahi hua ye Veenu to aise hi…pehle bhi yahi karta tha mujhe choti se takleef main dekh kar …aasman sar par utha leta tha or ab bhi….waise veenu…..tum bilkul nahi badle…

 **Daya:-** being jealous…..Shreya bahut bolti ho tum ….ab chup chap baitho main abhi dressing ka saman lata hun….and he went from there…

 **Kajal:-** waise tum dono ki ye dosti dekh kar lagta hai ki koi buri tarah jal gya…

 **Shreya:-** kon bhabhi…

 **Kajal:-** or kon tere Daya sir..

 **Shreya:-** blushed….bhabhi aap bhi na…..

 **Kajal:-** waise maine tumhe kitni baar kha hai ki main abhi officially tumhari bhabhi nahi bani hun

 **Shreya:-** koi baat nahi officially bhi bna dete hain mujhe Mumbai to jane do pehle..

 **Kajal:** bulshed hard…Shreya tu nahi sudhar sakti….dost mila nahi ki aagayi apne purane avatar main..

 **Shreya:-** han bhabhi….main aaj bahut khush hun ….Veenu jaisa dost kismet se milta hain….kismat mujh se rooth gayi thi par lagta hai ki mera acha waqt bhi aa gya..

 **Vineet:-** sorry shreya….agar main tumpe yakeen kar leta to shayad itna dard tumhe nahi sehna parta…..par ab main apni iss dost ki har tamana poori karunga….sabse pehle to teri shaadi…

 **Shreya:-** nahi abhi nahi…

 **Daya:-** returned from bedroom but stopped hearing this…kya shreya mujh se shaadi nahi karna chahti…

 **Vineet:-** par kyun Daya sir pasand nahi hai..

 **Shreya:-** han pasand nahi…

 **Daya:-** POV kya his heart bounced…..

 **Shreya:-** bahut pasand hai….infact apni zindagi se bhi zyada

 **Daya:-** smiled hearing this…

 **Vineet:-** to shadi kyun nahi karna chahti…

 **Shreya:-** maine faisla kiya hai ki jab tak sachin bhai or Abhijeet sir ki shadi nai hoti tab tak main bhi shadi nahi karungi…..ab ye to sachin bhai or abhijeet sir par depend karta hai ki wo kitni jaldi ghodi chadte hai…..

 **Vineet:-** to der kis baat ki hai….

 **Shreya:-** wapas jane do mujhe …..phir dekhna ye shreya kya karti hai Veenu

 **Daya:-** kitni masoom hai…abhi bhi doosro ki padi hai…..wiase jaisi dikhti thi waisi hai nahi…..par jaisi bhi hai mujhe bahoot pasand hai…and he moved ahead..chalo shreya bahut baatein kar li ab dressing bhi karwa lo

 **Shreya :-** nahi Daya dard hoga

Meanwhile Vineet signalled Kajal to leave..

 **Vineet:-** acha sir hum chaltee hai…koi zaroorat ho to batana waise bhi sham ki flight hai…Delhi wapas jaana hai….

 **DayaL:-** are Vineet itni jaldi kya hai breakfast karke jaana

 **Vineet :-** nahi sir raat se yahi hun…Alisha hotel main pareshaan ho rahi hogi…main chalta hun..

 **Shreya** :- Veenu par Alisha ko sach bhi to batana hai..

 **Vineet:-** Han Shreya main dopeher ko use yahi le ayunga..

 **Shreya:-** Veenu tum aisa kyun nahi karte ki kal hamare saath delhi chalo or aaj ki raat hamare saath yahi reh lo….main Alisha se baat bhi kar lungi or…hum sab milkar ussse sambhal bhi lenge…

 **Vineet:-** main Aliisha se baat karke btata hun….acha Daya sir main chalta hun…

 **Daya:-** theek hai Vineet…khayal rakhna apna bhi or Alisha ka bhi

 **Vineet:-** jee zaroor sir

 **Kajal:-** acha Shreya main bhi chalti hun…

 **Shreya;-** bhabhi aap to ruk jaiye..

 **Kajal:-** ruk jaati agar aaj ghar main pooja nahi hoti baad main milti hun tujhse free hokar…

They bid bye and went from there…now Daya and Shreya are all alone..

 **Daya:-** ab chalo dressing karva lo

 **Shreya:-** Daya dard hoga…choti si chot hai….theek ho jayegi…aap fikar mat karo…

 **Daya:-** main hun naa saath nahi hoga dard….

 **Shreya:-** looking towards him got lost in his eyes…

 **Daya:-** flattered hand in front of her eyes….kya soch rahi ho bharosa nahi hai kya mujh par…

 **Shreya:-** han hai…aap aisa kyun bol rahe ho

 **Daya:-** to apne shoulder se top remove karo mujhe dressing karni hai…..

 **Shreya:-** theek hai…she turned her back towards Daya…moved top from her shoulder…

 **Daya:-** observed her wound…..Shreya…ye choti si chot hai….itni der main kitna khoon beh gya tumhara…

 **Shreya:-** Daya tum khamkha pareshaan ho rahe ho…..itna bhi kuch nai hua

 **Daya:-** while applying "Spirit" ..han dikh rha haai

 **Shreya:-** Screamed! Ahhhh!

 **Daya:-** bas Shreya…thodi der or….theek ho jayega…he appliedbandage..lloo ho gya

 **Shreya:-** while settling her top…thanks Daya

 **Daya:-** are Shreya thanks kehne ki koi zarurat nahi hai…acha ye pain killer le lo tumhe dard ho rha hoga

 **Shreya:-** nahi daya I am fine..

 **Daya:-** Wiase Shreya thanks to mujhe tumhara kerna chaiye….

 **Shreya:-** while looking towards Daya….Kyun?

 **Daya:-** tumhe hyad nahi pta ki Rajveer mera dost or meri behan ka pati tha..

 **Shreya:-** kkkkkkya?

 **Daya:-** han….Manpreet meri behan hai….hum Ahmdabad main ikthe the…phir Rajveer ka transfer Punjab main ho gya or mera pune….waha se wo kha gya mujhe nhi pta tha….uske baad kabhi contact nahi hua…..or aaj mujhe pta chala ki wo is duniya main nahi hai….

 **Shreya:-** par Daya aap ne to kha tha ki aap is duniya main bilkul akele hain…

 **Daya:-** actually Manpreet or main bacpan se hi saath the ….hum ek hi orphanage main pale bade hain….wo hamesha mera ek badi behen ki tarah khayal rakhti thi….fir dilke is rishte ko kab hamne bhai behen ka naam de diya pta hi nahi chala

 **Shreya:-** daya I am sorry us din maine jaan boojh kar goli nahi chalai thi mujhe laga ki unhone mere parents ko mara bas isliye main…maine goli chala di….

 **Daya:-** Shreya is main tumhari koi galti nahi hai….ek pal ke liye maine bhi tumhe galat samajh liya tha….par ab main sab janta hun….mujhe Vineet nai sab bata diya or baki rha sha uske maa-baap ne… main tumhe gunhegar nahi manta…..infact I am proud of you

 **Shreya:-** phir bhi sorry Daya….mai unhe bacha nahi payi…

 **Daya:-** bas Shreya….ab or guilt nahi jo gunha tumne kiya hi nahi ….usko lekar itna regret kyun…chod do sab bhool jayo

 **Shreya:-** waise aap thanks kyun keh rahe the…

 **Daya:-** jis tarah tumne manpreet ko sahara diya or Rajveer ka naam badnaam nahi hone diya uske liye thanks

 **Shreya:-** Daya isme thanks kehne wali koi baat nahi hai….actually Rajveer mere bhai the….maine job hi kiya apni bhabhi ke liye kiya

 **Daya:-** acha chalo bahut der ho gayi raat ko so nahi paye …..ab sir dard sse phata ja rhahai…thoda aram kar lete hai…

han Daya thakan to mujhe bhi ho rahi hai…aram kar lete hai

With this they went to have sleep


End file.
